Forever You
by losttwisisters
Summary: Rosalie drags Bella and Alice to a club to see a band, that she met the drummer of. What ensues is nothing but ordinary. Follow Bella as she finds the love of her life and how they both deal with the baggage they carry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Revised

Chapter 1

BPOV

I'm standing in the middle of my bedroom with my best friends, Alice and Rosalie. We have been friends since high school. We all total opposites. Rosalie was totally gorgeous. Tall, blond hair and blue eyes. She was a high powered lawyer, and you usually don't mess with her. Alice, she was shorter with black hair and piercing blue eyes. She was a make -up artist. Then there's me. I'm just plain, ordinary. I have shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. I am a chef and owner of my own restaurant. The restaurant is pretty trendy and is successful. Which is good.

My name is Bella Swan, I am 24 years old, mother of a four year old boy. His name is Sean Anthony Platt and apparently he's staying with his dad tonight. Sean's dad name is Alec Platt. I'm way to old to be getting dressed up in a freaking Halloween costume to go see some band play at a club. It's a goth club, no less, hence the costumes. Alice did my nail in black, my lips in deep red and my eyes were dark. Oh, did I mention the vampire teeth. Not the fake plastic kind. Nope, these babies are porcelain and they stick over your teeth with adhesive. I stood looking in the mirror and as ridiculous as it all sounded, I have to admit that I do look rather fuck-hot as Rosalie keeps saying.

Trust me, I'm not a party pooper, I'm just usually shy and conservative. I'm not as prudish the way Rosalie likes to think. But with friends like Rosalie and Alice, life can get interesting. Like tonight, Rosalie supposedly met the drummer of the band and he invited us as his guest. The band was called The Wild Lost Boy-z. How 1980's and ironic, hence the vamp costumes. All she would say is that his name is Emmett, and that he was putting us in the VIP spot. Rosalie always loved guys that were in bands, but this was way out of her league. Her weaknesses were drummers, and apparently Emmett was the drummer. I still can't believe that she is making me go too. I have no interest in loud, dark, depressing music. Seriously, how gorgeous could these guys be? I guess I will just suck it up and do it for the girls. Just maybe I will get lucky. My sex life has had a dry spell for the last year or so.

We decided to take a cab to the bar because we all wanted to fun. The cab arrived and we headed to the bar. Rosalie just told me to go with the flow and have fun. Not to over think anything and to have a good time. Arriving to the bar we all stepped out. Rosalie, stepped up to the bouncer tell him her name and he let us all pass. Stepping inside I had decided to just to do what Rosalie told and go with it. Even though the music was loud and the place was dark, I kind liked the feel of the whole place. Alice said that she was going to get a round of shots and for us to find the table that Emmet had for us. We found it right on the front row middle of the stage for best the view. Alice returned with our shots plus a beer each to chase the shot with.

After about and hour of us there a big tall muscular man walked up to us with two other guys with him. Rose, hugged the big guy. The guy Rose hugged must have be Emmett. He had short curling brown hair with the most beautiful blue eyes. The others two guys are kinda of lean, tall and muscular as Emmett, but had some built to them. One of them had bronze colored hair that remind of a penny that was going all over the place like he just finished having a rough sex. He was maybe 6'2" or so and had the most amazing piercing green eyes you could image. The blond guy's hair was hanging down in his face. He was handsome but nothing compared it the sex haired beautiful Adonis that stood next to him. He was maybe 6'1" and was the less muscular then the other two.

Rosalie, pulled me out of my ogling by calling my name.

"Alice and Bella, this is Emmett Cullen.'

"Hi ladies how are you this evening?" he said.

"We just thought we would come over and introduce ourselves before we had to go and perform. Also to let you know that I started a tab for your drinks this evening."

"Thank you Emmett for that. You didn't have to do that."

"It's fine Rosie, I don't mind doing it. These here are my partner's in crime. This here is my brother, Edward Cullen and our cousin Jasper Whitlock."

We all three said "hi", in unison it's nice to meet ya'll.

"The pleasure is all ours ladies. I hope that you enjoy your night and have fun," Edward said.

"Oh, believe me when we say we will have fun," Alice said.

I just looked down blushing.

"Well ladies we have to go and get ready for the show see you later," Jasper said with a southern drawl.

"Alice and Rose," said bye and I just nodded my head in there direction.

We took out seats getting comfortable sipping on our drinks. We had to scream over the music. People where dancing all over the place. I looked around and noticed that Alice, was leaning over saying something to Rose. They both looked at me and I knew that they are about to jump me with questions.

"Ok guys just ask what you want so we can get this over with."

"Alright," Rose said, and Alice started the questioning.

"Soooo Bella, what did you think about the guys?"

"Well I mean I've said maybe two words the whole time they stood there. But from what I saw they are cute."

"Ok so there cute. After they stood here in front of us that's all you have to say is that their cute? Come on Bella be for real already," Rose said.

"We saw how you looked at Edward."

"Well Edward had sex hair and the most piercing green eyes I have ever seen. Jasper is cute with his blond hair going down around his face and got pretty blue eyes if you like that style and southern drawl. Not at all my type. But they seem really nice."

I wasn't going to tell them that I was somewhat attracted to the bronze-haired sex hair guy, Edward I think that's his name. I didn't want them to get their hopes up about the guys for it to turn out to be nothing.

"Guys can we just not talk about it anymore please. I just want to enjoy the girls night out, I can't get myself into a serious relationship. It' not just me anymore I have to think about Sean."

"Ok Bella we will just enjoy the night out,"Alice said.

"Guys I'm going to get us another round of drinks. Do you want anything special?"

"Just shots they," both said.

Walking up to the bar I ordering us some more shots and beers.

Sitting back at the table the lights went dim and the guys came out. A voice came over the crowd. Are you ready to hear from our group The Wild Lost Boy-z? The crowd went wild screaming hell yeah.

As the band launched into their first song, Welcome to the Jungle. The crowd got even louder. As Edward stepped up to the mic, my mouth dropped open. It was a good thing I already sat the drinks down. Because I definitely would've dropped them. Ashe changed clothes from earlier. Now he was wearing black leather pants, a form fitting black t-shirt. Wow, he looked like sex on legs. I could swear my panties just exploded. That man was so fuck hot. Watching as Edward swiveled his hips in a circle, I wondered what that would feel like up against me. Fuck, where are these thoughts coming from. I really need to stop listening to Alice and Rose so much. They seem to be rubbing off on me to much. I have never had those kind of thoughts before. My panties were basically useless. They were so wet . Hmm...maybe Alice and Rose were right, going commando was the best way to go.

By the time the song came to a close we had done two more shots. For some odd reason the shots just kept on coming. The waitress came by again with more shots for us. I stopped her asking why do you keep bringing us shots.

"Well the guys told me to keep them coming so that's what I'm doing."

"Miss could you please bring me some salt Rose asked?"

"Rose why do we need salt?"

"Because my lovely Bella, we are going to do body shots," my dear slurring her words.

The next song came to an open. Women by Def Leppard. The crowd was singing the words while dancing.

"Ok Rose let's do this," Alice said taking the salt.

"Alice where do you want to do the shot?"

"Right above your chest."

Rose sat in the chair. Alice straddled her lap licking across her chest bone and then sprinkled some salt. Licking the salt Alice took her shot. Going back up to get the lemon.

"Ok Rose your turn."

Alice sat down with her legs open a little. Rose bent over licking Alice's stomach while looking up at the stage. Pouring the salt down and licking real fast never looking away from the stage. She downed her shot and took the lemon slowing from Alice's mouth. We all looked at the stage and guys were watching us licking there lips.

"Bella, it's your turn to do your shot off Rose,"Alice said.

I made Rose sit again and walked behind her moving here hair to the side. I licked along her neck watching Edward as I did. Placing the salt where I just licked and re-licking the salt I walked around to get in front of Rose taking my shot. I straddled her lap taking the lemon from her.

Rose started to kiss me and I heard something from behind hit the floor with a thud. I started to kiss her back added a little bit of tongue with it.

Still sitting on Rose's lap we turned to look at the stage just as Emmett was picking up his stick with his mouth hanging wide open. All three guys started to lick their lips. Alice placed me in the chair so they both could do there shots off me.

Both girls bent over slightly licking both sides of my collarbone. Slowly placing the salt there and licking as we all three watched the guys looking right at us. They took their shots and Rose bent over and retrieved the lemon sucking a little and Alice took it from her. As they were doing it they both rubbed and grabbed my boobs.

All of a sudden we heard holyfuckingshit, right in the middle of the song. We looked up at the stage all the while still feeling each other up. The guys just looked at us with mouths hanging open lust filled eyes licking there lips. Then the song came to a close.

The guys headed off stage quickly. We watched them, but didn't know where they disappeared to. Until I felt strong arms circling my waist and warm breath at my ear.

"Hmm, such a naughty girl," Edward cooed.

"Come with me," he demanded.

All I could do was nod at him. He led me backstage to one of the hallways, once we were there he pinned me against the wall roughly.

"Bella, that was a naughty girl to tease us like that. Right in the middle of our show. You have to pay for that."

"Edward, I have no ideal what you are talking about. I didn't do anything."

"Oh, but Bella you did. You girls doing body shots off one another, kissing and grabbing one another."

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it, Edward? I asked looking up into his piercing dark jade eyes. He looked down at me as he lifted me off my feet, I wrapped my legs around him as he crashed his lips to mine.

His lips were rough on mine but in a good way. He pulled away from my lips but never leaving my body. He started kissing his way up my neck to my ear whispering in it.

"Bella, I'm going to show you just how naughty you have been."

He bit my ear as I let out a scream. I started to grind my hips into his crotch. He rotated his hips into my wet hot core. All the while still nipping, licking and sucking on my neck. With that I put my hands into his hair and started to pull it roughly. Edward, let out a growl biting down hard on my neck. That made my panties even wetter.

I pulled Edward's face back to mine crushed my lips to his. Moaning into his mouth when he roughly plunged his tongue in my mouth. We started a rhythm together of grinding into each other. Finally pulling away from our kiss panting, I started to kiss along his neck line up to his ear and bit down on his earlobe. He growled pulling my hair hard, while kissing where he bit.

Deciding that it turned me on when he bit me, I did it in return. Sucking right behind his ear getting the spot ready so to speak I bit down hard. He pulled my hair even harder and grinded into me hard making the friction unbelievable. All of a sudden Edward pulled back putting me down on my feet.

"Bella, I have to get back out on stage."

"Okay," I breathed out.

Edward grabbed my hand walking me back to the table. Rose and Alice had already returned.

"I will see you later my naughty girl."

With that he kissed my forehead and walked away.

"Holy shit, Bella what did you and Edward do? Have you seen your neck? Rose said looking at it.

"Well, Rose, if it looks anything like yours, I'd say we had a fuck awesome time," I said slurring my words slightly.

The waitress brought over three more shots, we three looked at each other and then up at the stage as we said, "Body Shots all together."

Looking right at Edward, I said "why the hell not."

I am a naughty girl after all.

Rosalie muttered "fuck yeah," as I sat down in the chair facing the stage.

The guys started to sing Love Bites by Def Leppard all the while keeping their eyes on us. Alice, came over and licked the top of my breast and then pouring salt. She licked the salt and downed the shot. She looked up to the guys with and wicked grin on here face. She straddled my lap taking the lemon from my lips, kissing me all in the while bumping and grinding up on me.

I would've sworn I heard the three of them growl while singing. I looked up into Edward's eyes and smiled wickedly at him. Alice got up from my lap and then I stood up. I told Alice to have a seat. Looking up at the guys smiling sweetly, I licked right in between Alice's boobs. Pouring salt on the wetness and licking ever so slowly. Finally I turned back to the stage downing my shot looking right at Edward.

Walking behind Alice I pulled her head back just a little and took the lemon from her mouth slowly and then throwing it on the floor bending over to kiss her while running my hand down to her boobs and pinching her nipples.

I pulled Rose to sit on the stage laying down with her legs hanging off the stage. Alice came up with the shots and salt.

"Alice, I think I'm going to do my shot off of Rose's thigh.

"Oh, Bella you are so bad teasing the guys."

"But I'm going to be just as bad because I'm doing it off her belly button."

We both leaned over Rose, I licked right up her thigh watching the guys at the same time. They all looked at us with wide eyes. Alice licked her spot and we poured the salt on. Looking at one another licking the salt off, Rose let out a small moan. We down the shots and Alice went to Rose's mouth grabbing the lemon while rubbing her thigh. Coming over to me with the lemon I took it while running my hands down her breast and down to her core and rubbed it. Rose writhed under my touch moaning loudly. I smiled up wicked at the three fuck hot men that we looking at us with their mouths open.

All we heard from the guys was Holymotherfuckingshit, as they were suddenly standing right in front of us. Edward, came over and roughly pulled me to his body, holding me firmly.

"Alright my naughty little girl you going to pay for that little stunt of yours dearly. You are never going to know what hit you." he said, as he bit on my neck hard.

I moaned as he did it. I looked over to Rose and Alice and they looked like they were busy themselves. I turned back to Edward, jumped up and putting my legs around his waist. He turned with me and headed out of the bar. He put me in his car.

"Edward, where are we going?"

"Well my naughty little girl we are going to back to your place. I just looked at him with my mouth hanging open.

We arrived at my place and Edward, put me over his shoulder carrying me to the door. He must have be in a rush because he took my keys from me and unlocked the door. Once in he put me down and pinned me to the door roughly and crushed his lips to mine.

"Edward, we could take this to the bedroom, it's right down the hall."

"NO we can't because I'm going to FUCK you bucked over that couch right there. This is your punishment for those body shots, kissing and groping the way you did with Rose and Alice. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week.

With that he grabbed my hair roughly and kissing me hard. He finally walked over behind the couch and started to literally rip off my clothes. When he got my down to my lacy bra and thong he stopped and took in my body.

His breathing picked up and said, "Bella that thong and bra are going to be no good with what I'm going to do."

Panting he came up to me and started to assault me neck kissing his way down to the top of my tits. Ripping the bra off me and looked at my tits he took a nipple in his mouth biting down hard. I screamed out and he moaned into my skin. I could feel that he had a smile on his face.

"Bella you have very nice tits, to bad I'm going to mark them as mine."

He started to mark one and then went to the other. Pulling away he went down my body coming to my thong. Placing one hand on the hem ripping them from by body.

"Bella, I want you to sit down on the back of the couch with you legs spread wide open to me."

Doing as told he roughly put my legs over his shoulder's and dove right in nude wet hot pussy seeping down my thigh.

"Oh, Bella you taste so good. I think this pussy is the best thing that I had my mouth on."

His hands went around my thighs squeezing tight as if he was using it for leverage. Inserting two fingers going in and out of me hard and fast all the while his tongue is licking and biting my nub. My stomach started to tighten and Edward pulled his face away. Panting when all of a sudden Edward's lips are on mine thrusting his tongue in my mouth and I can taste myself on him. I thought that I wouldn't like it but oh my god did it turn me on even more.

"Naughty girl I'm going to fuck you NOW."

I watched as Edward tore off his clothes. I took in the sight before me and tailed my eyes down his stomach following the happy trail along the way down to the cock I wanted so badly to be in me.

"Bella, I want you to get up turn around and bend over the couch and hold on tight because I'm going to fuck you fast and hard."

My breathing picked up as I bent over the couch and held on for dear life. Spreading my legs wide open preparing myself for hopefully the ride of my life. Edward, didn't make me wait long. Putting his hands on my hips pulling me forcefully to him aligning his dick to my entrance. In one thrust he entered my hot pussy. Deciding to look down between my legs watching as he entering, in and out. I wanted to so bad to put my hand down between us and play with his balls.

"Damn, my naughty little girl you are so tight. You feel so good wrapped around my cock." Panting "oh yes feells good. Edward faster."

He put my right leg on the couch changing the position making him go deeper into me. Not being able to stop myself I met his thrust for thrust.

"Bella, he said leaning down on my back grabbing my tits I'm not going to last much longer I want you to cum now."

Flicking my nipple's sent me over the cliff. Screaming his name I reached down and started to play with his balls. One, two and three more thrusts Edward moaned and growled though his release.

Pulling away from me, he placed my feet on the ground as he turned me to him. Placing a kiss on my lips, he led me down the hall, stopping half way to ask where the bathroom was. Pointing the way, he opened the door and led us in. He started the water and made sure it wasn't too hot. He opened the door and we climbed in.

Edward, grabbed the wash cloth lathering it and started to wash my body. Kissing every once in awhile. When he finished that he stuck my head under the water and washing my hair. Once he finished my hair, it was his turn.

I took the wash cloth, lathered it with soap. I began to wash him. Slowly I washed his chest, and then letting the water rinse the soap away. Leaning over I touched my tongue to his nipple. Causing him to suck in a breath.

"Bella," he moaned lovingly.

I lathered up again and washed down his stomach, gently I ran the wash cloth over his slightly aroused cock. I made sure to let my fingers brush over the tip, making him thrust into my hand. I lifted my eyes to his to see the desire building in them. He crushed his lips to mine as we let the water run over us.

Breaking apart he said, "Bella now that your punishment is over we can go snuggle in the bed together."

We got out of the shower and dried each other off, as he led me to my bedroom. He pulled back the covers, and motioned for me to get in. Then he climbed in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. Moving my hair, he kissed my neck and behind my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Are you cold, my naughty girl?" he asked his breath in my ear.

"No," I said to him, trying to turn around but he held me to him.

Rolling over to face him and putting my leg over his hip. Smiling at him I pulled him into me for a kiss. He moaned into the kiss. He started to rub his hands up and down my back. Slowly I started to roll us over so that I could lay down on top of him. Doing this caused Edward, to buck his hips into me giving us some friction.

"Naughty girl what are you doing. I thought we were going to snuggle."

"Oh, but my sexy breast I have other plans."

"So sexy beast huh?"

"Yep, that's you and I want some more of my sexy beast."

"Well I'm sure that your sexy beast will make an appearance if the mood strikes him right."

"Well I'm just going to have to see what I can do about that."

Cupping his hands to my face he pulled me into a kiss. I started to rotate my hips into his now semi-erection. We both moaned into the kiss. My fingers found there way into his hair. Tugging on it seemed to spur him on even more. Deepening the kiss, I ran my hands down to the promise land.

"Bella," he sighed.

Once I found my treasure I started to pump him. Thrusting his hips causing my speed to pick up. Moaning "so good Bella, you have to stop."

Stopping my motions I gave him a confused look.

"Naughty girl I don't want to cum yet."

I smiled wickedly at him and slide down on him. Moaning as he filled me. Laying down on him made him hit me with a new angle. We both started kissing down each others neck's. Nipping, licking and sucking as we went. I took this time to mark him again. That just made him growl and thrust faster.

Sitting up to straddle him made him go deeper into me. The sensations going through me made me pant out "feels so good my sexy beast." Starting to move faster and harder Edward sat up hugging me to him taking my nipple into his mouth. Rolling his tongue around my nipple and rolling my other one. Moaning "I'm not going to last much longer."

"Me either my naughty girl."

Edward started to thrust harder up with my thrusts down causing me to scream.

"Fuck Edward cum with me."

Throwing his head back he stilled his movements when his release rocked though him. Clutching my hands in his hair my body shook with my own release.

Edward laid us back against the pillows, keeping me wrapped in his arms, he kissed me as I yawned. Softly kissing me, he purred "Sleep my naughty girl."

"M'kay my sexy beast."

He chuckled as he held me and we drifted off to sleep.

In the morning I awoke to a massive headache, I pulled my covers off and noticed that I was naked.

"Holy shit," I said out loud. "What the hell did I do?"

I looked around my room, no one was there. Slowly I got up and every fucking muscle hurt. I went to the bathroom and noticed the floor being wet. As I walked into the living room, I found my bra and thong, both ripped apart, lying there. Oh shit, what have I done.

Looking at the clock Alec will be bringing home Sean soon.

"Shit," I need a shower I'm going have to be quick.

Heading into the kitchen real fast to take some Advil for my headache I went to take a shower. Just as I was getting out of the shower there was a knock on the door. Running into the bedroom to put something on fast. Answering the door in my robe wouldn't work. Pulling the door open Sean, ran in giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom I'm going to play in my room."

"Ok baby."

"Damn Bella you look like shit. What did you do last nigh?"

"First of all, Alec it's not any of your business and second thanks for telling me I look like shit," I said, with malice deep in in my voice.

Alec, starting to walk in coming closer to me and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Bella, what the hell happen to you neck. It looks like something sucked the hell out of it."

His voice was really getting on my nerves. He had to right to question me about my life. The day he cheated on me was the day the his opinion no longer mattered.

"Alec get the hell out of my apartment. How many times do I have to tell you that my life is none of your business. The only tie that I have to you is Sean. Unless there is questions about him, if not then mind your own fucking business," I said, with as much venom in my voice.

Alec turned and walked to the door before he turn around and said, "Bella, you better watch how you live your life, you might just regret it."

"Alec, is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise."

With that he left slamming my door.

Shaking I went to the phone to call Rosalie.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Revised

Chapter 2

EPOV

Lying there looking at the beauty in my arms, thinking back over the events of last night. I must admit it was some of the best sex I've ever had. But I couldn't believe how I acted towards her. All domineering and what the fuck was I doing marking her like that. She's has a job, she has friends, hell, she may even have family close by. What the fuck is wrong with me? I fucked up as usual.

Looking down at her sleeping form, I realized she deserved so much better than me. I moved her out of my arms, as I leaned over to kiss her forehead, I whispered how sorry I was. Getting out of the bed quietly, I left her room in search of my discarded clothes. As I walked down the hallway, I noticed the pictures that lined them. Holymotherfuckingshit, I said as I ran my hands through my hair, she has son. Fuck my life, I truly fucked up this time.

After gathering my clothes I went to take a quick shower. While showering and I thought a little more about last night. I mean I've been aggressive before but not anything comes close to last night. It could be that the girls were enjoying doing body shots off each other. With my line of work I've seen a lot of shit worse than that. Girls doing body shots, dancing on the table tops flashing their tits. But when Rose, Alice and Bella doing it was different some how. That still doesn't excuse my behavior last night. Finishing up I walked over to Bella kissing her one last time then I walked out the door.

Arriving at my apartment, I unlocked the door and went straight to the cabinet where my bottle of Jack Daniels was. I pulled out the bottle and I took a huge drink from the bottle.

Damn, it burned going down, but it felt good. I know its early but fuck, I messed up  
this time. Bella is the most beautiful girl I've seen ever, just the thought of her hot, tight pussy has made my dick achingly hard. I can't think of her right now. She didn't deserve to be treated the way I treated her. She should be cherished, made love to not ravished and marked like a possession. None of this was helping the ever growing problem in my pants. Think of something else, anything but Bella's body, her scent and the taste of her on my tongue. This is so not working, I thought to myself.

Walking over to my couch with Jack in my hand debating if I want to take another pull from bottle. Deciding not to I sat down thinking about Bella. She called me her sexy beast several times last night. Thinking back to what we did. Me bending her over the couch, her looking over her shoulder at me and then of course once we got into bed her taking control.

My cock got even harder just thinking about her straddling my body. Even when she called me by the pet name turned me on. Thinking about her I moved my hand down to my pants unzipping my them and pulling out my rock hard cock. I started to stroking slowly. My mind went to that what my naughty girls mouth would feel like wrapped around me, taking every inch of me in her mouth.

Going faster I remembered how she played with my balls while I was going in out out of her hard and fast. I started to think about taking her on the stage while she writhered below me and her screaming my name as she came. That's all it took for me to cum fast.

"Oh,oh, ugh fuuccckkk."

Releasing my load all over my shirt. Coming down from my high I went to change my clothes.

Walking back into the living room picking up my cell I decided to call Emmett. Dialing his number he picked up on the second ring voice booming his hello.

"What's up Eddie boy. What happened with that hot little Bella and you? You left the bar really fast after the show."

"Em not now I really fucked up last night. I went all caveman on her, marking her all up. When I was leaving this morning I noticed some pictures hanging and man she has a kid. She deserves so much better than me. Someone to love her and ravish her body in a loving way."

"Edward, the girls were doing body shots off one another last night man. They had to expect something would come of it. I mean we have never just stopped singing in the middle of a show. Dude I even dropped my drumsticks when Rose and Bella started to kiss. That is shit was fucking hot."

"I know it was Em but still I should have never treated her that way. Me being an ass that I am I just left her asleep in bed. She didn't deserve for me to leave like that."

"Listen Edward, we have seen this shit before and you have never been affected. None of us have. I think there is something about these girls that makes us not think straight. I wanted to take Rosie right there on the table top. Jasper even had this look in his eyes that said he was thinking the same thing."

"I know Em, but Bella has a kid. I sat there and marked her. What if she has family and friends that notice the marks on her. I mean it's not like they won't notice them. They are deep red with purple mixed with it. How could nobody not notice them."

"Edward, man don't keep beating yourself up over this. She was willing to leave with you and she was also willing participant. So Edward do you have marks on you?"

"Yes, Emmett I have some marks on me as well. It's different, I'm not a father. I don't have to face a child like she does."

"Bro, if she marked you as well its seems like she enjoyed herself."

"I know she did, but how do you tell a child about the marks on your neck. I just don't know Em, I mean I had a good time but I still regret it because I went caveman on her."

"Eddie boy everything will be just fine. You need to go out with some of your friends to take your mind off all this. Jasper knows this new restaurant Breaking Dawn, all of us are going after practice. You should come. Tanya, Kate and some others are coming to. Maybe Tanya can get your mind off Bella."

"Emmett Cullen don't even start with that shit. That's in the past and it needs to stay there."

"Oh, Eddie boy is getting frustrated, you know that Tanya would gladly help you out. She would lick your lolipop anytime, any place and even let your lolipop enter any part of her body?"

"Emmett do you have to remind me about that all the time. We were drunk man. Its just another reason why Bella doesn't deserve to be with me."

"Edward, if you don't stop this she doesn't deserve you crap I'm going to kick your ass. You go all emoward on us all the time. How are you ever going to be happy if you can't stop thinking that everyone doesn't deserve you. I think that you need to try and have a relationship with someone. Maybe Bella, is that girl but you will never know if you don't take a chance."

"You know Em, that is one of the stupidest things you've ever said to me."

"No Edward that's the smartest things I've said to you. You need to think about what I said. I'll see ya at practice. You know Eddie, Rosalie thinks you and Bella would be good together."

"Yeah, that's until she sees what I did to her friends neck. Then I don't think she'll think that way."

"Fuck, Edward. Stop already. Rosalie said Bella's life isn't all sunshine and roses. That's why they took her out to the club for, her life is basically revolves around her son and work. They wanted her to let go and have fun. Apparently she did, so get the fuck over it and get your ass to practice."

"Fine, I'm on my way."

BPOV

After calling Rosalie and telling her to meet me at my restaurant, I got ready for work. Trying hard to conceal all the marks was hard to do. What the fuck did I do last night. Angela, Sean's babysitter was coming to stay with him.

"Bella, looks like you had a good night."

"Yeah," apparently I said.

Not really remembering much of it.

"Sean, sweet boy, Mommy has to go to work."

"Ot, mommy. I wove you."

"I love you sweetie, be good for Angela."

"I will mommy."

I hated leaving him. He was everything to me and for Alec to threaten me. That shit so isn't happening. Pulling up to the restaurant Rose pulled in right behind me. We walked into the restaurant.

"Rose, what the hell happened last night. All I know is that Alec came over to drop off Sean this morning and started asking questions about last night. He even threaten me with telling me I better watch how I live my life or that I would regret it. When I asked him is that a threat he said, no it's a promise slamming my door behind him."

"What the hell Bella, he threatened you. Just wait until I got my hands on that no good piece of shit, cheating ass cock sucker."  
"Rose, seriously what the fuck happened last night?"

"Well you seemed to have a good time. What did we do, I vaguely remember kissing you and other things. I remember being in a hallway with a fuck hot guy. We were groping each other heavily and he called me his naughty girl . That's all I can remember."

"Bella we got to set right up front of course you already know that. Emmett had set up for us to have an open tab. He also had the waitress continue to bring us shots. I admit that we all got really drunk. We had several shots along with beer. After awhile we decided to do body shoots. All us had a very nice time last night. That fuck hot guy you are referring to is Edward Cullen, Em's brother and Jasper is their cousin. On intermission the guys came over to us and Edward took you into the hallway. After that I can't tell you what happen. I'm sure you will remember in do time."

"I hope so because I just wish I could remember what I did because my body hurts from it. Anyway Rose I need to get in the kitchen to get it ready for opening. You and Alice coming in for dinner?"

"You bet we are! We'll see you tonight girlie."

I walked into the kitchen and started to prep. Still trying to remember the night before, I reached up to my neck where apparently Edward bit me. Remembering little in the hallway the way he pushed me up against they wall. He was groping me but that's still all I could remember. Maybe it will all come to me like Rose said it would. Continuing my prep some of the workers came in. We all went around the kitchen getting ready for tonight.

Finally customers started to flow in and out. Cooking has always been something that I enjoyed. It came so easily for me. A few hours went by and we started to slow. Taking a break going to look out into the restaurant that was filled with customers. I had only opened about a month ago and I loved that people seemed to like coming here. I saw Alice and Rose sitting at a table and I smiled and waved to them. I was just about to turn and go back to work when I caught a glimpse of bronze cooper sex hair. Our eyes met for a few seconds. Turning to finish my shift I was thinking about last night again.

About twenty minutes later I heard commotion coming from the bar. Wiping my hands I walked out to the bar area and stopping dead in my tracks. Standing there was Alec demanding to talk to me. He was acting like a lunatic the way he was carrying on causing a scene in my restaurant. Walking up to try and defuse the situation he grabbed my arm telling me that he had to talk to me.

"Alec, please stop pulling on me, lets take this outside."  
"Fine," he said, pulling me by my arm out back.

"What the hell is wrong with you Alec? What the hell do you want that you had to come here making a fool of yourself?"

"Bella, I want to know what you did last night?"

"Alec we have been over this, it's none of you business what I did."

"Like hell it isn't you are the mother of my child and you are out show boating around town doing god knows what, with god knows who he screamed."

He still had his hand on my arm and his hand started to tighten.

"Alec, its none of you business what Bella does when she doesn't have Sean with her. She has the right to go out and have a good time." Rose said yelling with venom in her voice.

I suggest that you let her go now. Alec turned around putting his other hand on my arm and said, "Rose this is none of you business."

He pulled me forcefully away squeezing so hard that I cried out in pain. The next few things happen so fast. Alec, was off me, pinned to the ground all while Rose came running up to me.

"Bella, honey are you alright?"

I just stood there looking at Rose, all the while the memories from last came crushing down on me. Everything from our body shots, kissing, groping each other to me and Alice doing a body shot off her thigh and stomach. Then the flashes of Edward and me in the hallway. Him biting my neck, pinning me to the wall, grinding his erection into me. Everything came to me all at once. I could her Alice and Rose calling me but I just stood there remembering everything. I remember Edward carrying me out of the bar, us driving to my house where he tore of my clothes and fucked me from behind over my couch. Me calling him my sexy beast. We took a shower together, going to my bed and I pretty much took control of our second round of sex. Most of all I remembering waking up this morning alone.

Turning around to the scene behind me Em and Jasper were pulling Edward off Alec. Looking more closely I saw the bit mark that I put on him. Alec stood up and walked over to me. Before he reached me Emmett's booming voice sounded telling Alec that he better not put another hand on me or he would have a major ass kicking coming.

"So Bella, is that guy you were out whoring around with," with so much anger is his voice.

Getting right down in my face just inches between us. The look in his eyes filled with anger. He asked again "well is that the guy you are whoring around with answer me Bella now."

My eyes started to fill with tears. I tried so hard to fight them back. Alec, was calling me a whore.

"Yes Alec I was with him along with Em, Jasper, Alice and Rose. That doesn't give you the right to come to my restaurant making a scene and putting your hands on me. Sean wasn't in my care last night so I could go out and have some fun."

I said while I had tears going to down my face. Now my anger was coursing through my body.

"Besides I don't ask you what you do when Sean's not with you. You lying, cheating bastard. You can go willingly or I will have the cops called."

Next thing I know is that Alec slapped me so hard across my face that I cried out for the second time tonight. Rose and Alice were by my side fast and the three guys pulled Alec out further in the alley way.

"Come on Bella, don't let Alec calling you names get the best you. With witnesses what we saw tonight you need to get a restraining order and you need to file for full custody and maybe even trying getting him to sign his rights over," Rose said, to me.

"Has he ever puts his hands on you before tonight?"

"No Alice he hasn't but I should have seen the look in his eyes. I have never seen it before. It was full force anger like he was ready to kill someone."

"Ok well with that being said, lets get you cleaned up so you can go back to work," Alice said.

"I think Alice, me and the boys are going to stick around and make sure he doesn't come make anymore trouble."

"Guys I really don't think he will come back and start anything else."

About that time the guys walked in with angry faces on them. Emmett walked up to me and asked if I was ok. I could feel me cheek starting to swell and it was becoming very painful. Rose took some picture's of it.

"Emmett I'm fine my face just hurts a little."

Edward, walked up to me looking right into my eyes.

"Bella, I don't think that you will have anymore problems out of Alec. But you do need to put some ice on that cheek of yours."

About that time Jasper piped in asking who that guys was?

"That my dear is the worthless piece of shit Alec, that cheated on Bella," Alice said.

"Well we took care of him for you. He should have taken my warning about not laying his grubby hands on you again," said Em.

"Thank you guys you didn't have to do that. The look in his eyes told me that this is not the last of this. He has never acted like this before. I don't know what he's thinking but I have to think about Sean. Nothing else is important."

"Bella if you think this is not over then you need to think about what to do before something else happens,"Jasper said speaking up.

"I will think about my option's but right now I need to get back to work."

"Okay well we are sticking around until you close," Emmett said.

Knowing it's a losing battle I just said, "ok."

ALPOV

That bitch is going to gets what's coming to her and those friends of hers. They are have also stuck there noses where it doesn't belong. The guys really fucked up me up putting bad. I think that Emmett broke my nose and the other two just held me there while he continued to beat me. I'm pretty sure the guy that tackled me first was Lauren's ex. She cheated on him all time. I was the lucky one that she wanted to be with. My ribs hurt from all the punches I got. I'm going to have to go home and talk to Lauren about getting even with Bella and all her so called friends. She asked me if that was a threat, I told her yes so I'm going to make my threat come true in the worst possible way.

EPOV

We pulled up to Breaking Dawn got out of the car and waited for the others to get there. Finally everybody showed up and we walked inside. The restaurant was very nice inside. The hostess showed us to our seats. Taking my menu trying to decide what I wanted the waitress came to get our drink orders. I decided that I would get steak, baked potatoes and seasoned green beans. We sat and had general conversations around the table. Of course Tanya had to sit right next to me. Scooting over some trying to move away from her but she would follow. The food came and the table was quiet while we ate. Something caught my eye so I looked right in time to see Bella. Our eyes locked before she turned away making her way back in the kitchen.

Finally everyone finished their eal and just sat back and ordered some drinks. I looked over at the bar seeing what all the commotion was all about. He was giving one of the waitress some trouble. Thinking about what Bella is doing here. Next think I know is Bella is walking over to where the problem is and stops dead in her tracks taking in the scene. After a minute she walked forward. She was speaking to the guy and he grabbed by the arm roughly. What the hell is this guy's problem? Why is he pulling Bella outside? I watched as they walked out. After a few minutes passed and they hadn't come back inside. I told Em and Jasper that some guy had pulled Bella outside and that I was going to check on her.

"What do you mean you saw some guy pull Bella outside?" Emmett asked.

"Yes I just watched her being pulled away outside."

The guys decided to following me outside. We stopped at the door and we heard Rose telling whoever it was to let Bella go. The guy turned and said "Rose mind your own business."

Turning to Bella putting his other hand on her arm tightly pushing her back. All I saw was anger, how dare he put his hands on her. She is my naughty little girl. Before I could stop myself I tackled him to the ground. Rose kept asking her was she all right and she just stood there. I was punching my fists into this guy anywhere I could reach. Finally Emmett and Jasper pulled me off him.

He walked back over to Bella. Emmett gave him a warning not to put his hands on her again or he would have ass kicking coming to him. He asked her if I was the one she was out whoring around with. She just said that she was out with all of us. She looked like she was about to cry. There was some others words exchanged but I couldn't hear them because my anger came back when he called her a whore. Next thing I see I couldn't believe my eyes. This guy didn't take Emmett's warning because he slapped her across the face fucking hard. We all three ran over and pulled him away and down the alley some. I knew that the girls would take care of Bella, while we took care of the piece of shit.

We stopped just a little down the alley and Jazz and I held him well Emmett did his thing. Emmett sure as hell didn't hold back either. This guy is going to be feeling like shit for awhile. He just kept on punching him in his ribs, face and stomach. Pretty much where ever he could make contact with his body.

"You son of a bitch you should have taken my warning more sincerely because now you are going to pay the price said," Emmett said.

"Edward my man I think he has had enough. He can hardly stand up by himself much less do anything else."

"Ok lets get back in there and make sure Bella, is ok."

We dropped the piece of shit to the ground but before I walked back inside I turned to him.

"Listen here you piece of shit if I ever see you around Bella and the girls ever again I will kill you myself," I told him with as much venom and anger in my voice.

He just looked at me with an evil glint in his eyes.

Going back into the restaurant we found the girls just coming out the restrooms. I could see that Bella's cheek was already starting to swell. When we got to them Em asked Bella if she was alright.

"Yes, I'm fine just in some hurts a little."

I walked up to her and looked her in the eyes telling her I don't think that you will have anymore problems. Jasper spoke at that moment and asked who that guy was?

"That my dear is the worthless piece of shit Alec, that cheated on Bella," Alice said.

I couldn't believe that Bella had been through so much and the piece of shit had to add to it.

"Well I think we took care of him," Emmett said.

We decided that we were going to stay until Bella gets off to make sure nothing else happens.

We walked back to the table and everybody asked if everything was ok. We all just shrugged our shoulders and sat down.

"So I want some dessert," Emmett said.

We all just looked at him and laughed.

"Em, you are always hungry," Kate said.

"I'm a growing boy."

"Yeah you are but it's growing out not in," Jasper stated.

The whole table just busted up laughing. We ordered dessert and just talked. How could someone treat Bella so horrible. I mean what I saw of her she seemed to be nice. I just can't imagine it. I mean I went all caveman on her last night but I could never imagine treating any woman much less my naughty girl that way.

I was brought out of my train of thought when Tanya leaned over whispering in my ear while rubbing her hand up my thigh. I shuddered when she was moving her hand closer to my crotch. I mean back in the day I would have jumped at the opportunity but not now. That woman is disgusting. I never really could figure out what I saw in her. She was saying that we should get out of here and go back to my place and have some fun.

I turned her down saying no "Tanya I'm not leaving and I'm sure as hell not taking you back to my place. I would rather stick my dick into a wall anytime before I would put it in or anywhere on your body for that matter as I removed her hand off my thigh."

"Well Edward it use to not matter," she said to me.

"Well Tanya that was before you started to fuck anything that had a dick. I so don't want any of your crabs or anything else that you may have."

Looking up I watched as Bella dropped a stack of plates and turned walking away.

BPOV

As I watched some skank of a woman have her hands on my sexy beast, the plates  
I was holding crashed to the floor. I turned and walked away. Retreating to my office, I barked to Riley to please go clean up my mess. In my office, I laid down on the couch covering my head with a pillow. What the fuck was that? I have no claim on Edward. It was one night of glorious, hot, passionate sex. The best I've ever had but we aren't together. Probably never will be again, not after Edward seeing what an ass Alec was. He'd definitely want to stay far away from me and my fucked up situation.

I didn't hear anyone come in, until I felt someone touching my arm. I screamed out, as I threw the pillow off of my face. Looking up to see Edward sitting there.

"Naughty girl, its just me."

I gave him a small smile, and then turned away.

"Shouldn't you be back with the blond?"

"No Bella I shouldn't. I saw you drop the plates when you saw us. She's from my past that I'm not happy about having. She's just stubborn and can't get it in her head that I don't want her."

"Edward, you looked pretty cozy with her a few minutes ago. I'm fine I just needed some time to myself to clear my head from everything that has happened."

He ran his fingers over my swollen cheek and I felt this electric heat run down my body from his touch. From the look on his face he felt it to. He started to lean forward like he was going to kiss me but I pulled away before that could happen. I know that we slept together but I still had to figure all this shit out in my head. I could not let myself get my head cloudy and make anymore wrong choices.

Looking back toward him, I could see the hurt in his eyes, fuck already hurting someone and we're not really together. He got up to leave, but I grabbed his hand.

"Edward, I'm sorry I want to, trust me I do. I just have so much going on in my head. I don't want to hurt you too. I just need some time to think all of this out in my head. I have Sean that I have to think about it's just not me. I have to think about him too."

"I understand that Bella, I really do, all I wanted to do was kiss you. I'm not asking you to marry me."

I stood up on my tippy toes, to kiss his cheek and then he walked out. Leaving me with all my thoughts.

Going back out into the kitchen the staff were performing their closing duties of cleaning, and restocking for the next day. Rosalie made sure to lock the register for me, and then I told Riley that I was leaving now. I went to my office to get my things to go home finally.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Revised

Chapter 3

EPOV

Sitting there before we left I had a trouble feeling in the pit of my stomach that Bella had not seen the last of Alec tonight. I pulled Em to the side as we walked out the door to leave.

"Emmett man I have a bad feeling that Bella is going to see more from Alec tonight and I don't think it will have a good ending."

"Edward we could follow her home without her seeing us just to make sure that she gets there ok if you would like."

"Yeah, I think we should. We can ride together so that we only have one car and so we can make sure she doesn't see us."

I followed about 3 cars behind Bella as my thoughts of her rejection of me trying to kiss her earlier. That kind of hurt my pride and my ego just a bit. I know that she's got a lot on her mind but after last night I just don't understand why she turned away from me. When we touched in her office I felt a current run down my body. I know that she felt it too from the look on her face. Something just told me that I wanted her in my life.

I was pulled out of my thinking when Emmett said that she turned down her street.

"Hey man you okay over there?"

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking that's all. I'm good."

We watched as Bella pulled up to her place. She sat there for a few minutes then she got out and went in the house. I think that we should stay for a little bit. Maybe call Rose and Alice over just in case.

BPOV

I pulled up in the driveway of my house and just sat there. I still could not grasp that Alec had laid his hands on me. I mean he has gotten angry before yelled, punched stuff but never has he ever laid a hand on me. I would have never thought that he would do something like that to me. With that being said, I was going to talk to Rose about getting a restraining order on him and also was going to file for full custody of my son. If he put his hands on me what's not to say that he would not do it to Sean. Sean is the only one who matters. I have to think of him first.

Getting out of my car walking up to the house something felt off to me. I just could not put my finger on it. I greeted Angela when walking in. Angela had a nervous expression on her face. She just smiled at me and told me that Sean was in his room asleep.

"Ang, is something wrong," I asked.

She said, "that Alec was in Sean's room" with a shaking in her voice. My heart started to race, my body stiffened and tears came to my eyes. I was scared shitless because he was here. I told Angela that she could leave. She didn't need to be brought into this with Alec.

I slowly walked down to Sean's room trying to figure out why Alec was here. Opening the door I saw Alec, hovering over Sean as he was watching him sleep. He turned and looked at me and I could tell that the guys had did a really good number on him because of the moon light coming in the window. He turned and started to walk to me. Grabbing my arm he pulled me out of the room into the living room.

"Alec what the hell are you doing here. Haven't you learned from tonight about putting your hands on me?"

"Oh, Isabella those guys have what's coming to them and so do you and your bitches of friends. I'm here because I wanted you to see what your friends did to me."

Now my anger has started to come to the surface.

"Alec you deserved everything that they did to you and more. You come into my house and put your hands on me yet again."

"Bella, you have no idea what you have coming to you he," yelled while spitting in my face.

"Oh yeah Alec and just what do I have coming to me," I yelled.

"Well this is for having the shit beat out of me as his hand come across face.

"What the hell? You know I have been thinking tonight about what I need to do and I think you just made me decide. I'm going to have a restraining order put on you and file for soul custody of Sean. You putting your hands on me tells me that you are not stable enough to have Sean in your custody."

That set him off because the next thing I knew is I'm on the ground and he is straddling me and he took the knife out from behind his back.

Trying to fight him off me he back handed me and then stabbed me in the chest and twisting the blade. Screaming out knowing that nobody would hear me. Alec got up off me and went down the hall. Coming back into my blurring view I could see him carrying Sean and heading for the door. I was feeling too light headed to get up and go after them. The pain is horrendous and as I watched them walk out the door. I tried to crawl to my phone but could not move. I heard the door open and saw someone moving towards me.

I could hear them say "Bella my naughty girl stay with me don't leave me. Listen to my voice just stay with me."

I knew it was Edward and his voice sounded so sad and very faint.

"Edw ard it hurts."

"I know honey Rose is calling the EMS and the police just stay with me."

I could here him singing and then everything went black.

EMPOV

"Edward, isn't that Alec running from the house?"

"Yeah, holy shit he has Bella's son. Something happened. She wouldn't let him walk out with her son. I'm going in there, you go after Alec."

"Ok, Edward I will."

I jumped out of the car and took off running. Knowing that I could catch him, because I wasn't carrying anything. I could hear the little boy screaming for his mommy. As I ran I could hear the sounds of sirens coming this way, that could only mean that that mother fucking bastard did something to Bella. Edward is going to flip his lid, he doesn't think anyone can tell but he is so in love with Bella. He just hasn't figured it out yet.

I was gaining on him as the police rounded the corner. Alec looked back a few times, which only slowed him down. I reached out to grab a hold of him but he slipped out of my fingers. I thought about tackling him but I didn't want to hurt the boy. So I continued to chase him hoping that the police would be there soon. As we rounded the corner the police were right there. They surrounded him, and told him to release the boy. He did as he was told, and the little boy ran towards me. Not knowing what to do, I opened my arms to him and he ran into them. I cradled him close to my body as he cried for his mommy.

"Its ok little dude, I'll take you to her."

I hope that Bella's ok. I ran back toward Bella's house, just as the EMS team were going into Bella's house. Fuck, this is so not good. The little boy continued to cry for his mommy and I didn't know how to calm him down. Thankfully Alice was coming out of the house. I handed the boy to her.

"Where is Rose and Edward?" I asked her.

"With Bella, its not good."

"Fuck," I said as the EMS team came out with Bella on a stretcher.

Edward was following behind them, tears streaming down his cheeks. Rose came running to me and I held her as she cried.

"Em, its not good. Where's Sean?" she asked.

"He's with Alice."

"Good, he doesn't need to see his mommy like this."

RPOV

I had just arrived home and Emmett called me and said that Edward had a feeling that Alec would make himself known again tonight. They had followed her home. He thought that Alice and I should head over there just in case something happened. He told me where they were and so we could meet up with them. I called Alice and relayed the message that Em had told me and she said, "that she would meet me there."

I pulled up behind Edward's car getting out and running to get in the car.

"Guys Alice should be her in a few."

Just as I said, this Alice opened the other door and slid in. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Emmett asked is that Alec running from the house and saying he had her son. Edward said that he was going in and for Em to go after Alec. I went in with Edward and he went straight to Bella.

"Rose call the EMS and the police. She's pretty bad."

Calling the the EMS and police telling them what happened.

I walked over to where Edward and Bella are on the floor. She looked to have a wound on her upper chest and it was bleeding out. I pulled out my cell and took some pictures. I watched as Edward kept on talking and singing to her. I could see that he was in love with her even if he didn't know it yet. I believe that he is her soul mate. I can't believe that asshole came here after what Emmett had done to him. That son of a bitch can rot in hell. Finally the EMS got there putting Bella on the stretcher taking her out. Edward followed them out. Em was outside and I ran to him crying. He just held me.

APOV

I was at home when Rose called and told me that Edward had a bad feeling about Alec and that they had followed her home. She told me to get there as soon as possible. I threw on my jacket and headed out the door. As I drove to Bella's I thought about last night, Bella looked so happy. She has not let loose like that in a long time. I truly think Edward will be good for her. If she will just let him in.

I arrived at Bella's and got in their car. We sat quietly and then we saw Alec coming out of the with Sean. Where the hell was Bella? She wouldn't have let him take off with Sean. Something is wrong, Edward jumped out of the car and ran inside. Rose followed him as I stayed outside. Emmett took off after Alec. I heard the EMS coming, and I hoped that everything would be ok.

The EMS got there and they went inside. Emmett came back with Sean and he handed him to me. He was crying for his mommy. I tried to calm him the best I could. A short time later they brought Bella out on a stretcher. She didn't look good. Edward was behind her and he had tears flowing down his face. I could tell he really cared about her. Rose looked so lost as she ran into Emmett's arms. They were all going to the hospital, so I decided I'd take Sean home with me. Once at home I called Jazz and he said he'd be right over. We were so lucky to meet them last night. I'm glad that Jazz was with me. I was so worried.

JPOV

I was going over some new songs sheets as Alice called me and told me that Alec attacked Bella. Edward was going with Bella, and Em and Rose were going too. Alice said she was going home with Sean. So I told her I'd be there in a few minutes. I grabbed my jacket and headed out to my car. On the way to Alice's I thought about what an asshole Alec is, how could you hurt someone as nice as Bella is. Edward is probably pulling his hair out. You can just tell he has it bad for Bella. He just hasn't figured it out yet.

Arriving at Alice's, she opened the door and threw her arms around me.

"Jazz, she cried, Bella has to be alright. She's my best friend, and that little boy there needs his momma."

Just then the little boy ran over to me and hugged my leg. I reached down and ruffled his hair. He let out a small giggle. He was such a cute boy.

"Jazz this is Sean."

"Hey Sean," I said.

"Sean this is Uncle J."

He just smiled up at me. We sat on the couch with Sean between us as we waited for any news about Bella.

EPOV

I hopped in the back of the EMS with Bella holding her hand as the EMT worked on her. Her body looked so fragile laying there. She had lost so much blood that her skin was real pale. It was almost as if she were a ghost. She was shivering while laying there. The EMT had started an IV and covered her with a blanket. So far her BP was real low and they had stopped the bleeding from her chest. Her face was turning bright purple and black from the hit she had received. We pulled up to the hospital and they rolled her into the emergency room while relaying her information to the nurses and doctor. They stopped me from going into the room telling me that I had to wait in the waiting room. I started to argue but they nurse left no room for it.

I walked out into the waiting room where I saw Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie was pacing the floor and Em was just sitting there. I sat next to him.

"How you holdin up man?"

"I 'm hanging in there man. I just hope that son of bitch rots in hell. I mean what did she do to him to deserve this."

"Don't know man but it will all work out. Thanks for going after him and getting Sean back." "Edward I know that I haven't known Bella that long but I think of her as a sister. I would do anything for family and you know this."

"Yeah I do. There something about her that I feel like I need to protect her. Like she's my world. But I've only known for a day."

"I feel the same for Rosie. I don't know what I would do if something like this happened to her."

"Em I just hope that she will be fine. I want to be able to take care of, be there for her and her little boy," I said, as tears started to rolled down my face.

"Bro, I think that you are falling in love. Sometimes love has no time limits. When you see that person you just know. Love is strange that way."

"Em she has to be alright she just has to be as the tears started fall faster down my face."

Rose walked over sitting in the seat next to me and started to hug me.

"Edward she will be all right. She might be in some pain for awhile but she will get though it. She has people that love her. We all will be there for her. Can I tell you a secret Bella loves you to. Before last night she was a shell. All she did was work and be a mother. It took Alice and I forever to get her to agree to go with us last night. We hadn't seen her that happy in along time. She broke out of that shell and had fun for a change. No work, no being a momma she could be just Bella."

"Rose how long was she with Alec?"

"They were together for a little over three years. She was never really happy with him. She was comfortable with it. She found out about being pregnant and that's when he started cheating on her. She came home from work one day early and Alec was suppose to be working. When she walked in she went to go and change her clothes and low and behold Alec was in her bed with some skank with blond hair. She ran out of there and came over to my place.

I knew that she had, had it rough but that tops the cake. About that time the Dr. came out asking for the family of Ms. Swan. We all got up walking over to him.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Walker. Ms. Swan has lost a lot of blood and we are giving her a blood transfusion. Her face is pretty swollen and bruised. We had to stitch up the wound in her upper chest area. She will recover fully but it will take some time. Whoever did this to her did a good number on her. The wound do not hit any major organs. She will have stay over night. Then we will have to see how she doing. With that being said, one of you may go back and see her."

"Edward why don't you go. I have to call Alice and let her know what's going on and Em can come with me and we can get something to drink. Would like us to bring you back anything?"

"No Rose but thanks for asking."

I followed the Dr back to her room. Stopping right outside her room I took a deep breath before walking into her room. Walking over to the bed I looked down and tears rolled down my face. Wiping them away I sat in the chair next to the bed and put her hand into mine.

"Bella, honey you need to wake up. There is so much that I should tell you. But I need you to come back to me. Sean needs you Rose, Alice, Em, Jazz and I need you. I know that I've only known you for a short while but I feel this pull to you that I just can't explain."

I stood up and kissed her forehead, eyelids, nose, her swollen cheek and then her lips.

I sat back down and holding her hand again and started to sing to her. I started to rub circles on her hand. I just sat there and stared down at her. She was beautiful, more than words could describe. I was lost in thought when I was brought back to the present with a squeezing of my hand. Looking down I noticed her eyes rolling around under her eyelids.

"Hi my naughty girl open your eyes for me."

She slowly opened them squinting them due to the light. I turned it off. She opened them all the way.

"Hey there honey."

"Edward?"

"Yes it's me. I have been here since you got here."

She turned to look at me with a small smile on her face.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm in a lot of pain," she said as the tears rolled down her face.

Pushing the nurse's button the nurse spoke out and I told her that Bella was awake and that's she in a lot of pain.

"Edward what happened?"

"Honey just rest and we will talk about it later."

"Ok."

The nurse walked in giving her something into the IV. There that should help with the pain.

"Thank you Bella," said in a whisper.

The nurse looked at the monitor's picked up the charts to write in it. She told Bella to rest and walked out.

"Bella get some rest. I need to go and update Rose and Emmett. I won't be gone long."

"Rose and Emmett are here?"

"Yes and Alice is at her house with Sean and Jasper's with her."

"You will be coming back right?"

"Yes I will be back in just a few minutes."

"Ok I will just rest."

Before she could finish the sentence she was out. I left the room to go and find Rose and Em.

I walked back to My Bella after I updated Rose and Em. As I was walking in the room I heard her call out for her sexy beast. I ran to her bed taking her hand telling her I was there. She stirred some and woke up.

"Edward I'm so sorry for pulling away and not letting you kiss me."

"It's ok Bella."

I bent over and whispered into her ear that I would kiss her now. Her breathing hitched. Pulling away from her ear putting both hands on her cheeks I slowly placed my lips on hers. She deepened the kiss and put her hands in my hair. She licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. Opening my mouth our tongues met and the kiss was sensational. She pulled away panting. I placed my forehead to hers and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Bella, you don't have to tell me sorry for pulling away. That kiss you just gave me makes up for it by far."

"Edward could you please tell me what happened now?"

"Yes, but I want you to stay calm. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes I will try."

"As we walked out to leave the restaurant I got this bad feeling about Alec and I pulled Emmett aside and told him. So we decided to follow you home. We called Rose and Alice to meet us there. Just a few minutes later we saw Alec running with Sean in his arms. I jumped out of the car and ran in the house and Rose followed. Emmett went after him and getting Sean from him. He gave him to Alice and she took him to her house where she and Jasper are. Your injuries you have a stab wound on the upper part of your chest and your face is pretty bad from where he hit. You lost a lot of blood and they are having to give you a blood transfusion."

I watched as tears rolled down her face. I kissed away her tears.

"Edward he didn't hurt Sean did he."

"No he didn't. Alice didn't think it was a good idea to bring him here so she just took him to her house. We thought that is was best not to let him see anymore than he needed to."

"Edward I remember hearing you singing to me. You took care of me when you didn't have to."

"No Bella I do need to take care of you. Bella, I have this pull towards you that I can't explain. I feel like in need to protect you and take care of you. I want to be there for you and Sean."

"Edward, you will never know how much it means to me for what you have done for me tonight."

Bella looked down into her lap before she said, "I have the same feelings for you too. When I saw Tanya touching you tonight I got angry and then jealous. I know that I don't have any claim on you but my emotions took over. I was so confused when you came into my office that I wanted to kiss you but my head was telling me one thing and my heart was telling me something totally different. So I just pulled away."

"Bella you don't know how glad I am that you have some of the same feelings that I have. Honey, you don't have to worry about Tanya and there is nothing to be jealous about. I want to be with only you, my naughty girl."

"My Sexy beast you are the only one I want to be with also."

Once she said, that I crushed my lips to hers holding her tight to me. I never wanted to let her go.

"Bella, I'm going to stay with you tonight. I never want to be away from you."

She moved over in the bed and patted the spot telling me to lay there. I moved beside her and kissed her softly on the lips and pulled her close to me. I dozed off into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Revised

Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

BPOV

Waking up next to Edward was the best feeling, he had his arm around me. I felt some pain in my chest and then I remember where I was.

"Sean," I called out, causing Edward to stir.

"Shh.. my naughty girl, he's ok. Calm down", he reassured me.

"He's safe with Alice remember."

"Yeah, I do now. Did you sleep ok?"

"I slept wonderfully, honey. I've slept in worse places."

I nodded slowly.

"Are you in pain Bella? I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked concern filling his voice.

"Yes, I'm in pain and no you didn't hurt me."

I smiled up at him. He rang for the nurse and she came in giving me something for the pain. She looked at Edward longingly, and I felt a twinge of jealousy run through me. But Edward took my hand and squeezed it, knowing that I saw the nurse looking.

Yeah, he's my sexy beast, all mine. I smiled at her. The nurse walked out and smiled what I think she thought was sexy. Edward just looked at me with a knowing smile before getting out of bed.

"Bella I'm going to get some breakfast did you want me to bring you anything?"

"Yes, please whatever you are having."

He came over to me and kissed me softly on my lips before exiting the room. The pain meds started to kick and I dozed off to sleep. I was awakened by my room door opening. Stepping in was my Sexy Beast and I'm assume the doctor since he had on a white lab coat.

"Ms. Swan I'm Dr. Walker and I want to look at the chest wound and check over some of your vitals. If everything looks ok I will release you. In releasing you, I want you to stay off you feet and no heavy lifting until the stitches come out. Also I don't want you going to work for at least a week. I want you to come in for check up in a week also. With that being said lets have a look."

Edward gave me my breakfast. It was eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice.

The doctor did his checks and told me that he would release me this morning and also was going to give me a prescription for pain and an antibiotic medicine. He wanted me take the antibiotic and the pain medication when needed.

"Ms. Swan I'm going to fill the release papers out and a nurse will come in and go over them with you."

"Thank you Dr. Walker."

"Hope you feel better," he said before walking out of the room.

We pulled up to my house and I noticed that Alice's car was there. Edward came around and helped me out. As we walked up the walk Edward kept his arm around my waist. Walking in Jasper and Alice sat on the couch watching Sean play. Sean spotted me and ran to me saying mommy as tears fell down his face. I started to sob as well. I bent down to give him a hug and kisses.

"Mommy I wove wou and missed you last night."

"Baby mommy missed you to and I love you so much."

Edward led me over to the couch and told me to sit. I did as I was told. Sean came and crawled up next to me.

"Mommy why did daddy wame take from bed wast night? He wan out the door fith me?"

I looked up to Alice, Edward and Jasper trying to figure out what to say.

"Well baby daddy was mad at mommy and he wanted you to stay with him. Then why was the hulkman chasing daddy and the copman came and take daddy. I tan to hulkman and he took me to Ali."

I looked at everyone in the room and they were trying their hardest not to laugh at the name Sean gave for Emmett. I had to admit that I wanted to laugh as well.

"Who dat, mommy?"

Pointing at Edward.

"That is Edward baby. Edward this is my son Sean."

Edward bent down to Sean's level and said "it's nice to meet you little man."

"Are you be nice to mommy Edard?"

"Little man I would never hurt your mother or you."

Sean threw his arms around Edward's neck hugging him tightly. I tried to hold my tears back but they fell anyway.

Rose and Em showed up just in time for lunch. Sean ran up to him and wrapped himself around his leg calling him hulkman. Emmett burst out laughing as did everyone else. Em picked up Sean saying hi there peanut.

"My name is Emmett but you can call me hulkman. I kinda like that name."

"Cool. Mommy hear dat I can call him hulk man."

"I did Sean."

"Edard can I wit with you at wunch?"

"You sure can little man."

I watched as the guys interacted with Sean and how well he took to them.

We were all lounging around after lunch when there was a knock at the door. Emmett went to answer it. When he opened the door I saw two officer's there. They walked over and said "Ms. Swan I'm officer Tillman and this is my partner Officer Parker. We needed to ask you some questions about last night. Do you have somewhere we could talk?"

"Yes we can talk in my office."

"Honey do you want me to come with you," Edward asked me.

"Yes please come with me. Alice Rose can you keep an eye on Sean please."

"Sure thing Bella."

"Thank you."

I sat down on the couch and Officer Tillman started to ask me questions. After I told them everything that happened last night they told me that they would be in touch if they needed anything else. They left and that left me and Edward alone in my office. I ran into his arms and just broke down. He just held me tight to him.

"Edward I had no ideal that Sean would ask you if you would ever hurt me. I'm so sorry about that."

"No need to apologize about that. I'm sure that he is scared with what went on last night."

"I know I was even more surprised when he asked me about why Alec had taken him. I didn't know what to say to that. I answered the best way I could."

"Edward I'm going to file a restraining order on Alec and also file for full custody of Sean. After what he did last night shows me that I can't trust him not to hurt Sean."

"Bella I will be with you every step of the way and I'm staying here with you tonight also. You have had a exhausting day. I will take care of Sean while you get yourself ready for bed. You just need to rest and relax."

"Edward you don't have to do that. I'm sure I won't be much for socializing."

"No Bella I told you I wanted to take care of you. I just need to run home real fast and grab an overnight bag. I'm going to do that while everyone is still here."

"Ok my sexy beast don't be too long because I want some help with a sponge bath," I said as I smacked his ass and started to walk out the door.

Before I could make it to far Edward had me in his arms kissing my lips hard.

"Naughty girl you can't just say things like that and walk out the door."  
"Oh what ever are you talking about," I said with sounding as southern I could.

He growled and picked me up bridal style carrying me in to the living room.

Finally everyone left and we ordered pizza for dinner.

"Edard do you hink I could sleep fith mommy towight?"

"I'm sure you can little man. You will have to get your bath and mommy has to take a sponge bath and take her medicine."

I looked over to Edward while he talked to Sean and it was liked he belonged with us. Sean took to him so well and Edward seemed to be doing great with him. Sean went with Edward as he called him to take a bath and get ready for bed. About an half hour later Edward came and got me and carried me to my room.

"Edward where is Sean."

"I put a movie on in his room and told him to play while I helped you," he said with a sly smile on his face.

I smacked his arm.

"What do you think that you will get lucky? I wouldn't hold your breath Mr."

"We will just see about that woman."

Edward helped me get out of my clothes and laid me on the bed. There was already some bowls on the night stand.

"Just lay there and relax while I take care of you."

Closing my eyes he started to sponge down my body washing every part and taking special care of my breasts and face. When he got to my thighs he started giving me an open mouth kiss while washing my legs.

I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my mouth. He continued to kiss along my thigh down my legs. He kissed back up my legs in between my thighs and then took his tongue and went between my folds. He let out a moan. He inserted one finger and started to nibble on my nub all the while pumping his finger in and out of me. I started to buck my hips meeting the pace of his finger. Inserting another one he told me to relax and to let the feeling take over. I could feel him curl his finger up hitting the spot that makes me come undone.

"So close Edward don't stop."

He started to suck my clit in his mouth and that was my undoing.

"Eeeddwwaard so good don't stop babbyy I'm coming," I said through my pants.

"Edward, you make me feel so good."

"I'm glad my naughty girl," he said smiling at me.

Coming down from my high I motioned for Edward to come up to me, he made sure he didn't lean on my chest in anyway. I pulled him to me and kissed him hard. We both moaned into the kiss. I wove my fingers into his hair securing him to me as I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, begging to be let in.

He opened his mouth and I slipped my tongue passed his lips. Our tongues slid against each other, massaging one another. The sensations that just kissing this man did to my body was out of this world. I could feel his erection pressing into the side of my leg. I broke away from our kiss and moved my lips to his ear.

"Edward, I whispered let me take care of that for you."

"Bella, we can later. This is all about you now."

"Edward, I want to make you feel good too," I said as I pushed him on his back.

I straddled his legs as I slid my hands down his chest. Slowly I pulled his shirt up and over his head, leaning in slightly I put my lips over his nipple and lightly bit down. He moaned loudly.

"Bella, that feels so good."

So I moved over to the other one and bit down. He moaned again and called me his naughty girl.

I sat back on his knees and unsnapped his pants. Slowly pulling the zipper down, and then pulling his pants and boxers down his legs. Releasing his manhood from its confines. His erection stood tall and I looked at him, knowing just what I wanted to do. I wasn't sure if he'd let me. I reached out my hand and wrapped it around his shaft, slowly I pumped him. Moving my hand up and down slowly, then I quickened my motions. He growled my name as he bucked his hips upward. I ran my fingers over the tip, spreading the precum around. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of my fingers on him. Slowly I leaned over and placed my lips on his manhood, taking him in as much as I could. I moved my lips up and down his shaft, running my tongue across and around the tip. He moaned and bucked his hip up into me.

He put his hands in my hair, at first trying to pull me from him, but then he was guiding me.

"Naughty girl, that feels soooo good. You don't have to do this," he panted.

"I don't want to hurt you baby. Please stop, and let me take care of you."

I shook my head no as I continued taking more of him in.

"Bella, please. I'm so close. I don't want to cum in your mouth."

I moved my mouth up and down him faster, sucking with everything that was within me. I wanted to make him lose it. I could feel him twitching in my mouth, I knew it would be soon. I pulled back a little as I reached my hand down to take his balls in my hand and played with them carefully.

"Naughty girl, you need to move I'm going to cum."

I released him for a moment, and told him I wanted him to cum in my mouth. He tried to stop me from taking him back in my mouth. But I pushed his hands away. I leaned over and took him back in as he panted and I could feel his orgasm coming. He came hard flooding my mouth with his hot cum. I swallowed every bit as I released him, I licked him clean. 

Sitting back looking down at him, he sat up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella, I never expected that from you."

"I know Edward, that's why I did it. I wanted to give you as much as you gave me."

"You definitely are full of surprises my naughty girl," he said as he brought my lips to his and he kissed me softly at first.

Then his kiss became more passionate, his tongue clashing with mine. Our arms and legs entangled together we moved against each other. Edward was already getting hard again. I reached down between us and ran my hand along his semi-hard cock.

"Mmm.. naughty girl what are you up to."

"I want you, Edward."

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't Edward," I said, please make love to me.

"Ok Bella, but if I hurt you in anyway you must tell me."

"I will Edward I just need to feel you inside me."

"With that being: said, Edward took his hand and ran it down my body to my already wet pussy and inserting a finger.

"Naughty girl how does that feel?"

"So good Edward."

I started to stroke him.

"Bella oh, fuck so good. "

"Edward please my sexy beast don't make me wait I need you."

Rolling me to my back he hovered over me spreading my legs wider. He aligned his cock to my entrance and with one thrust he entered my body. He stopped his movement for a few seconds. I bucked my hips up telling him what I wanted. He was trying not to be hard and fast like it was the other night. It was slow as if he was making love to me.

"Fuck Bella you feel so good I'm not going to last long."

"Neither I'm Edward."

We intertwined our fingers putting them on each side of my face. The only thing you could hear in the room was our panting and moaning. I looked into his eyes and told Edward to cum with me. I leaned forward and kissed him moaning into the kiss.

"Mmm...Edward oh soo good."  
He reached one hand in between us rubbing my nub causing me to fall over the cliff. His thrusts got faster and harder and I knew that his release was close.

Whispering in his ear, "Edward I want you to come all in my wet hot pussy."

With that he released his seed into me.

"Fuck Bella I cummming."

His face was so beautiful when he was cumming. After he came down from his high he rolled us back onto our sides still buried deep within me.

"Bella that was so incredible. Please tell me that you will always be with me."

"I promise Edward I will always be with you. Thank you for taking care of me."

"No need to thank me."

I looked into his eyes and I could see nothing but lust, caring and love in them. I think that I'm falling in love with him and I've only known him for 24 hours. Edward got up and put on his boxers, then came over and to help me put on my pj's. I looked into his eye's once my shirt was over me. He had an emotion in his eyes that I could not tell what it is.

"Thank you Edward."

"It's no problem baby" and leaning over kiss me softly on my lips.

He walked out the room and came back a few minute's later with Sean wrapped in his arm's. He laid him in the bed next to me. Kissing Sean's forehead and me again on my lips before covering us up.

He was just about to the door when Sean said, "Edard wunt you sleep fith us?"

He looked at me for answers. I just nodded my head and he walked back over and climbed into bed with us. He engulfed us in his arms. We fell into a peaceful night's sleep.

I woke the next morning being in bed by myself. Smelling bacon and eggs I got up and walked into the kitchen. I stood in the doorway and just watched Edward and Sean laughing and cutting up with one another all the while cooking breakfast. Sean turned and must have seen me out of the corner of his eyes because he ran to me, "mommy."

Bending down to his level giving him a kiss and a hug. He ran back over to Edward. I walked up behind Edward wrapping my arms around him.

"Morning Babe."

"Morning to you Bella," he said as he turned to face me planting a kiss on my lips.

Em, Rose, Ali and Jazz came over to hang out. We were all sitting watching t.v. when the phone rang. Answering it Officer Parker's voice rang threw the other end of the line.

"Ms. Swan this is Officer Parker and I just wanted to inform out that Alec Platt was released today out on bail."

I started to sob and dropped the phone at the same time not understanding how they could let him out on bail. Rose came rushing over picking up the phone and talking to Officer Parker. Alice pulled me into her and I didn't want her I wanted my safe haven, I wanted Edward to hug me to him and tell everything would be ok. Edward came over pulled me into his arms whispering sweet nothings in my ear. Rose finally hung up and turned to everyone telling them that Alec had been released on bail.

"Honey nothing is going to happen to you. You are not going to stay by yourself at any point in time. You will leave with us while we practice today and will stay until we are finished. We can either go to my place or come back here."

"Babe I think we should stay at your place tonight because Alec doesn't have any idea where you live. I need to go first thing tomorrow and get that restraining order placed on him."

"That's perfectly fine with me. We can pack a bag for you and little man before we leave. You might want to pack a few days worth of clothes."

"Ok what time do we have to leave for your practice? We need to be there by 5:00. Then we start our show at 7:00. We should be done by 10:00. What are we going to do with Sean?

"Bella why don't you call your parents and tell them what's going on and have them meet us at the bar?"

Pulling up to the bar we all made our way inside. We watched as the guys practiced. The guys ordered us some wings for us to eat and soda's. The girls said that they were not drinking since I couldn't. After telling them over and over that they didn't have to I just gave up. I knew that was something I would not win. The guys stepped out on stage with leather pants with different color shirts. Man did Edward look sexy. His hair was going different ways and then he started singing. I soaked my panties right then. They sang a songs from Def Leppard, Guns N Roses and Motley Crue.

The show came to a close and everybody in the place was screaming. The guys walked off the stage and walking over to us when a blond hair lady walked up to my sexy beast rubbing her hands up and down his arms leaning into him like she was trying to kiss him. I walked over because Edward had this expression of anger on his face. As I got closer the girls voice seemed really recognizable but could not place it. Once I was by Edward's side looking up to see none other than Lauren. Standing there speechless, tears running down my eyes and my body shaking.

"Baby are you ok?"

Still not being able to say anything Lauren at that time decided that she had something to say.

"Well if it's not the mousy whore that could not keep her guy because she couldn't please him."

"Lauren that's enough."

"Bella, what is she talking about."

"Edward Lauren was the woman who I walked in on with Alec."

With that being said, he wrapped his arm around my waist before he turned to her saying "Lauren you cheated on me with Alec?"

"Yep sure did. It's a small world she said sarcastically."

"Eddie she couldn't keep her man happy in the bed so he had to come to me for sex. Edward I think that we could be together again it was a mistake to cheat on you like that. I have changed I want you back and I will stop at nothing to get you back. Mousy little girl over there can't compete with me."

"Lauren I'm going to say this once and only once that WE will not be an item again and for Bella not being enough to satisfy me. Well lets just say my Naughty girl satisfies me more than you will ever know. Bella baby lets get out of here. You don't need to listen to that bitch."

EPOV

As we walked to the car I still could not believe that Lauren was the other woman for Alec. I could only image what Bella went though. Walking in on them while Alec was fucking Lauren.

"Baby I know that Lauren said some hateful things to you but you must not believe her. You satisfy me in every way possible. She is just jealous that I have moved on and she doesn't like it. She might try to pull us apart but that will never happen."

"Edward I'm just scared that she will try even if you say that she will not pull us apart."

"Baby I would never let that happen. You and Sean are it for me. I could never think of being with any other woman."

We had just pulled up at my place when my phone started ringing. I didn't even bother looking to see who was calling. I just answered it.

"Well hello Edward I was really hoping that we could get together for old time sake."

Lauren said in what she thought was to be a sexy voice. I had already made myself clear and she's still trying.

"Lauren I told you that there is not a chance for us to get back together. I was being polite about it at the bar so now I'm getting angry. I don't want to be with you now or in the future. Do I make myself clear saying it with my voice full of anger."

"Eddie I thought that you loved me?"

"No Lauren I don't now leave me the fuck alone I growled out."

"Ok well when the mousy little whore can't take care of you then don't come crawling to me."

"Trust me Lauren you would be that last person I would come to you STD carrying whore."

I threw my phone down and started to punch the the steering wheel and dash of my car.

"Edward please calm down. Don't let her get to you. I'm sure that's what she wants is to get you rallied up. With you doing that she's getting what she wants."

"Bella stay the fuck out of this. It doesn't concern you. Just leave me the fuck alone."

I watched as Bella got out of my car with tears pouring down her eyes. She grabbed her over night bag and started to walk down the street. I know that Bella didn't deserve my anger to be taken out on her. I was just having a hard time getting it under control. I would never in a million years intentionally hurt her. I was snapped out my thoughts by a blood curdling scream.

Bolting out my car running towards the scream hoping like hell it was not my naughty girl. Once coming up on the scene I noticed Alec. He was kicking the hell out of something. Rushing up I realized that it was Bella. All I saw was red when I saw him kicking Bella. I rushed up to him and tackled him to the ground. I punched him anywhere I could. I took my anger out on him for hurting Bella and for Lauren calling me and stirring shit up with me. I didn't stop until I heard Bella whimpering.

"Alec we don't have to have this talk again. I thought that my brothers and I made ourselves clear to you to stay away from Bella."

Getting off of him I made my way to Bella while calling the police. Knowing that he was out on bail I knew that he would be put in jail this time with no bail. I bent over Bella who had been whimpering since before the kick ass beat down I gave Alec. The police showed up and took Alec away.

"Bella would not look at me."

I picked her up and started my way back to the car.

"Edward put me down I don't want you touching me. You made yourself very clear that what happens in your life is none of my business. I'm making it easy for you. You don't have to bother with me or my son anymore. I can take care of myself she," said with venom in her voice as she spoke.

"Bella at least let me take you to the hospital."

"No Edward I'm not going back to the hospital. I'm getting my bag and calling for Rose or Alice to come and get me."

"No Bella you have to go and get checked out."

"I don't have to do anything. I already have pain meds. and I will just take those. Now put me down."  
I sat her on her feet and watched her slowing walk away from me. I know I deserved the way she was acting but I didn't think that she should walk out of my life when I just got her. I ran up to her pulling her to me and whispering into her ear.

"Honey please don't walk away from us. Lauren just said something that really got under my skin. She still thinks that she can win me back. My heart only belongs to you. Please."

"Edward you totally treated me like shit tonight with the way you talked to me. How am I suppose to know that it would not happen again if or when she calls again?"

"It's not going to happen I promise. When I heard that scream I bolted right to you hoping and praying that it was not you. When I saw what was going on right in front of me it has me scared shitless that I would loose you and then I saw red because what he was doing to you."

"Edward if we are going to be together you can't let your anger, come between us. We have to have an open relationship and be there for one another no matter what the problem is. If we don't have that then the relationship will over before it begins."

"I know Bella that we have to have an honest relationship. I will never do that again, I should have never spoken to you in that tone or manner. You don't know how sorry I am about talking to you like that. I'm so so sorry," I said before bending down kissing her forehead.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"I will but I have a lot going on in my life that I don't need you adding to it. All I want in our relationship is love, caring, and that we communicate with each other when something is bothering us."

"I will honey I promise."

"Now take me home my sexy beast."

With that I picked her up bridal style can carried her to my house.

"Bella I really wish that you would go and get checked out. The way that Alec was kicking you he could have broken a rib."

"No Edward I just got out of the hospital and if I'm still hurting in a few days I will go. I will just take my pain med and I think I will feel better."

"Alright then but you and Sean are staying with me. You will have someone with you at all times. I can't risk losing you."

"Edward what about my job? What about being a mother to Sean."

"Bella when you go to work one of the guys will take you and someone will pick you up. You have your co-workers there to be around you, but when you not working someone will with you. That is not negotiable."

I could tell that Bella's pain med had kicked in. She dozing off but still trying to keep to keep her eyes open. I carried her to my room and changed her into one of my shirts. I laid her down in my bed and turned to leave but she spoke up.

"Edward please make love to me I need you close to me."

"Bella I can't take advantage of you with pain meds in your body."

"Yeah you can Edward, I want to be reconnected with you. Edward please."

How could I deny her anything. Walking back up to her I pulled the shirt off her body and started to kiss down her neck, to her collarbone and coming to her breasts. I sucked in one of her nipples. She moaned out. My cock was staining on the zip of my pants. Bella moved her hand down to my zipper and slowly unzipped it. Her small hands tugged down my pants. I stood up and pulled my pants off, then I laid down next to her.

I ran my fingers down along her side and went down her thigh and back up again. Stopping to run my fingers between her wet folds. She let out a moan. I continue to slide my fingers up and down her folds before I pushed one of my fingers into her hot wet pussy. I growled out feeling how wet she is for me. Inserting another one while she let out a moan and whimpers while my fingers went in and out of her.

"Edward that feels so good," she said as she bucked her hips.

Grabbing my cock into her hand and stroked me. Letting a moan of my own out.

"Honey if you keep doing that I'm going to cum before I can make love to you."

She rolled over climbing onto my lap to straddle me. She leaned over and kissed me passionately. I deepened the kiss trying to put all my feelings into it. She moaned into the kiss while plunging herself down on my rock hard cock. I pulled her over me so that I could look into her eyes as we made love. There was nothing rough, fast or even hard. We were enjoying being able to be connected to one another and it not be rushed. Bella picked up her pace and I could tell that she was close. I have never felt anything like this before. I was just content in that moment.

I rolled us over so that she was under me. Taking her hands in mine and intertwined our fingers together and placed them on each side of her head. Leaning over whispering into her ear.

"Honey don't hold back let it all go."

"Edward so close my sexy beast faster."

Picking up my pace I started to feel her tighten around me, I could tell that a few more thrusts that she would whither under me.

"Edward I'm cumming cum with me I love you."

When she said that it was my undoing.

"Fuck Bella so good honey. Ugh...oh Belllaaa."

Coming down from our high and looked her right into her eyes and said "Bella I love you too so much."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Revised

Chapter5

BPOV

I can't believe it's been two months since Edward and I have been dating. We are taking Sean to the zoo to celebrate our being together. I can't believe how well Sean has taken to Edward. Edward treats him as if he is his own child. I think that it is awesome, he doesn't have too. I know after that first night we were together he was freaked out. But after the thing with Alec, Edward really took to Sean.

We packed a picnic lunch and all the things that Sean would need for an afternoon at the zoo. Edward made sure to grab his camera. He wants to make sure we take pictures of Sean, and of us. We finally left the house and Sean held on to Edward's hand. Edward was so patient with him. I got in the car as Edward put Sean in his car seat, I loved that he loved my son. We've been through so much in the last two months, Alec and Lauren. Things have been quiet and I really hope they stay that way.

We arrived at the zoo, and we got Sean's wagon out and put the cooler in it, then strapped Sean in. Edward paid for our tickets, and we started our adventure.

"Mommy, Edard, bears," Sean said excitedly.

"Yeah, baby," I said.

Edward took our picture while Sean looked at the bears.

"Edard, up, me up," Sean cried holding his arms up.

He lifted him in his arms, and Sean hugged his neck tightly.

"I wuv you Edard," Sean told him.

I took their picture, it was too cute. I could swear Edward had tears in his eyes, just as I did.

"I love you too little man," Edward told him.

As we were walking, we were looking for a nice spot to have our lunch. Edward held Sean's hand and mine. I began to feel quite nauseous. I thought it was just from being hungry. As we ate, the feeling only intensified. I got up and ran for the bathroom, leaving Edward and Sean without a word. Once in the bathroom, I threw up everything. After wiping my face with a wet paper towel, I still felt sick to my stomach. I exited the bathroom to find an anxious looking Edward and Sean waiting.

I walked over to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist, leaning into me he asked if I was ok.

"Edward, it's nothing. I just started feeling nauseous and now I feel better. No need to worry about it, babe."

I gave him a small smile and asked if Sean finished his lunch. He said he did, looking at me concerned.

"I'm fine, let's go see the monkey's." 

As we approached the monkey's Sean ran up to the cage. What is wrong with me. I don't understand why I was feeling so nauseous and for it to come so fast. I've been feeling fine up until that point. I will give it a couple days before I worry myself over it. It could just be a fluke thing. I was brought out of my thinking by Sean calling me.

"Mommy wook at that monkey woing."

"I see that he is hanging upside down on the branch."

"Weap, he to funny."

Edward was still looking at me with worried eyes. I just mouthed that I was ok and said I love you.

We continued down the path looking at the different animals. Stopping to look at the elephant's.

"Edard wook they are so big."

"Yes little man they are big and they smell too."

"Weap sure do."

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed that we came to the end of the animal trail. Edward snapped his fingers in front my face trying to get my attention.

"Bella, whats wrong you have been lost for most of the walk."

"Nothing's wrong Edward I'm fine I was just thinking that's all."

Before we left the zoo we took Sean into the gift shop letting him get something. He had picked out a stuffed monkey.

"Mommy tis was the bestest anial in the woo."

"Is that right?"

"I'm woing to name him Weorge."

"I like that name a lot."

"Whank wou."

We walked around a little more. We each bought shirts and Edward got him a hat. We decided to leave and go grab us something to eat. We pulled up to McDonald's.

"Edard would taring me?"

"Sure little man."

I could tell that Sean was very tired so I'm sure he will fall asleep on our way home. We ordered our food and sat to eat it.

"Bella are you sure you are ok?"

"I'm fine Edward."

"Sean do you want to come get ice cream to eat?"

"Wes ma'am."

"Well go and play and Edward and I will get you some."

He took off out the to the play area. We walked hand in hand up to the counter.  
"Bella what do you and Sean want?"

"Sean will want chocolate and I don't want anything."

"Are you sure honey?"

"Yes I don't want to take a chance with ice cream if I may be coming down with something."

"Alright," he said as he turned to order.

"I want two chocolate ice cream cones."

They ate their ice cream and my stomach started to feel nauseous again.

We were on our way home when the nauseous feeling came again and this time Edward had to pull over. I jumped out of the car and ran to the closest tree bracing myself against it. Emptying all the contents of my stomach. Edward took my hair and held it for me.

"Edward please let me be you don't need to see this. I'm disgusting right now. I don't want you to see me like this."

"Bella I don't care what you look like I love you anyway. You are going home taking a hot bubble bath and getting into your pj's and just relaxing while everybody is over tonight. You will also eat toast and drink ginger ale. That should make your stomach feel better."

"Edward I can't do that because I have to take care of Sean."

"What is everybody else that will be here at the house chopped liver?"

"No Edward but I'm the one suppose to be caring for him."

"Don't worry about Sean he will be taken care of. Stop worrying all the time".

We got back into the car and headed home once again. We walked inside and Edward went straight to his bathroom and ran the water. I put in a movie for Sean and sat with him until Edward came back. Sitting in the bath I started to think about why was I getting so sick. I never get sick. Not coming up with anything and the water was getting cold so I got out and dried off. Edward has left me some clothes on the bed that consisted of one of his shirt's and a pair of sleep shorts that were his. He knew me too well. I liked wearing his clothes to bed. It made me feel close to him all the time. I think he actually likes me to wear them even though he never said it out loud. Walking down the hall putting my hair in a pony tail, everybody was already here.

I could hear them talking so I stopped and listened to what they were saying.

"Rose I don't know what's wrong with Bella, she got sick twice today once while at the zoo and again on the way home. It's scaring me because she playing it off saying that she's fine. I'm really concerned about it."

"Edward when she comes in here Alice and I will take her to the kitchen and talk to her. I'm sure it's nothing. You boys can play with Sean and then put him down for bed."

"Thank you Rose I think that she will talk to you and Alice more openly."

"Maybe she is stressed over this Lauren and Alec bull shit."

I decided that I would make my presence known by clearing my throat walking into the living room. Alice and Edward got quiet really fast as did Rose. I went and sat by Edward and he pulled me into his side holding me close.

"Honey are you feeling better?"

"I am now that I have you close to me."

"Bella why don't you come with Rose and I to the kitchen and we can get something to snack on," said Alice.

Rose came over and pulled me from Edward's hold dragging me into the kitchen. I watched as they looked at each other.

"So Bella what do you want to eat."

"Edward said I should eat some toast and drink ginger ale so I think I will try that."

Alice went to work making me some toast.

"So Bella Edward said that you have been feeling under the weather today and got sick a couple of times."

"Yeah but I don't think it's anything to worry about. I think I just have a stomach bug or something. I'm sure I will be fine in a couple of days."

"Bella I don't think its a bug. When did you have your last period?"

I sat there thinking when did I have my last period. It's been at least a month maybe a little longer. I think it was like a month and half ago.

"Rose where are you going with this?"

"Could you possibly be pregnant Bella."

"No there's no way."

"Have you been having sex with Edward?"

"Yeah but this is just a bug. I don't feel like I'm pregnant, I mean when I was pregnant with Sean my boobs hurt and I was sick all the time with him."

"Bella all pregnancies are different," said Alice.

"Rose, Alice there is no way possible that I'm pregnant."

"Yes there is you have had sex and you are getting sick and I bet if you touch your boobs right now that they are tender."

Thinking about what both of them said, I put my hand under my shirt feeling to see if they are right. I had just barely touched them and it hurt like hell. I tried to cover the hurt in my face so that they would not know they are right.

"No they don't hurt."

I started to eat my toast when Rose started talking and looked me right in the eyes and told me that I am a terrible liar Bella.

"The face you made when you touched your boobs, the one that you tried to hide we saw it."

"Guys I think its just all the stress that I have lately is getting to me."

"My boobs hurting could just mean I'm getting ready to have my period."

"Yes it could if you didn't have the symptoms of throwing up."

"I will give it a few more days and see what happens. I don't want to get Edward worried over nothing."

We sat around a little longer talking about nothing of importance.

When everyone left, I went to check on Sean. Edward had him set up in his spare room. Sean looked so tiny in the big bed. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He moved and grabbed on to the monkey. I sat looking at him, thinking about what Rose and Alice talked about. Could it be possible that I was pregnant? How would Edward take that ? I laid my head on the bed, just watching him sleep as Edward came up behind me. He sat down and wrapped his arms around me.

"Edward, thank you for letting us stay here. You didn't have to make up your spare room for Sean."

"Baby, its no problem. I love having you both here," he said as his arm grazed my breast and I shifted positions.

"Are you ok Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He leaned in and kissed my collarbone.

"Edward," I sighed as he lips devoured my skin.

"Mmm.. Bella, you taste heavenly."

He continued to kiss along my neck as I turned my head to him. He slowly kissed my lips, I kissed him back as I reached my hands up into his hair. Our sweet PG rated kiss was starting to turn R rated.

I pulled away from Edward, "I think we need to go to your room."

"Uh-huh," he said pulling me up.

He hugged me to him as I sucked in a breath as my breasts were pushed up against him. Luckily he didn't notice it.

We got to Edward's room and I started to go to the bathroom to do my my nightly routine and Edward pulled me to him.

"Bella you can do that later right now you are all mine."

He crushed his lips to mine and I put my hands in his hair and tugged on it. He moaned into the kiss and deepened it. Pulling back Edward took off my shirt and kissed his way up my neck to my ear whispering his love for me before he kissed the sweet spot behind my ear. He knows what that does to me. I pulled his face back to facing me and told him that I loved him as well. He crushed his lips to mine and my hands found the zipper to his pants and unzipped it. Tugging them down to the floor. I noticed that he was going commando. That made my panties wetter than before.

Panting I said, "Edward you don't know how much of a turn on it is to see you going commando."

"Mmmhmm"...was his ressponse.

Finally all of our clothing was on the floor and we climbed into bed with my back to his chest.

"Honey I wanted to try something with you."

"Mmm...you can do whatever you want."

He pulled one of my legs up in the air and just left the other one lay there. He slowly pushed his erect cock into me. From this angle his was deep inside me. He let the leg that was in the air rest on the side of his leg. He started to thrust into me fast and hard. He hands ran over my breast and I whimpered in pain.

"Honey are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine babe."

He started pumping into me again and left my breast alone and moved his hand down my body to my thigh and up the backside of my legs. He slowly ran his hand to my ass across each cheek and stopping at my back entrance. I held my breath as to wait to see what he was going to do. He took his thumb and started to rub my back entrance with just the right amount of pressure. My body took over and I screamed in pleasure. He kept rubbing all the while still pumping in and out of me.

"Edward...I'm sooo clo...se babe. Oh God cum wiitth mee pleasssee. I...love...yoouu."

"Fuck Bella. You are so tight and feel so good. Bella cum for me now" as he inserted his finger into my back entrance which made me cum fast and hard.

"Oh Bella Fuck" and Edward released into me. We sat there panting waiting for our breathing to even out.

"Edward that was just WOW," is the only thing I can come to think of right now.

"Where did you learn that move with my ass?"

"Bella, it just came to me and I wanted to see if you enjoyed it, which apparently you did."

"Yes I did. I just might have to try it on you one day."

We kissed each other goodnight and whispered our love for one another. We snuggled close to one another and fell into a peaceful sleep.

LPOV

I went to the store to buy things that we were out of and I got to see little mousy Bella. I didn't want her to see me, but I was curious to see what she was buying. So I watched her carefully. She was standing in front of the pregnancy tests. Holy shit, I thought to myself, she is pregnant by my Edward. No fucking way. I will take care of this. If she's here alone that means he's home alone. What better way to break them up is to tell him something he obviously doesn't know anything about. When he breaks up with her, I'll be there to pick up the pieces. Wait, he isn't going to just believe my words. Think Lauren, I know I'll take her picture and show it to him. I knew I was brilliant. I walked down the aisle a little bit, so that I could get a better picture. Making sure that the flash was off I took the picture of her and then I marched my way to the digital picture maker machine. I uploaded the picture and made one 8x10 picture. I waited for it and then I paid for it. I left the store in such a good mood. I couldn't wait to go and tell Edward. Nothing makes me happier than breaking people up. And there's one thing I wanted more than anything and that was my Edward.

EPOV

I was sitting at the house watching some t.v. when I heard a car pull up. I knew it wasn't Bella because she didn't have time to go and come back. Waiting for the knock on the door before going to open the door. The knock came and I answered it. Once I realized who it was I wished I hadn't answered it.

"Lauren what the fuck do you want. I told you that I did not want you."

"Well Eddie I would like to talk to you for a minute. May I come in?"

"You have five minutes and then you will leave."

"Okay it wouldn't take long."

Opening the door wider she walked over to the couch. I stood in front of her.

"Fucking talk."

"Well I thought that you would like to know that your mousy girlfriend was at the store buying a pregnancy test."

"Lauren you have lost you mind. If that's all you have to say then we are finished here."

"No Edward I have proof."

"What the hell are you talking about proof?"

She handed me something and I took it and saw my Bella standing at the pregnancy test aisle. I could not figure out why Bella would need a test.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Lauren thank you but I think it's time for you to leave."

Walking to the door and opening it.

"Oh and Lauren you are still suppose to stay away from me and Bella as well."

Sitting down on the couch trying to grasp what Lauren had just told me. Thinking back over the last month. Bella has been getting sick quiet often and I remembered her whimpering when caressing her chest. She had the signs but why wouldn't she tell me. I mean she is the one that said, we had to have any open and honest relationship. Maybe Lauren is jumping the gun with this. I picked up the picture and looked at it. There was no mistaking it to be Bella. If she was would I be happy about it? Of course I would. I mean we love each other so this should be a good thing. I mean I am the one that didn't use protection in the first place. Being brought out of my thoughts to the front door opening.

"Hi Edward I'm back" as she walked over to me and gave me kiss softly on the lips.

Still not sure hope to broach the subject I just left it for now. I would wait and see if she said anything about it. We were sitting down eating dinner when Bella asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing Bella just have a few things on my mind. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh okay well I'm here if you need to talk. I think that I'm going to go take a bath and get ready for bed. Do you care to join me?"

"No I think I will pass this time."

"Ok you know where I'll be."

"I'm just going to clean up down here and then I will be up."

After she left the room I cleaned up from dinner and thought about how she was acting. It was like nothing was wrong. I still couldn't handle not knowing. I had to know. Deciding not to put the conversation off any longer and I walked to my bedroom and quickly walked inside the bedroom. The bathroom door is slightly ajar. Peaking in I could see Bella sitting on the edge of the tub chewing on her finger nails. Tears rolling down her face. Not knowing what to do I just walked in and bent down in front of her.

"Honey what's wrong."

"Edward, I'm so so sorry. I didn't want this to happen."

"Bella what are you talking about?"

She pointed to the stick on the counter.

"Go look," she said.

I walked over to the counter where the stick was and looked down and it said pregnant.

My breath felt like it was knocked out of me. Not knowing was agonizing but to know for sure scared me shitless. I didn't know how to be a father. I mean I take care of Sean but he's four not a baby. Bella stood up and walked out of the room. I guess with me not saying anything I guess she thought I was not happy about it. I was happy but scared at the same time. It was my fault it happened in the first place. We have never used protection.

I mean I'm a grown adult I should have known better. Getting my head straight I walked into the bedroom. Bella was packing her clothes into her bag. She was sobbing and I felt hopeless.

"Honey what are you doing?"

"Edward I'm know that you are mad about me being pregnant and I'm leaving. I don't want to fight and I understand that you don't want me anymore."

Standing there listening to her say that got the best of me.

"Bella, how could I not want you I mean yes I'm shocked about the news but I would never not want you. I'm scared because I don't know the first thing about taking care of a baby."

"Edward you are so good with Sean, what makes you think that you would not be good with a baby?"

"Because I've never really been around babies."

"Ok so you will have to learn like I did it with Sean. Nobody is a perfect parent."

"Bella can I ask you something?"

"Yes what is it."

"When did you think that you might be pregnant?"

"The night that everybody came over. Us girls were sitting in the kitchen talking and they said that I could be."

"Why did you not talk to me about it?"

"I was scared Edward. I was scared you would be angry, upset not want us you name it and it was there."

"I thought you wanted an open relationship with trust."

"I do I was just scared of what you would say or do."

"Bella don't ever be scared to talk to me. I knew you might be pregnant before I walked into the bathroom tonight."

She just looked at me with a questioning look on her face.

"Lauren saw you in the store and took a picture of you in the test aisle. She came over here and told me."

"What the hell Edward, you mean to tell me that you knew but didn't say anything."

"No Bella I didn't, I was hoping that you would talk to me but you didn't. When I came upstairs I was actually coming to approach the subject. Bella I'm not mad about the baby but I am upset with myself, I'm the one who put us here for not using protection."

"Edward you cannot put the blame all on you because I was not doing anything about protection either. Edward I can still tell that you are upset so I'm going to pack Sean's stuff and give you time to yourself and think."

She walked away from me into where Sean was sleeping I guess to pack his bag. While she was in there and I started to unpack her bag. I may have been upset because she hadn't talked to me about this but that didn't mean I wanted her to leave. She came back into the room and went to pick her bag up. She turned to me and said "what the hell, Edward?"

"I may be upset but you are not going to walk out on me. We need to be adults here and talk about this."

"What else is there to talk about? You are upset because I'm pregnant. I don't want to be in the way so I can just go."

I would not let her go so I walked over to her and pinned her to the door. I growled out telling her I would not let you go and you are not leaving. I ripped her underwear off her. I unzipped my pants releasing my rock hard cock and thrusting as hard as I could into her. She let out a cry and that just made me fuck her harder. I needed her to know that she was mine. I leaned into to kiss her neck she tried pushing me away. Grabbing her hands I put them above her head. Continuing my thrust while doing so. I knew she was getting close as I was also.

"Fuck you are mine naughty girl and nobody else's."

"Yours my sexy beast only yours," she panted out.

"Ugh fuck Edward I'm cumming," and with those words I released fast and hard into her.

Screaming out "Bellllaaaa oh so good."

I released her hands looking into her eyes still trying to catch my breath and said, "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward," as she was still trying to catch her breath.

I picked her up and carried her to bed. We curled up together facing each other. We sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Bella I would never turn my back on you just because you are pregnant with our child. I'm happy about it I just wasn't expecting Lauren to show up here with a picture of you at the store. Just please promise me that you will talk to me next time about anything that is bothering you."

"I will Edward I promise. I was scared and I didn't know what you would say. I guess I thought you would walk away from me and tell me that I did it on purpose."

"No honey I would never tell you that. It takes two to make a baby and like I said before I blame myself because I chose not to use a condom."

"Edward, I'm so sorry I didn't talk to you. I was just scared of being rejected by you. It won't happen again. I love you."

I wrapped my arms around Bella and said, "I love you too."

"Forever," I said and kissed her lips softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Revised

Chapter 6

BPOV

Edward picked me up early from my restaurant, because we were going to our first doctor appointment since finding out I was pregnant. I was nervous about him going with me, but he assured me he wanted to be involved in every step of this pregnancy. Even going to doctor appointments.

We arrived at the doctor's and I gave the nurse my name. She handed me some paperwork to fill out. I walked over to where Edward was sitting and started to fill the forms out. About 15 minutes later they called me back. The nurse weighed me, took my blood pressure and made me pee into a cup. After that was done see showed us to a room. Edward helped me onto the table. The door opened and Dr. Crymes walked in.

"Ms. Swan I'm Dr. Crymes it nice to meet you."

"The same to and this is Edward Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen you can have a seat right there."

"Ok so lets get down to business. We are going to take an vaginal ultrasound today and some measurements."

The nurse rolled in a machine with what looked to be the ultrasound machine.

"Alright Ms. Swan if you would lay back on the table and bring your butt all they way to the end feet in stir-ups."

Doing as she asked she said this would not hurt just a bit uncomfortable. She proceeded to look at the screen and took her measurements. Finally she turned the screen and started to point out the baby.

"Well Ms. Swan and here is the baby."

I looked at it and it look to be about the size of a bean.

"Well it looks like you are right at about 8 ½ weeks along. Which puts you due around the 28 th of March. Do either one of you have any questions?"

"Yes I do. How was my blood pressure?" I asked.

"It was 128/90. Ms. Swan is there a reason you are asking?"

"Yes because with my son's pregnancy I had Pre-eclampsia at the end. My pressure was a little high through out the whole pregnancy."

"Well we will keep an eye on it. Thank you for letting me know about it. Most patients don't think to tell us about past pregnancies. They are all different so you may be fine with this one. It's nice to meet you both and I want to see you again in four weeks."

I made my next appointment for four weeks. We walked to the car hand in hand. Edward helped me in and went to his side starting the car.

We pulled out and he asked, "Bella why don't we going shopping and then have a late lunch?"

"That sounds good. What are we shopping for?"

"I thought that you are already a little over eight weeks almost nine weeks along that we could go and buy you some bigger size clothes for when your clothes you have now will be a little snug."

We walked around the mall picking me up some jeans and a few shirts to go with it. We also got me some more bra's since my boobs had already started to fall out the tops of the ones I had. They are hurting even more now than they were before. As we walked through the mall Edward asked me, "what exactly is pre-clampsia?"

"Edward its where your blood pressure is high. They can try and control it by meds but sometimes it does not work and most of the time it gets really bad at the end of the pregnancies. I could be fine with this one. If gets too bad and the blood pressure continues to stay high the only thing they can do to fix it is delivery the baby. If it gets like that they only way to make sure the baby and mother are safe."

"Honey did they have to take Sean because of it or did the meds control yours?"

"It was high at the end with Sean but not enough to harm me or him but I had him naturally."

We walked to the car putting my bags in the trunk and getting in.

"Edward where are we going to be eating?"

"I was thinking we could go to a steak house?"

"Why don't we go to my restaurant to eat. I could cook is something there."

"No Bella I don't want you to cook I want us to be able to relax and you cooking is not relaxing".

"Ok so the steak house it is."

The hostess sat us at a table in the corner secluded from everyone else. The waitress come over to take our orders. The whole time she was there, she kept eyeing Edward. She never acknowledged me sitting there. The jealousy took over me, leaning over to kiss him on the lips while she still watched every move he made. She narrowed her eyes at me with a seductive smirk on her face. Edward ordered our food. She bent over and said "is there anything else I can get you" looking right into Edward's eyes all the while sticking her chest in his face.

We ate and talked in general about different things. A shadow cast along the table and we both looked up to see none other than Lauren herself. Smirking like her shit doesn't stink.

"Well, well, well look what we have here. If it's not my man here and the mousy whore who's trying to keep my Eddie from coming back to me by trapping him by getting herself pregnant. Bella I would watch your back because Edward will get tired of a mousy whore and come crawling back to me and leaving you to raise the baby all by yourself. You just wait and see."

"Lauren that is enough. How many times do I have to tell you that I will never come back to a cheating whore like yourself."

"Edward you will come back to me mark my words. Bella here will not get her happy ending trust me when I say that."

I could tell Edward was getting madder by the minute and I could feel the tears forming in my ears. I wanted to hold them back because I didn't want to cry in front of Lauren that would just make her even happier with herself.

"So Edward you stayed with her even after she didn't tell you about being pregnant?"

"Lauren it's none of you business and to answer the question yes. I love her and the baby that she is carrying. You need to stay out of my business and leave Bella and me alone," he said, with anger in his voice.

"Well Bella I hope you enjoy your time with my Edward because your time is limited."

I could not hold back the tears any longer as the fell down my face.

"Lauren did you just fucking threaten Bella?"

"Oh Edward it's not a threat it's a promise Eddie," batting her eyelashes at him.

I took off running to the bathroom I did not want anyone especially Lauren see my melt down. I could tell Edward was saying something but I could not make it out. Walking into the bathroom I went straight to the toilet and let all my dinner come back up all while sobbing at the same time. Even after not having anything left I continued to dry heave.

Trying to get myself together I got thinking about what, Lauren had said to me. I'm not the whore here she is. She's the one that cheated on Edward and god knows who else she has slept with. That got me thinking what if she didn't use protection and Alec didn't either then maybe Edward and I should get tested to make sure we are in the clear. It really doesn't matter but it would be nice to know. I guess it would just ease my mind.

Walking out of the bathroom once I got myself under control Edward was leaning up against the wall with his foot on the wall. I looked at him and he looked sexy as hell in this black jeans that hung low on his waist and a green button up shirt that matched his eyes. He had the first three buttons undone and the sleeves rolled half way up his arms.

"Honey are you ok?"

"Yes I will be fine. I know that I should have not let it bother me what she said but it does."

"Bella you need to know that what she said is so far from the truth. I would never go back to her or walk out on you and our baby."

"Yeah, I do but it still hurts to hear someone say it to me."

"Come on my naughty girl let's get you and our baby home. I love you Bella," he said as he bent down and kissed me softly on my lips.

Pulling him to me I said, "I love you too forever."

When we got home Edward demanded me resting and that he would take care of Sean. I tried to argue with him about it but he won as usual. He walked into the room a little while later.

"Edward can we talk for a few minute's?"

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Well when I was in the restroom at the restaurant I got to thinking about how Lauren cheated on you and how Alec did the same to me. I thought that maybe we needed to get tested. I know its a little to late for it if either one of had anything and I'm not really worried. I would like some peace of mind to know for sure I said while looking down at my lap."

"Honey if you would feel better about getting tested then I'm all for it. I never really thought about it. I think it's a great ideal. I want to make sure that my woman and our baby are safe," he said as he kissed me.

"When would you like to have it done?"

"I was thinking as soon as possible."

"Call tomorrow and make an appointment for both of us."

"I will."

A couple of days later Edward and I made our way to the clinic to get our tests done. They told us that we should have the result within a week or so. We left the clinic and stopped to get something to eat. I felt like some weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"What are you thinking about so hard over there?"

"Just thinking that some of the weight has been lifted off my shoulders now that we have been tested and that once we get the result back that I would feel 100% better. I just hope that they come back with good results."

"Bella they will. I haven't had any symptom's of anything have you?"

"No Edward but I just hope that you are right."

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up about 11:00 with no Edward to been seen. I got up and walked out the room down the hall to look for him. I finally found him laying with Sean in his bed and both were fast asleep. I walked over to them and gave them both a kiss on the cheek before heading into the kitchen to get something to snack on. I was drinking some water when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Honey what are you doing up."

"I was hungry and I wanted something to drink. I woke up to you not being in the bed with me. I went to go find you and were in Sean's bed sound asleep."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You both looked so peaceful I just didn't want to wake you."

"Come on naughty girl lets get back into bed."

Both of us climbed into bed and I snuggled up against Edward's chest and he pulled me into him tightly. I fell back to sleep almost instantly. I woke at 2:30 when a wave of nauseous hit me. I jumped from bed running to the bathroom just in time to rid my stomach contents. Edward came in pulled my hair from my face and rubbed small circles on my back. After I was finished I got up and brushed my teeth. Lifting me into his arms he carried me back to bed.

"Honey are you alright now?"

"I think so but it comes and goes so who knows. I'm sorry I jumped out of bed. I hope that I didn't wake you."

"No you didn't I just felt the bed shift that's all."

I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Edward I love you."

"Love you too Bella."

"Get some rest we have a long day tomorrow."

We snuggled together and went to sleep.

I woke up around 8:00 o'clock and Edward was on his back snoring slightly and had his arms over his head. I took a moment to watch him. He looked so peaceful. After a few minutes I got up slowly as to not wake him. I went to the bathroom and then walked down to the kitchen to cook my boys breakfast. Feeling good so far this morning. I decided to cook bacon, sausage and eggs for them. It was all just about done when I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning to you handsome."

"Whatcha cooking? It smells wonderful."

"Well I'm cooking bacon, sausage and eggs for my boys."

"Oh beautiful you should be still in bed after you woke up in the middle of the night. I should be the one cooking for you, our baby and my little man."

"Edward I feel fine this morning."

"So are you excited about us telling the others today about the baby?"

"Yeah I am of course you know that Rose and Alice pretty much figured it out already."

"Well Em and Jazz do not know. Besides Alice and Rose don't know for sure. They are just thinking that's what it is."

Sean walked in and came over to me and hugged my leg.

"Edard pick up please," he said with a groggy voice. Edward picked him up and Sean bent to give me a kiss on the cheek and turned to Edward kissing him as well. We sat in silence while we ate.

"We are meeting the other at the club at 1:00 right?"

"Yep", Edward said popping the "p".

We arrived at the bar walking in to find the others sitting drinking there drinks. Sean ran up to Emmett calling out hulk man. Emmett engulfed him into a hug.

"Hi peanut long time no see. It's been awhile. I hope that you aren't driving Edard and your mom crazy."

"Nope sure not."

I watched how Sean and Emmett got along so well. Emmett is just a big kid himself. We all sat around eating our lunch when the nauseous hit me again. I got up and jetted to the bathroom. This morning sickness crap is getting out of hand. It was like every time I ate it would hit me. Walking out of the bathroom Edward was standing there waiting on me. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"You ok honey?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just wish this morning sickness would go anyway."

"Well from what I have read it said that it's usually the worst in the weeks between 7-12 weeks."

"So guys Bella and I have so news to share with you," Edward said. "We are going to be having a baby sometime in March. Her due date is March 28."

"So Bella how far along are you," Jasper asked me.

"I'm about 8 ½ weeks along. We had our first Dr. appointment the other day and she said everything looks great."

Sean looked over to me asked "mommy wou woing to have a baby."

"Yes sweetie I am. You are going to a have a baby brother or sister. Which means you will be a big brother."

"Cool" was all Sean said.

Alice and Rose made it over to me and we had a group hug with both telling me "told you so." I couldn't help but laugh.

The guys left us to go and practice for the show tonight. Before they left I told Edward I was heading back to his house because I wasn't feeling the best.

"Bella I could skip practice and take you home."

"No you need to practice. Maybe I could get either Rose or Alice to take Sean home with them and you could maybe pick him up on your way home."

"Yeah honey that's fine just let me know the plan."

"I will and will see you after your show tonight."

He kissed me sweetly on my lips and told me he loved me.

"I love you to Edward."

I turned to look at the girls and asked if one of them could take Sean home with them because I didn't feel to good and wanted to get some rest.

"I will take Sean home with me," Alice said to me.

"Thank you I guess I'm going to head home."

"Bella why don't I just keep him tonight that way Edward can go straight home after the show and he will probably be asleep already."

"Alice are you sure?"

"Yes it's fine. Go home and get some rest."

I gave Sean a kiss and left. I went over to Edward to let him know that Alice was keeping Sean. He said ok and he'd be home straight after the show.

Pulling up to Edward's place I got out and went inside. Going straight to bed not even taking my clothes off. This is another thing I hated about being pregnant, is being so tired all the time. I was awaken from my sleep from some banging that sounded to be coming from the front of the house. Walking toward the front of the house the noises got louder. I walked over to the front door looking though the peek hole and saw none than other Lauren taking what looked to be like a baseball bat to my car. Opening the door she turned around and started to approach me.

"Well if isn't the whore who got herself knocked up to trap my man."

"Lauren I did not trap him by getting pregnant."

"He can believe what comes out your mouth but I don't."  
Still walking towards me holding that bat up like she was going to swing at something.

"Bella why don't you and I go inside and have a little talk."

Not wanting upset her anymore I agreed to go inside and talk to her. Once we are in the door I was thrown down on the floor and she took that bat to my head, sides and stomach. She pretty much hit me where ever she could. I put my hands over my stomach to protect our baby.

"Bella I told you to stay away from my man but you would not listen. So I'm making good on my threats."

She continue to beat me with bat and begged her to stop.

"No Bella I'm taking care of my competition."

I was hit one last time before everything went black.

EPOV

"Eddie man what the fuck? Get your head into the game. You are messing up bad. What's the problem?"

"Em I'm just have this feeling that something is off. I can't put my finger on it but it's bugging the hell out of me. My head just isn't into rehearsing. It's just the same feeling I had when we followed Bella home that night after dinner."

"Why don't you call her maybe that will make you feel better once you hear her voice," Jasper said.

"Alright I will call her."

Pulling my cell from my back pocket dialing her number. It rang and then went to voicemail. She always answer her phone.

"Guys she's not answering let me try her again."

Calling again I still got no answer. I started to get worried what if something happened.

I was thinking when my phone rang thinking it was her. Not looking I just answered it

"Bella?"

"No Edward its not Bella. I took care of that problem, now we can be together without that little whore."

"Lauren what the hell did you do?"

"Let's just say that Bella will not be a problem anymore. I left her passed out and pretty banged up."

"Lauren if you touched one hair on her or anything else I will fucking kill you myself," I said running out the door.

Speeding away towards my place hoping that Lauren was lying. I was speeding and I really didn't give a damn I had to get to Bella. I pulled up and jumped out of the car leaving the door open. I walked in the door that was still open to see Bella laying on the floor blood everywhere with her body laying still, her arms were wrapped protectively around her stomach.

Without thinking I called 911. I sat down and put Bella battered face into my lap.

"Honey you have to be ok, I can't live without you. Please wake up. I need you, baby. Sean needs you and so does the baby."

The ambulance showed up putting her on the stretcher loading her in the ambulance. I climbed in right behind them. I took Bella's hand in mine leaning over next to her ear telling her my love for her. They pulled up to the hospital and rushed her into the ER and I was hot on there heels. The Dr came into the room.

"Hello I'm Dr. Green," I reached out to shake his hand saying "I'm Edward Cullen and this is Bella Swan."

"Do you know what happened?"

"All I know is that my ex called me telling me that she took care of Bella so that we could be together. When she said she left her passed out I rushed home and found her like this. Dr Green she is also about nine weeks pregnant."

"Ok we will do an ultrasound to make sure everything is ok there. I'm going to check her out she looks pretty bad."

He walked over to Bella and started to check her out.

"Dr. Green I'm going to step out to make a call but I will be right back."

Instead of calling I just sent a text to everyone. I'm at the hospital with B and it looks pretty bad. Lauren got to her. Will let u know more when I know. E.

Walking back in the room Dr. Green said, "Mr. Cullen it appears that she has several broken ribs, a broken nose and one of her lungs have collapsed. We are going to need a breathing tub down her throat because her breathing is shallow. She will also need some staples in her head from the wound there."

"I have paged the OB/GYN on call and I'm pretty sure it's Dr. Crymes."

"Ok she is her Dr. for her pregnancy."

"That's good she will know her better then any other Dr. I will be back with a nurse to get started on getting what she needs."

He walked out the door and I took the seat next to her bed and took her hand in mine.

"Bella honey you have to be ok you just have to."

After just sitting there for a few minutes the door opened again with Dr. Crymes standing there pulling an ultra sound machine in with her.

"Edward what the hell happen to her?"

"She had an encounter with my ex. She is crazy as you can tell."

"Ok well lets make sure your little bean is ok."

I pulled Bella shirt up and she put the gel on her stomach. She took the wand and ran it over her lower stomach. She turned the screen so that we both could see it.

"Edward everything looks great the placenta is still attached and the baby's heart rate is strong at 158 per min. I don't see anything wrong. Just to let you know that because she not that far along the baby is real low and is very well protected at this point. As she gets bigger the more likely something could have happened."

"Ok thank you for making sure everything is ok."

"Edward it's my job to take care of my patients. Anyway you are very welcome. If she has any problems just give me a call."

The doctor left the room, and I told Bella that our little bean was safe and that she did a wonderful job protecting him or her.

"Baby, I'm sorry that crazy bitch hurt you. I will understand if you hate me, please wake up soon. I need to see those gorgeous brown eyes."

I can't believe all this has happened to my Bella. Her ex and mine are perfect for each other. God I wish they would go away. I just want to keep Bella, Sean and our baby safe forever, and I couldn't even keep Bella safe for one night, I cried as I felt someones hand on my shoulder.

Looking up I saw Emmett looking down at me.

"Hey man, this isn't your fault. It's mine," he said looking over at Bella's battered face.

"I'm so sorry Edward."

"Emmett, its not your fault. You didn't hit her, Lauren did."

"Yeah, I know that, but if I would have let you go when you first started having those feelings that something was off. Maybe then B wouldn't be in here."

"Emmett, we can't live in what ifs. It happened, and now we deal with it and move on. If I ever see that bitch anywhere near my Bella, Sean, or my baby, I am going to fucking kill her with my bare hands."

"Edward, you can count me in on that. I am going to hunt her down and take care of it," he said.

"But actually I think that Rosie is going to take care of it."

"Emmett, I can't lose her. She's everything I always wanted but never knew I needed. She's my life, and she given me the most wonderful gifts in the world."

"What's that man?"

"She gave me her heart, she's given me such joy in Sean, I love that little boy as my own, and then she's having my baby. That is so much more than I ever wanted, but never knew I needed. I can't live without her."

"Edward, you have to believe that everything is going to be ok." I nodded at him, I really had no other words to say.

Dr. Green walked back into the room with all sort of supplies to that I guess he needed with a nurse in tow.

"Edward why don't you come in the waiting area with the rest of us and update us on what they have found."

"Em I don't want to leave her."

"Edward they need to be able to get to her. You need to get yourself together because she is going to need you once she wakes up."

"Ok Dr. Green will you come and get me when you are finished."

"Yes Mr. Cullen I will."

We walked out to the waiting area where the rest of the gang was sitting. When Rose and Alice saw me they came running to me with tears running down their faces.

"Edward what is her injuries?" they asked in unison.

"Well she had a wound on her head that will need staples, a collapsed lung, broken nose and several broken ribs. They are having to put a breathing tube in to help her breath. She also has several bruises over her body."

"What about the baby?" Alice asked.

"The Dr did an ultrasound and said, everything looked good. The baby's heart beat is strong."

"Bella is a fighter she will pull though this ok."

"Alice where is Sean?"

"Jasper is at home with him right now. He told me to go and to let him know what is going on. I should probably go and call him."

"Edward what exactly happened?" Rose asked.

"Well we were practicing and I was messing up, because I had a funny feeling something was off. I told Em and Jas and Jas told me to call her. I tried a couple of time's and just got her voicemail. I got a phone call and answered with looking and it was Lauren telling she had taken care of Bella so that we could be together. So I left and went home where I found her passed out."

"When I get my hands on that skank whore I'm going to kill her. What has Bella ever done to anyone to be treated like this?"

"I'm not sure Rose, she goes to work comes home to be a mother to Sean. Lauren just has it in her head that she will get me back. That crazy bitch has got to get over me. I hope that she rots in jail."

"We need to take picture's when we can get back there again," Rose said.

It had been a day since all this shit happened and she still has woken up. I have been talking to her about how much I loved her, telling her Sean loves her even more that she needed to come back to us. I would rub my thumb in circles over her knuckles I guess to calm my nerves than anything. Alice had been keeping Sean because we thought it was best for him not to see his mommy like this.

"Honey we miss you, you need to wake up. I want to see those big brown eyes of your looking at me. Even if it is for only a few seconds at a time."

I was so tired I never really left her side. Someone would bring me food and most of the time I would just take a shower in her room and it was a fast one at that. I looked up to her eyes and they are still closed. Pulling her hand to my lips still looking at her eyes I kissed over her knuckles. When I did that she opened her eyes for a brief moment and closed them again.

I jumped up out of the seat and said, "Bella open your eyes again beautiful. Let me see them again. Come on honey I love you let me see your eyes."

She just laid there not opening her eyes again.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Revised

Chapter 7

BPOV

I could hear Edward talking to me, he sounds so far away. Why can't he hear me? I want to see him. To tell him I'm here. To hold him, and tell him I'm alright. My mind drifted back to happier times. I remember meeting him at the club. I can't believe how crazy we were, but I loved the reaction I got from Edward. The kiss in the hallway, wow. I'm so glad that Rose made me go. If I wouldn't have went I wouldn't have Edward now. We were happy when we took Sean to the zoo. We looked like a family that day. A mom, dad and son enjoying the day together. Edward and I would go out enjoying a night on the town.

"Honey I need you to wake for me just open your eyes beautiful. I want to see those chocolate brown eyes of yours."

"Edward I'm here I have my eyes open. I'm here with why can't you hear me?"

"Honey I love you so very much please come back to us I need you, Sean needs you and so does the baby. Come back to us."

He sounded so sad. I could see a bright light thinking that I was suppose to go to it. I followed it.

I could feel some weight on my body and couldn't move. I slowly opened my eyes squinting from the light.

"Ed"...ugh my throat hurts.

Why does it hurt so much? I looked over to see what the weight was on me and it was Edward. He was holding my hand in his. I tried squeezing it but I was to weak. I tried again and this time Edward's head popped up.

"Bella oh god honey I was so worried."

"Edwa"...and again I could not get it out because my throat hurt. I looked into his eyes running my hand over my throat as in asking why it hurt.

"Honey you don't need to try and talk. You have a tube down your throat to help you breath." I pulled Edward face to mine wanting to kiss him so bad and could not. He must have been reading my mind, he kissed the side of my mouth.

"I love you Bella. I'm so glad that you are awake."

"Bella you have been out since last night. You have several injuries."

Moving my hands to Edward's cheek moving his face to my stomach and taking my other hand to rub it.

"You want to know about the baby?"

Shaking my head yes he answered my question.

"Honey Dr. Crymes came and did an ultra sound and said the baby is just fine and the heart beat is strong. Let me get a doctor in here."

I pulled him back to look at him with sad eyes.

"Where's Sean?" I whispered.

"He is over with Alice and Jasper. He is fine. I will call her to bring him up here if you would like."

Shaking my head yes. I tried to sit up in the bed and cried out in pain.

"Don't move Bella you have several broken ribs and one of your lungs is collapsed. That's why you have the tube. You also have a broken nose and a wound on the back of your head. I will be right back. I think you need something for the pain."

"No please don't go."

Edward walked over to my bedside and pushed the nurse's button.

"How can I help you."

"Ms. Swan is awake and needs something for the pain."

"Ok dear someone will be right there."

The nurse came in and gave me something for the pain and then the doctor came in a bit later and removed the tube.

I was released from the hospital and had to stay on complete bed rest. I was not happy about that, but at least I'd be at home with Edward and Sean. The weeks went by and I started to heal. Edward stayed with me a lot, and when he couldn't Rose or Alice were there. I was never alone. Today was my doctor appointment for our little peanut. Edward would pick me up once he was done with practice. We got to the doctor's office and walked in. Signing in I had just sat down when the nurse called me back. She weighed me, took my blood pressure and made me pee in a cup.

"Well Bella it looks like you have gained five pounds."

I groaned when she told me that. I gained over a seventy pounds with Sean and I hoped that I would not gain that much with this one. I had a hard time loosing that weight from him. They say breast feeding you will lose weight faster and course I didn't breast feed him. Maybe I should try with this one. I guess I should talk to Edward about.

Dr. Crymes came in did her measurement and listened to the baby's heartbeat.

"Well the baby heart beat is strong at 152 beats per minute. Bella your blood pressure is just a little high. It's 140/100. I want you take your blood pressure a couple times a day and write it down. Bring that in with on your next appointment."

"Ok Dr. I hope that is just from me being stressed with everything that has gone on in my life lately."

"Bella if it gets to high and you start to get headache's I want you to call me immediately."

"Alright I don't need to see you for another four weeks."

"Thank you we said in unison."

"Dr. Crymes I have a question. Yes ma'am and what's that?"

"Can I at least go see Edward's shows as long as I'm sitting?"

"Bella I think that you can start to do little activities as long as there is no lifting. I still don't want you doing that. I'm pretty sure that you lung and ribs have not healed completely."

"Ok I'm just tired of staying home all the time."

"No that should be fine. Just don't over do yourself."

"Edward, do you mind if I talk to the Dr for a moment by myself?"

"Of course he," said, as he kissed me softly on my lips.

"I will be waiting for you outside."

Once the door closed I asked about sex.

"Can we have sex?"

"I think that would be fine but you will have to go easy and not get too carried away. If you start feeling any pain you need to stop."

"Ok thanks for the info."

"No problem Bella, that what I'm here for."

Walking out and making my appointment for four weeks later, we left hand and hand out to the car.

"Bella what was all that about?"

Wringing my fingers together in my lap biting, my bottom lip saying "it's nothing to worry about Edward."

"Bella please tell me how bad can it be?"

"It's not bad it's just embarrassing to ask her while you were in the room."

"Don't be embarrassed about anything in front of me. We are in this together."

"Ok Edward I just asked her if we could have sex," I said, while biting my bottom lip. "She said that would be fine just not to get rough and that if I started to feel pain to stop immediately."

"See now how bad was that?"

"No I never said it was bad I just thought that you would get embarrassed and I didn't want to do that to you. I was kinda embarrassed asking in the first place."

"So my naughty girl when we get home do you want to fool around," he said to me.

It's been awhile since we have had sex. From me getting the shit beat out me from Lauren then the Dr told me no sex until my ribs and lung had gotten better. I still have a little discomfort but not like it was in the beginning.

"Yes, I want to play with my sexy beast. I want him to take me in the shower and most of all I want him to bend me over something and have his wicked way with me."

"Belllaaa, you can't say things like to me in the car."

"What are you talking about Edward," I said all sweetly.

I placed my hand on his thigh running it up slowly to his crotch. I could see him tighten his hands on the steering wheel and I could not help but to tease him a little. Placing my hand on his covered dick I started to stroke him through his pants.

"Bella if you don't stop we will not make it home first."

I knew I was teasing him because he was just as sexually frustrated as I was.

"Then my sexy beast you better hurry getting us home."

He growled with me still stroking him as he sped up.

He pulled into the driveway and threw open the drivers side door and then ran around to my door. He opened it hurriedly and took my hand and helped me out of the car. He gently pushed me back against the car, crashing his lips to mine. His tongue invaded my mouth searching out mine. Finding it he claimed it, both of us moaning as my hands found his hair, I tugged it roughly causing him to growl.

"Fuuckk, Bella you drive me crazy," he panted against my neck. "Do feel how hard you make me," he said as he swiveled his hip against me.

"Mmm"... I moaned as I pulled him back to me to kiss him.

He pulled away, "my naughty girl," he whispered, "we better go inside or else I'm gonna fuck you right here for the whole neighborhood to see."

We rushed inside and before the front door was even closed he had me pinned to the wall. Tugging to get my clothes off. I striped him of his shirt threw it somewhere in the room. He did the same to me. After the shirts are gone he kissed down from my neck, collarbone and ever so slowly he kiss the top of my breasts. He ripped my bra off and sucked in one of my nipples into his warm mouth. All the while playing with the other one. Moaning and thrusting my hips into his erection caused him to growl.

I started to work on his pants and slipped them down his body as far as I could with being up against the wall. He ever so slowly put me on my feet so he could do the same to me. As he slid my pants and panties down my legs he kissed my hot wet core which caused his name to escape my mouth. Finally we had all our clothes off.

"Bella, I love you so much while he placed his hands on my stomach."

He pulled me to the front of the couch.

"Bella I want to try something. Put your knees on the couch and put your hands on the back of the couch."

I did what I was asked to do. He slowly pulled me back by my hips and thrust into my wet hot core. Looking back I could see that he really liked the position by the his facial expression. Thrusting faster into me I thought I was going to explode right then and there. This new position was awesome.

"So good my sexy beast don't stoopp."

"Never, he breathed out."

He lowered his body down on my back while still pounding into me. I could feel him kissing my neck, shoulders and then he finally turned my face to his and crushed his lips to mine. He ran his hands down my stomach to my pussy and started to rub on my nub.

Throwing my head back "so fucking go..od Edwarddd, don't stop so close."

"Me too honey, me too."

My walls started to tighten and my orgasm hit me, hard.

"Edward I'm cumming ugh fuck Ed"..ward I screamed out.

"Ugh fuck Belllllaaa," he growled out.

After our release we just stayed connected for a few minutes before he pulled out and carried me to his room. We crawled into bed just to lay holding one another for a little while.

"Honey are you feeling ok?"

"Edward I have never felt better. I think that we both needed that. It has been to long since we could be connected that way."

"Have you given any thought if you want to find out what we are having," he asked me.

"Yeah I have and I would like to found out, what about you?"

"I have and I would like to find out because it would be nice to see what Sean will be a big brother to."

"Have you given any thought what you would prefer," I asked him.

"Well I would like to have a little girl to add to our family since we already have a little boy."

Tears started to roll down my eyes with what he had said.

"Honey whats wrong why are you crying."

"Because you said, that we already have a little boy it means so much to me."

"I think of Sean as my child and I love you to," he said, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"He loves you to." I would like to have a girl also. It really does not matter as long is the baby is healthy."

"Bella I have something that I would like to talk about?"

"Well that let me have it."

"I was thinking since Sean and you are here most of the time that you both would move in with me. It just would make it easier the further along you get. I want to be able to keep an eye on with the blood pressure. It would just make me feel at ease."

"Edward I will move in with you but I have one condition. I want to pay half of everything. I don't feel like you should pay for everything."

"I do not have a problem with that but I have a condition of my own," he said.

"I would like to buy everything for the baby's room."

"So when do you want us to move in?"

"As soon as Em and Jazz can help me move you."

"Edward can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah honey what is it?"

"Well with Sean's pregnancy I gained over seventy pounds and they say that if you breast feed that it helps you drop the weight a little faster, plus its best for the baby. I guess what I'm trying to ask you is if would you mind if I tried it this go around with our baby?"

"Bella that is all up to you honey I don't mind at all."

"I just hope that I won't gain as much weight with this one as I did with Sean. It took me over a year to lose all the weight."

"It doesn't matter if you weigh 200 pounds with ours, I would love you no different then I do at this moment. I would know that it's because you grew our baby inside you and took care of it before we got to meet. So please by all means breast feed our baby and try to enjoy that time with it."

ALPOV

I sit in this fucking jail cell thinking about when I get out I'm going to get Bella and take my son from her. If it hadn't been for the big guy that night I took him from her I would have been ok. It's like he is over protective of her. It's not like he really knows the bitch in the first place. Then there is Edward. Lauren said that he would get him out of Bella's life so that I could get my kid from her and not have to worry about him. It seems like every time I get close to her, he's right there. When Lauren came to visit me a few weeks ago she me told what she had done to Bella. She had beat the fuck out of her until she passed out. Bella, is a fighter so I don't believe that what Lauren did to her would take care of her. Lauren also told me that Bella is pregnant. I wanted to kill Edward for getting her pregnant. But really it isn't his fault. Bella is really good at trapping the men in her life. That's what she did with me. But I am happy that I got Sean out of it. Soon I will have him and if Edward or that big guy gets in my way, I will take them out. No-one is going to keep me from my son. Especially not some bitch or some lowlife club singer, who marked up Bella like he fucking owned her. Edward will pay if he gets in my way. So will Bella, if she tries to stop me from taking my son. I don't care if she's pregnant, she will pay.

LPOV

So after I beat Bella to the point of passing out I took the time to go visit Alec to let him know what I found out. He wanted to get his son and I wanted Edward back. The first thing I had to do was get him to realize that I'm better for him than the whore. I'm pretty sure that Alec had figured out that I was with Edward when I started seeing him. Never the less he wanted something and I wanted something also.

So I proposed that we figure something to do to them. So my part was to get Edward to come back to me so that Alec could his son from Bella. He knew that as long as big guy and Edward are there and there's not much to do. So far my plan has not worked. I was getting pissed because I have never had a guy reject me like Edward has. It's like the whore has brain washed his head. Like she got pregnant to trap my man to her. I figure if Bella was gone that he would come back to me no questions asked. But hell no he never leaves her alone. Someone is always with her. I had to come up with something different know.

EPOV

"Edward do I really have to go shopping with Alice," she whined to me. "You know how much I hate shopping much less with Alice. Please just let me say home with you."

"Honey take my credit card and get you some clothes since you said that the bra's we bought are already to small for you. Which by the way I really love those boobs."

"You are such a perv. I think you only think with your second head."

"Nope not all the time just 99% of the time."

I have been seeing so many changes in Bella's body like her boobs are getting really big and she starting to get a baby bump, that I have to have my hands on all time. Finally after pretty much forcing Bella out the door telling her I loved her when doing so.

I decided that I would take a nap since we had a show tonight. Stripping down to my boxers I crawled into bed curling up with Bella's pillow. Dozing on into a peaceful sleep. A few hours later I woke up with a body next to me. Looking up I saw Bella laying next to me. I pulled her close to me. Kissing up her neck asking did you have fun shopping today?

"Mmm, yeah I did. Alice sure does take care of her family Edward."

"Yeah she does honey," as I pulled her on top of me and moved my hands up her sides to her breasts.

As I palmed them, I heard someone scream and it sounded really close. Turning my head I looked really closely and there stood in our doorway was Bella.

If Bella was in the doorway, who the fuck was on me? Turning my head to get a closer look all I could feel was rage go through me. I threw her off me and went straight to Bella.

"Honey it's not what it looks like. I swear I was just sleeping and I thought that it was you. She answered all my question's just like you would. I did move her on top of me but that's it and you walked in."

Turning around to face Lauren on the ground with my anger coming back full force.

"What the fuck are you doing here Lauren and why did you get into bed with me?"

"Eddie I told you I would get you back and I thought since Bella was gone that maybe I could give you the pleasure you needed. I know that mousy little whore that's pregnant can't give you everything you deserve being that she's so fat. How could she possibly satisfy you that way?"

"First of all, Lauren Bella is not fat she is carrying our child. She does everything just right for me. Our sex life is better than you can imagine. She does things that you could possibly never do for me. How many different ways do I need to tell you that I don't want you anyway. I'm very happy with my life," I said pulling Bella into my arms.

She wrapped her tiny little arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

Pretty much after Lauren left I started to feel real dizzy and sick to my stomach.

"Edward you ok you don't look so good."

"I'm just dizzy and feel sick to my stomach I'm going to lay down."

"Would you like to join me?"

"Yeah I think after today I need to rest."

We snuggled up together in bed. After several minutes of silence I broke it with asking, "Bella are you sure your ok. I mean you walked in and saw me with another woman on top of me?"

"Honestly Edward I knew that Lauren would still be after you so I was more or less shocked when I walked in. I knew that you would never cheat on me. What did bother me was that she called me mousy whore and that I was fat. I'm pregnant and I know that I have gained a lot in the last couple of weeks but I'm just so scared that once I get further along that what she said tonight is true. It really bothers me."

"Honey you don't have anything to worry about because I will love you no matter what."

"I'm not going to let that bitch come between us Edward. I will stand my ground with her to make her see that we are in this together and she can't come in between us."

"I'm so proud of you Bella."

"Edward did you say that you are dizzy and feeling sick to your stomach?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well do you think that maybe she could have drugged while you were sleeping?"

"It's possible but I think I would have felt that."

"Maybe maybe not. I think you should got and get tested it see if there is anything in your system."

"No I will be fine. If she did I'm sure it will wear off in a few hours. Plus I have a show tonight and I want to spend as much time with you before I have to go."

"Edward do you think that I could go to the show tonight?"

"Yes I would love for you to come. It's been awhile since you have come. I think it will do you some good to get out a little. I have to leave in about an hour. Are you coming with me or driving yourself there?"

"I can be ready by time you leave."

She disappeared into the closet. Leaving the room so she could get ready.

As Bella was getting dressed, the phone rang. I went to answer it, but I looked at the caller ID before I picked up. Seeing the number for the clinic, I was instantly scared. What if I had something and gave it to Bella. How would that affect the baby? I answered it with shaky hands.

"Hello, this is Edward Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen I'm Stacie, from the clinic, I just wanted to call and let you and Ms. Swan know that your tests results came back negative."

"Oh that is so great. Thank you for calling and I will definitely tell Ms. Swan."

Hanging up the phone, I walked back into our room, as Bella came out. She cleared her throat as she approached me from behind. I turned to face her and she had on a blue off the shoulder dress on coming down just above her knees with silver flat shoes on. Her hair pinned half up. The dress fit just right around her baby bump. Walking over to her pulling her to me kissing her.

"Honey you look gorgeous in that dress. I'm going to have to beat guys off you tonight."

"Whatever Edward I only have eyes for you."

"By the way, honey, the clinic called."

She looked up at me with worry in her eyes.

"Babe, don't stress, we are both in the clear."

"Oh, thank God," she said as she threw herself into my arms, crushing her lips to mine.

We kissed passionately for a few minutes, before I pulled away.

"Naughty girl, we need to go," I said.

"Ok lets go."

BPOV

I was sitting there waiting on the guys to start. Rose turn to me and ask how things are going?

"They are good except for Lauren showing up at the house today when I was gone. I walked in on her being on top of Edward in our bed, but other than that things have been going good. I think she drugged Edward because after we got rid of her he didn't feel so good."

"Well I must say Bella that you look great you are glowing. Pregnancy suits you."

"I think you will have like a house full of kids running around you and Edward. You even have a baby bump going on," Alice said.

"Yeah I just hope that I won't gain a lot of weight like I did with Sean."

Well everybody I want to get this house rocked with the Wild Lost Boy-z. The bar got really loud. Edward walked up to the mic and looked right at me and started singing Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad by Def Leppard. I kept my eyes on him. I had a surprise for him tonight. I can't wait to see how he would react to it. While I was out today I got a Brazilian wax done. Rose and Alice are already pretty tipsy so I knew it would not be long before they were drunk. The next song they sang was November Rain by Guns N Roses. I wanted to test my waters a little to see Edward what would do. I pulled my dress up some and pulled my legs apart a little. That earned me his crooked smile I love so much. I just smiled at him. They continued to sing.

Rose and Alice left for the bar and that left me to play with Edward a little more boldly. Spreading my legs apart and pulling my dress way up running my hands up my thigh at the same time. Edward eyes bugged out. I slowly moved my fingers up my thigh to my core. Pushing one finger into me, then another one. I pump them in and out me a few times before I pulled them out and brought my fingers to my mouth licking them clean.

I smiled at Edward with a seductive smile. All of a sudden you heard holymotherfuckingshit and a growl come though the speakers. Edward had lust and cavemen emotions on his face. They stopped playing for intermission. Before I could blink Edward had pulled me up and was pulling me backstage.

"Naughty girl you are going to pay for that little stunt."

"I have no ideal what you are talking about."

"Yes you do does this ring a bell? Having gone commando and then you fingering yourself and then licking them clean."

He crushed his lips to mine while picking me up bringing my dress with it. All of a sudden he thrust hard into me while pinning me against the wall.

"Naughty girl what you did was so fucking hot, it made me rock hard and I wanted to fuck you right there on the stage," he breathed in my ear.

Grunting as his thrust into me harder and faster. Pulling his hair made him growl out. I sucked my way down to his neck biting all while pulling the hell out of his hair.

"Eddward cum with me my sexy beast make me yours."

A few more thrusts into me we both fell over the edge. Both of us screaming each other names. Coming down from our high he said, "Bella that was so fucking hot. What has gotten into my naughty girl?"

"Nothing has gotten into me my sexy beast. I just wanted to have some foreplay that's all but I sure did get more the just foreplay. I got to have my big rock hard cock inside me."

"Yeah well I couldn't wait until we got home to fuck you. When we do get home we will continue this but at least it's something to tide us over."

We kissed before we walked back out to the rest of them. We both I'm sure had sex hair but at this point I really didn't care.

"Eddie boy where the hell have you been? What the fuck was that out there," Emmett said in his booming voice.

I blushed and buried my face into Edward chest.

"Em my man lets just say that Bella here was being very naughty. I had to teach her a lesson about teasing me when I am performing."

"Bella I didn't think you had that in you," Emmett said wagging his eyebrows at me.

I gave Edward a kiss before they went to finish there show.

Once they were out of ear shot Alice and Rose told me to spill. I told them what I had done.

"Well I never knew you had that in you," said Alice. I would have thought that was something Rose would do."

"Well it seems our quiet little girl is coming out of her shell."

"No just horny pregnant lady."

Rose and Alice both laughed, but then stopped.

"Bella, on a serious note, Edward is so good for you. You smile so much more now and the light is back in your eyes. Before when you were with Alec it was like you didn't have that happy look, your eyes were like dull and lifeless. Now they sparkle, and when you look at Edward your all smiles. We are happy for you, but if he ever hurts you, we are so kicking his ass."

"Girls, I don't think he'll hurt me. What happened today, the old Bella would have ran away from it. But I know Edward loves me and wouldn't do that. We are so together, its scary. Sean loves him, and Edward treats him as his own. I couldn't ask for better than that."

We listened as the guys closed their show with Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard. As I watched Edward sing that song, in those tight black leather pants. Man I wish I had panties on, because now I was so wet again.. I hope that we are able to make it home, he was definitely sex on legs. And he was all mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Revised

Chapter 8

EPOV 

On the way home I thought about what happened tonight. Bella surprised the hell of me the way she touched herself and by not wearing any panties. That made my dick hard instantly and then she added a couple of fingers into her wet core. I almost jumped off the stage right then and there to fuck her on the stage hell be damn with people around. Once intermission was there I took off running and took her into the hallway. I pretty much went all caveman on her again. She seemed to love it. Looking over to my naughty girl I noticed she had dozed off. I hope she will be up for some more fun because my dick is rock hard again from just thinking about what happened tonight.

I carried Bella inside and striped her clothes off and putting a t-shirt on of mine when she told me not to put anything on her. Of course her saying that made me even harder. I striped down myself and got into bed with her. Rolling to face her and was stopped by her straddling my thighs.

"Edward if I remember correctly you told me you aren't done with yet," she said as she grounded her wet hot core into my crotch. She leaned over me and nibbled on my ear lobe before she said, "Edward I want caveman to come out and play my sexy beast."

"Oh Bella you didn't get enough of him earlier tonight?"

"Nope and I want him bad," she said seductively. 

I rolled us over roughly pinning Bella to the bed.

Growling out, "if you want caveman then that's what you will get."

"Edward I just have one request."

"Ok ,Bella and what is that?"

She reached over and grabbed something out of a bag what looked like a ring to wrap around my shaft and had a vibrator on the end of it.

"This will make us both feel good but I want the caveman Edward to wear it."

Growling and yanking it from her I put it on my shaft. Pulling her up and rolling her onto her stomach and telling her to get on all fours.

"There is not going to be anything soft about this my naughty girl."

"I won't have it any other way."

I plunged into her and all of a sudden my cock started to vibrate and she was moaning. I had to admit it felt real fucking good. Pounding into her hard and fast I let out a growl because she turned up the speed. Well if she going to play a little dirty then so can I. Not slowing my motions I got my fore finger wet with her juices and slowly entered her ass. She must have liked it because she started bucking back to make the motion go faster.

"Fuuck Ed..ward I'm cumming. Shitttt ugh Edwardd."

I had about all that I could take and picked my speed back up and I wanted her to cum again so I starting to move my finger in her ass matching my thrust from me fucking her and she sucked my release right out of me.

"Bella honey ugh fuck feel s soo gooodd."

We both collapsed onto the bed trying to catch our breaths.

"Edward I love you my sexy beast."

"Love you naughty girl. That was just WOW that's all I can say. Bella that was the first time that I could not control my release and I didn't even have to work for the release. You sucked it right out of me. How you took control tonight turned me on like I have never been before. Plus you wanted to use a toy also that was just wow I can't even come up with words for it."

"I'm glad you liked it. I kinda liked that you fucked my ass and you fucked me from behind. I think we should try some anal beads sometime."

"So you enjoyed that?"

"Very much so."

"Alright it's time to get my pregnant girlfriend to bed."

Bella leaned over gave me kiss and told me she loved me.

"I love you to beautiful." I pulled her close to me and with both fell asleep holding each other. 

BPOV

I woke up with Edward's arm wrapped around me, holding me to him. He was still sound asleep, and I couldn't move him. I tried pushing him, but I couldn't move him.

"Edward," I whispered, "I need to get up."

He moved slightly so I could get up. I needed to use the bathroom so bad. I went and came back, I sat next to Edward watching him. He looked so handsome laying there with his eyes closed, his long lashes touching his cheek, the way his lips parted as he breathed. I loved watching him sleep, he looked so young and carefree.

After a few minutes he asked "why are you staring at me?" He never opened his eyes he just had a smile on his face.

Today was my sixteen week appointment. Edward was going to meet me there since he had practice for tonight's show. I decided to fix me something to eat before I hand to go. I just wanted something light since I have been having trouble with heartburn. Needing to remember to ask that question I wrote it down. Sean came jumping up and down telling me he wanted something to.

"Sean you do know that Aunt Alice is coming to get in just a little while and taking you out to eat."

"Wes mommy I wust sungry fhat all."

"How about this I will give you something to snack on."

"Wes ma'am." Fixing him something to snack on the door bell rang through the house.

Then we heard Alice's voice.

"Hello, hello, hello where are ya'll?" with a smile to her voice.

"Kitchen," I said.

She walked in around the corner and said "well Bella you can leave now and go to the Dr. We have everything under control."

I laughed while gathering my things.

Dialing Edward's number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Hi honey what you doing?"

"I'm on the way to the appointment. You still meeting me there right?"

"Of course I am I would not miss it for the world. I'm actually almost there."

"I will wait for you at the doors so we can walk up together."

"Sounds good babe see you in few. Love you."

"Love you too."

Pulling up about ten minutes later and like Edward said he would be waiting at the doors. Walking up to him and pulling me into a hug swirling me around kiss me sweetly on my lips.

"I missed you today."

"I missed you to. Let's go here our baby's heartbeat."

We walked in holding hands. I signed in and had to wait just a few minutes before I was called back.

The nurse did the usual taking weight, blood pressure and a urine sample before putting us in a room. Dr. Crymes came in just a few minutes later. She was looking at my chart with a face that I could not read. 

"Well Bella it looks like your blood pressure has gone up since the last time I saw you. Have you had any headache's?"

"No not that I can recall."

"Well I think we should just watch it really closely at this point and if you start with headaches and you see any swelling of your fingers and ankles I need to see you. I know you said you had problems with you first one."

"Ok I think I remember most of the signs."

"Alright then lets measure you and hear the heart beat of the baby?"

I laid down on the table while she did the measurements and then she listened to the heart beat. 

"Well Bella everything looks real good. The baby is measuring right on target and the heart beat is 150 very strong. So do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes actually I do. I have been having really bad heartburn and I was wondering if there is anything I can take for it?"

"Yes you can take Prilosec OTC."

"Alright I think that's everything."

"Make your next appointment for four weeks."

We walked out to the cars, he opened my door and then leaned in to give me what he meant to be a quick kiss. But I had other ideas, grabbing a hold of the back of his hair, I deepened the kiss. We both moaned as our tongues massaged the other.

Edward pulled away first, whispering in my ear.

"Naughty girl, we can't do that now. I have practice and you have to meet Alice and Sean."

"I know, but I'd rather spend the afternoon with my sexy beast."

"Bella," he growled in my ear, "you better go now."

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it."

"I love you my naughty girl," he said as he helped me in the car, making sure I put my seat belt on.

"I'll see you in a bit when I pick Sean up."

"Ok, I love you."

Pulling up to the mall, I text Alice so that I would know where to meet her.

She text me back and told me where to meet her. As I walked across the parking lot, I thought about how much I hate shopping. Especially with Alice. She could shop till you dropped, in my case it wouldn't take much.

Finding Alice and Sean was easy, Alice already had several bags and Sean was carrying a huge green turtle.

"Mommy, wook what Ali bought me. I wamed him Edard."

"That's beautiful baby," I said looking over at Alice.

"What he wanted it?" she said.

"I know and you can never refuse him, what else did you buy?"

"Somethings for you, that I know you wouldn't buy."

Looking at her bags, I saw a couple from Lovers Lane.

"Alice Marie Brandon, you took my son in Lovers Lane?"

"Yes Bella, he is only four and he doesn't know what this stuff is. I'm sure he hears you and Edward going at it and that's worse if you ask me."

"Let's go to some store before I change my mind and go home."

We walked through JC Penney's and I picked out some new jeans and a few shirts. All the while keeping Sean's hand tightly in mine. I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

Alice picked out some more bras and panties for me. That girl could shop, I was already tired. But she wanted to go to one more store before we met up with Edward.

As we walked, Alice asked me if I felt like we were being watched. I told her I felt like that awhile ago.

We hurried through the store, since Edward sent me a text saying he was out side. 

We walked to meet him, and as we approached he had the biggest smile on his face.

I don't know what he could be smiling at.

I looked over my shoulder still feeling like someone is watching me.

Shrugging my shoulders and Edward asked me what was wrong.

"I just have a feeling that someone is watching us."

"I don't see anyone Bella."

"I know every time I look behind me there is nobody there. Alice got the same feeling."

"Bella don't let it bother you, there is nobody watching."

"Ok you ready to spend time with Sean?"

"Yep I sure am." 

He bent down to face Sean and asked him who his new friend is.

"His name is Edard," Sean said.

"Oh really is that so?"

"Wes. I wamed him that cause he sleem color as your eyes Edard," Sean said while throwing his arms around Edward and hugging him.

Edward hugged him back and when he pulled back he said, to the turtle, "well its nice to meet you Edard."

As I watched them together I started to tear up. It was so cute how Edward was with him. I could tell that he was going to be a good father to our baby as well.

"Ok Sean lets get going before I'm late. You get to hang out with us guys for a little while."

"Sean come give me a hug and kiss before you leave."

"I wove you mommy."

"I love you to. Just remember Grandma and Grandpa will pick up in a little while. Be good for them and Edward and I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay bye mommy."

"Bye Edward I will see you tonight."

Kissing him on the lips and smiling as I told him I love you.

"I love you too honey. I will see you tonight."

I watched as my boys drove off.

I turned to Alice and said, "I think I'm heading home so that I can take nap before the show. Will you come pick me up so I can ride home with Edward?"

"That's not a problem. I will be there around 5:30 or 6:00."

Driving home I still had that feeling that someone was watching me. I looked and still saw no one. Pulling in to the drive I gathered all the bags and took them inside.

Alice had gone crazy buying new clothes for me today. I picked out something that we bought today to wear to the show. I striped to my bra and panties crawled into bed to get a few hours of sleep before tonight.

When I got up I felt so refreshed. I took a shower and rubbed my belly talking to the baby at the same time.

"Little one mommy and daddy love you so much. Your big brother Sean can't wait for you to make your appearance into the world."

Finishing up I dried off and got dressed. I really wasn't in the mood to put any make-up on or dry my hair. I left my hair to air dry which meant that the curls would show. Edward always said, he liked my hair like that.

I was finishing putting on my boots when the sound of a honk of a horn.

I gathered my cell, wallet and keys and walked out the door.

I notice that Rose was with Alice also so I guess we girls were riding together.

"So Bella how did the Dr appointment go today asked Rose?"

"Great except that my blood pressure is starting to be high. She wants to keep a close eye on it. The heartbeat was great and the baby measured great. It's moving right along."

"When do you have to go back?"

"Not for another four weeks."

We pulled up to the bar and walked in. The guys gathered around us as soon as the saw us. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and putting his face on my shoulder.

"I missed you kissing my neck."

"I missed you also." 

He placed his hands on my belly rubbing it. I was about to say something when I felt a bump in my belly. Turning my head to look at Edward I could tell from the look on his face that he felt it to.

"Honey was that our baby kicking?"

"Yes. That was amazing."

"Yeah it is. I'm just glad that we experienced the first time together."

"Me too, I have to go and get ready for the show. I will see you at intermission."

I kissed him really fast and said "I love you."

Walking away he turned his face over his shoulder and "I love you too."

EPOV

After I left Bella I met up with Em and Jazz for a little while before picking up Sean from the girls. Bella was testing my control when leaving the Dr's office. If I could have I would have fucked her senseless but I knew she had to meet Alice for there shopping trip. That woman is to sexy for her own good. She can have me hard with just about anything she does. I pulled outside of Emmett's place and knocking on the door.

"Hi bro whats up?"

"Just thought I come and hang out with you before I have to go pick up Sean."

"That's cool. So how did Bella's appointment go today?"

"It went great. Her blood pressure is still kinda high and they are going to keep a close eye on it. She had pre-clampsia with Sean. They are hoping that she will not with this pregnancy."

"Well hopefully everything will be alright with this one."

"Bella does not seemed bothered by it. I'm guessing because she had it with Sean. I guess we will just have to wait and see."

"So Em how are things going with Rose and you?"

"Things could not be going any better. She is a pistol but at the same time she's a loving caring person. You just have to see the whole her. She cares for the people she loves and she can turn to a total bitch when her family gets fucked with. She is really protective of Bella and Sean."

"I know that Bella has called Rose a few times to see if she can get full custody of Sean and about Alec signing over his rights."

"I don't see an judge not letting that happen. With as much as the asshole has been in jail I agree with you and Rose took all those pictures to, to prove the case if it went that far."

"Well I guess I need to get going I have to pick up Sean. See you at practice."

While driving I thought about six months ago I really didn't have any real important things in my life but now I have a beautiful girlfriend, pregnant with my child and a son.

I pulled up in the parking lot and stepped out and leaned against my car. After a few minutes walked out Alice, Bella and Sean.

I could not help but to have a big smile on my face. I watched them walk to me and noticed that Bella had some Lovers Lane bags. My cock got instantly hard thinking what she may have purchased.

"Bella what's wrong?"

She told me she felt like someone was watching her.

I glanced around the parking lot real fast but I saw nothing. I noticed Sean had a turtle. He told me that his name is Edard because he was the color of my eyes. Sean wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me. I think I loved that boy even more at that moment in time if that was even possible.

"Alright lets getting going."

Bella kissed me bye and we left. Bella's parents were suppose to be picking up Sean from here a little later on today.

I had to meet them, Bella and I wanted to spend some time with him. She agreed of course and I thought he would like to watch us guys practice since he can't actually come to the shows.

I told Em and Jazz that Sean would be there to spend some guy time with us. They looked forward to it. About an hour later Sean looked like he was getting bored so I asked him to join us on stage.

"Hey little man what's the matter."

"Wothinf I just fought I could sung fith you."

"Well little man go sit with Em and tell him what you want to sing. Ok."

"Hulkman I get to sit fith you."

"Cool Peanut we can play the drums. What do you want to sing and play?"

I watched as Sean tapped his finger on his chin thinking about what he wanted to play.

" I fhink I want Barney fong."

Of course Em being a kid himself started to drum the tune. We all sang along with Sean and he had that biggest smile on his face. I took my cell phone out and snapped a picture of him playing with Em.

Once the song came to a close it was about time for Bella's parent to pick up Sean.

"I'm glad the girls were not here to witness us doing that song," said Jasper.

"Jazz come on man that was good and cute at the same time. Em the only reason you say that it because you are a big kid yourself."

I helped get his stuff together so it would be ready when her parents got here. When we finished Sean got back up on the stage and we watched him dance around enjoying himself. He reminded me so much of Bella. Being carefree and happy all the time. The only time Bella is not happy is when shit with Lauren and Alec come into play. Renee and Charlie entered the room with smiles on their faces. I looked at both of them with a questioning look? Sean looked to and jumped off the stage yelling "Grandma, Grandpa"jumping into Charlie's arm. I have only talked to them over the phone but I have seen pictures of them. Bella looked just like her father.

Walking over saying hi to them Renee pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear that she was glad Bella and Sean had me. Smiling I pulled away and told her that they mean everything to me and the baby to.

"Charlie" I said sticking my hand out to shake his.

He took it and grumbled hello. Sean held his arms out asking for me to hold him.

Taking him I asked both Renee and Charlie why they had shit eating grins on there face when they walked in.  
"Well son we saw the performance you guys put on with Sean. Singing the Barney song with a four year old. Even better than that three grown guys know the song."

Renee laughed out.

Charlie had a look of amusement on his face.

I looked at Jazz who looked embarrassed about him being heard and seen them signing a kid song.

Emmett just had an ear to ear grin on his face. I called them over so that they could meet Bella's parents.

"Jasper and Emmett this is Mrs. Swan and Chief Swan Bella's parents."

"It's a pleasure to met you both said Renee."

Charlie just huffed a little.

"Charlie stop acting like an ass. These boys are pretty much family you better get use to it. Bella already got a son and another baby on the way."

It sounded like he mumbled under his breath yeah whatever but could not be for sure.

Renee pulled both Jazz and Em into a hug.

"Already little man be good for your grandma and grandpa and mommy and I will see you tomorrow."

"Otay Edard he said giving me a hug and a kiss. "

"Hulkman me fant a hug."

Em took him and gave him a bear hug.

He turned to Jazz said "Asper hug to."

Jasper took him and gave him a hug the three of them left.

We finished practice.

The girls should be here soon. They always came early specially now that Bella was showing a good bit. They wanted to get inside before the crowd got to bad.

I watched as the girls walked in.

We went walked up to them and I wrapping my hands around Bella's waist kissing her neck.

She has wear her hair natural tonight and she had little make up on or none at all. I moved my hands to her belly.

I felt something that felt like the baby but I had to ask. "Is that the baby?"

"Yes it was." She turned her face to me and kissed me again.

"I have to go and get ready."

As I was getting ready I could not help but to smile since I got to feel our baby move. I was glad that I was there to feel it with her for the first time. I mean I know that she has been able to feel it for few weeks but it she is was just flutters. This was different we got to witness of me being able to feel it together. That really did mean a lot to me.

"Edward whats got you smiling so much over there," asked Jasper.

"I got to feel the baby move for the first time when Bella got here. It's nothing that you could even image unless you feel it for yourself."

"That's awesome man." Emmett had to put his two cents in.

"Yeah man it felt good to feel him/her move."

We all got dressed and took our places on stage.

The DJ announced us and we began our show.

It was loud just like any other show. People screaming and dancing around the place and of course drunk as hell.

When we are in the middle of our fourth song I get a bad feeling in the pit of stomach.

While it was just music with us not having to sign I walked over to Emmett.

"Em man I'm getting a bad feeling that something is not right. We need to keep an eye on the girls."

Jazz walked still playing and asked what's going?"

"Eddie man has got another bad feeling something is going to happen."

"I'm warning you right now that if something happens I'm leaving the stage."

"We gotcha your back man. Now get over there the line is about to start."

I walked back over to the mic and sang. I kept on looking non stop around the place.

I would watch Bella and the girls and so far nothing has happened.

Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I looked at Bella and her face was lit up like she didn't have a care in the world.

Finally my gut feeling became my worst nightmare. Alec came up behind the girls.

I turned to Em and Jazz and yelled at them before jumping off the stage.

It did not take me no time to get there. Alec had already gotten his arms around Bella and pulling her out the door.

Alice and Rose went and stood behind Em.

"Alec haven't you already caused enough trouble for yourself?"

" Yeah well I saw how cozy you are with my son Edward. I won't let you have him ever. I saw you at the mall today in the parking lot. He hugged you like a son should hug his father. I won't let you take that from me. If you do I will take something from you" he said.

I felt sick to my stomach. I knew he was talking about mine and Bella's baby.

I could hear everybody behind me. I

knew that Em and Jazz are waiting on me to give them some kind of sign to move in on him. I just had to get Bella out of harms way first.

"Alec I'm not trying to take your son. I'm just there for him when he needs me. He is a part of Bella and they come as a package deal. I don't want to be his dad."

I could see the hurt in Bella's eyes by my words but I had to see if I could get him mad and let her go so he would come after me.

"I don't love Sean, Alec I only love the baby Bella is carrying. I hate Sean I could never actually love him in anyway. He bugs the shit out of me and I wish he wasn't part of Bella's life."

He pushed Bella to the ground hard and she landed on her stomach. She cried out in pain and Em and Jazz didn't wait to take Alec down.

I ran over to Bella on the ground and pulled her into me. She pushed away from me and slapped the shit out of my face.

I deserved that but I hope that she would understand why I had said those things.

"Honey, I did not mean what I said about Sean. I was saying them to piss Alec off so he would let you go and we could take him down."

She looked up at me reading my expression in my eyes to make sure I was telling the truth. She cried out again in pain and grabbed her stomach.

"Edward my stomach hurts."

"I've already called 911" said Rose.

"Bella I need you to pull up your shirt so I can take picture's. I'm calling the judge tonight to see if I can get his bail revoked. We have enough evidence to have him locked up for a long time."

"Rose," Bella cried out "do you think we can get a restricting order on him and see if the judge will give me full custody of Sean?"

"Yes sweetheart I will."  
"Sexy beast my stomach is aching really bad. We can't lose our baby. We love her so much she said to me."

"Naughty girl everything will be alright. I don't see any blood and it doesn't look like your water broke either."

"Bella I'm so sorry I said those things in front of you. I was trying to get you out of harms way."

"I know but at the time it really hurt. But I understand why you said them."

About that time the ambulance showed up and loaded Bella in the back. I turned to look to see Alec was in pretty bad shape. The officer had him handcuffed and was putting in the car. I turned to look at Jasper and Emmett, "thanks guys for your help."

"Eddie man you know that Bella is like a sister to us and we protect our family. Go with her and take care of her and our niece" said Emmett.

We got to the hospital and Dr. Crymes was on duty which I was happy about.

I helped Bella into a gown and a nurse came in and hooked her up to monitor's. I could immediately here the baby's heart beat. That put my mind at ease some but I will feel better once the Dr checked her out.

Watching the tears fall down her face I climbed on the bed with her and pulled her to me.

"Edward" she said grabbing a fistful of my shirt and began to sob.

"Honey it's ok you need to calm down. I'm sure the baby is fine and we know that Sean is just fine because he left with your parents. You are going to get your blood pressure way up if you don't calm down."

" Edward I just wish that Alec would leave us the hell alone, along with Lauren. I'm not sure how much more I can take of this. My nerves are shot. I have to be able to take care of our baby and Sean."

"Bella I will be there to take care of you, our baby and our son. You have to let someone take care of you for a change."

I watched as she cried harder.  
"What is it? You called Sean our son."

"Yeah I did and I mean it. I love him as if he was my own I don't care if he doesn't have my blood running through out his body. He is mine. Alec doesn't deserve to be able to call him his son."

"Edward I love you" and she gave my lips a soft kiss.

"I love you too" I said just as Dr. Crymes walked into the room.

"Well lets makes sure the baby is ok "as she pushed an ultrasound machine into the room. I pulled Bella's shirt up and Dr. Crymes put the gel on her stomach. Bella jumped a little for the coldest. Moving the wand around look very closely at the screen. Finally after a couple minutes the Dr. finally spoke.

"Well everything looks good but I want you to stay off your feet for a few days. If you start to bleed or you fill like your are wetting yourself I need you to call me immediately so we can take a look at you."

"Ok," we both said at the same time.

"I'm going to let you go home and I mean it about staying off your feet for a few days."

"Yes ma'am," Bella said.

ALPOV

When I got out of jail I was hell bent on getting my son from that whore of his mother. He deserves to be in a place that is stable. She was making it hard and Edward keeps on getting in the way as well. I have been following around Bella all day and I think she got a feeling someone was watching her. She kept on looking behind her. Finally they walked out of the mall with some bags. I noticed that Edward was there waiting for them. Edward bent down to his leave and I watched as he hugged my son. I saw red in anger. I just wanted to punch something. Edward took Sean with him after he kissed Bella on her lips and leading Sean to his car. I could not believe that bitch let him take my son with him. I watched as Bella got into her car. Deciding to follow her home. I sat there once she was home and just waited for her to leave again.

I sat there thinking of what I could do. I would follow her tonight if she ever left the house again. Maybe she will go back to the bar where Edward sings. Maybe I could do something there. I just have to think of what. Finally Bella came out of the house dressed like she was going out. She had pretty big baby bump going on. I think since Edward is taking my child from me that it's only fair to take his. Hmm, that gives me an idea. I watched as a car pulled up and of course it was Alice and Rose. I know those two can't stand me. This might not be as easy as I thought. They pulled up to the bar and I would just sit here and wait until it was time to put my plan into action.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Revised

Chapter 9

BPOV

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute Rose asked?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Well I know that you wanted to see me about getting a restraining order on Alec and see what we can do about getting you full custody of Sean."

"Do you think we will be able to get all that?"

"Yes I do but I wanted to run something by you."

"Ok let me have it."

"Since Alec has been doing all this shit I wanted to see how you felt about trying to get him to sign over his rights to you. I'm thinking that after the judge sees all of what he has done that there will be no problem with that. The only thing is that Alec will have to sign the papers for that to happen."

" Rose I don't think Alec will sign over his rights. Not after what he said about Edward trying to be his father and all. But I actually do like the ideal of at least trying."

"Bella I think after what happened a few nights ago I don't think he will be getting out on bail. At least not if I can help it."

"Tomorrow I will be going to the judge to see what we can do."

"That's fine Rose. I'm not going to get my heart set on anything until you talk to the judge."

"Ok well I'm going to go now and let you get some more rest. "

After Rose left Edward came into the room with something for me to snack on.

"So what did Rose want to talk to you about?"

"She just wanted to see what I wanted to do about a restraining order on Alec and to see if I wanted to try and get him to sign over his rights as his father. If not we are going to go for full custody."

"Do you really want to get him to sign over his rights? I mean he is used to seeing him a good bit?"

"Edward you have got to be kidding me right. You have seen what he has done to me over the last several months. I don't want our son anywhere near that son of a bitch."

"Babe I do want to talk to you about something though. I was wanting to know if I could get Alec to somehow sign his rights over if maybe you wanted to adopt him? It's totally up to you and I will under..." I didn't even get the whole sentence finished before he crushed his lips to mine. It was not a sweet kiss, it was a needy kiss.

"Honey I would love to be his father in anyway that I can. I would adopt that boy tomorrow if I could. I love him already like he was my own. So to answer your question yes I would. I love you my naughty girl."

"I love you too my sexy beast."

The next few days passed and I was still feeling real sore, tired and moody. I just wanted to be able to go back to work and I missed taking care of my boys. Edward has done an excellent job taking care of things around here. As I showered I felt like I needed something. I started to run my hands over my real sensitive nipples. I moaned at the touch. Thinking maybe that would make my mood change is that I need to be loved on. Edward was to scared to do anything because he thought that he would hurt me. Maybe if I took care of it myself I would feel a little better. As I was in my own sex induced pleasure as I was fingering my wet pussy. I felt a hand drag my fingers away from my pussy replaced by a strong set of fingers.

"My naughty girl you should not be doing that," Edward growled into my ear while he continued to finger fuck me.

I moaned out.

"Edward I need more I need you to love me. I need you to be in me making me call your name out of pleasure. I need it fast and hard."

Two seconds later I was bent over the shower and he plowed into my pussy.

"You want me to fuck you hard and fast then that's what you will get. I will make it to where you won't be able to walk straight for a week."

"Oh God. " I pulled my leg up and rested it on the side of the shower and that made Edward go deeper. I scream out in pleasure and started to thrust back into him.

"Bella you a sooo tight fuck...you feeeeel sooo good." I could not help but to move fast.

"Fuck Edwardddddd I'm soo closee don't stoppppp," I panted out.

"I'm close my naughty girl."

"Hmmm," was all I could muster up.

"My sexy beast cum with me nowwwww." We both scream through our release before we sank to the shower floor.

"WOW that was just I can't even find the word for that."

"Yeah I can't believe I got here just in time to help you out. You have no idea what that did to me to see you pleasuring yourself."

"Well if you would have just given into me about making love to me then I would not had to do that myself."

"Bella I didn' t want to hurt you. Dr. Crymes said that you needed to rest and be off your feet for a few days."

"I know that she said that but she said nothing about having sex."

"Bella I just..."

"No Edward don't say that you have had the best intentions for me it's like you thought I was fragile or something. I'm not going to break. I have needed you the last couple of days and you just blew it off. Edward I feel like you don't look at me the same way you did a few months ago. I know that I'm fat and I probably look disgusting to you but I thought that you loved me no matter what I looked like. Just go away and leave me alone. I know that you don't want me anymore."

"Bella you are not any of those things. I do love you if not more than he said placing his hand on my belly rubbing it, "it is beautiful and he/she was made out of love. I could never not love you. As for you the last couple of days Bella I just wanted to make sure you and the baby were ok. Believe me when I say that it was very hard for me not take you and ravish you they way you should be. I know that you won't break I'm just taking care of what I love the most in this world and I do want you for the rest of our lives. You, Sean and the baby. "

Tears started to roll down my face when he said those words to me. "Come here my naughty girl." He pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard. "I love you so much," he said as he dropped to his knees and kissed where our baby was. " I love you to my little one. Mommy and daddy can't wait to meet you." 

RPOV

I walked into the judges chamber with everything I had for this case. Alec's lawyer was meeting us there as well. "Good morning Ms. Hale."

"Good morning Judge Daniels."

"Ok now since all parties are here what can I do for you both."

"Well Judge I'm here to represent Ms. Swan. I'm want to see if we can work something out with his lawyer in regarding Mr. Platt. He has assault Ms. Swan several times over the past few months. I have pictures along with reports from the hospital. The last assault was in the last week and she is right at sixteen weeks pregnant."

"Ms. Hale what do you have in mind."

"Well sir I was wanting him to give up his rights to the child, Sean Anthony Platt and sign them over to . Ms. Swan's son Sean is four and he does not need to be around an abusive person."

"Ms. Hale what are you willing to give my client if he signs his rights over to Ms. Swan?"  
"I was wanting to discuss maybe a shorter sentence and a court ordered restraining him from having any contact whatsoever with Ms. Swan or Sean. If he breaks that order at anytime he will get the full sentence that he deserves."

" do you have any questions for Ms. Hale?"

"Yes sir I do. If my client takes the bargain how many years are you talking?"

"Fifteen years with no parole."

"Judge Daniels asked if he accepted those terms."

"I will have to talk to my client. How long is it good for?"

"I will give you 48 hours."

" Yes sir I will advise my client and let you both know if he takes the bargain." 

I walked out of there with a smile on my face. Judge Daniels agreed with my terms and now we just have to wait on Alec to let us know. I'm not going to say anything to Bella until I know something more. I'm just hoping that he will take it. It would make it better for everyone.

ALPOV

Mr. Brown was here talking to me about a bargain to get a less sentence for what I have done to Bella. Her lawyer wanted me to sign my rights over and have a court order against me not to have any contact with Bella or my son. I would get fifteen years with no parole. If I broke the order I would be sentence the countable time for the charges. " I think that you should take this deal. This deal is one in a lifetime."

"Mr. Brown I will have to sign my rights over to her. That's my son."

"Mr. Platt I'm going to tell you from my experience over the year's that Judge Daniels is going to take away your right to see Sean anyway so you might as well take the deal."

" Do you think it's the best option for me?"

"Actually yes I do because you will get to be free in fifteen years. You just have to watch yourself in there because once the other jail mates find out what you have done you will be had for."

"Ok if you think that is best were do I sign."

"Ok this is the paper to sign your rights away. I signed them and he gave me another piece of paper for the court order saying that you will not contact Ms. Swan or Sean and that if you do it will make your sentence to full term."

I signed that and Mr. Brown said that he would get them to Ms. Swan's lawyer as well as the judge to sign off on them.

After Mr. Brown left I was hoping that Lauren would come by soon to visit. The paperwork said I could not have contact but not that Lauren could not. I would have to come up with something. I will talk to Lauren maybe she will have something good.

RPOV

Judge Daniels called me about and hour ago and told me that the paperwork was signed by Mr. Platt and he signed off on them.

"You can pick up your copy when ever you would like."

"Thank you Judge Daniels I will be there in a few minutes. I'm just right down the road from there."

On my way there I called Edward. He answered the phone on the second ring.

"Hi Edward I wanted to talk to you and Bella about some stuff but wanted to see how are blood pressure is doing before I talk to ya'll."

"No Rose that's good at the moment. Can you tell me what's this about?" he asked.

"Is Bella by you right now?"

"No she's in the kitchen making herself a snack."

"Alright its about Alec but I think she will be happy about it. I can be there in an hour."

EPOV

Since I got off the phone with Rose I tried to figure out what she wanted to talk to us about Alec. As far as we knew he is still in jail.

"Edward who that on the phone?" Rose was all I said.

Bella was not having that.

"Edward what did she want?"

"She just asked how your blood pressure was and that she wanted to talk to us about Alec that's about all she said and that she would be here in an hour."

"What if she comes to tell us that Alec got let go. I can't go though anything else Edward. I'm already stressed enough. I haven't even been able to work at my own restaurant because of all this shit. I want to be able to go back to work. I have to make the money to be able to support myself plus Sean and the baby."

"Bella you know damn well I make enough money to take care of you and the kids and plus some. You could let your restaurant run itself and still make some money with it."

"Edward I want to be able to contribute on the bills and the kids. I don't want you to pay for everything."

Before I could get anymore our the door bell rang.

"Hi Rose."

She smiled and walked in heading over to the couch.

"Rose please tell us what's going on." I said.

"Well for starter's I would just like to say that it did not take much to get this deal I got from Alec." She pulled some papers out of a folder looking at them.

"This one is stating that as of today Alec has no rights to Sean. He signed his rights over and the Judge agreed to it."

I watched Bella as tears rolled down her face.

"Bella honey are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm just a bit overwhelmed right at this moment."

"Edward Rose said this paper has also been signed by the judge that Alec is to not have any contact with Bella or Sean and if he does then his sentences will be changed to what the charges to the fullest sentencing."

"So you are telling me Rose that Alec has no rights what so ever to Sean."

"Yes Edward that's what I saying. All I did was give his lawyer a 15 year sentence in jail with no parole. Instead of the 20 years with parole. It took his lawyer like a day to get Alec to sign the papers."

"Rose does that mean that Edward could adopt Sean?"

"Yes he could but I can tell you this, that Judge Daniels likes for you to be married at least six months before he will sign off on the paperwork."

Bella just looked at me with a nervous look. I would have to ask her about that later.

"Ok well with this I will leave you two alone."

Bella got up and hugged Rose and Rose hugged me bye.

"Bella honey how are you really taking the news."

"I'm good Edward just processing all the information. I just wish that we would not have to be married for at least six months before you could adopt Sean. I know that you said you would adopt him but we haven't really talked about getting married. I don't want to rush anything. Especially I don't want to force you into something if you don't want to."

"Honestly Bella I've never thought about. But it definitely will make me think it about now."

I followed Bella into my room and asked about the Lovers Lane bags?

"So Bella you never did let me see what you got at the mall when you went shopping with Alice." "Hmm," was all she said. This is going to be a little harder than I thought.

"Bella honey don't make me wait any longer pleaseee," I said sticking my bottom lip out pouting.

"Stop pouting Edward. Ok but you will have to listen to everything I tell you."

Oh I loved it when Bella took control.

"I want you to get striped all the way down and in bed when I come from the restroom she said as she went to get one of the bags."

I watched her walk into the bathroom before I striped nude. I got into bed as I was instructed.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and there stood Bella in a leather baby doll nightie with hose and high heels on. When she spun around so that I could see her back she had a thong on. OMG was she sexy as hell in that. I licked my lips as she walked forward to me. Swaying her hips. Her pregnant belly looked so good in that outfit. I wanted to attack her right then but her words played in my head, you will have to listen to everything I tell you. She stood next to me and had another bag beside the bed. I don't know how I missed that. She pulled out handcuffs.

She crawled over the top of me and said "Edward are you ready for the ride of you life?"

My cock went instantly hard.

She handcuffed my wrists to the bed post and then started to kiss down my body. She pulled something else out of the bag and blind folded me.

"Edward now that you have no way of seeing or touching me I can do whatever I want to you."

I could hear her pull something else out of her bag and then felt something cold on me. The coldness went around my nipples down my chest and my cock. When fingers slightly touched my dick I twitched a little.

"Edward I'm going to put this ring around your cock. I don't want you to make a sound. My sexy beast do you any problems with me sticking anal beads up you? Answer me."

"No naughty girl." I could hear her take some more stuff out of the bag.

I could hear her doing something but I could not make it out. All of a sudden my legs are spread apart and her finger is in my ass. She removed it and replaced it with the beads. I did not think that I was going to like it but the feeling was unbelievable. I could feel her crawl up my body kissing me along the way.

"Edward I'm going to fucking ride your cock like you would not believe. I will let you enjoy yourself by doing anything you would want but you can't see me or touch me."

"Ok Bella," I said with a shaking voice.

Her hand wrapped around my cock and stroked me.

"Oh God Bella that feels so good."

She straddled my waist and it felt like she had her back to me. "Alright Edward are you ready for me?"

"Hmm," was all I could get out.

I felt her sit up and placed me at her entrance and slamming down on my cock. I moaned out. All of a sudden I felt my balls vibrate.

"Bella whatever you are doing feels so good."

She was riding my cock fast and hard. She turned up the toy and made me growl out.

"Edward ugh god your cock feels so good inside me. Buck your hips up meeting my thrust please my sexy beast."

I grunted and did what I was asked. She let out a screaming moan and I knew that she was getting close. I wanted to touch her so bad. I could feel her walls tighten around me and it started to make my release start coming. "Fuckkkk Edwardddd I..m going to cum, cummm with me."

"So close naughty girll fuckkk Bella."

She rode my cock even harder and she screamed my name all the while, she pulled the beads from my ass causing me to dive off the cliff.

"Oh God,"," I screamed and let my release take over. I saw stars.

Bella turned around releasing my hands and then took the blind fold off. She leaned over me and gave me a sweet kiss saying I love you. Taking her face in my hands looking in her eyes telling her that I loved her to. We just laid there for a few minutes before we actually said much.

"Honey that was just so fucking good. You fucked me but at the same time you also made love to me."

"Edward I just wanted something different and that's what came to mind. It was pretty hot huh?"

"You have no idea. That is something that we will definitely have to do again."

BPOV

Today was my first day back at work and I had my Dr. appointment as well. Hopefully we would find out if we are having a girl or a boy. It really didn't matter to me as long as the baby is healthy. Deep down I think Edward wanted a little girl. He never really did say either way. He would pick me up from work and ride together. I was getting really excited about it. My back is hurting and my feet are starting to swell. I would have to let the doctor know this. Hopefully its just because I have been standing too long. It's my job so I would just have to sit a little more and prop my feet up during the day.

Finally it was time for Edward to pick me up. I climbed into the car and leaned over to give him a kiss. Edward looked me with a serious expression on his face.

"Are you feeling ok Bella you don't look good."

"Edward I'm just fucking fine. I'm fat, ugly and I'm tired. Then I get into the car and you tell me I don't look good. What the fuck is up with that?"

"Bella I was just asking a question there is no need to yell like a fucking lunatic."

"Don't tell me how to fucking act Edward."

We pulled up and I turned to him and said "you can keep your fucking ass in the car, you don't need to be there."

"Isabella I'm not staying in the fucking car I'm going with you."

"Why Edward you said that I didn't look good why would you want to be seen with me?"

"Dammit Bella, you took what I said in the wrong way. What I meant was that you look tired. Not bad, or ugly or even fat. You are so beautiful. You just don't see it. I want to go with you and I love you. I want to be seen with you always," he said as he looked me in the eyes.

"Whatever Edward," I said as I got out of the car and slammed the door. I heard him running to catch up to me, and as he reached for my hand I pulled it away. I could here him sigh but at this point I really didn't care. I signed in and sat without saying a word to him. He had me so pissed off with him at the moment.

Sitting on the table waiting for the Dr to come in I noticed that Edward kept staring at me like he was going to say something but he didn't. Maybe he got the picture I was still mad and didn't have anything say to him.

"Alright Bella we are going to do an ultrasound today but first I want to do the usual before we start with that. Your blood pressure is really high today and you have good amount of protein in your urine."

"Yeah I thought that I might because I noticed some swelling in my feet today."

"Well you are definitely starting to get more signs of the pre-clampisa with this baby as well. I'm going to tell you this right now that I do not want you working anymore then three days a week and no longer than six hours at a time. Do you understand that?"

"So she needs to rest as much as possible? I have tried to tell her not to work at all but she can be very stubborn when she wants to be," Edward said. I just gave him a scowling look.

"Are you both ready to see that baby of yours?"

"Yes," we both said.

"Are you wanting to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes," we both would like to know.

"Alright lets see if we can find out then."

She started measurements just looking serious at the screen.

"Ok you two here is the heartbeat and its strong beating 153." She pointed out the legs, arms head, stomach and finally she got to the face and we got to see the profile of our baby. It was so sweet to look at.

"Lets see if this little one will have it's legs open so we can find out the sex."

She moved the wand back down the baby's body before stopping and said "ok this is the baby's rump" and she looked really close and the words it's a girl appeared on the screen with an arrow pointing to our little girls parts.

I could feel my tears to start falling down my face and I turned to look at Edward and could see tears in his eyes. I reached for his hand and hesitantly took it with a smile on his face.

"Babe we are having a little girl."

Edward leaned next to my ear and said "yes baby we are, you have made me the happiest man alive honey."

I let the tears fall down my face and looked him in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry Edward" kissing his lips softly.

"Its ok honey. I should have better control of what comes out my mouth. I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

"Alright Bella do you have any questions?"

"No you have already told me I could only work three days a weeks and six hours on the days I work. I will rest like I'm suppose to."

"I will make sure she sticks to what you have told us today," he said.

"Alright I will see you again in four weeks unless you need me before then. Take care you two."

We walked out hand in hand to his car, he opened the door for me. He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. I wrapped my arms around him and held him to me.

"I'm sorry Edward."

"It's ok baby, I know your hormones are off the chart. I need to remember that, before I say things."

"Its ok. I should know what to expect from all this stuff."

He shut my door and he drove home, while holding my hand.

When we got home I went in the kitchen to make some dinner, because I didn't want to eat at the club, Edward went to take a shower. Hmm.. I wonder if he'd like company. As I stood there, I decided that I was going to surprise him in the shower. I hear that make up sex is the best part about fighting. As I walked down the hall I started to strip my clothes. Approaching our bathroom I stood against the door frame and just watched Edward for a minute. I saw him stroking him self so I ran my fingers between my breast down to my pussy. I just ran my fingers over my folds.

"Bella why are you standing there watching me?"

I could not answer I was just in a self pleasure coma.

"Why don't you come and join me naughty girl?"

Finally I entered the shower and he pulled me roughly to him still stroking himself. He kissed down my neck from the place behind my ear and whispered into it.

"Bella I'm going to fuck you hard." I moaned at that. I slowly started to play with myself and it felt so good. He sucked one of my nipples into his mouth and bit down hard on it causing me to scream. Since being pregnant my breasts and nipples have been very sensitive.

"Naughty girl you are being very bad by fingering yourself. My fingers and cock are the only ones that are supposed to touch you."

He grabbed me around my ass cheeks and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands went straight to his hair. He walked out of the shower placing me on the counter and telling me to put my feet on the counter and spreading wide. I did and he went straight to my pussy and started to suck, lick and bite my nub. I could not help but to moan out and buck my hips into his face. He growled which caused me to let my first orgasm to shake through me. I pulled his face away from me and told him to fuck me now.

He put my legs in his hands and spread them wider then they were on the counter. With one fast thrust his was sheathed inside me.

"Soo tight Bella. So good." He started out slow and the rhythms got faster.

"Edward please fuck me faster."

He did and it felt so fucking good. I sat up just a little and placed my hand down between us and put my finger down where he was thrusting in and out of me and let my fingers move on his sides of his cock as he went in and out. Growling "Bellaa I'm close babeee."

"Me too faster fuck me faster my sexy beast."

I watched as he fucked me and that's all it took for me to cum all over Edward's big fucking cock.

"Edward cummmm now. Ugh so gooddd Ed...ward I'm cumming."

That's all it took for Edward to cum as well.

"Motherfuckingshit oh Bellllaa," he screamed as he released inside me.

Catching our breath I looked at him and said, "make up sex is the best."

"Yeah it is."

We kissed each passionately before we got up to get dressed. I choose to where a blue dress that cling to my curves and my boobs looked good in it to. He was wearing a pair of black jean, green button up shirts paired with black boots. God he was so sexy. It was the time that my sex drive was picking up and I wanted sex all the time. Why the hell did Edward have to be so sexy?

We got to the club and he kissed me bye so he could get ready. Rose and Alice were already at the table waiting for me. Sitting down they looked at me and started asking questions about my appointment today.

"So whats it going to be a boy or a girl?" asked Alice bouncing in her chair.

"We did find out but we want to be able to tell everybody at once. So you both we have to wait a little bit longer. I can tell you that I can only work three days a week for only six hours though. My blood pressure is starting stay high and I have protein in my urine and some swelling in my feet. So my condition is the same when I was pregnant with Sean."

The light went dim and the DJ announced our boyz. I could not wait to see Edward on stage. He always looked so hot in his leather pants with a shirt that his always left the first few buttons undone and his sleeves round up half way. Tonight was something about his dressing that just got my panties all soaked. The way he moved around the stage. Oh God it's just so sexy.

The guys started to sing Girls, Girls, Girls by Montely Crue. I wish I could get up on the stage grind on him a little. I turned away to get the waitress attention for another water. When I turned back around I saw about five girls on stage and three of them were dancing all around Edward. There was a blond, brunette and a red head. The blond was grinding herself up on his ass, the red head was grabbing his crotch and moving her hand up and down, and the brunette was grinding her pussy all over his thigh. I don't understand why he's not stopping this. I mean I knew that I was fat, moody and not as pretty as most girls but damn he said that he loved me. The girl rubbing his crotch went to try and kiss him and he pulled his head away. The skank whore that was grinding his thigh moved to the front of him and put her ass right on his clothed cock. All of a sudden all three of them had him sandwiched grinding their skank ass whore pussy's all over my man and he just stood there.

Tears fell down my face and I got up from the table and ran out the club. I did not even bother to look back. Running up the street I had to figure out where to go. I could not go back home. I will just go to the last place that anyone would look for . The restaurant, I have a couch there and I can try and go back to the house when Edward's car is not there. I would call my parents to see if they could keep Sean for a few days. I hailed a cab and told him the address. On the way to Breaking Dawn I got a text from Alice and Rose. Bella where are you? I did not want to talk to anyone. Then my phone rang and this time it was Edward and I just hit the ignore button. After about fifteen texts and like twenty missed calls later I just turned my phone off.

It had been three days since the thing at the club happen. I haven't talked to anyone. I have been just staying in my office thinking about how Edward could not have moved away from them. Those skanks were all over my man and he let it happen. He could have pushed them away or even had the bouncer come and get them. Hell no he just let it happen. I know that right now I'm not the prettiest thing but damn I'm pregnant with his child. If he is going to flaunt his sexiness he could at least do it when his pregnant girlfriend is not there. I miss him but I don't know what to say to him.

The next morning I was laying on the couch when the door to the office opened and a very pissed off looking Edward stood in the doorway.

"Isabella what the hell are you doing at the office in your restaurant?"

"Well lets count them: 1) you let skanks put there hands all over you, 2)you didn't stop them and 3)you did it right in front of your very pregnant girlfriend."

"Bella everybody has been trying for three fucking days to get a hold of you. How could you for one leave the club, two you had your fucking phone off and third nobody knew where you were. You have had me fucking worried something happened you."

"Well Edward none of this would have happened if you had stopped them but hell no you just fucking let it happen. I mean if you don't want me because I'm fat and not as pretty as those girls but damn it Edward right in front of my fucking face."

"Bella stop this shit right the fuck now. I only have eyes for you and you know it. You, Sean and the baby are my world. How many times do I have to tell you that." 

"Just answer one question."

"Ok."

"Why did you not do anything to stop them?"

"To be honest Bella I don't know. I guess Em, Jazz and me are so used to it happening that the thought I never about how you would take it. You have to trust me when I say I never thought about it. "

"Fuck you Edward how would you feel if it was me up there and I had guys grabbing my crotch and grinding there cock all over my body and I gave you the same answer you just gave. I think the next show you have I'm going to get up there and bring some guy from the crowd and tell him to do whatever he wants to me. I want to see how you would react and how it makes you feel. Now get out and leave me the fuck alone."

"I'm not leaving here without you. Did you forget that you have a son that needs you?"

Looking over at him I said "no I did not I will come home but you are to leave me the fuck alone. Either you will sleep on the couch or I will. You really pissed me off and hurt my feelings at the same time."

"Bella please you have to know that I did not intentionally do this to you. I love you can you please forgive me for my actions?"

"Edward you have to give me time. I can't just forget what I saw and how I feel."

"Bella I have missed you so much."

"As angry and upset I am with you I have missed you to but that does not change anything."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Revised

Chapter 10

EMPOV

After the show was over, I walked up to Edward and punched him in the mother-fucking jaw. I've haven't hit my brother since high school, but tonight he deserved it.

"What the fuck was that for Emmett?" he asked me holding his jaw.

"Bro you messed up bad man. I saw her walk out of the club with tears in her eyes. She never once looked behind her. No-one could stop her either, Rosie and Alice tried."

"What the hell are you talking about? Who left?" Edward asked me.

"Damn Edward, did mom drop you on your head too much. Bella, she fucking walked out of the club after those girls were on stage, getting their groove on with you."

"Holymotherfuckingshit," he mumbled.

"Yeah, dumbass. You messed up... again."

Edward went out of the club, to look for Bella. Duh, he can be so dumb sometimes. To think my mother and father used to call him a genius. I beg to differ on that. He just doesn't listen. I followed him because he's an idiot.

"What the fuck were you thinking letting those girls do that with Bella right there?" I said as I followed him.

"Edward she left before the show was even over. She could be anywhere."

EPOV

"Hi Rose have you heard from Bella at all. I have been calling her for three damn days and I keep getting her voicemail. I have looked everywhere. I don't know where else to look. I could not believe that I had let those women do that to me. I should have thought how Bella would feel."

"No Edward I haven't. I'm sure she's fine. She just needs time to think about everything that has happened. When she is ready she will come home."

"I guess you are right. Sean just keeping wanting to know where his mommy is. I don't know what else to tell him."

"Edward just keep taking care of him and tell him that his mommy is on a trip or something."

"I'm just scared because nobody can get a hold of her. I could understand not wanting to talk to me but what about everybody else?"

"Edward you have to understand that Bella is not very confident about herself. She thinks that she's just a plain girl. She has always been like that. We could tell her until we are blue in the face that she is pretty or even beautiful but in her mind she's not."

"Rose she is the most beautiful, sexy woman I have ever seen. She's even more beautiful now that she is pregnant."

"We know that but she does not think so."

"I'm worried that something will happen to the baby or even her and nobody knows where she is."

"Just give her time. She will come back when she is ready. Have some faith."

"Alright if you do hear from her please let me know." "I will. Bye now."

I still could not figure out where Bella had ran off to. As time went by, I'm not upset anymore just getting very pissed off. Why would she just run like that and not talk to me instead. Oh yeah that's because I messed up again. Getting an idea I called Em to see if I could drop off Sean with him for a little while. Of course he said yes so I made my way to get him ready.

"Sean lets get some shoes on because you are going to see Uncle Emmett for a little while."  
After I dropped him off I made my way to Breaking Dawn. I can't believe that I didn't think of this in the first place.

Walking into the restaurant a couple of her employee's looked at me strange. I just walked past them to her office. Once I was at the door I stood there for a minute nervous at what I might find behind the door. I opened the door and saw her laying on the couch and my anger came full force again. I could not help but to let my anger come out. She started to yell at me and I yelled back at her about my feelings as well. What hurt the most is that she said that she would come home but she would not sleep in our bed with me.

"I miss you," I told her. "I miss you to Edward but that still doesn't change anything."

I stopped by Em's house to pick up Sean and Bella decided that she would stay in the car that she wasn't ready to face anyone else just yet. Getting back to the house Bella and Sean walked ahead of me talking and laughing and I had missed that so much. The only thing left now is to figure out how to get her to understand that I only want her.

A few days have pasted and I had figured out what to do. I called Charlie and Renee to see if they could watch Sean for a few days that I had plans to take Bella out of town. I came up with idea of going to Vegas to get married making sure that Bella knew she was the one for me. She had started to talk more and even last night she slept in the bed with me. I'm hoping that means that she is slowly getting over all this and by the time we get back from Vegas she will be Mrs. Edward Cullen. I scheduled our flight to leave first thing in the morning and we could drop Sean off on the way. I would have to pack and get everything ready while Bella is at work today. I will put our suitcase in the trunk of the car.

The next morning I woke Bella up with me kissing her lightly all over her face. Leaving her lips for last. Finally kissing her she pulled me close to her as she moaned into the kiss.

"I've missed this my sexy beast."

"Me too," I admitted.

She started the kiss again and this time she pulled me to lay beside her. She only had a t-shirt on. I played with her nipples over her shirt and she pushed them into my hand more.

"Hmm," she said.

That encouraged me to move forward. Placing my hand under her shirt while she moved her hand between her thigh playing with herself. It was my turn to moan. That is the hottest shit ever. My dick got hard instantly.

"Edward take off your clothes babe. I want to feel you, feel you in me. I want you to make love to me. Please."

How could I deny her anything.

I striped off my clothes and got back in bed with her. She kept on pleasuring herself and started to stroke my cock at the same time. We both moaned in unison.

"Edward please."

"Bella honey turn on your side."

I pulled her leg over my hips and enter her from behind. This was one of the position easiest for us now with her advancing in her pregnancy. She screamed out as I got the rhythm I wanted. She reached around with her hand putting it around my neck.

"Oh Edward feels so good," as she pushed back into me.

"I love you," I said as I kissed down her neck.

"I have missed this so much."

Happy that she is asking for it. My stomach started to tighten and I knew I was close.

"Honey I'm so close cum with me."

Panting out that she's so close. I moved my hand to her pussy and started to rub her nub and that set her off. She screamed through her release as I did to.

Finally we made it to the shower. Once we were in and kneeled down to talk to our little girl. "Hi there little girl I can't wait until we can meet you. Mommy and daddy love you so much. We just need to come up with a name for you. You, mommy and your brother Sean are everything to me and I will be there for you all forever. Do you think that I could marry you all?" I asked looking up at Bella as I said it. She kicked me again as if she was answering me.

Bella started to sob and looked at me while putting her hands on my face saying "yes." I kissed her belly before getting up and kissing her with the most love I could muster in that kiss.

On the plane ride to Vegas I was glad that I had brought the rings. I have been wanting to ask her to marry me for a month or so but I was scared that she would say no. I could not wait until I could adopt Sean.

"Bella have you thought of any names for our baby girl?"

"Actually I have I like Natalie. What about you?"

"I'm kinda partial Megan."

"Well we could always put the two together and have a name for our little girl," she told me.

"Natalie Megan Cullen. Thinking about I kept repeating it over and over in my head. Natalie Megan Cullen is an excellent name for her Bella. I love it."

"Edward I would like to keep the name to ourselves until we have her. I want at least something to be a surprise."

"That's fine with me honey."

We are standing in front of the Elvis Chapel getting ready to get married. Bella looked so happy. She has on a pretty navy blue dress that sat off her shoulders, fitting over our little girl perfectly. The length was just above her knees with silver flats. I wore a nice green button up shirt with a skinny tie. Pairing it with black dress pants and my boots.

"Honey are you ready to become Ms. Cullen?"

"Ready as I will ever be."

"Then lets get married."

BPOV

We walked into the chapel and they took us to pick out some flowers for me to hold while we said our vows. Edward must have already paid for everything because once I got my flowers Edward went and stood in place while I stood waiting to walk do the aisle. Once everything was ready I walked down the aisle.

"Ok I understand that you and Edward are saying your own vows."

"Yes," we both said in unison.

"Ok Edward you may start when you are ready. "

"Bella since the first time I laid eyes on you I think I loved you. When we spent more time together I knew you are my forever. I will be there for you and our kids forever. I will always be faithful to you forever and always. I love you and you are my everything."

"Edward, when we met I was totally attracted to you. I never thought that you'd be interested in me. As we spent more time together, I fell for you. I knew you were it for me when we took Sean to the zoo. The way you treated him, told me you were the right person for me. I promise to always be faithful to you, and to love you with everything within me. I promise to be there for you and our children. You are my everything and I love you with all my heart."

"Edward take this ring and say these words after me. With this ring I thee wed."

Edward repeated the words as he pushed the ring down my finger.

"Bella it's your turn." I repeated the words and placed Edward's ring on his finger.

"Huh, huh now the power invested in me and the state of Nevada I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Edward pulled me close and kissed me with all the love he had for me. We walked down the aisle and left to go back to the hotel. Little did he know that I had something planned for our special night.

Going straight to the bathroom when we got to the hotel I put on a green baby doll nightie that tied on the side and matching crotchless panties with it. I bought it when I went shopping with Alice. I fixed my hair in some pigtails before walking into the bedroom. I was in the mood to get fucked senseless and hoping he would want that to. Edward was looking at the window as I entered the room. I could see his reflection in the glass. I could see the smile come across his face.

"Well, well are you ready to fuck your wife?"

Growling under his breath he turned walking towards me. He turned me so my back was to him and he pushed his hard cock into my ass.

"Why yes Mrs. Cullen I think I can accomplish that for you. What do you think?" he asked as he bucked his hips again.

"Hmm," I pushed my hand down into his pants and started stroking him. I took the other hand and pushed his pants down. My man was going commando so that made it a lot easier.

"Bella," he moaned into my ear.

"You in that outfit plus your hair in piggy tails are just so sexy."

I fell to my knees and kissed the head of his cock while I played with his balls with my free hand. Slowly taking his cock into my mouth, my hand went from his balls to his ass. He picked up his pace fucking my mouth with his cock. I took my index finger and slowing inserted it into his ass and he bucked his hips faster. Panting, "oh so good." I sped up my pace with my finger and he screamed my name. I thought that he would cum in my mouth but he did not.

Forcefully pulling me to my feet he crushed his lips to mine and said "my naughty girl. Its my turn to pleasure you."

He pushed me up against the window and pulling my leg over his shoulder. That's when he notice that my panties are crotchless. He looked up at me with lust filed eyes and a wicked smile plastered on his face. "Bella you are definitely being a naughty girl tonight. I'm going to fuck you as soon as my tongue fucks that wet glistening pussy of yours."

"God yes Edward please," I moaned out. Plunging his tongue into my pussy I about came right then. He pulled my nub into his mouth and bit down and that made me loose it. "Edward ugh fuck so good. Don't stop."

"Hmm," was all I got out of him.

"Edward I need you to fuck me, no I need you to fuck me with me on all fours. While your thrusting into my wet pussy I want you finger fucking my ass. I want it hard and fast."

He pulled me to the bed roughly throwing me on the bed. "Get up on all fours my naughty girl. I hope you are ready for me because I will show you just how good I can make you feel."

I got into place when he leaned over me whispering in my ear, "such a naughty girl for you wanting me to finger you ass as I'm fucking your wet pussy. I think I'm really going to enjoy this."

"Yes," I panted.

He thrusted into me without a word causing me to scream out with pleasure. He had his hand on my hips pulling me away from him and then back into him. I reached one of my hands down between us and played with his balls. He moaned, "so girl my naughty girl.

"Ugh."

He pulled out getting his finger wet with my juices before he started with my ass. He pushed into both holes at the same time.

"Oh GOD so good don't stop my sexy beast fuck me hard."

Picking up his speed I started to feel my body shake knowing my release would be fast and hard. I could tell he was getting close to his as well. Not being able to hold off any longer I started bucking hips with each of his thrust.

"Bella I'm soo close fuck cum with me. Ugh."

"Yes Edward Yes yes yes," screaming his name as my release shook through me and then I started to see black and white. Best orgasm ever.

"Bella ugh I'm going...to cum...into that wet...sweet hot...pussy. FUCK Bella so good...so good...Bella," he moaned out.

We dropped down on the bed panting and trying to catch our breath. We didn't say another word or even moving for a few minutes.

"Edward I think you really wore me out babe. I can't even roll over right now I'm so tired." "Ok mommy lets get you and Natalie to bed. We have had a long day."

He leaned over and kissed my belly told her good night and that he loved her. I let the tears fall. His lips touched mine giving me a loving kiss.

"I love you my Bella."

"I love you too." I rolled over and Edward snuggled up to me. I went to sleep without another word.

EPOV

After, Bella went to sleep I sat there just taking her in. How could I be so lucky to have this woman in my life. She loved me no matter how bad I messed up. Yes she might get mad at me but she always no matter what loved me. I could not believe we actually got married. I looked at my ring and read the word I had engraved on both our bands. FOREVER. Turning and looking at my sleeping wife. Her hair in all different directions like she had been really satisfied after I fucked her. That's another thing I love about her. She could be a sexy vixen one minute and the next we could be making love. I feel kinda bad because I didn't make love to her for the first time her being my wife. She asked me to so how could I feel bad. I could never deny this woman anything. I was so happy and this woman made me that way. Finally sleep over took me.

I was woken by a moan and Bella pushing her ass into my cock.

"Edward please so good."

That definitely had my cock hard.

"Edward please make love to me."

It wasn't a question she was making a statement in her sleep. Running my hand from her neck down her side I grazed her breast on the way down. I stopped at her wet core. She was already for me. I rolled her over and started to pump her pussy with my finger. She flitted her eyes open and blushed. Even in the dark I could tell that she was blushing.

"Edward," she moaned.

"Yes," I said.

She reached over and grabbed my cock in her hand and started to stroke me. It was my turn to moan.

"Bella god does that feel good."

Looking into my eyes she said, "please do not make me wait. Please make love to me. I need you so bad."

I rolled her on her back. "Bella I'm going to try a different position." I pulled her down just a little and pulled her legs apart. Sitting on my knees I leaned forward and slowly entered her pussy. I could not believe how wet so was for me.

"Bella look at me. I want to see you when I make love to you."

"Edward you feels so good babe."

She placed her feet on my thighs and started to move with me. I know with this position that I could not hold her but I wanted to see her face when we came. She was always beautiful when she comes.

"Edward I can't hold off any longer please babe cum with me." I felt my stomach tighten when she said that and I let go.

"Bella ugh you feel so good. I'm..." I could not finish the sentence before I came. Bella followed right after me.

"Edward oh love...you," she panted out. I laid down beside her and she rolled to face me. "Edward thank you I needed that and I love you very much," she said.

"Bella you don't have to thank me. I love making love to you. I love you too." Kissing her on her lips before I went to our baby girl. "Natalie daddy's loves you too." Right as I said that Bella grasped.

"Honey are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine but out little Natalie just kicked me when you told her you loved her."

I placed my hand on her stomach to see if she would do it again. "I love you Natalie." Just as I got it out she kicked again.

"It's amazing how she kicks when she hears your voice."

"Yeah, its like she is trying to tell me that she loves me to."

Going up Bella's body kissing as I went finally making it to her lips and kissing them softly. "I love you too my naughty girl."

"Love you too my sexy beast."

We both rolled over went to sleep. I was woken up the next morning with my phone ringing. Rolling out of bed to answer it looking down to see that it's Alice. We had decided not tell anyone about us going and getting married. We planned on telling them when we got back. We wanted to do it our way and not be pressured into something that we didn't want. Bella said she does not want anything over the top and that going to Vegas was just fine by her.

"Well good morning Alice, what can I go for you today?"

"Well for starters you could tell me why you took Bella out of town? Second why didn't you tell anyone but her parents?" she said with anger in her voice.

"First off, Alice it is none of your business and second the only reason her parents know is because they are keeping Sean for us. They don't know where I was taking her or even what I have planned. When we are ready for everybody know we will tell you. Now is that all you called for?"

"No actually I was calling to let you know that Lauren has been showing her face around the club again. She even asked Jazz and Em where you are. It's like she not giving up on you."

"Ok Alice just keep me posted, Bella is waking and I need to let her know what's going on."

"Ok Edward and tell Bella I said hi, will ya. "

"Yep sure no problem. Bye."

"Edward who was that?"

"It was Alice she wanted to let me know that Lauren has been showing up at the club and asking questions. Of course she asked why we left town without telling them."

"Edward you know how Alice is. She has to know everything. Don't worry to much about her."

"Ok honey I won't."

"I'm just going to worrying about Lauren."

"Bella do you think that she has been following us around?"

"No probably not why?"

"Well I just got to thinking that if she had then she might know that Sean is with your parents. I don't want her to get to him. Do you think that maybe we should maybe head back?"

"Edward my parents will not let anything happen to him. He will be just fine."

"I know I'm just worried about my son."

As soon as I said those words Bella started to sob. "Edward what if she does get to him. That little boy means everything to me I can't lose him. I love both my boys plus I have to look out for our little girl now also."

"Natalie will be just fine honey. I will make sure that I take care of you. Please do not let this bother you. Lets just enjoy ourselves. If it makes you feel better we can get a flight out for tomorrow?"

"Lets just go out and walk the streets of Vegas. Maybe do a little shopping."

"Ok Edward. I think we should call my parents and give them a heads up."

We walked down the streets going from shop to shop. We walked into a place that sold porcelain angels. One caught my eye. I went to look at it and it was perfect my little girl. It was laying on its side and it had angel wings, blond hair and blue eyes. Written on My Little Angel is Precious. Bella walked over to me with a glass heart necklace.

"Edward I want to get this. The paper says that you can have stuff engraved into the heart. Once Natalie is born I would like to have Sean and her name put on it."

"Honey that is a great ideal. I'm actually looking at this to put in our little girls room. I also would like to get an angel to put in Sean's room as well, but I think that you should pick that one."

I watched as Bella looked at all the one's to choose from.

"Edward I think I like this one. Its says Little Boy are are always Angels in their Parents Eyes."

"I agree with you and like it that one as well."

We ate lunch at a small pizza shop. Bella really seemed to like the pizza because she downed like four pieces before I could even eat two pieces.

"Honey slow down are you will give yourself heartburn."

"I can't help it I'm just so hungry and it's really good babe."

We finished our lunch and Bella said, she wanted to head back the hotel as she was getting tired. She laid down and was out before she laid her head on the pillow. I just sat there and watched her. I getting that feeling in the of my stomach that something bad is going to happen. Calling the airport to see if they had any flights out tonight. There is a flight that leaves out at 5:45. That would give us two hours to get packed and to the airport.

I started packing our stuff while she was still sleeping. By the time she had woke I had everything packed and ready to leave for the airport.

"Bella honey I went ahead and got us a flight out for tonight. It leaves at 5:45. I have a feeling something is not right."

"Ok Edward," she said with a shaky voice.

"We will pick up something to eat before we leave."

We boarded the plane and just sat in silence the whole flight. I would kiss Bella every once in awhile. She seemed to be lost in thought. I was doing the same thing. I was just hoping that my feeling was nothing but as we got closer to home the feeling got even worse. I would never tell her that because I had to watch out with her blood pressure. We arrived and Jasper was there to pick us up. The look on his was like he had seen a ghost.

"Jazz what's wrong man. You look like you have seen a ghost."

"Its nothing we just need to get Bella's parents house."

"Jazz what are you not telling us."

"I'm not suppose to tell you anything. Charlie will tell you everything when we get there."

REPOV

Edward had called to speak with Charlie. I was getting Sean ready to go out for a little shopping so I was not paying much attention to the conversation. After getting him ready we went downstairs and Charlie was just hanging up the phone. He had a worried look on his face.

"Charlie dear what's wrong?"

"Lets get Sean in the living room watching t.v. so I can tell you what's wrong."

"Sean why don't you go watch some t.v. for a few minutes while I talk to Grandpa. "

He nodded his head walking to the couch. Once he was out of ear shot I looked over at my husband.

"Charlie whats the matter?"

"Renee, Edward just called and said that Lauren has been snooping around at the club looking for him. He just wanted to give me a heads up that she may know where Sean is. They are heading home today and that Jasper was picking them up. He wants to make sure his son is safe."

Tears started to fall down my cheeks. "Honey what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"You said that Edward said his son. He thinks of Sean as his own."

"Ok we will just have to be careful when out."

"Alright I promised Sean that he could go with me grocery shopping and I don't want to go back on it now."

"Just be careful Renee, you know what I have showed you."

"I will, I love you. We will be back in about hour or two."

Walking through out the store I kept a close eye on Sean. I did not want anything to happen to my grandson. He was a good kid and Bella was as well I could not understand why people would want to hurt them. Edward was even a good kid and I loved him like he was my own. They have been through so much lately that they needed the break they took only to have to cut it short because all this craziness. We stopped and I was looking at different meats trying to figure out what to cook for dinner tonight.

I turned back around to ask Sean what he thought and he was gone. I left my stuff running around in the store calling his name but he never answered.

People were coming to me asking "Miss what's the matter?"

The manager came up and said "Renee whats the matter."

"My grandson...is gone he was...just standing by mmeee and then he's goone."

"Ok I'm going to call Charlie. Just come wait in the office."

"Ooookkkayy Ray."

CHPOV

I was sitting in my chair when the phone it up, "Charlie this is Ray from the  
Super Smart and Renee is all hysterical because Sean is missing."

"What do you mean my grandson is missing. I'm on my way. Ray call the station and have Mark meet me there."

"Alright Charlie I will see you in few."

Jumping into the police cruiser speed down the road I called Jasper to let him know what was going on.

"Hi Jasper its Charlie I just wanted to let you know that someone has taken Sean from Renee at the grocery store. When you pick up Edward and Bella just bring them to my house but whatever you do, don't tell them what's going on. I need to be careful how we tell Bella. This won't be good for her with her being pregnant."

"I gotcha Charlie. We will be there right after I pick them up."

Pulling up I saw that Mark was already there. We being so close to the person missing I could not work it.

"Mark I'm getting Renee and we are heading home because Edward and Bella will be there shortly. I wanted you to keep me posted on what's going on. Do not leave anything not covered this is my grandson we are talking about."

"Chief give me his name. It's Sean Anthony Platt."

"Ok Chief we will do everything we can. We will get the boy back."

Waiting at home Renee just kept saying it was her fault over and over again. I kept trying to tell her that this was not her fault and to comfort her but she would have none of that.

"Renee, this is not you fault the only person responsible is the person who took him. You need to get yourself together before the kids get here. We will need to be strong for them."

"Charlie what if they blame me for this. I could never live with myself."

"They are not going to blame you. We will get him back I promise."

I heard the car pull up. I stood and waited for them to come in.

The front door slammed open with a very upset looking Bella and Edward on her heels.

"Daddy what is going on?" The look on her face about broke my heart. Edward's face did not look any better.

"Bells you need to sit down."

"I'm not going to fucking sit down until you tell me what's going on." Edward placed his arms around her leaning over whispering something in her ear.

"Bella, Edward, Renee took Sean shopping today and she turned her back to get some meats and turned back around and Sean was gone."

I watched as Bella fell to the ground and Edward went down with her.

"Bella honey you need to calm down. You have our little girl to think about also."

Renee and I gasped at his remark. We were going to have a granddaughter along with a grandson.

"Edward that skank bitch took our son. We have to get him back," she said sobbing.

"Bella I promise we will get her back."

Edward picked her up and took her upstairs.

"Charlie I'm going to get her calm and once I do that we will come back down. "

"Alright son take care of our daughter and granddaughter."

"I will."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Revised

Chapter 11

BPOV

When I ran into the house I could tell my father's face that something was not right. As soon as those words left his mouth I fell to the floor sobbing. Edward told me to stay calm and I had to think about our little girl. How in the hell am I suppose to stay calm when our son is missing. He cried right along with me. Edward told my parents he was taking me upstairs and once I was calm we would came back. He pretty much carried me up the stairs. Once in my room I went straight to my bed.

"Honey everything will be ok. We will get him back. I'm pretty sure Lauren is behind this."

"I know Edward its just that he has been my world for four years and now he's gone. I can't take this Edward if we don't get him back," I said while tears still falling down my face.

"Bella, I'm going to get Jazz and Em to come with me and look for him. We will talk to people at the club maybe she slipped and said some there. I will get our son back if it's the last thing I do. I love our son just as much as you do."

I pulled him to me and held onto him like he would disappear too. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to a very noisy downstairs. Walking down the stairs I could see Edward and it looked like he was on a rampage. He was throwing our clothes all over he place saying over and over again why was it our son why. At that point he scared me a little and I slipped down onto the stairs shaking and sobbing again.

He noticed me and came rushing over to me, "honey its ok I just had to get some of my anger out. Your dad helped with this mess too it was not just me."

He pulled me into a hug and told me that he loved me and he would be leaving shortly to search for our son.

"Bella how are you feeling? I mean I know how you are feeling about Sean but what about our little girl and you?"

"I'm fine with that side of things. I need to try and eat something."

Edward walked me into the kitchen and I looked through the cabinets as Edward found some glasses in another cabinet. He got out some milk and poured two glasses, while I made two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. We sat down to eat in silence. Not really having much to say, he had my hand in his with our fingers intertwined. It felt comforting, just having his hand in mine.

Edward was just as upset as I was, it always amazed me at how much he cared for our son. Every time he called him our son, the tears fell from my eyes. I never expected that Edward would love Sean as his own. I looked over at him as he ate his sandwich, he looked so torn up.

His eyes weren't as sparkly as they normally were, he looked as lost as I felt. I put my sandwich down and got up from my chair, and sat in Edward's lap. Wrapping my arms around him, I told him how much I loved him and that I believed in him, that he would find our son.

Edward sobbed into my shoulder. I pulled away to look him in the eye, and I told him I knew everything would be alright. He tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. I leaned in and kissed his lips lightly. "Bella," he whispered when we pulled away, "I promise you I will find our son. I love him so much, and I will keep you and Natalie safe."

"I know babe, I love you so much too."

We heard a throat clearing behind us, looking back to see my mother and father standing that with Jazz and Em.

"Sorry guys we are just trying to get ourselves together before we try and find our son," Edward said.

"Hello where is everybody," Alice rang out.

"We are in the kitchen."

They came in and Rose went to Em and Alice went to Jazz. Alice looked at me and gasped as soon as she looked at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan what is that on your left ring finger?"

Putting my head on Edward's chest, I spoke up and said "it's my wedding band, and my name is Isabella Marie Cullen now."  
Everybody in the room just stared at us for a moment before everybody started asking questions.

"Come on now let me explain to you," Edward said with a stern voice.

"Boy you better start explaining real fast," my dad said.

"I asked Bella to marry me the other day and she said yes. We decided to go to Vegas and get married at the Elvis Chapel there. We both didn't want a big ceremony and we just wanted it to be us. If we had told everyone they would have tried talking us into something we did not want."

"Ok so you are telling me that you took my daughter to Vegas and got married and didn't say anything to me?"

"Yes sir. This was something that we had to do for ourselves sir."

"Bella did he make you do this? This is so not like you."

"No daddy he did not. I was going to talk about this later but I guess now is as good as any time. Alec has signed over his parental rights so I want Edward to be able to adopt Sean and Rose said that the judge does not like to sign the paperwork until the couple has been married for at least six months. We love each other so it made since to do it and because Edward loves Sean just as much as he loves her daughter Natalie."

"Oh Bella you are giving us a baby girl. Now I will have a niece and a nephew," said Alice.

"Yes we are. You will only get the first name from us and that was an accident. So don't even try and get it out of us."

Looking over to my dad saying "I hope that you are not that upset about all this or disappointed with me. I just needed to do what was right for me."

"No baby I'm not mad just wish I could have walked you down the aisle."

"Well maybe after we get our son back we could have a private party at the club and we could have a father daughter dance, hows that sound?"

"Thank you honey that would be wonderful. Edward I expect you to take care of her and the babies."  
"I most definitely will Chief."

LPOV

I watched her parents pick up Sean and followed them home. I was going to get that boy because that bitch took him from his father and Edward was acting as his father while his real father sat rotting in jail. Plus she is keeping Edward from me. We are meant to be together.

She had to pay for that. The only way to do that was to get her son. That would hurt both of them. It was the next day that I saw her mother leaving with him. I followed them to the store. I was going to take him the first change I got. Finally she turned her back long enough for me to get him. Taking the chloroform, I put it on my rag. I had to grab him fast and get the rag over his nose before he screamed.

I had already got a run down hotel room on the out skirts of town. I would just take him there and maybe leave him after a few days. I'm sure my Eddie and that bitch Bella will be looking for him. I will have at least three days before they might would fine me. I would be long gone before that.

I tied him up to the bed post and went and got me something to eat. The next thing I had to think about was if I should maybe make him pay for his mother taking my Eddie.

Coming back from getting something to eat the boy started crying saying he was hungry and that he wanted his mommy.

"Shut the hell up you are not getting anything to eat and as for your mommy you will never see her again because she's dead and I'm your new mommy."

He started crying and I could not handle that. I walked over to him and back handed him across his face.

"I don't want to hear another sound out of you."

EPOV

Before leaving Bella's parents house, I made sure that Bella was feeling ok. I didn't want her blood pressure getting any higher. I know it was high, because she told me she had a headache. I marched her upstairs and made her lie down. Alice said she would make sure that Bella rested.

In the car with Emmett, I broke down, telling him everything was my fault.

"Sean wouldn't have been taken if I never went out with Lauren."

"Edward, its not your fault or anyone but Lauren's. You haven't been with her in a long time, Lauren is unstable. Its her fault."

"Yeah, I guess, but if she hurts one hair on his little head I'm going to fucking kill her."

"That's why I hope I find them, because you, bro are a loose cannon."

As I sat there in the car, I took out my phone and scrolled through the pictures on there. The most recent one was of Sean playing the drums with Emmett. There were others too. Some of him and Bella at the zoo. There was one of me and him that Bella took.

God, I hope we find him soon. I never knew I could love so deeply until I met Bella and that little boy. I never thought I wanted kids, but being around Sean awakened that fatherly instinct in me. I hope that I will be a good father to Natalie and Sean.

Even though he isn't blood related, he is my son in every way that counts. I will treat him and Natalie the same. I know some guys treat their children better than they treat their wife's previous child. But not me I am going to love them equally. Sean is as much mine as Natalie is.

We pulled up to Lauren's apartment building. Walking up to her apartment it looked as though it had been abandoned. No lights on and the curtain's were torn from the windows.

"At least we know that she's not living here man."

"Yeah but where the fuck is she staying?"

"Dunno but I think the next place we should go is to the club and talk to some of the regulars. Maybe they over heard something that could give us a clue."

"I sure as hell hope so."

Sitting at the bar with a drink in our hands acting like we are drinking them Mike the bartender came over and asked us where the rest of the gang was.

"Man Mike they are at Bella's parents house. Over the weekend Bella and Edward's son was kidnapped. We are pretty sure who did it but we just have to find the bitch."

"You mean that Lauren chick?"

"Yep we went to her apartment and it looked abandoned. Have you heard anything?" Em asked him.

"No but you might want to check with some of the waitress," that blond over there is friends with Lauren. Maybe she could help with some info."

"Thanks," I said.

"Hi Dixie," said Em.

"Oh hi boys how have you two been?"

"Actually we wanted to talk to you about Lauren."

"Yeah what about her."

"Well for starters she a fucking skank from hell, she's been following me around even after I told her I'm with someone and now she has kidnapped my son. If you know where the hell she is staying I think that you had better tell me."

"All I can tell you is that she is not living in her apartment and that she staying at some hotel. That's about all I know. I'm sorry about that Edward. I have noticed lately that she has been off like she's almost lost her marble's. I haven't really seen her or talked to her in a few weeks."

"Thanks for the information. There's not to many hotel around here," I said to nobody directly.

It was right after three am Em and I still had come up with nothing. I decided that we needed to get at least a few hours of sleep and I also needed to check on Bella. I walked into her old bedroom and found her sleeping but not peaceful. Crawling up behind her and pulling her to me.

"Edward did you come up with anything?"

"No honey but we still have several hotels that we have to look into. I'm hoping that we will have some luck tomorrow."

"Do you think you will find him?" she asked.

"Yes I do honey now lets gets some sleep. I love you Bella," I told her as she fell asleep in my arms.

It was going on the third day and still nothing. Emmett, Jasper and I are right on the on skirts of town and from our information there is only a hand full of hotel's there.

"Jazz do you think we will have any luck today I mean it's been three fucking days and nothing. I hate watching Bella the way she is. All she does is eat, cry and sleep. She's not really talking to anybody."

"Edward I think that today will be better."

"Yea man I mean there only these hotels left and I think we will find him or at least get a lead."

"I guess ya'll are right. I'm just getting upset that we haven't found him yet."

"Ok I guess I will go check out this way down the street," I said.

"Ok I will check this one and Jasper can go over to the last one."

Walking to the one I was to check, I got to thinking about how much I hoped to hell that we would find him and he will be safe. With Lauren being the crazy bitch that she is I was not going to put anything past her. I walked to the desk and asked if they had anybody with the description of Lauren but of course nothing. I was just leaving the office when my phone rang.

EMPOV

I was starting to feel the same as Edward. I thought that we would never find him that it was a lost cause. I felt bad and he was not even my son. I could only image what they felt like. I was just about to the hotel when I saw what looked like to be Lauren. Running to hide in the bushes to get a closer look and it was defiantly her. I waited to see what room she was going into.

Before I called Edward I saw that the window curtains are open. I wanted to get a look at what we might be facing. I could see Sean tied to the bed and he looked like he was slapped around some, looked very tired maybe dehydrated also. I called Jazz to let him know what I have found. I knew that I would have to have him to help me control Edward from killing Lauren. I mean I did as well but I would have to control it.

I called Edward and he answered on the first ring. "Em please tell me you found him."

"Yeah I did he looks tired, some bruises on his face and looks a little dehydrated but other than that I think he is fine."

"Ok I coming right now. Don't let her know that you are there."

"Ok man I will see you in a few."

"So has anyone called the police yet?"

"I haven't what about you Jazz?"

"Nope."

"Good I want to have a little talk with the crazy ass bitch. I think she needs someone to size her down some. I want her in jail to rot for the rest of her life. I just hope Rose can take care of that."

"Oh yeah she said that she would make that bitch suffer when the time was right."

"Ok Edward I'm going to knock on the door and she if she answers, I want you behind me and Jasper. I do not want you doing anything stupid."

"Em I can't do that. I need to get to my son and make sure he is ok."

"You will have to just wait."

I knocked on the door and of course she did not answer.

"Em just kick in the fucking door. I'm loosing my patience here."

"Alright" I said as I kicked open the door. Lauren was hovering over Sean's limp body and that's all it took for Edward to loose it.

"Lauren what the fuck are you doing? You are one crazy ass fucking bitch and I'm going to make sure that you pay for what you did."

"Eddie how could you say that. You know that we belong together. You, me and Sean. I already told him that I'm his new mommy. You don't need that mousy girl when you can have me."

I stood there and looked at the scene before me. I thought Edward was going to jump her right then, but he surprised me by laughing.

"Lauren I would never want you, you are crazy for starters, you took my son from his mother and me. You have nothing on my Bella. She is sweet, caring, loving and she is an amazing mother to both our kids and our little girl is not even born yet. She is all I will ever want, you will never fucking have that." He turned and went to Sean.

He did very well to control himself. I really thought that he would lose it. I could tell by the way his fists balled up that it was hard for him.

EPOV

I ran to Sean after my confrontation with Lauren, I needed to hold him and make sure he was ok. He looked as if he was passed out they way his body was limp. I picked his body up and he opened his eyes just enough to see me.

"Daddy my ace furts."

When he realized he called me daddy he said "Edard I'm forry for wall you fhat."

"Little man you don't have to be sorry you can call me daddy if you want to."

"Ok daddy. Lets get you home Sean your mommy will want to see you."

"Fhat bad wady said, my mommy was fied and fhat she was my new mommy."

All I saw was red when my son told me that. Looking over to Lauren and she has a smirked on her face. I handed Sean over to Jasper.

"You fucking bitch how could you tell a four year that his mother is dead. You are a cold heartless bitch that should be in hell. You fucking disgust me and I hope that I never lay eyes on you again. You my dear will get what you deserve."

I took Sean away from Jasper and walked to the car. Jazz and Em got in and we drove back to the Swan's house.

BPOV

Edward called me on there way back saying that they has found Sean and that he was tired, had bruises on him and that he was a little dehydrated. I felt so relieved that he found our son. The pictures I was looking at all but forgotten. I ran downstairs out the front door and pacing the yard waiting for them to pull up. I had to see him for myself with my own eyes. I saw Em's car coming down the road and I ran to the curb waiting for him to stop. Pulling the door open reaching for Sean and he just pulled away and tucked up under Edward's arms. Feeling the tears run down my face. I could handle a lot of stuff but rejection from my own son was the worst.

Stepping away from the car I fell into the yard crying. Edward rushed to me with Sean in his arms.

"Honey it's ok as he pulled me into him."

Sean let go of Edward and ran to Emmett. "Hulkman I'm scared."

After hearing that I looked up to Edward and asked "why is he so scared of me?"

"I think Lauren may of hurt him and he's just scared. We need to get you inside and him inside to get him to eat and drink something."

"Okk I...ju..st don't want him to be sc..ared of me."

"Just give him time. She told him that you had died and that she was his new mommy."

I just looked at Edward with so much anger that I could not believe that she told Sean I was dead. I looked over at Sean and his face looked troubled. Walking over to him slowly going to down on his level.

"Sean baby what's wrong?" He said nothing and ran to Edward.

"Daddy I'm scared." My jaw dropped at that when he called Edward daddy.

"Sean you don't have to be scared any more. Your mommy would never hurt you. She loves and cares for you so much."

"So fhat the bad wady said to me is not true?"

"No buddy it's not. You mommy is right there safe and sound."

The sobs had come back. How Edward took to Sean calling him daddy. I could see the love in his eyes every time he called him that. I was happy that he was calling him daddy. I would have to ask Edward how that all came about later.

Sean slowly walked over to me and put his arms around my leg.

"Mommy I'm just scared. She weally hurt me."

"Sean baby nobody is going to hurt you anymore. Daddy and mommy will not let anything happen to you. Would you like mommy to make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"Yes wlease."

"Hulkman will you wye down fith me on the couch?"

"Yes my peanut lets go."

After they walked out I turned to Edward and asked him about Sean calling him daddy.

"So when did he start to call you daddy?"

"When I pulled him into my arms at the motel. He told me he was sorry about it and then called me Edard."

"What did you say to that?"

"I told him that he could call me daddy anytime. I actually love that he does. It make sense for him since I will be adopting him."

"Yes it does. I love you my sexy beast. Thank you for bringing our son home."

"I love you to my naughty girl."

The next few weeks went by and our family started to get back to some kind of normalcy. Sean still did not go very far without someone by him. I wanted to visit Lauren in jail just so that I could give her a peace of my mind. Of course Edward did not want me to do it. I just feel that I need to have some closure to this. Rose had gone to the judge and asked for her not to be released on bail. With everything that ties her to Alec he granted her request. Next week I would 28 weeks along and had my Dr appointment to check my protein level, blood pressure and my regular check-up. My blood pressure has been high getting higher over the last month and I'm thinking that I will be put on bed rest her really soon. My fingers and feet have been swollen and not going down. I guess we will just have to wait until next week to find out.

The week leading up to my appointment was spent with Edward and Sean. We took Sean to the zoo again, but he never let go of mine or Edward's hand. As we walked I could tell that Edward was worried about me. He kept asking how I felt, and I would tell him I'm fine. I don't think he believed me. But he finally let it go, at least while we were at the zoo.

It was nice to see Sean smile, he still woke up screaming and Edward would run to his room. Most nights he'd carry him back to our bed and he'd sleep between us. Not too great when I'd wake up and want my sexy beast. We ended our trip to the zoo, at the aquarium. Sean loved the sharks now, last time it was the monkeys. On our way out Edward took him in the gift shop, I didn't want to go in. So I sat down on the bench, and watched as Sean pulled away from Edward, and ran back to me.

"Mommy, you woing to be here when daddy and me wome back out ?"

"Yes, baby I'll be right here."

Edward came back and gave him his hand. Sean looked at me and smiled. I watched both my boys walk into the shop. A little bit later, they came out carrying several bags with them.

"Edward, what did you do?"

"Nothing just bought somethings."

"Mommy, we wot a shark for my woom and we bought something for Watalie too. Mommy, we bought you wracelet. Daddy picked it for you."

Sean continued to rattle off things and I just looked at Edward. I knew once Natalie was born, Edward would spoil her. We walked to the car and as Edward was putting Sean in his car seat, Sean told him I wove you daddy and mommy too. It brought tears to my eyes. He fell asleep as soon as Edward started the car.

EPOV

As I was putting Sean in bed Bella stood in the doorway watching me with a smile on her face. As I walked back to her she got a wicked smile on her face. Oh my I know that look.

"My sexy beast I need you, its been way to long since we've been together. I need a good fuck."

My girl really knew how to get me all hot and bothered.

She took off to our room. She had most of her clothes off before she even got there. I followed her lead and striped as much as possible. Once the door was closed and locked Bella took my pants off in a hurry. My cock was already hard and ready to be inside her. She was on her knees looking at my cock licking her lips. With that grin she took my cock in her mouth and let me fuck her mouth. She moaned around me and I about lost it right then.

I pulled her up roughly by her hair and said "I want to cum in you Bella not your mouth."

Before I would fuck her I wanted to taste her. Spreading her legs apart I drove into her wet pussy. Once her taste hit my tongue I devoured her pussy. She always tasted so good. Moving my fingers to her ass I pushed a finger in and she let go.

"Ugh god Edward so good Edwarrrddddd."

I took everything she gave me.

"Honey I want you to bend over and put your hands on the bed. I'm going from behind." In one thrust into her she moaned.

"Edward make me yours again."

Going hard and fast and spanked her ass.

"Bella you are being a very naught girl."

"Yes my sexy beast now fuck me Edward I want it really hard. I need this please."

That's all it took for me to do just that. Gripping her hips tighter and thrust into her harder and faster that we had pushed the mattress half way off the bed.  
"Edward I'm cumm..."she didn't get to finished her sentence before she tightened around my cock before she let go. Her orgasm was silent but she milked me for everything I had. I pulled out of her and laid down on the bed.

"I love you Edward. I really needed that. I needed to feel you in me."

"I love you too it has definitely been to long."

Just about that time there was a knock on the door.

"Mommy daddy I wungry will someone tix me something to eat."

"Yes I will be out in a minute." We both got dressed and went and fixed something to eat.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Revised

Chapter12

BPOV

Today was my Dr. appointment and Edward was going to meet me there. He was dropping Sean off with Alice. He was still recovering from his kidnapping and still wanting Edward a lot of the time. I was ok with that because I knew that Edward would be there no matter what. He has proven that more times than once he would never leave us. I'm so glad that I had married this man. In just about thirteen weeks we would have our little girl. Our little Natalie.

Pulling up into the parking lot Edward was leaning against his car.

"Hi there honey, how are you feeling today."

"I'm real tired and my feet hurt. There are really swollen."

"Bella you need to be prepared that she might put you on bed rest or at least not working at all."

"I was beginning to think that I will never get to work. Between all this stuff with Lauren and Alec and also the shit with Sean."

"Bella how many times do I need to tell you that you don't have to work. I can take care of our family just fine."

"I know Edward I just like working it makes me feel like I'm helping our family."

"Please just think about it honey. I love you."

"I will, and I love you too Bella.

The Dr came in and I got nervous with the expression on her face.

"Well Mr and I do not like the result of your blood pressure or the protein in the urine. How have you been feeling?"

"Well I have had some headache's but I thought that it was from all the stress I been having lately and my feet have been swollen a lot as well." "Bella, with the blood pressure being this high I expect you to get headaches. I want you to be on bed rest or at least at home and do very light work. What I mean by light work is making lunch. I do not want you to stand for to long and no lifting at all. I want you to rest as much as possible. Mr. Cullen I expect you to make sure she does it?" "I'm only looking out for what's best for the baby and your wife. I will make sure that she does what's she suppose to do."

Edward told me to go home and he would get Sean and pick dinner up. He had a show tonight and I was very tired.

Hopefully Sean will go to bed early so that I can get some rest. Edward came home with dinner and we ate.

Before he left he got Sean ready for bed. I was sitting there thinking about the last show and all the women throwing themselves at Edward. I would have to call my mom to come and sit with Sean for a little bit.

He came and sat by me on the couch and asked, "would you like to go rest for awhile since I'm home."

Straddling his lap I kissed up and down his neck. Putting my lips to his ear and saying "I think I know how our time could be spent doing something else."

I finished off by kissing the spot right behind his ear.

"Bella Sean is awake."

"Ok what did you leave him doing?"

"I put in a movie for him."

"Well that will keep him entertained for a while. We don't need long with how horny I am at this moment."

I stood and took of my pants throwing them at him. I do not have any panties on. He growled at me when he saw that. I slowly took off my shirt along with my bra shooting them at him as well.

He jumped off the couch and pulled my hair away from my neck and bit down hard on the sensitive spot there. Moaning as he inserted a finger into my pussy. I cupped his very erect cock over his pants and started to stroke him. He growled in my ear and said "my naughty girl has come out to play."

"Yes," I panted.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room. I stripped his clothes off and finally dropped to my knees taking his cock fully into my mouth. With him moaning and panting I could not control my fingers. I made my way down to my pussy while looking up through my eyelashes up to Edwards face. I inserted two and moaned around his cock.

"Bellaaa so hott fuck."

He started fucking my mouth even faster causing me to deep throat his cock. "Ugh I'm so close my naughty girl."

"Hmm," was all I could do.

I started to play with his balls while I started to finger myself faster so that I could get myself off. I could feel his cock twitch and I knew he was close. I hollowed out my cheeks and grazed my teeth over his length and moaned while doing it and that's all it took. We both came and he screamed my name. I just moaned really loud as my orgasm took me over.

After I got dressed I checked on Sean and he was still watching his movie. I laid down on the floor next to him so that I could be in the same room with and I just rested. Edward came and told us both bye kissing each of us before he left also telling use he loved us.

"Please rest tonight Bella."

"I will."

EPOV

Walking into the club Jazz and Em were already there and had already gotten dressed.

"Hi bro why are you late man?"

Looking at my watch I notice that I was thirty minutes late.

"Well I was kinda busy man. You do know that I have a pregnant wife at home and a son to take care of." "I call your bullshit on that one man. I know that face."

"Jazz bro man here got a blow job. He's was not at home taking care of Bella and Sean."

"Bella was taking care of him."

"Whatever man why is it that all you think about is sex, boobs and getting your rocks off. I thought after you hooked up with Rose you would have changed some."

"Nope she likes me just the way I am."

"She's the only one," Jasper said. Sometimes I do not even know how she puts up with him.

I changed fast and went back up on stage. The place started to get packed and the show would start in a few moments. About half way threw the show I notice a girl sitting in the corner of the club. I kept getting this feeling that she was watching me. When the lights hit her I knew it was Bella. What the hell is she doing here. She is suppose to be at home resting. Thinking I'm pretty sure that she still is worried about women coming on to me. I can understand how she feels but damn it she is suppose to be home resting taking care of our daughter. The showing was coming to a close and I watched as she got up and left. I still had about twenty minutes before I could leave. I'm sure she did not want me to know that she was here. I will question her about her night I get home.

Jumping on my bike I sped home. I was still little pissed that she came out after she said she was going to rest. Pulling up to the house the lights are on in the living room. I hope that she just left them on and she would be sleeping but I knew better than that. She might have been home for maybe twenty minutes at the most.

I walked to our bedroom and she was in one of my t-shirts sitting there reading a book. I changed into my pajama pants and went to the bathroom to do my nightly things. I came back out and she looked at me with small smile on her face. She looked like she was guilty about something. I bet she is. I'm going to test the water's here a little. I crawled into bed and faced her.

"So what did you do tonight?"  
"I just rested and read for a little while."

"Hmm...so that's all you did?"

"Edward what's wrong?"

" I'm just curious why you came to the club tonight and sat in the corner?"

Gasping she looked over at me with a expression on her face "oh shit he saw me there" look.

"Edward I guess I'm scared and my insecurities are coming to a head. With Lauren saying I'm not good enough for you and I'm getting fatter by the minute. I guess I just feel like you will walk away from us and it will because I'm fat, cranky, and very moody all the time?"

"Bella what the fuck. I have told you over and over again that's not going to happen. What do I have to do to prove that shit to you. You are not fat you are having our baby girl."

"Ok what about the girls hanging all over you at the club."

I let out a breath and a sigh, "Bella I have told you over and over again that you have nothing to worry about. You are all I want. You are beautiful, sexy as hell, loving and  
caring person and an excellent mother. I love you more and more everyday."

"If you say so babe."

"I do and it's the truth. Please stop thinking down on yourself. You need to start seeing yourself more clearly. Now come here and let me just hold you and our little Natalie."

I leaned down and kissed her stomach and then kissed her lips.

"I love you Bella and do not ever doubt that."

"I love you too."

She fell asleep and I just watched her. She looked so peaceful. She was laying on her side with her right hand resting on her belly, placing my hand over hers. Natalie decided to kick our hands. I slowly moved down and started talking to our little Natalie.

"Hi baby girl it's dad. We haven't had our talks lately so I thought now is as good as any. I would like for you to go easy on your momma. She has gone though so much the last few months. She has been taking such good care you. Her health is not that good right now. I need you to help out with that. I want both of you to be strong and healthy."

As if she could hear me she kicked my hand. Kissing where she kicked my hand and said, "I love you."

The next morning we were awakened by a bouncing four year old. He jumped right in between Bella and I. I acted like I was asleep as he called me. Finally he went to jump on me but I caught him in mid air.

"I gotcha little man." He started laughing and Bella just sat there with a smile on her face.

"Ot I'm wungry."

"Alright little man let me get up and we can go fix breakfast for mommy. "

"Mhmm ,"was what my son said.

"Bella just do what you have to and then get back into bed. We will bring you breakfast when it's done."

I kissed her before leaving the room.

BPOV

My boys left the room. I got up and notice that my ankles are pretty swollen. I need to take my blood pressure to see what it is. Getting comfortable and taking may pressure. It was reading 158/110. I knew that I would need to watch it carefully. I could smell eggs and bacon. The door flew open several minutes later with a tray in Edward's hand and Sean caring some flowers. We ate in silence.

"Bella honey your ankles look awfully swollen today have you checked your pressure."

"Yeah it's pretty high."

"Bella you know what that means. No getting on your feet much today and keeping your legs elevated."

My anger was coming on full force I was so glad that Sean had left the room to play.

Shooting Edward a death glare I jumped from the bed.

"You know what I'm so sick and tired of being stuck in this house. I don't get to work, or even to do anything for that matter. You get to come and go as you please. All I fucking do is sit here and doing nothing. I can't even take care of our son. Do you know how much that makes me feel like a failure?"

"Bella."

"No, Edward you get to go to work go places and do whatever you want while I sit my fat pregnant ass in this fucking house. I need to have some fresh air and not be stuck in this fucking house."

"Bella damn it listen to what you are saying. I know that you are going stir crazy not being able to do anything but you are doing this for Natalie."

"That's right I am but I should still be able to go at least sit at the park or even go out to eat every now and then. Hell no you make me stay in this house day in and day out," I yelled. "I need to get the fuck out of here."

I turned and walked out the room.

I could hear Edward calling me but I just kept on walking going to the front door I opened and just took off walking. I had to get out of there before I said anything that I might regret. I thought for sure that Edward would have followed me but he didn't. I guess my bitching was enough for him.

I just walked around getting some fresh air. After an hour or so I went to the park and sat on the swings and just sat there thinking about everything. I know that I should have never talked to him like that. Something about him asking about my blood pressure set me off. I could not go home right now and face him. I would go home after I knew he left for his show. Getting up and walking over to the bench I sat. I was just letting my mind wonder about nothing of importance. I was enjoying my time in the fresh air. Sitting there I did notice that my ankles had gotten even more swollen then before I left the house. Deciding to start walking home.

Walking through the park I was just about to reach the sidewalk when I tripped over something and fell hitting my head on something sharp. Sitting up my head hurt putting my fingers up to where the pain was bringing them back and notice that my fingers are covered in blood. I started to feel dizzy and then I blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital bed. I don't even remember how I got there. After a few minutes of sitting there a nurse walked in.

"Oh you are finally awake."

"Yes could you please tell me how I got here?"

"Well from what I gathered from the woman that brought you said that you fell walking in the park and hit your head pretty badly and then you passed out. You have several stitches closing the wound you got."

Bringing my hand to my stomach I assuming the nurse knew what the questions was because before I could ask she told me "the baby's heartbeat is good. But you do have very high blood pressure."

"Yeah my doctor has been watching that."

"Alright well I need you to sign the paperwork and you may leave."

Getting up and going to call a cab and decided that I would just go and watch the show instead of going home. Just in case Edward is still really pissed. He would never show his anger to me with Em and Jazz being there. Pulling up to the club I got out and walked inside.

EPOV

I stood there in the middle of the living room just staring at the door. I could not believe that she just walked out. Son of a fucking bitch. Where in the hell was she going? Sean came running to the room asking me "where mommy had gone."

"Little man she just needed to get some fresh air. She will be back soon."

I hated lying to him but what else was I suppose to say. He went back to his room to play. Maybe I should have gone after her. No that would have just made things worse. I was beyond pissed. I knew that she is going crazy not be able to do anything but damn she has never been this bad.

What pissed me off the most was that she said I could come and go whenever I felt like it and that she was stuck in the fucking house all the time. I tried to reason with her but she was not having that. After several hours she still had not returned. I tried to call her cell but when it rang from the counter I remembered that she walked out with nothing. Getting really worried I decided to call her parents to see if they could watch Sean for me tonight. Of course they had no problem with that but wanted to know why Bella was not keeping him.  
"Well she's not feeling very well I don't want her to have anymore stress on her if possible."

Finally it was time for me to leave for the club. I was scared shitless since Bella still had not come home. I could not let Em, Jazz, Rose and Alice see the emotions I was having because they would know something was up.

"Eddie my man what's up."

"Nothing much just tired that's all." I gave them a small smile.

"Edward what the hells is that matter with you, you seem like something is bothering you," said Alice.

"Yeah Edward you do sound off tonight. By the way I have been trying to call Bella and can't get a hold of her."

"She has been at home resting."

Of course Alice and Rose was having none of that.

"Edward tell me what the fuck is going on? We know something is up."

"Alright we got into a fight this morning and she left the house and I haven't seen her since. To sum it up she's tired of being stuck in the house all the time. She even went on to say that I could come and go I as please and she could not."

"Have you tried calling her?"

"Yeah but she walked out with nothing. She left her phone at the house."

"Well what the fuck are you doing here man," said Emmett.

"You should be out there looking for her."

"No Emmett she left because she had to and I don't want to push her. She goes from sweet loving Bella to angry bitchy Bella in like 2.5 seconds. When she is fine she will come home. I'm not going to push her in anyway. I think this will do her some good but at the same time I'm worried as fuck about her. She has never been gone this long."

"Emmett he is right Bella will come home when she is ready, she likes to be able to think things through before she talks about it," Alice said.

"Its a good thing Edward did not go after her. She might have said something in the long run that she did not mean. If I know Bella like I think I do she will be sorry once she thinks about what happened."

"Alright you guys ready to get this show on the road," Jasper said. I just nodded and went to get ready.

I just hope that Bella is okay. After getting ready I met the guys on stage.

"Man don't worry about her. She's a big girl Edward she knows how to take care of herself. I think she did a good job before you came along," said Jasper.

"I know I'm just worried because when she left the house her blood pressure was already really high. I can't loose my girls."

"You won't just try and relax and do the show. If she's still hasn't came back when we are done then we will go look for her."

"Ok, ok lets just get on with it."

We are just about to the middle of our show and I still could not get my mind off Bella. A million questions went through my mind. Was she ok, was she hurt. I just did not know and it was killing me. I was just about to start another song when I watched Bella walk in. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulder. I knew what song to sing next. I started singing Without You.

Without you there's no change My nights and days are grey If I reached out and touched the rain It just wouldn't feel the same Without you I'd be lost I'd slip down from the top I'd slide down so low Girl you'd never never know...

I watched her sit beside Rose and Alice and she just looked at me with a small smile. I just kept looking at her hoping she would know that I'm singing the song to her.

Without you without you A sailor lost at sea Without you woman The world comes down on me Without you in my life I'd slowly wilt and die But with you by my side You're the reason I'm alive But with you in my life You're the reason I'm alive But without you, without you... Without you, my hope is small Let me be me all along You let the fires rage inside Knowing someday I'd grow strong

Our eyes met and I saw tears falling from her eyes. That's when I notice that she had a bandage on her head. I started to panic but I had to get this song done I wanted to make sure she knew how I felt.

I could face a mountain But I could never climb alone I could start another day But how many, just don't know You're the reason the sun shines down And the nights, they don't grow cold Only you that I'll hold when I'm young Only you...as we grow old

As I finished up the last line I watched the tears fall down my girl's face. I could tell that she was crying happy tears by the way her face lit up with a smile on her face. I jumped off the stage and ran to her. I had to have in my arms. I needed to make sure she is ok.

"Bella honey are you ok? Are you feeling better? What happen to your head?"

"Edward I'm just fine. I'm starting to get a headache but I honestly think its from the wound on my head. I tripped and fell at the park and cut my head. A lady took me to the hospital because I passed out. I ended up needing some stitches."

"Honey why did you not have someone call me."

"Honestly Edward I did not think about it. I was more concerned with the baby being ok. Which she is just fine."

"Edward I'm so sorry about today. I guess be cooped up inside has really gotten to me. I just wanted to get some fresh air babe."

"Bella I should have taken you out at least to get some air and not have to look at the same four walls all the time. We will make it a routine for us to go out at least couple times a week. We could go to the park and take Sean with us and maybe even go to lunch once in a while. The nights that I have a show you can come as well we will just prop your feet into another chair. I love you Bella and I'm sorry to."

"I love you too babe. So do you want to stay for the rest of the show or do you want me to call you a cab?"  
"I would like to stay but once the show is over I definitely want to go home and snuggle in bed with you."

"I think I like that idea," I said as I kissed her lips.

"Go finish your show hot stuff because I want to get home soon."

" Ok we only have about 45 minutes left."

"Go get them my sexy beast ,"she said as she smacked my ass.

I just winked at her and gave her the crooked smile that she loves so much. Walking back on stage I smiled at my boys and started the rest of the show.

BPOV

Watching Edward up on stage singing Without You, was hard. The song usually brought tears to my eyes anyway. But hearing him sing it, and knowing that he was singing it to me, I couldn't stop the tears that fell. I knew that I scared him by leaving, but I had to get him to understand how hard it is to stay home and do nothing. I'm sorry that I left and I told him that. I know there will be other arguments but hopefully we will talk instead of walking out.

After the show was over, Edward came up behind me as I was talking to Rose. He whispered in my ear if I was ready to go home. I turned in his arms and said "yes."

We walked to the car, and as I got in I asked him "where Sean was."

"He is with your parents for the night. I had to call them when you had not made it home yet."

The smile on my face left and he noticed and said "Bella when I called them I just told them that you needed to rest. I did not tell them we got into a fight and that you left. They would have kicked my ass if I told them that."

"Oh, alright thank you for that. They wold have been worried sick if they knew I left without any one being able to get me."

The car ride home was spent in silence. I'm not sure if because of what happened earlier in the day or if we just didn't have anything to say. I was hoping when we got home that he would make love to me. I needed to feel him close to me. I needed him to make me his again. I didn't want fast, hard or even rough. I wanted it slow, sweet and loving. He must have noticed my expression on my face because he asked, "what is your pretty head thinking over there."

I just blushed and turned my head.

"Hmm I don't think I need you to answer that, I think I already know."

We made it to our bedroom and I sat on the bed. Edward striped out of his clothes and stood between my legs.

I could see his cock getting harder by the minute so I slowly wrapped my hand around his shaft and started to stroke him. Placing his hand's on my shoulder I continued on.

I was not going fast he seemed to be enjoying it. Leaning down I kissed the head of his cock. He hissed and then moved my hand. He helped me onto the bed so that I was laying on my back.

"Bella I am so sorry about today. Right now this is going to be all about you. I'm going to worship your body and make love to you."

Grabbing my shirt he pulled it over my head slowly taking off my bra and kissing along my body as he went. I shivered at his touch. The things this man does to me. Making it to my pants he slid them down my legs and throwing them on the floor.

"Bella you are so beautiful."

He moved his head down to my thighs and kissed up each one of them before he kissed my center. Bucking my hips I wanted more.

He took that as I wanted more and started to feast on my wet pussy. I placed my hands in his hair and pulled. He started to moan into my core which sent me into my first orgasm of the night. Hoping that I would have several more as the night goes on.

He kissed his way back up my body and crushed his mouth to mine. He rolled us so that he had me straddling his lap.

"Bella I love you so much."

"I love you too handsome."

"Bella turn around and put your back to me. As much as I like seeing you I just want to be as close to you as I can."

"Edward there is a mirror over there so we can see each other as we make love."

Turning around on him I slowly slid down his rock hard cock. We both moaned out "oh so good."

He placed his hands on my hips and help me move up and down on him slowly. I leaned back on his stomach and taking my hand rubbing my nipples and Edward growled into my neck.

He placed his mouth right to my ear and said, "honey you don't know what it does to me to watch you play with yourself."

Moaning in response I took one of my hands down between us and took my index and middle finger spreading them apart and massaging him each time as he thrust into me.

Moving my hair from my neck he started to kiss his way up my neck while sucking the skin into his mouth as he goes. I was getting close and I knew that we would have to pick up our pace some. Moving up and down a little faster causing us both the moan each other names.

"Bella I love you," he said looking into mirror locking eyes with me.

"I love you too Edward. I'm so close."

He placed both his hands on my belly as I moved on top of him.

We both started to breath heavy as our orgasm rocked though us. I was yelling out his name, "oh GOD Edward oh so good. Fuuuuckkkk Edwarddddd."

He thrusted a few more times and he let his release go, "Bellllaaa of shit honeeyyyy so Fuuucckkk I lo...ve youu."

After a few minutes he moved me from him and laid me down next time him. I rolled over to be able to face him and getting as close as I could.

"I love you Edward."

He held my face in between his hands and looked into my eyes with some much emotion.

"Honey I love you and our son and daughter."

As if Natalie knew he was talking about her she kicked the hell out of me. Edward's face lit up and said "I know my angel, I know that you love me too."

He placed his hand over my belly rubbing the spot she had just kicked. I leaned in and kissed him with all the love I felt for him.

We said out I love yous and I rolled over and he pulled into him placing his hand on my belly. He nuzzled my neck and placed a kiss there. I fell into a peaceful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thank you for reading, and please leave us a comment.

:)

Chapter 13

LPOV

I sit here thinking what went wrong with my plan. I had everything planned to the "t" any still landed my ass in jail. I'm not really sure how they found me. I had to come with what to say to her if I ever got the chance. I would definitely tell that mousy girl that she is not good enough and tell her that I would have my Edward back when I get out. I hate being in this damn jail cell. They had me dressed in an orange jump suit that looked hideous on me. Hopefully one day I would get out of here. I can't believe I let Alec get me into this shit. I would have gotten Edward back myself without the bullshit Alec was pulling.

EPOV

Bella is right around twenty-four weeks and she has her damn mind set on going to see Lauren. She keeps on telling me that she has to have closure. I think her seeing Lauren will not be good. If I know Lauren like I think I do she will have Bella in tears before we leave there.

"Please Edward can we go? I wanted to face her I guess to let her know that I'm not scared of her and that she didn't break us. Plus I really want to see her face when I tell her your my husband. Maybe she will finally get it into her head."

"Bella, I'm just looking out for you."

"I'm a big fucking girl babe I don't need you looking out for me."

Finally I just gave in and let her go talk to Lauren.

"Fine but I'm going with you and there is no argument with that."

"That's fine and thank you Edward for letting me do it. I just feel like I have to do this for myself."

We made our way to the jail house. Bella and I walked in and signed in and went to the room where we could visit Lauren. I had a bad feeling about giving in to her but she would have done it without me.

Lauren walked in and got a smile on her face when she saw me. Bella just smirked at her and waited for her to sit.

"Well Lauren I think the color orange suits you well don't you Edward," I nodded my head.

I knew what Bella was doing. She was coaxing her to lash out. I think my girl just wanted to see her get mad. I think it's working to.

"Well Bella I would say that you looked good but I won't waste my breath saying that. It seems that you have gotten really fat everywhere."

"Lauren you can say whatever you want but let me just tell you this."

She stood up and waved her hand down her body and said, "well at least I have an excuse for me getting fat what's yours?"

I tried everything I had not to laugh but I could not hold back. My girl was feeling feisty today. Lauren looked like she did not know what to say.

"Well Bella mark my words bitch I will get Eddie back when I get out of this hell hole."

"Lauren don't you fucking talk to my wife like that."

Lauren gasped and she looked back at Bella.

"What you married that mousy bitch? What the fuck for? How could you Edward she is fat, ugly and she could never rock your world like I can."

"First of all, yes I married her. Second I love her and she is carrying our daughter and third you could never compete to rock my world as you so call it like Bella does."

"Edward just look at her, she is just ugly she holds nothing to me."

I looked over to Bella and she had tears coming down her face. I knew this was a bad idea but I had to let her do it. Bella turned around and ran out the room.

"Lauren your are such a bitch and I'm so fucking glad that you are behind bars. I hope that you rot in here. If I ever see you around and even look in the direction of my family when you got out of here I will personally kill you myself. Do you got that?"

"Yep but I will always fight for you."

"There will be no fight because I would never want you. Get that through that fucking crazy ass mind of yours."

I turned and left her standing there.

I walked out and Bella had slid down the wall sobbing. I pulled her into my arms and nuzzled my face into her neck. Whispering Bella, "do not and I mean do not listen to what that crazy bitch had to say. She would never have a chance with me. I have what I want and I will never let you go. You and the kids are my life now."

I looked up to her and she kissed me on my lips.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too."

"Now lets get you home."

We had a Dr appointment the other day. Bella has got a pretty good baby bump going on and Natalie is a very active baby. Bella complains about how hard she kicks her. Of course her blood pressure had not gotten any better and Dr. Crymes is getting really concerned about it. Her fingers, face and even her legs are starting to swell. Rose, Alice and I finally convinced her to stop working. She was not happy about but she also keeps getting tired so easily.

BPOV

Sean came running into our room at 6:30 this morning jumping into our bed with us. I'm glad the we put clothes back on last night after our loving making. I would not know how to explain that to Sean. Edward rolled over grumbling under his breath. I could not help but to laugh.

"Bella you will pay for that later."

"Oh Edward I'm so scared."

"Sean why are you up so early son?"

"I woke up and I'm hungry."

"Alright lets go and get breakfast fixed. Edward you can got back to sleep."

"Nope I'm up. You stay in bed and Sean and I will go make the breakfast. Remember we are going shopping today for stuff or Natalie's room. I want you to take it easy until we head out."

I could hear Edward asking Sean what he wanted to make.

"I want to have pancakes."

"I think we can handle that buddy."

I must have fallen back asleep because all of a sudden I felt someone jumping on the bed. I did not have to open my eyes in order to know who it was.

"Sean don't jump on the bed. Your mommy doesn't need to be jostled all around."

I just smiled to myself. We enjoyed eating our breakfast as we talked about anything and nothing at all. Sean finally said, "he was done and that he wanted to go watch tv for a little while."

"You may but when daddy and mommy get ready we will be going shopping for things for your baby sister's room."

"Ot," he said jumping off our bed.

"Edward I need to take a shower before we can go."

"Well how about I join you and we will be able to get ready faster."

"Oh I don't believe that one. You know as well as I do that we will not only be taking a shower," I said with a smirk.

"Oh my naughty girl is coming out to play. I think we should shower and I can make you a very happy woman."

I looked over my shoulder at him and said, "oh you are so sure of yourself huh?"

He growled and jumped off the bed after me.

As promised Edward did make me a happy woman while in the shower. He gave me three wonderful orgasms with just his tongue and fingers. I tried to give him one in return but he said, "it was all about me and that he would be ok."

We walked with Sean in between us holding our hands. We walked into a store and Sean ran right to the toy's. I followed him while Edward, went to look around. Sean saw some toys he wanted.

"Sean you can only have two of them so you need to pick what you want."

"Ot mommy fhing I fant fhat one and fhis one."

Alright he had picked out two different power rangers men.

"Mommy flay fith hulkman later."

"He would love that Sean but maybe daddy will play with you when we get home."

We walked into a Babies "R" Us and walked around looking at all the things they had. I stopped and looked at a crib that was beautiful. It was cherry wood with angels all around the back board. The words around the angel said, "The Most Precious Angel Sleep's In This Crib". I just stood there and looked at for a few moments. Looking at the price tag it was over $1000.00 for the crib. I sighed and walked away. I really liked the crib but I just didn't see spending that much on one.

I walked over to the lamps and things to look at them. I saw a crib set that I fell in love with. It had angels all over it with a pretty pale pink back ground. They even has a mobile that went with it. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I leaned into him and Sean wrapped around my leg.

"Hi beautiful have you found anything you like."

I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and looked up.

"Bella what?"

"," I said real fast.

"Bella slow down and tell me again." I sighed and said, "I found a crib I like but it's way to much."

"Honey nothing could be too much for our Natalie."

"Edward the crib is over $1000.00 I just do not see spending that much on it."

"Why don't you show me this crib and I will decide if it's too much or not."

"Did you find anything else."

"Yep I sure did. I would like to get this crib set for our girl."

"Whatever you want."

I picked up the crib set and the mobile and went to show him the crib. I stopped at the crib and told him its this one. He carefully looked it over and came to the head board with the saying on it.

"No Bella I think this is the perfect crib for her and it's not to expensive either. We can get it now or I will come back and get it later the choice is yours but this crib will be in Natalie's room."

"Ok," I breathed out.

"Edward I'm getting hungry. Sean what do you what for lunch?"

"I want pizza mommy."

That did sound really good to me.

"Edward is pizza alright with you."

"Whatever you and Sean would like."

We walked to the food court and got our lunch. I sat there eating when I started getting a headache.

"Honey your feet and ankles are more swollen than usual."

"Yeah," I said with tears starting form in my eyes. My head seemed fine one minute and the next was hurting so bad that I was crying. I looked away from Edward because I didn't want him to see the tears fall down my face. Of course it did not go unnoticed by him.

"Bells whats wrong," he said as he kneeled down in front of me.

"It's nothing babe."

"No Bella it's not nothing you are crying so tell me and do not lie about it."

"Alright I have a really bad headache ok it just came on all of a sudden. I think it will pass. Let's just go shopping for baby stuff ok."

"Ok but you had better tell me if it gets any worse."

"I will stop worrying so much. I am fine."

EPOV

I still wasn't sure what was going on with Bella. When we sat at the table her feet and ankles are much more swollen than they usually are and she was crying. She tried to hide it by turning her head but I caught it right before she turned her head. Finally she told me what was the matter and I was getting really concerned. I remember that headaches were part of the blood pressure being really high. When she told me she was fine I left it only for the time being. I would just watch her real carefully.

I walked a little behind Bella so that I could keep an eye on her. She was walking a little slower than normal. We walked into another baby shop. We got some onesies, socks and just little odds and ends things that we needed. I noticed Sean was trying to talk to her but she looked pale in the face and she looked spaced out. I don't think she even heard a word Sean had said to her. All of a sudden Bella started to fall to the ground. I rushed to catch her before she hit. I slowly sank down with her in my arms. This scared the shit out of me. I quickly dialed 911. Sean started screaming and came to sit beside me.

"Daddy fhat wrong fith mommy?"

"Well little man I think she passed out. We will get her to the hospital really soon. Just stay right next to me ok."

"Ot daddy. I'm scared."

"It's nothing to be scared of."

I opened my phone and sent a text to Emmett let him know what has happened and to call everyone. We entered the hospital and the Er Dr. called for the on call OB/GYN. They made me wait out in the waiting room until they figured out what was wrong with her. Sean was in my lap crying for his mommy.

"Hey little man mommy is going to be just fine."

It took all I could not to break down and cry with him. My life was sitting in the room and I didn't know what the hell was going on, but I knew I had to be strong for Sean.

I was never so happy in my life to see Em, Rose, Alice and Jazz walk through the doors. Once, Sean saw Emmett he was off my lap and into Em's arms. I was kinda of glad that he was with Em because about that time Dr. Crymes came out to talk to me.

"Well Mr. Cullen she is awake now but her blood pressure is extremely high. She is holding a lot of fluid and she really needs to stay in the hospital until we can get her blood pressure down, but as always she is being stubborn."

"She was complaining about a headache at lunch today."

"Yes she told me that and that is because of her BP being so high. If we cant get it under control we might have to deliver the baby real early. Right now it's way to early for that. So we need to try and control it until at least she is thirty seven weeks."

"Edward what were you all doing today for her to have such swollen ankles?"

"We went shopping for the baby but we had only been shopping for a little over four hours. Her head started to hurt during us eating lunch."

"Well I told both of you that I wanted her on bed rest with little activity."

"I will take full responsibility for her going today. It was my idea I didn't think it would make her blood pressure go up like that."

"The next thing I need you to do is to see if you can get her to stay. I want to monitor the baby for at least twelve hours and watch her BP."

"I will see what I can do. Can we go back and she her?"

"Yes but please do not put her in a lot of stress we cannot let her BP get any higher."

"That should not be a problem."

"Ok guys this is the deal they are wanting to keep Bella at least over night because her BP is really high and they want to monitor the baby for at least twelve hours. They said we could go back but she could not be stressed out, she also said that I needed to talk her into staying over night. I might need some help with that."

SPOV

I was fery cited about going fo the wall wif my mommy and daddy. I fanted to pick out stuff for sister. But fever got to fet tanyfing for her. Daddy asked wer what fas frong? Mommy just didn't say tanyfing. We fot to gnother ftore I tas falking but fhe didn't fay tanyfing feld down. I was tcared but my daddy fust feld me stelling vething fas ot.

APOV

Em called and said that Bella was on the way to the hospital. I knew it was going to be just like it was with Sean. I knew that Edward was going to need to stay calm for Bella and Sean. As soon as I hung up the phone, Jazz and I left for the hospital.

Arriving at the hospital at the same time as Em and Rose, we found Edward sitting with Sean on his lap as soon as Sean saw us, he jumped off Edward's lap and ran for Em. I could tell that Edward was barely holding on. He would definitely need some support. The doctor came and talked to Edward, but I couldn't tell if it was bad or not. After he talked to the doctor he told us they wanted to keep Bella and he'd need our help. He was right.

EMPOV

When I got the text form Edward I went and called Alice and they said, that they would meet us there. I'm scared shitless right now because I think of Bella as my sister. I was very protective of her and Alice but more so over Bella. I think it was due to the fact of all the shit that she has gone through that last few months.

"Emmett you do not have to drive so fast we will be not of any help if we get into an accident."

"Rose I have to get there I'm sure that Edward will need someone there for peanut.

I pulled up at the hospital and started to run for the doors. Everybody was there at the same time so we entered together. Once Sean saw me he was in my arms. "

"Hulkman mommy dwell down. I scared."

"It's ok Peanut the doctor's will take care of her. They will make her all better."

"Wealy hope so. I wove mommy lot."

"Sean she loves you to."

About that time the Dr came out to talk with Edward. I could only here bits and pieces of what she was saying. Edward walked back over to us and told us what was going on and we needed to help him talk Bella into staying over night at least. That was going to really hard because she is a very stubborn girl.

I had given Sean over to Jasper so that I could try and talk some sense into Bella. Walking into her room she was laying on her side facing the door. She just had a sad smile.

"Watcha doing Bella."

"Well Emmett the last time I checked I was in bed with a massive fucking headache and they want me to stay in this place over night. I want to be at home damn it in my bed snuggled up with my husband and son. Anything fucking else you would like to ask about?"

"Bella they just want you to stay over night so they can watch you BP and monitored the baby. I don't see any problems with that."

"Well why in the hell don't you stay then."

"Silly B I'm not pregnant so I cannot stay."

"Emmett Cullen you have about two fucking seconds to exit my room before I scream as loud as I can."

I just walked out and headed to where the others are. When I reached them I told them to beware that Bella is on a rampage.

"Come on Em it could not be that bad."

"Oh yes it is. She was fucking swearing at me left in right and at the end she told me I had two seconds to leave her room before she screamed."

"Sounds like to me Em that you said something to set her off." "

"Whatever you wait and see."

RPOV

After Emmett came back and said that she isn't listening to him. I pretty much knew that I would have to pull every trick I had to get her to stay overnight. I walked in and she told me if I was there to talk her into staying I could go to hell.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, you will not talk to me like that. You know that you need to stay overnight for observation. You will stay and take care of little know what is best for you and the baby. You know they will deliver her early and right now, she's still too small. Think about it, B."

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, get the fuck out."

I looked at her as if she were crazy. I know she can be a bitch when she's pregnant, but this was over the top. I turned and walked out of the room. I walked up to Edward and Alice and told them good luck.

"Edward, Em and I will take Sean home with us."

He said thank you and hugged and kissed Sean. We left with him, and Sean was holding onto Emmett. I really hope someone can get through to Bella, she can be so stubborn.

APOV

I knew all to well how Bella could be. I also knew that we would have to do some major sweet talking to get her to stay. It would be hard but all we could do is try.

"Alice I'm not sure what to say to her. Then Em walked out of there he was scared shitless."

"Oh Jazz don't worry about that she can be a hand full but I can handle her."

"Bella honey how are ya?"

"Alice and Jasper if you are here to talk me into staying like the rest of them you can turn and take your happy ass right back out that door."

"Bella stop right now," I all but yelled.

"No I don't have to I'm not staying here so don't bother."

"Bella you have to look out for you and that baby of yours. The Dr. is just trying to do what's best."

"I don't care at this point. I wanted to be at home in my bed. I can do all that there."

"No Bella you cannot, they want to put a monitor on you so that they can watch the baby darlin."

"Jasper that may be true but I have seen enough of this place to last me a life time."

"Darlin just think about it and look at all he pro's and con's before you decide. The question that you have to answer is do you want Natalie to be born early because you did not do anything to help stop it?"

"Bella, Jasper is right you should think about it."

"I really appreciate that everyone is looking out for me but I think I can make my own decisions. Now if you don't mind I would like to be left alone."

We both kissed her on her cheeks and hugged her before we left the room. We walked over to Edward.

"So how did it go," he asked?

"I think that some of the stuff Jasper said to her might have made her think a little but I'm not for sure. She asked us to leave because she wanted to be alone."

Edward sighed and nodded his head at us.

"Well we are going to head home and if anything changes give us a call."

"Alright will do and thanks for trying to help."

EPOV

I sat there waiting as the rest of them tried to talk some sense into that stubborn wife of mine. Em came out all scared looking, Rose just come out looking angry while Jasper and Alice came out with some hope. Alice had said, that Jasper said some things good that she thought got her to think a little. I guess it's my turn to try and do something about it.

I entered her room she was facing the wall and she said, "I told you all I wanted to be alone."

I walked over to her bed and placed my hand on her belly. Natalie of coursed kicked as if she knew it was me.

"Bella honey its me."

She just turned her face to me and she had been crying. Rushing to the other side of the bed leaning over asking what's wrong.

"I was so mean to everybody tonight and all they were doing was trying to get me to do what is best of our little girl. I do not want her to be born too early."

"Shhh Bella that's why the Dr wants you to stay over night. I will be right here with you."

"Edward who has Sean?"

"Well Rose and Em took him and he is staying the night over there."

"I just want to be at home in my bed and you taking care of me," she said.

"Bella it is only for one night. When we get home I will take care of you and both our children. We just need for your blood pressure to go down and make sure your headache gets better."

"Edward you can't stay tonight you have a show."

"Bella if you haven't noticed but all the guys have been up here so the show will be rescheduled it's not a big deal. Besides my family comes first before anything else."

"Do you promise to stay with me?"

"Yes I will not leave your side."

"Alright I will stay only because they want to make sure the baby is ok."

The nurse came in and checked the monitor's reading and checked her blood pressure again. Her BP is still high but not as high as it was when we got here.

"Edward will you come lay in the bed with me. I don't want to sleep in the bed by myself."

"Of I course will."

She moved over with her body facing me when I got into the bed. She kissed my lips and told me she loved me.

"Love you too my naughty girl."

I'm not sure what time it was but I woke up to Bella's hand rubbing my dick over my pants and I could not be for sure if she was asleep or awake. It took everything in me to remove her hand from there. She growled in frustration.

"Honey we can't do this here."

"Edward I'm so horny and you are too, it seems like you are as well."

"I am but someone could come in here and see us."

"I really don't care who sees us. I'm horny and I need you."

"No Bella not here."

"Fine," she huffed and rolled away from me.

I felt really bad for turning her down but I do not want to get her BP high again. I heard crying coming from her. Rolling her onto her back I saw the tears falling down her face.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"You do not want me I guess all those things Lauren said about me are true. That I'm fat and a mousy girl that you don't want me anymore."

Those words stung me to think she thought that. Placing my hand on her face turning to so I could see her face.

"Bella those things she said are so not true."

"Then why don't you want me?"

"I do trust me I do but it's not the place for it."

"Edward I just wanted a little release it's not like I'm asking for you to fuck me."

I sighed and looked into her eyes that were looking so hopeful. Oh how this woman could get anything she wanted from me.

"How about this, I will give you some release but you don't have to worry about me."

"No Edward I want for you to get some pleasure as well."

"Alright fine but we have to be quiet."

She rolled back to face me and she crushed her lips to mine. She moved her gown up just enough for me to reach her. Before we got any further I unbuttoned my pants and unzipped them pulling them down just enough my my dick to pop out.

I noticed that Bella was already working her wet core and that made me even harder.

"Bella," I breathed out.

I brought my hand down to where hers was and I started to thrust two of my fingers with the one she already had in her. She removed her finger and brought it to her mouth and sucked her own juices off of it. I growled as she placed her hand around my shaft.

"That was fucking hot my naughty girl."

She just smirked at me. She pumped me to my thrusting of my fingers going in out of her. I felt her walls tighten and I knew she was close and so was I.

"Bella so close."

"Me too," she breathed.

I covered her mouth with mine to cover the moans coming from us. We let our release go together.

Coming back down I panted, "that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen honey."

"Edward just what was that," she asked.

"Well for starters you fingering that fucking hot pussy of yours and then taking your finger and sucking your juices off it."

"I think we will definitely have to do that again when we are home. Edward it tasted so good too."

"Bella," I said with a shaky voice "you can't say things like that me here. It's taking everything not to fuck you right here in this hospital bed."

"Ok I'm sorry babe," she said as she yawned. Placing one more kiss on her lips she was asleep again. God how I loved this woman. Then I went back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks to my awesome writing partner,Stacie.

Please review and we hope you enjoy the ride.

Chapter 14

BPOV

The weeks that followed my passing out, Edward watched me like a hawk. The man is being way over protective of me. I had finally gotten my thumb out my ass and was doing what the Dr. had told me to do. Tonight Edward had agreed to let me go to the show. Little did he know that us girls would be doing body shots again tonight. I of course would have to drink coke for my shots. I have been resting all day so that I could enjoy myself tonight.

Us girls went shopping the other day and Rose and Alice talked me into get something sexy but not to sexy since I was pregnant. My blood pressure was still high but not as bad. They just wanted to me to still stay off my feet as much as possible. The closer I get to my due date the more of a chance that it would go back up and cause them to have to take her. I'm not going to think about that today though because I was going out tonight to have a good time.

I know this dress that Alice and Rose helped me pick out will totally rock Edward's world. Not only does it have a plunging neckline, but its made out of leather and lace on the skirt. The skirt comes to a little above my knees, and it fits me perfectly. Even as pregnant as I am I will feel totally sexy in it. Let's hope Edward thinks so too. I want my sexy beast to come out to play tonight.

Alice did my hair up with a few hairs curled going down around my face. Rose did my make-up. She had my eyes done in smoke, with some lip gloss. After I was done they both helped me into my outfit. I gave myself a once over and I must say even though I'm pregnant I looked damn HOT. We walked out of the house, loaded into the car and took off to the club.

We walked into the club hunting down the waitress that waits on us telling her out plan. She started laugh and said, "that she would take care of it on her end."

Little did the guys know what we had planned for them. This was going to be hopefully a fun filled night with hot sex.

The lights went and the DJ announced the boys. Of course Rose and Alice had already been drinking by this time. By the third song in we started to put our plan into action. I first stood up and walked over to the stage and winked at them and turning around walking to Alice. She handed me the salt and I bent down and licked along her neck line then poured the salt where I just licked. Licking it again I turned and watched the guys reaction as I drank down my coke. Dropping the glass I turned back to Alice and to the lemon lingering over her lips for a few seconds.

Rose walked over to me and pushed me into a chair. She leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I think I will grab your tits while I take the lemon from you mouth."

She placed the lemon in my mouth then licked right above my extremely large boobs. Once she licked the salt from there she downed her shot coming up and taking the lemon from me. As she took it she took both hands and ran them down my boobs stopping to where she could grab them in both hands pushing them up so she could kiss both of them. We heard holyfuckingshit come from the stage. We all turned around and could tell that our men are fucking turned on.

"Alright Alice why don't you do one off of me and then maybe we both can do one off Bella," said Rose.

"That works for me. I need to sit for a minute anyway."

I sat down and watched as Alice licked Rose on her stomach and licking the salt off. She downed her shot all the while looking at the stage. She walked behind Rose and leaned over still never taking her eyes off the stage and took the lemon sucked it and spit it on the ground and then crushed her lips to Rose's. I could here them both moan as they kissed but what really got me was that Rose took her hand and reached behind her and started to rub Alice's crotch. I watched with my mouth wide open.

Rose came over grabbed my hand and told me to lay on the foot of the stage.

"Bella we are going to rock the guys world in a few minutes are you in for that?"

"Rose what do you mean."

"I'm not going to tell you because I want to see the full effect it has on the guys."

"Might as well I can see the lust in Edward's eyes, it will not take him long before he goes all caveman on me."

I laid down on the stage and Edward's eyes followed me.

Alice came to my head and Rose went down below my waist. Alice smiled down at me and Rose just nodded her head. Rose licked up my thigh and Alice licked right behind my ear on my sweet spot. They each licked the salt off me and downed their shots. They both came up and took the lemon.

They pulled away from one another and Rose slipped her hand up my thigh and entered one of her fingers and god did it feel good. I threw my head back and looked at Edward and he had a wicked grin on his face. Alice leaned over me and kissed me hard. I must say that it felt good for Rose to be fingering me and Alice had by this time pushed her tongue in my mouth. I'm not sure what came over me but I reached one hand up to Alice's breast rubbing it until her nipple got hard and pinched it. She moaned into my mouth while I took my other hand placing it on Rose's hand that she was using to finger me. I think I may have even bucked my hips into her hand. In return Rose kissed my thigh.

EPOV

I know that Bella said that she and the girls went shopping the other day for something for her to wear but shit that dress looked fucking hot on her. She might be pregnant but damn she still can look so hot. When I first walked out on stage she was sitting but when she stood I got a really good look at the dress. Her boobs having gotten quite large while she's been pregnant and I must say that they looked really good in that dress. I wanted to smother my face in them. Then they started to do body shots off each other. It seemed like diva again.

The last time that they did this shit all of them knew what it did to us. I could tell that it was affecting Em and Jazz because all of us had been missing notes like crazy. Once in awhile I would look behind me and see that they to are having a hard to in concentrating on anything but our girls. After they did shots off one another Rose laid Bella on the stage. Alice did a shot up by her neck and Rose did one on her thigh. I stood there and watched and it was hot. But what was even hotter was when the shot was done Rose slid her hand up Bella's dress and looked like she was fingering her as well. Bella put her head back and looked at me and Alice started to kiss and OMG did that shit turn me the fuck on.

After a few seconds Bella took her hand and played with Alice's boobs and she reached down and placed her hand on Rose's hand that was up her dress. I could not take this shit anymore. I looked at Em and Jazz before I nodded. I knew they were thinking the same thing. I walked over to Bella and picked her up, crushing my lips to hers. We both moaned.

Once I got her back stage I pinned her to the wall.

"Bella what the fuck was that out there?"

"Why Edward I have no idea what you are talking about."

"The hell you don't. I think you needed to be reminded who you fucking belong to."

"Is my sexy beast going to come out and play?"

"Oh yeah he's coming out to play. I'm going to show your right now who the fuck you belong to."

I swung her around making her bend over the table and pushed her dress up.

"Oh Naughty girl has been really bad tonight and needs to be punished."

I unzipped my pants letting my cock spring out hitting my stomach and plowed into her wet pussy. I did not care at the moment if people could hear us or not. I needed to fuck my girl and I planned on it being fast and very hard.

When I entered her at a fast pace she let out a scream. Leaning down I whispered in her ear.

"Bella this won't take long. You have teased me so much tonight that I'm going to do it hard and very fast."

She let out a moan. I grabbed her hips and just kept pounding into her.

"Edddwarrddd soooooo clo...Ugh my sexxxxxy beassstt I'm cum..."

She could not even finish her sentence before she came. That caused me to cum and I mean cum hard.

"Fuuuuuucckkkkk my nauggggggghhhhhhhtttyyy girl Ugh Fuck BELLLLAAAA so hoooootttt. Oh shit godd soo good shiitttt."

I had not just one orgasm but two fucking one's. I have and I mean never came twice right in a row.

I looked down at Bella and she was panting trying to catch her breath. I pulled her into my arms and leaned down and kissed her.

"Honey are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, I think that was the hottest thing ever. My sexy beast made his appearance tonight and I loved it."

"Bella what got into you tonight?"

"It's the hormones babe. I'm sorry if our little body shots got carried away and you stopped and you ran off stage right in a middle of your song. Honestly Edward I think I let it go a little to far. I did not know that Rose was going to finger me liked that. She just told me to go along with whatever she did, so I did."

She told me this as she looked down.

"Hey none of that," I said lifting her face up to look at me.

"Why do you look so sad?"

She did not answer at first to just moved her eyes away from me.

"Bella look at me. Now what is the matter? I mean you just made me come twice one right after another because of what Rose, Alice and you did out there."

"Edward I..I um well I kinda got turned on when Alice was kissing me and Rose was fingering me. I may have even came because it felt really good and you should be the only one to make me feel good. I guess I'm just embarrassed because a woman turned me on and gave me release and I enjoyed it."

I thought about what she said and I knew it should bother me but it didn't. What they did out there is every guys number one fantasy.

"Honey there is nothing to be ashamed of. It was hot and I really enjoyed the show you all put on but I know who's bed you are in every night and that's all that matters. Plus I think Jazz and Em both enjoyed it as well. Just don't make it a habit because you are all mine and nobody else's. Now let's get you home my naughty girl because you look tired and your ankles are starting to swell some."

I leaned down and gave her chaste kiss.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too my sexy beas."

We got home and I helped Bella get into her sleep shorts and one of my t-shirts. I loved that she liked wearing my clothes. She said is has something to do with feeling close to me. Once we were in bed she rolled on her side to face me.

"Edward I'm still not sure what came over me tonight at the club. I mean does that change how you feel about me or you love me any less?"

Placing me hand on her cheek, I looked into her eyes and spoke with as much love, hoping that she would understand.

"Bella what you have done tonight may not be what you usually do but that does not change how I feel about you nor does it make me love you any less. So what if Rose got you to come or if Alice kissing you turned you on. It's just you girls having a good time and there is nothing wrong with that. Just don't make it a habit. I don't think us guys could handle that kind of show all the time. I love you Bella so fucking much always and forever."

"I love you too."

"Edward I know that Emmett and Jasper saw the little performance we did tonight but if you could please tell them not to rag me about it. I don't think I could handle it. I just I don't know. It's like I know it felt good I just don't like the way Em t me teases all time. I just don't want to be reminded of it."

"Yes honey I will talk to them in the morning. Remember we are having a guys day. What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Actually I'm going to visit my parents for the day. I mean Sean's already there and I have not been able to spend a lot of time with them so I will do that while you have your guys day."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Get some sleep beautiful."

EMPOV

"So Eddie boy how was it last night? I know that I enjoyed the show those girls put on for us. I really liked it when Alice started kissing her. It seemed liked they really liked it."

"Em man please stop Bella is embarrassed enough already that it happened so please for the love that's all holy do not say anything in front of her."

"Edward I can't promise you that. You know me when I see a chance to embarrass someone I take it. She should be used to that by now."

"I must say Edward that when Rose started to finger Bella I about dropped my guitar."

"I know that I'm with Alice and all but damn Ed your girl just laid there and let them do that to her. I mean Alice gets me all worked up by herself but that was so fucking hot."

"Jazz it was hot I will admit that but she feels I guess like she cheated on me. She really feels bad that when Rose was doing that to her that she enjoyed it. I knew before she even told me that she came by her face."

"Damn Edward maybe after Bella has the baby we can get them to do all girl action for us. That would be so fucking hot. I know that Rose has a hell of a body and from the looks of it Alice and Bella do as well. I notice last night that Bella's boobs are becoming quite nice."

"Emmett stop looking at my wife's FUCKING BOOBS. You have your girls to look at."

"Come on man you have to admit that since she got pregnant that her boobs are getting bigger?"

"Yes Em I have but I also know that I would never say anything to her because she already has insecurities that she's not good enough for me and that she's fat."

"Ok ok man I will stop but I can not promise you that I won't say anything about last night to her."

"Suit yourself man but I will not be responsible for the wrath that you may get from her, she can have her mood change from happy, to sad and then just a total bitch so I would watch yourself."

"Jasper what the hell is so funny?"

"Nothing Emmett but I would have thought you would be the first to not want B to get pissed with you. I mean after all the times that she has gone off on you and you still are willing to tease her. That's just plain ass dumb on your part."

"Bella can't stay mad at me long."

"Apparently you don't know her to well. Her hormones are going all over the place and she just a little over her half way mark. I hate to see what its like closer to her delivery."

"Come on Eddie it can't be that bad."

"Let me just say this. If she started to yell or cry I try to stay away from her until I think the mood is over. I don't like her yelling at me and crying in front of me."

"Aww who knew Eddie boy could get upset when his woman is on the war path."

We played a few more games before Edward got a call. He did not say anything he just ran out of the bowling alley.

"What the hell Jazz do you know what that's all about?"

"No you saw just as much as I did but we better catch up with him."

BPOV

"Mom dad," I called when walking in the door. Nobody answered but Sean came running up to me hugging my leg.

"Mommy I wissed you."

"I missed you to."

"Where is daddy?"

"Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper and him went to have a guys day out."

"Why not fake me to?"

"Well Sean the are spending adult guy time together."

"I will ask daddy if he could take you next time."

"Ot."

He ran off to the backyard.

"Hi mom and dad. Thanks for watching him last night."

"It's not a problem sweetie. So how are you feeling today," my mom asked.

"I'm good just little tired."

"So Bells how far along are you now?"

"Daddy I'm just over twenty seven weeks. So I have right at thirteen weeks left. I just hope that I will make it that long. I mean with my blood pressure and all I'm pretty sure that she will want to take her the first sign of an stress on her. I just want the baby to be healthy and I would let to try to have her vaginal and not a c-section like Sean."

"I'm sure it will work out just fine sweetie."

"I know mom I'm just stilled worried about it."

"So how is that boy treating you?"

"Dad that boy has a name and happens to be my husband. Yes Edward is treating me just fine you do not have to worry there."

We sat around and had some lunch. After that was done I laid Sean down for a nap.

"Mommy I wove you."

"I love you to sweet boy."

"Hi mom and dad I know that I came to spend some time with you but I'm feeling really tired all of a sudden. Do you mind if I lay down on the couch for a bit?"

"No sweetie you do what you need to do."

"Thanks mom. Just wake me when Sean gets up."

I woke up some time later to what felt like I had peed myself. Getting up and running to the bathroom. I looked down once I had gotten my pants down and notice that I had blood in my underwear. All I could think about I cannot lose our baby girl before everything went black.

CHPOV

I was sitting in my recliner while Renee went upstairs to get Sean that was calling for her. I heard a loud thud what I thought coming from the bathroom. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom because I knew that's where Bella had gone to. I knocked on the door but she never answered. I pushed on the door and I saw my baby girl sprawled out on the floor. She was very pale.

I picked her up and covered her because her pants were still practically down. Calling out to Renee to stay here with Sean I went to my cruiser as fast as I could. I placed Bella into the back seat and then jumped into the front and took off. I called Renee to let her know what I found in the bathroom and that I would call her when I knew something.

I knew the next call was going to be hard to make because Edward and her have been though so much already. I scrolled down my list until I found his.

"Hello."

"Listen Edward it's Charlie and I just found Bella passed out in our bathroom. I'm just about to the hospital."

"Charlie I'm on my way. Please get her there fast. I can't lose either one of my girls."

"I know Edward and I will be there right by your side the whole time. This is my baby girl too."

I pulled up in the ER Entrance of the hospital and ran Bella inside. I told a nurse what has happen and they took me straight to a room.

"I've called the on call Dr. from OB/GYN and she said be here in a moment."

"Thank you."

"Her husband Edward Cullen is on his way, so please bring him back when he gets here."

"Hello Chief Swan I'm and I'm actually her doctor. Can you tell me what happened."

"All I can tell you is that I heard a thud in the bathroom and when went to check on Bella I found her passed out."

"Ok we will get her to come around. Hopefully she will be able to tell us what happen."

"Daddy my little girl croaked out."

"I'm here Bella."

"Bella it's Dr. Crymes can you tell me what happened?"

"I saw blood going to the bathroom and I passed out."

"Daddy Edward I need Edward."

"He's on his way. I called him on the way here."

"I'm so scared. I need Edward."

"My baby girl I promise he is on his way."

Just as I finished those words he came in the room. The look on his face was nothing but worry for my daughter. I knew right then that I did not have to worry about her because he would take care of her. She was a grown woman and not a little girl anymore.

"Bella, Edward I'm going to step out and call your mom."

EPOV

I rushed into the room and went right to Bella. She started to sob even harder. Charlie had stepped out to call Renee.

"Honey, what happened?"

"I went to the bathroom and there was blood on my panties and then I passed out. I'm guessing that my dad brought me here."

"Yes he did honey."

"Ok Bella and Edward I'm going to do an vaginal examine and then go from there."

We both just sat there and waited for her to be done. Finally she started to speak.

"Guys everything looks ok and Bella your blood pressure has not really changed so I want to do and ultrasound to get a good look at the baby."

"What could cause this?" asked Bella.

"It could be a number of things that's why I want to do any ultrasound. I will be back in just a few minutes, I'm going to get the machine."

I just nodded at her.

"Oh Edward what if something is wrong with our little girl? What if I'm losing her? I can not handle the pain if that happens."

"Honey do not think like that I'm sure that everything is fine."

"I'm just so scared right now I don't know what's wrong."

"I'm scared also honey but let's not think about anything until the Dr checks everything out."

Bella just started to cry harder and I just held her in my arms until the crying stopped.

"Alright guys lets get a look at this little girl. Bella just calm down I'm sure it's just fine."

I opened the gown that Bella had on so the ultrasound could be performed. Bella jumped a little when the gel hit her stomach. I took her hand and rub circles on the top of her hand. I was hoping that it was calming her some.

"Ok guys it looks like the baby is good she has a good strong heart beat but Bella you are what you call pre-term labor. I want to keep you one night with a monitor on you checking to see if you are having any contractions and we will also hook you up to an IV with fluids that sometimes helps stop contractions."

"So if we can't get the labor to stop the baby is way to early to be born."

"We will have to give you some shots to help the baby's lungs to develop, but if we can hold it off until you are at least thirty-seven weeks along."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome I will get you into a room on the maternity floor in just a few minutes."

"Honey I need to step out and let everybody know what's going on so that your daddy can call your mom."

"Edward where's Sean?"

She said in a scared voice.

"It's ok Bella he's with your mom, he's just fine."

"Ok." I kissed her sweetly on the lips and turned to the door.

I walked into the waiting area. Not only was Charlie, Em and Jazz there but Alice and Rose were also there. I think I have a million questions shot at me at once.

"Alright everybody if you would stop with the questions I would be able to explain stuff."

"Ok Bella is going to be kept over night with a contractions monitor on her. Dr. Crymes said that she is in preterm labor and they also are going to give her an IV with some fluids so that if she does have any contractions that they may stop. She wants to try and make sure that Bella keeps the baby until she is as least 37 weeks along."

"Charlie do you mind keeping Sean with you so that I can be here with Bella?"

"That's fine but do you think maybe Rose or Alice could pick him up in the morning so that Renee can come up here?"

"Charlie, Jasper and I will come and get him lets say nine in the morning."

"Yes Alice that's fine."

"Alright well I need to get back to Bella. If anything changes I will come and let you all know. They are putting her in a room."

I was walking back to Bella's but I noticed a nurse wheeling a wheel chair down the hall with what looked like with Bella. Jogging up to catch up.

"Edward I thought that you left me."

She was crying and the nurse stopped pushing her and I kneeled down in front her.

"Bella I would never leave you I just had to make arrangements for our little man and update everybody that's all. It just took a little longer that's all."

"Ok."

I watched as her tears fell down her face.

"Bella I love you stop thinking I'm going to leave. You are my life along with our daughter and our son."

"I love you too".

BPOV

I woke up in the middle of the night with Edward laying in the bed next to me. I just watched him sleep. How did I get so lucky for this man to love me the way he does. Not once did he look away once when he saw that I had a son. He stepped up to the plate and took care of both of us. Most men would take one look at me and turn there heads not wanting to be tied down. No not Edward.

"Honey way are you staring at me?"

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you as my husband."

"No Bella I think you have that wrong I am the one who is lucky."

"Edward not once did you turn and walk away when you found out about Sean. You still wanted me. The way you took up for me and you did not even know me. I love you more each and everyday. I do not think I could live without you."

"Bella I love you more everyday as well. You don't have to worry about living without me because I'm like a bad weed that just will not go away so I guess you are stuck with me forever."

"I would not have it any other way."

I leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"Bella why are you up?"

"Well I really need to pee and I need help with all of this stuff attached to me."

"Well let's see what we can do about that."

"How are you feeling I mean have you had any contractions?"

"I think I had a little one right before bed but nothing that hurt. It just felt weird."

Once I got back into bed a nurse came in and replaced the machine strapped on my stomach and looked at the print out.

"Well it looks like you have had a few contractions but nothing I think we need to worry about. Dr. Crymes will be in probably about an hour to check on you."

"Thank you. I just hope that she will let me go home."

"Edward what are we going to do if the baby is born early?"

"Well hopefully she will stay put until it's the right time, but if you happen to have her early we will do this together and do what we can to keep her with us. We will love her and be here everyday with her."

"Let's just not think about that right now. Let's just see what the Dr says and you do what you are told. That it self is the most important thing."

"I love you so much Edward."

I just let the tears fall. Edward placed his hands on each side of my face kissing me sweetly. He looked into my eyes and said, "I love you too."

About an hour later the Dr walked and looked at my monitor to see if I had an more contractions.

"Well Bella it looks good right know so I'm going to discharge you but I want you to stay in bed with only getting out to go to the bathroom and taking a shower. This will help a lot. I need you to follow and hopefully that will keep the baby inside until you are at least 37 weeks."

"Dr. Crymes I will make sure she does as you have said. I think she understand how important this is now."

"Alright well let me get those paper so you can go home."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thank you for sticking with us on this wild ride. We hope you enjoy it. We are nearing the end. But have no fear... there may be a sequel.

Please leave a review we love reading your comments.

Chapter 15

EPOV

Its been a few weeks since Bella has been in the hospital. I could tell that she was going stir crazy having to stay in bed. The only time I left her was when I had a show and to get food for the house. I figure that if she could not do anything that I would not either.

"Edward I really would like to get in the shower. Would you care to help me and join me?"

"Hell yeah I would like to join you."

It had been weeks since we have done anything and maybe I could talk her into some little bit of fun in the shower.

"Earth to Edward are you there?"

I shook my head and looked to Bella.

"What has you so spaced out over there?"

She had this wicked look on her face like she knew what I was thinking.

She walked to the bathroom and looked over her shoulder and said "are you coming" drawing it out a bit.

"No not yet but I will be in the near future," I said running up behind her.

"Edward do you think I'm that easy that I would let you have your wicked way with me?"

"No but I'm sure that I could persuade you to let me."

I stepped into the shower behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist kissing along her neck.

"Mmm Edward."

I slowly moved one of my hands down from her stomach to her pussy and pushed one finger into her.

"Ugh Edward feels soooo good," she moaned out.

I inserted another finger and moved my hand up to her ever growing boobs pulling her nipple in between my fingers. She has been telling me that her boobs have been real sensitive, so I knew what it would do to her. Of course I was right because she leaned her back against me and her body shook with her release.

"Fuuuckkkkk ugh soo good."

After that she reached in between us and to my cock in her hand and stroked me.

"Belllllaaaaaaa I do..don't w..wwant to cum li..ke this. I..III want to be inside you I finally breathed out."

"Not yet my sexy beast," she said looking up at me through her eyelashes.

"Ugh Bella you are going to be the death of me yet."

"Well if that's the case let me give you reason to die a happy man then."

She bent down pushing her ass against my hard cock.

"Well Edward what are you waiting for?"

I did not need any more invite then that. I grabbed her hips and thrust into her in one swift move. She cried out and I even think I may have as well.

She set the rhythm to her pace and I must say that my naughty girl is showing her face again.

"Edward ugh fuck you feel soooooo good. I'm soo clooosssee."

"Me to my ugh naughty girl. Fuck Bella ugh I'm cumming, cum now."

"Edwaaaaarrrrrddd ugh Fuccckkk."

Coming down from our high I turned Bella around facing me and looked into her eyes.

"I love you forever and always."

"Forever and always Edward, I love you too."

"Alright I think its time to get you dried off and back into bed honey."

"If I have to I'm so tired of just sitting here all the time. I miss going out and having time to spend with our friends."

"I know you do but I promise once the baby is born that I will take you out where ever you want to go."

"That sounds great babe."

"Just think Bella you are thirty weeks along and you only have 10 weeks left."

"I know its just been really hard on me just to sit here all the time. I mean there is so much to do before Natalie's born. The whole nursery still has to been done there is more stuff that needs to be bought."

"Honey I think between Alice, Rose and I, we will get it all done. You do not need to worry about it."

"Alright let's get you something to snack on so that you can take your meds."

"Ok babe do you think I could have some chips and dip?"

"Your daughter is wanting them."

I chuckled and told her yes.

"Mister don't laugh at me that's what she wants."

"Ok, ok I'm getting it. What would you like to drink?"

"I was thinking some apple juice."

"Bella," I said wiggling my nose that's just disgusting.

"No Edward it's really great together. You should taste it."

"Honey I think I will pass."

"Hey don't knock my food until you give it a try."

"Whatever you say Bella."

I walked out the door before she could say anything else.

"Edward do you think you could get me one of your shirts? These pj's are way to hot and I'm sweating."

"Yes I will."

I walked over to the dresser and pulled out the first one I put my hands on. I pulled off Bella's pj's off and replaced it with my shirt, but before I pulled it all the way down I leaned over and kissed our baby girl.

"Daddy loves you my angel. Lets get you into bed."

I was sleeping soundly and was woken by Bella screaming.

"Bella honey, wake up."

She would not stop crying and screaming. I started to shake her and finally she jumped, sitting up.

BPOV

I was awoken by Edward shaking me. That dream seemed so real. Could that be how Edward felt? Did he really not want anything to do with me? Did he truly want to be with Lauren?

"Bella say something you are starting to scare me honey."

I just turned and looked at him with tears falling down my eyes.

I moved away from Edward not sure if I should tell him or not. I still had not said a word to him. I looked at his face for a moment and could see worried, scared and most of all love but I still didn't know what to say.

"Bella please don't move away from me. Please tell me what's wrong honey."

I just looked down at my hands.

"Edward it's really nothing. I just had a bad dream."

"Bella you are a terrible liar. So why don't you stop beating around the bush and tell me the truth."

Sighing I looked over to him. I could not look him in the face to tell him. I looked back down at my hands.

"Edward I had a dream that you and Lauren are married and that Natalie was yours and Lauren's baby. She said, that you had finally got rid of the mousy girl. But what is even worse is that you said you were not sure what you saw in me."

I started sob uncontrollably.

"Honey look at me. I would never want anybody especially not Lauren. I have told you several time before you, Sean and our Natalie are it for me. I do not want anybody else or need anyone except for you. It was a bad dream, baby. Probably brought on by those chips, dip and apple juice."

"Edward you are such a dork sometimes," I said laughing.

"I may be a dork but I'm your dork and you love me for it."

"So true, so true."

"Come here honey let me hold you."

I slid back over to Edward and snuggled up into him. He laid us back down and kissed my head.

"I love you Edward so much it hurts sometimes."

"I know just how you feel honey. I love you to forever and always."

"Forever and always."

I drifted back off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with Sean and Edward bringing me some breakfast.

"Honey we brought you some pancakes and bacon."

"See mommy acon is weally good. Do fant some?"

"Yes baby I would love some. So would your sister."

"I welp daddy ake it. I wope you like it."

"I'm sure that I will love it because my favorite guys made it for me."

"Bella, Alice and Rose are coming to get Sean and they are going shopping. I have to go practice for tonight's show. I will have my phone so if you need anything just call me. If for some reason you can't get me then call Em or Jazz."

"Could you please put my phone on the night stand for me?"

"Yeah honey I will. I need to get Sean ready and then I will be back to get you up to take a shower."

"Ok I will be waiting right here."

Finally everybody left and I was left in the house by myself. I had movies I could watch or even read a book but I was really getting bored with the same thing everyday. I wanted to do something anything but I didn't know what. Sitting up in the bed throwing my feet to the side. I was going to go sit outside on the porch. Getting up I started walking and was to the hallway and my foot slipped from under and I landed on the ground.

APOV

Rose and I stopped by to pick up Sean, to go shopping. Edward thought it would be a good idea. We were going shopping for baby stuff. Rose and I are doing the nursery as a surprise for Bella. Sean talked all the way to the mall. He talked about daddy Edward, and his hulk man. Once at the mall, Sean helped pick out clothes for Natalie. While Rose and I picked up other necessities. I know that Bella would love to do this stuff, but she can't so we are going to surprise her.

We walked around and Sean said, that he wanted to pick up something special for the baby.

"Auntie Wose will you welp me fith sometang for the baby?"

"Yes baby. Alice why don't you finish with the rest of the stuff and I will help him pick something out."

"Awesome I can do that."

Finally we all meet back up and was heading back to Edward and Bella's house.

"So Sean what did you get your sister?"

"I wot her a ngel for bver her trib."

"That is so sweet of you. I think she will love that."

We pulled up to there house and Edward was home because his motorcycle was in the drive way. Sean jumped out the car and ran into the house before Rose or I were even out of the car.

EPOV

I was nervous about leaving Bella alone today but she has made it very clear that she did not need a babysitter. So being the understanding husband that I am I left her alone under my better judgement. If I know Bella the way I do she will try something. I headed over to the club for practice.

"Eddie man whatcha you doing my brother?"

"First off Emmie Bear stop calling me EDDIE and second since when am I your my brother?"

"Come on Edward you know that you like it when I call you Eddie."

"I bet you don't mind it when Bella calls you that."

"First off, Emmett she doesn't call me that because she knows that I do not like it. Second when is your business what she calls me when we are having HOT SEX?"

"Come on I've heard her call you her Sexy Beast so if that's what she calls you, then what do you call her."

"If you must know she is my Naughty Girl."

"Damn man I knew you could be like that but never in a million years would I have thought Bella would be like that."

"Em it's always the quiet one's that you have to watch for."

"I bet she is a Wild Cat in the bed."

"Ok Jasper that's enough from the both of you."

"I don't think so man. I see what she has done here at the shows to know that she has a kinky side."

"Jasper man please, I don't want to talk about my sex live with my brother and cousin man."

"What we do in our bedroom behind closed doors is our business. Now lets get to practicing. Bella is home by herself."

We practiced a couple of hours.

"Edward are you ready for tonight's show?"

"Yeah but I have to go home first. I need to check on Bella and give Sean a bath and ready for bed. He has been staying in our room when I'm not home to keep Bella company. I usually have to move him when I get home."

"At least he is willing to stay with her and be good."

"Jasper he is a great kid. I could not ask for a better son. I just hope that I will be a good father to both him and Natalie."

"Edward man you are already a great father to Sean and you will be a great father to Natalie as well."

"I hope that you are right."

We finished up with our practice.

"Hey guys I will see you in a little while."

"Alright later man."

Pulling out of the club parking lot on my motorcycle heading home. I walked inside and started heading for my Bella, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her on the ground. Running to her, "Bella what happened?"

"I was going to sit on the back porch for awhile and lost my balance and fell."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"It's hard when I left my phone on the night stand and I can't get myself up."

"How long have you been like this." I asked as I helped her up.

"Couple of hours at least. I really have to pee."

"Well by all means let's get you to the bathroom and then when you get done meet me in our bedroom."

Finally I had gotten Sean bathed and ready for bed. I left him in his room watching t.v.. I headed to mine and Bella's room to help her get ready. When I walked in the room what I saw was nothing that I expected. She was sitting in the middle of our bed completing nude. She had her head dropped back leaning on her elbow and her legs sprawled wide. She took my breath away.

" do you see something that you like," she said to me in a seductive voice.

Swallowing hard I stuttered out "yes."

"Well why are you still standing there and not over here pleasuring me already?"

My vixen was coming out to play and I didn't need to be asked twice.

Stripping my clothes as I went. I crawled up the bed reaching her wet glistening pussy and did not give her a chance to say anything more before I started to fuck her with me tongue.

"God so good Edward. Make me cum baby so close ugh fuck Eddwarrrddd oh fuck."

As her released rock through her body and I licked everything she gave to me.

"Bella you have no ideal how fucking hard my cock is. I need to be in you now."

"What are you waiting for take me now my sexy beast."

Letting a growl come from my mouth I rolled her on her side and I kneeled behind her and took her from behind. I just have to remember that I could not get rough with her.

"Edward oh god that feels soooo goooddd don't st..op."

I sped up my rhythm a little more and watched my girl explode around me. I knew that I would be not far behind her.

"Ugh Fuck my sexxyyy beaasssstttt ri..ght th..ere. I love yo...uu Ed..wwwaaaarrrd."

Those words made my thrust one more time before I released inside her.

"Mi..innnee all minnnnneeeeee ugh fuck so good."

I collapsed behind her on the bed.

"Naughty girl what has gotten into you?"

"I just needed you babe. My hormones are all over the place and I had to have you. I knew that when you got home tonight that I would probably be sleeping so I wanted you before you left."

"Well I must say Bella that was truly a perfect way to get my attention. It took everything in me not to go all caveman on you. I had to really control myself, but I will have you know that when Natalie is born and your six weeks are up you can bet that I will fuck you hard, fast and rough and I will make sure you cannot walk for a week straight."

"Promise me?"

"Oh I don't have to promise, no I will definitely being do that."

"Edward I love you."

"I love you to my naught girl. Now let me help you get a shower and in your pj's before I have to leave."

"Before you leave tonight do you think that you could maybe switch out some of the movie's in the DVD player?"

"I'm getting tired of watching the same ones over and over again."

"Yes Bella I can do that for you honey but lets get you comfortable first."

"Alright Bella I think that's everything. Just please stay in bed unless you have to go to the bathroom. I will have my phone on me but I would call the club first if you really need to get a hold of me."

"I know I have the number in my phone. I'm sure I will be ok."

"Go and get your show done and get your sexy sweet ass back to me."

I kissed her on the lips and told her I loved against them. Sean was sitting there so I kissed him on the forehead and told him to take care of his mommy and sister.

"I'll ake care of mommy and ister."

"I know you will I love you buddy."

"I wove you too."

BPOV

I was just settling down in bed when I had pain rip though my back. I cried out a little but I did not want to wake Sean. A few minutes had past and I had another shot though me. I screamed out and that woke Sean.

"Mommy fhat's frong" he said as he cried.

"Baby mommy is fine I just has a pain that's all, nothing to worry about."

"Ot."

I sat there waiting to see if another would hit. I was scared shitless because I was home with Sean by myself and I knew that Edward would never hear his phone.

Finally after several more pains hit me I knew I needed to get a hold of Edward.

"Sean baby I need you to call daddy's phone for me. Tell him mommy needs him home now!"

I dialed his cell and got no answer. Dialing the clubs number I handed the phone to Sean.

"Ask for daddy Edward baby. Tell them its an emergency."

"Please daddy Edard mommy furts."

I could hear him saying stuff but I could not make it out as I was in to much pain.

"Mommy wurts daddy. Ains in her fummy."

"That's right baby tell daddy."

"Sean tell daddy to hurry."

"Daddy please wurry home I scared."

I just hope that Edward knew what Sean was saying because I don't know how much more pain I could take and what was happening. I know that I had preterm labor and I also knew that it was too early for Natalie to be born. God I'm so scared I cannot be in labor. Sean was crying next to me and all I could do was pull him to me and comfort him the best I could with pain hitting me about ever four minutes.

It seemed like forever before I heard the front door fly open. I could tell that there was more than just Edward there. If I'm guessing Em and Jazz were probably with him.

"Bella honey what's wrong" I could hear come from my husband mouth with a worried look on his face.

"Edward ugh pain in my back its coming like every four minutes."

"Ok lets get you out to the car and to the hospital."

"I've already called Dr. Crymes she said she would meet us there."

"Oww it hurts Edward."

"Just breath baby breath with me."

"Edward it's to soon for her to be born. She can't come yet."

"Honey calm down I'm sure the Dr. will stop the labor pains. Please just calm down."

He picked me up while it looked like Jasper got Sean. I looked over to where Emmett was standing over to the side with a look on his face I could not describe. His face was all pale like he was going to get sick.

"Honey it will be ok just breath and look at me. Concentrate on me honey."

"I'm trying Edward but it really hurts babe."

He placed both his hands one on each cheek looking at me in the eyes.

"Bella look at me don't look anywhere else and breath with me."

I was calming down just a little when we finally pulled up to the ER.

Dr. Crymes met us at the door with a wheelchair.

"Bella how far apart are they?"

I could not answer because I had another one hit.

"They are about four minutes apart," Edward told her.

"Bella I just need you to stay calm while I check you."

I was laying on the table while she checks my cervix.

"Okay Bella you have not dilated at all so that's good. We are going to hook a monitor on you and check the how strong the contractions are."

"C..can you gi...ve me some...thhhing for the pain," I yelled out.

"Honey look at me breathe. You need to calm down before you get your blood pressure high again."

I looked into my husband's green eyes again and breathed with him.

"Can she please have something for the pain. I don't think she will come down good until then."

"Yes I will order her something for the pain but we need to get an IV started with giving her fluids. I'm hoping that it will help stop the labor. We are good so far as long as she does not start to dilate."

"Bella honey you need to give the nurse your arm so she can get an IV started."

I slowly removed my hand from Edward's and gave it to the nurse. Finally after about fifteen minutes I was comfortable.

"Bella can you tell me what you have done today?"

"I really only got out of bed earlier today to go sit outside on the porch for a little while but fell when trying. I did not land on my stomach or anything like that, I actually landed on my butt."

"Anything else?"

I started to blush and looked at Edward.

"I um umm."

"What Bella is trying to say is that we made love earlier this evening."

"I see," she said laughing.

"When you came did you release in her or did you pull out?"

"I I act...ually came in her."

"Ok with that being said, I think that might have caused her to go into labor. When a male releases into the female it can cause them to go into labor closer to there due date. I should have said something but it never crossed my mind. Also the fall could have also triggered it."

"So does that mean we can't make love anymore until after I have the baby?"

"No you can, but Edward will either have to pull out or he will have to use a condom."

"Mmm was all I could get out before I fell asleep."

EPOV

We had about another thirty minutes of the show left when one of the waitress came on stage pulling me to the bar.

"What the hell. What's going on?"

"You have a phone call. I'm assume that you are daddy Edward."

Once she said that I ran to the phone. I knew that Sean called me that every once in a while. Why would he be calling me? I reached the phone.

"Sean it's daddy what's wrong little man."

All I could make out is that Bella was in pain.

"Little man tell mommy I'm on my way. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," was all he could say.

The whole time I could her Bella screaming in the back ground.

I raced back up to the stage stopping Em and Jazz from playing.

"I have to go now."

"What going on," Jasper asked me.

"I just got a call from Sean and all I could make out is that Bella was in pain. I could hear her crying and screaming in the back ground."

"Let's go man what are we waiting on," Em said.

"When we get there I need you two to get Sean while I get to Bella. Em please drive but get me there fast. I'm going to call the Dr. on the way. God I just hope that Natalie will just wait another at least 5 or 6 more weeks."

"Edward I'm sure that everything will be ok."

"Maybe we should call Rose and Alice to meet us there," Emmett said.

"Yeah I will let y'all do that."

We pulled up to the house and I jumped out before the car even stopped.

We finally got to the hospital and the Dr said that it could have been from me cumming in her earlier today. I could tell that Bella was a little embarrassed about it. In all reality there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Yes Bella and I had a very healthy sex life. We could never seem to get enough of each other. But after what the Dr has said I guess I will just have to pull out or use a condom. I'm leaning to the first of the two. Even though I liked to release inside Bella I would just have to suck it up and pull out. We won't have to do it for long.

I was brought out of my thoughts to Bella calling me.

"Edward why are you still here?"

"Because I'm not leaving you in that hospital bed all night by yourself."

"Babe what about Sean who has him?"

"He is actually staying with hulkman and Rose. Rose and Emmett wanted to take him."

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"Well the Dr said that she wanted to make sure the contractions stopped before sending you home."

The nurse came in a little while ago and said that they have been gone for a little over an hour now.

"Does that mean that I will get to go home soon?"

"I'm not sure but I'm sure Dr. Crymes will come in shortly and let us know."

"I do know this that I will not take a chance with you and our daughter being born early, so I will have to control myself when it comes to us making love. I will have to make sure I pull out and not release in you."

"Edward she also said that you could use a condom so that you did not have to pull out."

"I know that but I do not want anything between us, I want to be able to feel you all of you."

There was a knock at the door some time later.

"Come in."

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Cullen lets see what Bella how been since we hooked her up to fluids."

I watched as the Dr walked over to the monitor looking over the print out.

"Bella it looks like the fluid has helped to keep the contractions at bay. I will let you go home in just a little while. I need to get the paperwork together and just remember what we talked about last night."

"How in the world could I ever forget that," Bella said.

"Alright if you need anything once home please give me a call. You two be good now."

I watched as the Dr. walked out of the room. Once she was gone I looked over to Bella and she was playing with her fingers and had her bottom pulled in between her teeth.

"Hey stop biting that."

"I'm just embarrassed that she knows what we did last night that's all."

"Bella she is your Dr there should be nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm sure she talks to all her patients about their sex life. I mean it is kinda her job."

"I know I just don't like people knowing about our loving making sessions that's all."

"Well Bella you have a funny way of showing that with you doing body shot's off Rose and Alice."

"Yeah but that does not tell everybody what we do behind our closed bedroom door."

"Which reminds me did you say something to Emmett about not bringing up Rose fingering me at the last show we went to together."

"Yeah I did but I can't be sure if he will listen and not make some kind of comment about it. All I can say is well at least you tried."

"Finally Dr. Crymes came in with her discharge papers and we got to go home."

Emmett and Rose met us at the house to drop off Sean. Of course as soon as Sean was in the door he took off running to our bedroom. I knew Bella was asleep but I knew that she would not mind if he came in there with her.

"So what caused her to go into labor," Emmett asked me.

"Em I could lie to you but if I tell you the truth I know that you will rag Bella until the end about it and I don't want to embarrass her."

"Come on Eddie man you can tell me and I promise I will not make fun of her or even say anything to her."

"Alright we made love last night before I left for the show and I came inside her and that caused her to go into labor."

All I heard was a gasp and then a door slam shut before I could say anything.

"Oh shit guys, I can tell that I'm in trouble."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Here is the next chapter in this wild ride. Please leave us a comment and check out our new story, Midnight Sun.

Chapter 16

BPOV

I was going to go sit out there with everyone else but when I opened the bedroom door I could hear Edward tell them why I went into labor. How could he, that was something personal. If he told them about that then how do I not know if he has said anything else about our sex life. I just stood there and listened. Finally having enough I slammed the door shut. I slammed it so hard I could hear the picture rattle on the wall. I sat back down on the bed and just laid there sobbing I was so mad.

I had not been in my bed long before I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella please let me come in," Edward said.

"No go away. You have done enough already. I do not want to hear what you have to say. Why don't you go tell them about the rest of our sex life. Oh yeah, that's because you probably already did. Leave now I do not want you here."

"Bella please let me explain please?"

"There nothing to explain Edward, it sounds like to me you already did enough explaining tonight."

"I'm not leaving this house."

I got off the bed flung open the door.

"Fine, you do not have to leave then I will. Excuse me," I said as I pushed him out of the way.

I walked into Sean's room and got some clothes for him. Walking over to him I bent down and put his shoe's on.

"Come on Sean you and I are going for a ride baby."

He got up and followed behind me.

"Bella please do not leave. What if something happens?"

"Well, you should have thought about that before you opened your mouth."

"Please stay and I will just sleep on the couch."

"Nope, either you leave or I do. How could you I mean that is our business Edward, not something to share with other people."

"How in the hell would you like it if I told people, oh Edward can make me come before he even touches me or that you go all caveman on me? I suggest that you think about that while I'm gone. Do yourself a favor and don't follow me Cullen."

"Please Bella do not walk out that door with our son. Please just stay."

"Nope not going to happen. You really fucked up this time."

Reaching the door I turned to him and said, "do not try calling me either. I do not want to look at you, hear from you and I sure as hell do not want to be around you."

I turned and walked out the door and slammed it behind me.

As I buckled Sean in he said "mommy mad daddy?"

"Yes baby I am but do not let your pretty little head worry about it. Everything will be fine soon I hope baby" and then kissed him on his forehead. I was not sure where I would go. I could not go to my parents or even over to Rose or Alice because then I would have a million of questions to answer and it was none of anyones business what we had a fight about. So that only left one place to go a motel.

I got Sean in the bed and I just sat in the bed with him. I thought about everything that has gone on tonight. In my mind, I know that he was just trying to answer their questions but he could have gone about it a different way. He did not have to get into detail. How in the hell was I going to be able to face everybody now?

It has been three days since I left the house. My phone had not rang once the whole time I have been gone. That was really weird that Alice and Rose have not tried calling me. We never go a day that we did not talk to each other. So that only meant that Edward had told them about what happened. I was kinda glad that they had not called. I had to work out my own feelings first.

I was starting to really miss Edward but how do I know that he has actually thought about it. I started to cry, I loved him with everything that I am. Sean has even said he missed his daddy and wanted to go home. I'm not sure if I was ready for that. So I did the next best thing. I sent him a text. E I miss u & love you~ B. I kept checking my phone but he still had not responded to my text. I just decided that after an hour and still no message from him I figured he did not have anything to say. So I went to bed.

Sometime later I was woken from my phone going off. Opening it was a text from Edward. B, I miss u too please come home. I love you 2~E. Noticing the time I realized that he must have had a show today. I just sat there trying to figure out if I should pack up mine and Sean stuff and go home to him. But I still had no clue if he understood how I felt.

Not being able to be away from him another night I woke Sean up and hurried to pack our stuff. I could not wait to be in his arms again.

EPOV

It had three damn days and I still have heard anything from her. I had just been sitting around the house doing absolutely nothing. Just sitting here thinking. I know I majorly fucked up. I mean I do understand how she feels about our sex life being our business but I was just answering the question that was asked and I was giving a truthful answer. Was she expecting me to lie about it?

It was never a good thing when she called me "Cullen" I knew to listen to her. When she left I dropped to me knee's. She had taken everything that I loved and walked right out the door with it.

I made sure to call Alice and Rose to let them know not to contact Bella for a few days because she probably would not answer the phone. Of course Alice had to have some answer of why she needed some space.

"Alice it doesn't really matter. I just do not want anybody calling her and bugging her. She will talk when she is ready."

Ok but I will find out what happened mark my words Edward.

So I'm getting ready for my show tonight. I really did not want to go but I had to. I wanted to stay home and sulk. I hope that Bella will either come home soon or contact me soon. I pulled up to the club and went to and went straight back to change.

"Eddie man you still haven't heard from Bella"?"

"No Em I haven't and stop fucking calling me Eddie my name is EDWARD."

"Gee you could tell someone needs to get laid."

"Well Em I'm not so get fucking use to it. Until Bella is home with our son you will have more of pissed Edward."

I knew that he did not deserve it but I was still pissed that my girl left.

I miss the hell out of her and I could not wait to hold her in my arms again. I just hope that she is taking care of herself and our little girl. I hate that I cannot contact her but I knew I could not because if I did that it would piss her off more.

Being the man that I am I just let her have her space.

"Come on guys lets get this fucking show over with I want to go home and be by myself."

"OMG Edward would you get your shit together and stop sulking, you have a job to do."

"You could at least put on a fake smile."

"Jasper I will try but I will not promise anything."

Finally after two and a half hours I could take my happy ass home. I was taking off my clothes when I heard my phone chirp. My heart sank. Please let this be Bella. Opening it, I read the message over and over again then I noticed that is was sent right after the show started. Replying back and hoped that she was still up to get it.

I hope that since she sent me a text that maybe she was starting to come around and that she would be home soon. I tried my hardest to fall asleep but could not. I turned on the t.v. hoping that would help me fall asleep. All I would do is toss and turn.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I woke up to someone kissing up my arm to my neck finally stopping and kissing the sweet spot behind my ear.

"Edward babe I'm home."

Sitting straight up in the bed I pulled her to me and kissed her hard.

"Honey oh god I've missed you so much and I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me. I love you so much and I never like hurting you."

"Edward you need to let me go. You are hurting me."

"Sorry honey."

"Edward I also need to tell you that I'm sorry. I mean when I walked out the door to come sit with everybody and I over heard you answer them honestly so I should have not gotten mad and showed my ass that way. Really I should have never left the house. That was stupid on my part. You have said you are sorry and I am also so lets put it in our past and move forward ok?"

"Ok I can deal with that but please do not ever leave like that again. I went crazy missing you and thinking about what I had said."

"Alright honey I promise I will not leave again."

I pulled her close to me and held her as close as I could.

"I love you Bella."

"Edward I love you to so much."

Bella was now right at her thirty six weeks. She was tired all the time and it was all she could do was sleep and eat. By the time she would get done eating she would be exhausted. I pretty much stayed home at this point due to the fact that when she went to her Dr's appointment a few weeks ago she had already dilated two centimeters. The Dr had said that she could stay like that for awhile and nothing could change but she still wanted Bella to stay off her feet. She was in our room watching some t.v. when I went to check on her.

"Edward come and lay with me for awhile," she said with a seductive voice.

I was all for love making but since her appointment I really did not want to chance it. Once I was beside her she turned to face me.

"Edward I love you babe."

"I love you too forever and always."

She started to kiss me and she slowly put her hands to my pants buttons trying to undo them. Don't get me wrong we have not had sex in like two weeks and I was so ready to make love to my wife but I could let myself put her or the baby in danger.

"Bella stop honey. We cannot do this."

"Why the hell not Edward?"

"Bella I do not want to do anything that might harm you or the baby."

"Just admit it Edward I'm fat, ugly and my body is disgusting to you. You have not even looked at me much less touched me in two fucking weeks."

"Bella stop and you know damn good and well that I look at your body everyday I'm just scared that I will hurt you both."

"Whatever Edward just leave me the fuck alone. I'm sure that you have been getting your pussy from somewhere else. Why don't you leave and get yourself laid?"

"Bella what the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh just that the last few shows you have come home smelling like a whore. I'm sure that you have taken her back stage like you did the first time you met me. I just hope the she is a good lay because you will not touch me again," she yelled at me.

"Bella that is bullshit and you know it. I would never do that to you and you damn well know it."

"Oh yeah well you have a pretty funny way of showing it. I mean I watched it first hand what those skank ass whores did to you and you just let them. I mean why in the hell would you want to fuck a ugly fat, bitchy wife when you can have a pretty blond with a nice ass, big tits and a slim body?"

"Bella I do not need anyone else but you. How many times do I have to prove to you that you are it for me," I yelled.

"You see Edward you still stand there and do not even have an answer to why you have been coming home smelling like a whore. If you are not fucking them why did you not tell me about them being all over you?"

"You know what do not answer that because I'm sure whatever comes out your mouth will be a lie."

"Yes Bella girls got onstage but they mean nothing to me."

"Yeah well by you not telling me I'm pretty sure you let them get a ride on your dick. You know what get the fuck out I do not want to talk to you anymore."

"No Bella I'm not going anywhere. You are acting like a crazy bitch."

"Crazy bitch huh I can show you crazy bitch," I watched her walk over to the nightstand and pick up the light and she threw it right at my head.

"There Edward, there's your crazy bitch, now get the fuck out. I hope that those whores were worth it all because I had your dick first and they are getting my left overs and yet I'm still getting the best thing out of it and that is Natalie. I just hope that they can please you like I did because you will never touch this again," she said as she lowered her hand to her breast and then her pussy.

She started to throw something else but I left the room before she threw it.

"That's right you cheating asshole leave," she said as I heard something hit the door.

I walked downstairs and saw that Sean was sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"Daddy can we wlay at ark," Sean asked me.

"Yeah little man we can."

"Daddy is mommy ot?"

"She will be fine she's just upset with daddy right now."

We walked to the park hand in hand. Once there Sean took of running.

I sat on the bench while he was playing and thought about what just happened. After everything that we have been through together she is accusing me of cheating on her. The thought of telling her that the girls got on stage never crossed my mind. I do not know that I even smelled like them, she never said anything about it. I guess if I was in her shoes that I would feel the same way if she did not tell me.

I was hurt more than anything because she thought I had been sleeping with them. I would never in a million years cheat on my naughty girl. Nobody could compete with Bella with the way she pleasures me. I do not want anybody else but her and our family. I really did not know what else to do to prove that to her.

"Daddy fhat you fhinking about?"

"Nothing little man. Are you ready to leave or do you want to play some more?"

"No I tant to go wlay."

"Ok well go play before we have to leave."

I text Bella and asked do u want me to come home or do sean & I need to stay else where? Love you~E. He played for a about hour longer and I still had not heard back from Bella.

Taking a chance we grabbed some dinner and headed home. I was not sure what would happen now but I had to at least try. Pulling in the drive I sat there for a minute and then decided to get out.

BPOV

It has been two weeks since Edward had touched me. I was sexually frustrated and that's what lead us into the fight today. I tried to get him to make love to me but all he did was turn me away. I also knew that he would not cheat on me but I was still questioning why he never told me about the girls getting on stage with him. That alone raised the questions it self.

I should have never told him to leave and that he would never get this anymore because it was all said out in anger. I really regret throwing the lamp at him. I must say though I had pretty good aim. Then when he walked out the door my cell phone went sailing at the door. I was mad because he seemed like he did not want to fight for us.

Edward left a few hours ago with Sean and not sure if he would come back or if he would stay somewhere else. I do know that I need to apologize for the way I acted but he needed to think about why he did not tell me about the girls. I guess if he did come home I would just not say anything to him. I really did hate fighting with him.

Another hour went by and I decided to go shower as I passed through the room I looked at the mess I had made thinking that I needed to clean it up before someone got hurt. Deciding to shower first.

I was standing at the dresser looking at a picture of us at the zoo and we both looked so happy. Why were we fighting all the time now. I mean I love Edward with everything I have but its like he just pushes all the wrong buttons lately. Being brought out of my thoughts to the front door closing. I quietly got one of Edward shirts and tossed it over my head.

I could hear Sean asking Edward if he could come and check on me but he told him just to sit tight. That I would come down when and if I wanted to. Tears started to form in my eyes. I really wanted to go to my son. I knew that he was upset because he wanted to come check on me. I'm still not sure if I could face Edward yet. So I turned and went back to our room.

There was a knock at the door but I did not say anything. After a bit I decided to get up to clean the mess I made earlier. I was just about done when I was picking up a piece of glass when I cut my finger. Opening the bedroom door and hurrying to the kitchen I noticed that Edward was looking at me. I walk past him without saying anything.

"Bella what the hell did you do?"

"If it's any of your fucking business I cut my finger on a piece of glass."

"Well I need to get going. Your mom will be here after awhile to get Sean."

"Ok I will see you later."

EPOV

When Bella came out the room right before I had to go she did not even once look at me. I tried to talk to her earlier but she never answered the door. With Bella I knew that she would come to me when she was ready to talk. The more that I would try and talk the more pissed off she would get.

"Edward I see that you finally decided to show up."

"Yeah I'm here. I just want to get this over with. I'm not really in the mood for this shit tonight."

"Wow man you ok?"

"Jasper I will be fine Bella and I just had a fight earlier and are she locked herself in the bedroom for most of the day."

"Oh man you really fucked up this time didn't you."

"Yeah you could say that but I think everything will be just fine."

I was really having a hard time performing tonight. I had these damn girls up here on the stage grabbing, pinching, kissing and grinding their body up on me. For some reason tonight I was just hurt and upset. The blond that was by me she was kissing up my neck and I turned by head about the time that her face turned to look at me. She took that chance to kiss me. Not thinking I kissed her back. I heard Jazz and Em gasped and I also noticed the look on Alice and Rose's face.

At intermission Em dragged me outside and asked me,"Edward what the fuck were you thinking kissing that blond? You are married and have a son and a daughter on the way."

"Emmett let me worry about my fucking life ok. It does not really matter. Bella thinks I already cheated on her so why not make it true."

"You son of a bitch, I'm going to beat the shit out of you. Listen to yourself Edward. She is pregnant and very hormonal so you are going to cheat just because she said you did. Come on man you are fucking smarter than that."

"Edward if you do not fucking watch yourself you are going to lose the best thing that has ever happened to you."

"I'm just wishing that she wouldn't always have to start bitching at me. I mean it's like everything I do is wrong."

"Edward she's pregnant things will get better once the baby's born but I will tell you this that you better make sure you tell you her about you kissing that girl because she is bound to find out."

"Yeah I know I will but I'm going in so that I can get a drink before we start again."

"So Edward did your wife find you man?"

"Bella was here Mike?"

"Yeah she was in the corner over there watching the show. I thought she went to find you."

"No she didn't find me but could you give me a shot of Jack please."

"Sure thing coming up."

Finally the show was over and I could go home. Still thinking that Bella was at the show and not knowing what she may or may not have seen.

Yes I regret that I kissed the blond, I guess what I told Emmett about if I was being accused of it then why not do it. I love my wife and I hope that if I'm honest about what happened tonight that she will see it in her heart not to leave me. Walking in the house all the lights are out, I turned to walk upstairs and it looked like the t.v. was on in my room.

I opened up the door and as soon as I did I felt a slap to my face.

"You fucking man whore how could you kiss the blond bimbo. I mean really Edward I sat there and watched with my own eyes you kissing her back. The sad thing about the whole thing is that you seemed liked you enjoyed. I bet if I asked you why you could not answer me could you?"

"Bella yes I could." I started yelling.

"You fucking accused me of cheating on you so I thought I would make the accusation true."

"So its my fault you kissed the bimbo? I can't believe you Edward I mean I really thought that you loved me, if you did you would have never done that."

She slapped my face again.

"Edward you are such a bastard."

I raised my hand and back handed her before it even could register in my head.

"I..I ca..nt you just h hit me Ed..ward."

I watched as she sank to the ground. I could not believe I did that to the woman that was carrying my child and the love of my life. My mother raised me to never raise a hand to a woman and I did. I looked down at her and she was sobbing.

"Bella honey please look at me."

"Edward just leave while you can. There is really nothing left to be said."

"Yes there is Bella. I am so so sorry for laying a hand on you."

"Well you ."

"Bella honey what's wrong?"

"It does not matter but if you must know I'm starting to have contractions."

"Alright honey come on."

"Edward don't fucking call me honey you lost that right when you kissed that damn blond tonight."

"Bella please can we talk about this after we have our little girl in our arms. I want to be there for you and our daughter."

"Well you sure as hell have a funny way of showing it."

"I know Bella and I said I was sorry. There is really nothing else I can say other than that."

"Edward time please I'm having an..other contra...ction."

"Breathe honey, just breathe."

Once we got on the road I called Emmett to let him know that I was taking Bella to the hospital and would he call everybody else. He said, he would and that he would meet us there.

Dr. Crymes came in and checked her.

"Well Bella it looks like you are already 7cm dilated. Also your blood pressure is sky high. We are going to monitor the baby as well to make sure the baby does not go into stress. If she does then we will have to do a c-section."

"Ok I hope that I can this one without having to do that."

"Bella everybody should be here shortly I called Em and told me he would meet us there."

"Edward just go I mean you really do not want to be here. Just go and be with the blond bimbo that you kissed. I have my friends that will be here for me."

"No I'm not going anywhere. I will be here when my baby girl is born."

"Whatever just do not fucking touch me do you hear me?"

"Bella please just stop I said I was sorry and I am."

"It does not matter you still kissed someone other than your wife."

I left Bella to see if Alice, Rose, Em and Jas were here yet.

"Edward how is she?" Alice asked.

She is doing ok I guess for her having a baby."

"Well can we go and see her?"

"Yes Em that's way I came out here. I just want to warn you that she is in one of her moods. We are still fighting and she already knows about me kissing as she calls her "blond bimbo" and she is really pissed."

"Well Edward did you think that she would be ok with you kissing some else," said Rose with venom in her voice.

"No but I also did not except to go home after the show and be slapped in the face either but I was. She was there at the show and saw the kiss at first hand. She really does not want me here. She told me to go be with the blond bimbo."

"Edward man maybe you should let Alice and Rose be in there with her."

"Emmett there is no way in hell I'm not going to be there when she gives birth to our daughter. Come on I need to get back in there with her."

I walked back in the room and the Dr was there looking at the monitors and I notice that the expression on her face was off.

"Bella if the baby's heart beat keeps going down we are going to have to take her. She is not responding well with the contractions and your blood pressure is higher now than it was when you came in."

"Dr. if you have to take the baby how long will it take to get her out?"

"Once I get Bella back there I can have the baby out in a minute if need to be."

EMPOV

I walked into the room and Bella was coming out of having a contraction. I was so glad that women have the babies. I would never in a million years think I would be able to be in that much pain.

"Bella my baby sis I'm sure am glad that you women are the ones who have baby's because I do no think I could handle the pain."

"Em it's not so bad once you have pain meds."

I walked over to her and noticed that she has a red mark on her face. Getting closer it sure did look like a hand print. I leaned over and kissed the spot and told her I would be right back.

"Edward may I have a word with you outside please?"

"Sure Em." I watched as he walked over to Bella and he said, "honey I will be right back ok."

She just nodded and looked away. I could tell there was a lot of tension between the two of them.

"So Edward would you mind fucking telling me why my baby sister has what looks to be a hand print on her face?"

"Emmett I told you that she was there and when I walked into our room tonight that the first thing she did was slap me. We got into a huge fight and she was yelling at me calling me names and I lost control with my anger and I back handed her."

"You son-of-a-bitch," I said as I pinned him to the ground.

"Edward I know that ma raised you better than that. What the fuck is wrong with you? You like hitting people huh?" I asked as I started in with punching him.

"Emmett stop man I honestly did not mean to do it. My anger got the best of me."

"Yeah well my anger is getting the best of me right now."

I punched him one last time in the mouth before I let him up.

"Edward man you are my fucking brother and I love you but if you ever lay a fucking hand on my sis again I will fucking kill you. I do not care if she hits you first you should never lay a fucking hand on her. I will choose her over you because she needs the protection. You of all fucking people should now what she has gone through and you did actually what that son-of-a-bitch Alec did to her."

"I know man you will never know how sorry I am for even putting a hand on her. I promise that I will never do it again. I feel really bad about it."

"Yeah well you better and I better not ever see another mark on her from you."

"I promise man that woman in there is my life and I know that I will have to prove that to her to regain her trust again but I will do whatever it takes."

"You better because Bella is the best thing that has ever happened to you so you better fucking make it right."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Chapter 17

BPOV

I noticed that Em did not look to happy but at this point in time I really could care less. Edward came over to me and told he would be right back. Dr. Crymes came back in and said that she was not happy with the results of the my blood pressure and the baby heart beat kept going down whenever I would have a contraction.

Finally Emmett and Edward came back in and Edward's face looked like he ran into a brick wall. His lip was busted, nose bleeding and his cheeks looked red. He walked over to me and asked "how I was doing?"

"I'm fucking fine but what happened to your face? You look like you had and encounter with a wall."

"Nothing honey."

"Do not lie to me Edward."

He leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Em noticed the hand print on your face and knew that I must have done something to you. He was teaching me a lesson."

"What lesson was that Edward?"

"Not to ever hit the love of my life and think that I would get away with it. Bella you will never know how sorry I am for ever hitting you and also for kissing the blond bimbo as you call her."

"Edward now is not the time to talk about this. We have more important things to worry about. Dr. Crymes is going to have to take the baby my blood pressure is going higher and the baby's heart beat goes weak when I have a contraction. She wants to deliver her."

"Baby I will be with you every step of the way. I'm not leaving you."

The Dr came back in and told me that they are ready to take me back. The nurse handed Edward a set of scrubs.

"Honey I will see you in there. I love you."

Not being able to control myself I grabbed his hands and told him that I was scared and that I loved him too. Even though we are fighting right now, still did not change the fact that I loved him.

"Honey everything will be ok I promise."

He leaned over and kissed me on my lips.

They wheeled me in to the O.R. and my nerves started to get the best of me. What if something really does go wrong or if she can't get the baby out fast enough? Edward walked in a moment later and sat right next to me.

"Bella are you alright. You look a little green."

"No Edward I feel sick to my stomach."

The nurse handed me a bowl.

"I'm just really scared that she will not get the baby out fast enough."

"Honey she will and everything is going to be ok."

"Can you maybe give her something to calm her I know that her heart rate has to be going up and she already got high blood pressure," he asked the nurse.

"Yes I can give her something to calm her nervous some."

"Mr and Mrs. Cullen do not worry I will get this little girl out. Bella you remember that you will feel the pressure but you should not feel anything else."

"Yes I do."

"Ok well lets get this baby born."

"Edward I love you but I'm still pissed with you."

"Bella I love you too honey. I promise I will be making it up to you honey."

"Alright Bella I want you to tell me if you feel anything or if you start to feel anything ok?"

"I will trust me."

Edward just laughed at me.

"Honey are those drugs making you feel good?"

"Hmm," was all I could say.

Edward placed his hand in mine. I was feeling pretty good so I went with it even though I was mad with him.

"Ok Bella we are almost there, are you ok?"

"Yes."

"Edward do you want to see your daughter come into this world?"

He looked at me and I nodded my head for him to look.

"Sure I would love to see that."

A few minutes later all I heard was my little girl crying.

"Bella she is so beautiful."

"What does she look like Edward?"

"Well from here she has a lot of hair that is dark brown and her facial features look like mine. I just hope that she will have your color eyes."

"Edward would you like to cut the cord?"

"Yes."

Once Edward cut the cord they wrapped Natalie in a blanket.

"Edward do want to take her over to see Bella?"

"Yes I would."

They handed her to him and he came and sat by me.

I look edat her and tears fell down my face.

"Edward she is so beautiful she has your face babe. Edward I'm so so sorry for everything that has happened the past few weeks. I should had never accused you of cheating on me."

"Bella I'm sorry for everything too, I will be making it up to for the rest of my life honey."

"Edward let's just agree that the past is behind us and that we will trust each other and tell each other everything no matter what?"

"Ok guys we need to get her weight and height."

Edward leaned over and kissed me and I told him I love you babe always and forever.

"Always and forever" he said.

"Ok you two Natalie is weighing in at 6lbs 12 oz and she is 21 inches long. We are going to take Bella to recovery and then back to her room within two hours."

"Edward why don't you go and tell everybody that she has been born babe?"

"Alright I love you and I will see you soon."

He kissed me before he left the room.

They wheeled me to the recovery room and told me that they would bring the baby in, in a little while. Once I was in the room I took the time to rest. About twenty minutes later the nurse came in with my baby girl in hand.

"Mrs. Cullen are you going to be bottle feeding or breast feeding?"

"I am going to breast feed her."

"Ok well we need to try and get her to feed. Do you need me to help you?"

"Yes please I have no ideal how it do it."

"Ok you will need a pillow to lay across your stomach and you need to sit up just a little."

Doing as she told me. She placed the baby on the pillow.

"We will need to undo your gown and she my not take to you right away but do not get upset it might take some time. Take your hand and hold her like you would if you bottle feed her and just lift her head up to your nipple. Baby's can usually smell and can attach themselves but you might have to direct her a little."

Doing as I was instructed and surprised that she took to me so easily.

"She's a natural at this. You are very lucky. I will leave you and you can buzz if you need anything."

Looking down at her and starting to talk to her.

"Natalie welcome to our family, mommy, daddy and your brother love you very much."

She opened her eyes and looked up at me. I was surprised when I saw green looking back at me. She may have had my dark hair but she looked just like her father in the face.

EPOV

Walking out to the waiting room to let everybody know the news about our little Natalie Megan Cullen. Once I reached the waiting area I had two very angry looking women standing in front of me. They both slapped me across my face.

"Edward Anthony Cullen if you every fucking lay a hand on Bella again we will fucking kill you. Do we make ourselves clear Cullen" both Alice and Rose said in unison.

"Yes you do, it will never happen again."

"Oh and Edward if you ever want anymore children I would take this little talk seriously because I will cut your dick and balls off if you don't."

"Rose I can unsure you that you will never have to worry about that shit again."

"Alright now that we have that straight what's the news."

"Well Natalie weights 6lbs 12 oz and is 21 inches long. She has Bella dark hair and her facial features are mine. She is the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Ok where is Sean I'm sure he would like to meet his sister."

"Oh no you don't mister we want to know her whole name," Alice sang.

"Um...Alice you will have to wait until Bella and I are together to get the whole name."

Sean comes jumping into my hands and asked "daddy is my ister here?"

"Yes buddy she is. Would you like to go see her?"

"Wes please."

"Alright I will come and get everybody once Bella is out of the recovery room."

Opening the door to the recovery room with Sean on my hip I walked in.

"There are my beautiful girls! I take it she fed for you real good."

"Yeah she fed and I think I need to change sides."

As she switched, Natalie to the other side, she studied my face.

Bella then asked me,"Babe, are you ok?"

"I ..um Rose and Alice found out about me hitting you and they had their time with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Em was first and then Alice and Rose I guess heard from Emmett and when I came out to tell them the news they both slapped me in the face and told me that if I ever lay another fucking hand on you they would kill me. Rose also added that she would cut my manhood off if I did not take it seriously."

"Ew well I guess we cannot have that now can we because I plan on having more babies with you and plus your MANHOOD pleasures me," she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Daddy can I wlease see my ister?"

"Yes little man you can but you have to be easy because mommy has a boo-boo on her stomach."

"Ot daddy I will."

I placed him next to Bella and he looked down and asked "mommy what she doing?"

"Well baby mommy is feeding her."

"Oh."

I watched as my son placed his hand on Natalie's face and rub softly down it.

"Well I fhink we can kept her."

I looked at Bella and we both started to laugh.

"Well Mrs. Cullen it's time to take you to your room now. Do you want me to take the baby to the nursery or would you like to keep her with you?"

"I would like to keep her with me, she is still feeding."

I watched as my daughter sucked as she fed. I was so glad that Bella could have this time with her. I knew that it meant a lot to her. Once we got into the room I took Natalie from her and burped her. That's my girl let it out my little angel. I laid her down in my lap and looked at her.

"Babe if you bring her to me I will check her diaper and change it if it needs it."

"No I've got it you just rest. I need to learn how to do it anyways."

We heard a commotion in the hallway and I looked at Bella and said, "honey here comes the family."

"Yeah I hear that I guess they are excited to see the new addition."

"Yeah Alice has already asked about her name and I told her she would have to wait until we were together."

"Thank you for that Edward."

Everybody walked into the room talking to each other but once they saw Natalie laying on the bed while I changed her the room got quiet.

"Ok don't everyone say something at once," Bella said.

"Bro how did you get stuck changing a diaper already, I mean she was just born and Bella has you changing a diaper."

"Yes Em I'm changing a diaper and Bella said she would but I have to learn."

Everybody in the busted out laughing.

"Enough of all this let me see my niece," Alice said.

I watched her walk over to me and take her from the bed.

"Bella, Edward she is so beautiful. Now could you please tell us her whole name?"

I looked to Bella and just nodded my head.

"Well since you are just dying to know, her whole name is Natalie Megan Cullen."

"That is a very lovely name you both picked out for her it suits her," said Jasper.

Jasper walked up behind Alice and looked over her shoulder.

"I must agree with you Edward she does have your facial features but she defiantly has Bella's hair."

"Well I think she is going to have her daddy's eyes they are the most prettiest green," Bella said.

"Honey she opened her eyes for you?"

"Yeah she opened them right before you came in when I was feeding her."

After everyone passed Natalie around Bella looked like she was getting tired and everybody left. Alice and Jasper took Sean with them and said that they would bring him back up tomorrow.

Natalie was starting to get fussy and Bella was resting. The nurse had came in a little while ago and gave her some pain meds. I really do not want to wake her but I knew that I needed to.

"Honey wake up."

"Edward what's wrong?"

"Um Natalie is getting hungry that's all. I really did not want to wake you but I cannot feed her."

"It's ok you can give her to me and I will feed her. Would you like to sit with me? I would love to have my husband in the bed with me."

"Bella I'm not sure that's a good idea, I mean I really do not want to hurt you."

"I promise Edward I will be fine I just need you by my side."

I just nodded and climbed into bed with her. I wrapped my arms around my girls and the only thing that was missing was our son. I watched as our angel ate and I would kiss them every once in awhile. I was content with my life and I could not ask for anything better.

We must have fallen asleep because I was awaken by a nurse reaching to grab Natalie from Bella's arms.

"We need to take her back to the nursery for the night. Do you know when the last night time she was fed?"

"I think it was around an hour ago."

"Alright well I'm sure she will let me know when she wants to be fed again."

"Ok."

"Edward wake up babe. I need to go to the bathroom."

"Ok honey do you want me to help you up and take you in there?"

"Yes please I'm really sore and I sure I will need help."

After getting her settled back in bed the nurse brought Natalie to us. Not long after that Dr. Crymes came in and checked Bella.

"Well Bella everything looks good and there is no reason for you not be able to go home today."

"What time do you think I can go home," Bella asked.

"I should be able to have the paperwork done within the hour. So I would say within the next one hour and a half."

We had to just gotten home after we picked on Sean from Alice and Jasper. I was placing Natalie in the bassinet when the door bell rang. Getting up to answer the door there stood my parents with the most disturbed look on there faces.

EMPOV

After everything that has gone on over the last several months I knew that I needed to call my parents. Specially now since Edward has gotten married, having a baby and then the big fight with Bella and him hitting her. I knew my parents would have a lot to say about that. I think my brother dear needed a little scare from our mother.

My parents have been traveling around to places that they have always wanted to go. My father retired a couple of years ago so we had hardly seen them. They would call and check in every once in awhile.

Dialing my moms number she answered.

"Well hello there son. What do I owe this call for?"

"Well mom we have not heard from you both in awhile so I figured I would call you."

"Well how are you and Edward doing?"

"Well mom that's one of the reason I was calling."

"Alright Emmett what's going on?"

"I...um Edward kinda got married and has a daughter now."

"Emmett could you run that by me again? It sounded like you said, that Edward got married and has a daughter."

"Yea ma that's what I said. I'm actually calling because you know how bad Edward's temper is and well him and Bella got into a fight and he kinda of hit her. They seem to be fine now but I think he may need a little reminder from you."

"I'm going to kick him where the sun does not shine when I get there. Do not let him know that we are coming I want this visit to be a surprise. I will handle him laying a hand on a female especially his wife. Could you tell me what her name is Em?"

"Yep her name is Bella and she has a son from a low life son of a bitch that is in jail and I do believe that Edward is suppose to adopt him."

"I think you will really love her she is like a sister to me and I protect her from anyone and that includes my dumb ass of a brother."

"So I have a granddaughter and a grandson that my boys never thought to call and tell me about. I would have loved to have been there to see them both."

"Well you will be here in a few days so you will get to see them then."

BPOV

Edward got up after laying Natalie down to answer the door. I sat there on the couch and waited to see who it was.

"Mom, dad what are you doing here?"

"Well Edward it seems like you need a little reminder on how a lady should be treated and I hear that I have a new granddaughter as well as a grandson."

"Ma let me guess my oaf of a brother called you right?"

"Yes he did son and I am not to happy to learn about you hitting your wife either."

"Dad please I just wanted to forget it. Bella and I have worked everything out."

"Please come in and I will introduce you to Bella, Sean and Natalie."

I could not believe Edward's parents are here. I never even talked to them. How was it going to look to them about me having a son already and then having their granddaughter. I was getting nervous because I was not sure what was going to happen. I mean I did over here them both talking with Edward and neither one of them seemed to be happy with him.

"Bella honey I would like you to meet my parents Carlisle and Esme."

"It's nice to meet you both."

Natalie started to cry.

"I'm sorry she is probably getting hungry, I should go feed her."

Trying to get up was very painfully and I whimpered a little.

"Honey let me help you get up and I will bring Natalie to you in our room."

"Ok babe."

I walked into our room and sat on the bed.

"Bella I'm sorry that my parents showed up like this."

"Edward you did not know that they were coming."

I placed Natalie in my arms so that I could feed her.

"How do you think they know about you hitting me?"

"If I would guess I'm sure that Emmett has something to do with it."

"Honey if he called your parents then he might call my father. He can't find out about that. He will definitely teach you a lesson and I don't want that since we have gotten passed that."

"Bella I will call Emmett right now and tell him not to."

"I hope that he will keep his big mouth shut. I mean it was not his place to tell our business in the first place."

"Bella he thinks of you as a sister and he was looking out for you. I would not want him to do any less."

I switch sides so that Natalie could feed on the other side while Edward was on the phone with Emmett.

"Babe I guess we should get back out there and visit with your parents and let them see Sean and Natalie."

"Bella before we go back out there I must warn you that you are about to see the wrath of Esme Cullen. She will probably give it to me straight I don't have a doubt that she will also hit me as well. She does not take well to men hitting females when she raised Emmett and I to be gentleman."

"I will just sit back and let her get it out Edward and once all that's done we will go on like nothing happened."

I sat down on the couch and Sean curled up next to me.

"Edward Anthony Cullen I know that I raised you better than that. I cannot believe that you would ever lay a hand on a woman much less your wife. I think you need to see how it feels being hit in the face."

"Ma please listen to me. Bella and I had a huge fight and we both lost our tempers and we said things and everything really got out of hand. We have worked everything out and I promise you that I will never disrespect her again."

"Mrs. Cullen if I could say something."

"Yes dear you may."

"Edward and I have gotten into several fights and I have actually gotten violent with him by throwing things at him and I knew what buttons to push on him and I did it. It's just as much my fault as it is his."

"I'm sure that you did push his buttons but that still does not give him the right to raise a hand at you or hit you."

"Ma, dad let me guess Em called you and told you about all this?"

"Yes he did."

"I still would like to know why my son did not call and tell me that he was married and that he was having a baby and also that his wife had a son."

"Ma I would have called and told you but I really did not think about it. Everything happened so fast and Bella and I got married in Vegas so it was not a big wedding. It was just the two of us."

"Son your mother and I raised you better than that. Bella should of had an actual wedding instead of a wedding in Vegas. Edward if it was about money you know that your mother and I would have paid for everything."

"Um actually we do not need any money and I did not want to have a big wedding. I own my own restaurant and it's does quite well. Mr and Mrs. Cullen I would like for you to meet your grandchildren. This is Sean and Natalie."

I watched as Edward's parents looked at Sean. I could tell that he was getting nervous.

"Daddy fith tith me?"

"Sure little man."

I watched as his mother got tears in her eyes but never let them fall.

"Bella may I hold my granddaughter," Mr. Cullen asked.

"Yes you may."

"Dear please stop calling us Mr. and Mrs. Cullen please call us Esme and Carlisle."

"Ok."

I watched as Carlisle looked over Natalie. Esme kept on looking at Sean. Edward whispered something in his ear but I could not tell what he said.

"Sean can you tell me how old you are?"

"Whree."

"Wow, I bet you help mommy and daddy with Natalie don't you?"

I watched as Sean just nodded and that was about all he would do to answer Esme's questions. I notice that Carlisle was looking at Natalie with so much love.

"Bella, Edward she is beautiful. I have never seen a more beautiful baby in my life. She looks so much like Edward but I do see Bella in her too."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Carlisle my I please hold my granddaughter?"

"I guess if I must but just to let you know I really do not want to let her go."

"Alright grandpa give her to me."

He finally placed her into Esme hands and she looked down at her.

"Edward what is her full name?"

"Natalie Megan Cullen and Sean's is Sean Anthony Platt but will soon be changed to Cullen."

As Esme was holding Natalie, our doorbell rang. Edward jumped up to get it. He knew there was no way that I could get there. Walking in was my father and my mother. Edward followed them in and he introduced his parents to mine.

"Hey Dad," I said, "what brings you here?"

"Well Bella, we heard that our granddaughter made her way into the world."

"Yep, she did," I said looking over at my daughter.

Esme handed her to me as I handed her to my dad.

"Dad, this is Natalie Megan Cullen."

My father looked down at her and smiled.

"She's beautiful Bella, absolutely beautiful."

"Granpaw,what bout me, ain't I beautiful boy, no more?" Sean said grabbing his leg.

"Sean, you will always be grandpaw's beautiful boy."

"Good," Sean said.

"Know what, granpaw?"

"What Sean?"

"Mommy and daddy have a big wight, and mommy wit daddy and then daddy wit my mommy. Then they went to wospital and watalie was here."

I just looked at Edward and mouthed "oh shit". I watched as my dad handed Natalie to my mother and looked like he was going after Edward. Trying to get up off the couch was very painful for me.

"Here Bella let me help you up," Carlisle offered.

I stepped in between my dad and Edward.

"Daddy stop there is nothing that needs to be done, everything is just fine now."

"Bella he put a hand on you and I do not care what was done or said he should have never hit you."

"Charlie I can promise you that I will never do something like that again. You will never know how bad I feel about the whole thing. I will be making it up to her for the rest of my life. Natalie, Sean and Bella mean everything to me."

"Dad his parents have already said everything that needs to be said."

"Bella sweetie I know we raised you to be forgiving but how can you forgive him so fast, I mean it must have just happened in the last day or so."

"Mom I did forgive him but that does not mean that I will forget that he did that to me."

Edward walked up behind me and put his arms around me careful not to squeeze my stomach.

"Charlie, Renee I promise you that I will never do it again and that if I ever do that I will call you personally and tell you myself and you can do as you feel to me."

"Oh Edward you can bet if there is a next time that Bella will not be able to stop me from handling you myself and it will be not so nice." 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**Author's Note: This story has been a wild ride for sure. Sadly to say, Forever You is coming to a close. But have no fear there is a sequel in the works, called... "On the Road". It will continue the wild ride we are sure of that.**

**Thank you all for reading, please leave us a review. We love hearing it. **

**Sher and Stacie. **

Chapter 18

BPOV

Today was my six week check up. Rose, Alice and I had a night planned for the guys. When I got done with my appointment I would come back here and get ready for tonight. I have been pumping some milk for Natalie while Edward has not been home so he would not ask questions.

Us girls are going to get drunk tonight and give our men a show. Hopefully that would get me a good, fast and hard fuck. I was going to be wearing leather tonight. A leather dark blue halter top that would show my unbelievable new chest. Edward seemed to like them, along with a short black leather skirt with black leather boots. I would have my hair down with some make-up on.

Rose and Alice had similar outfits to wear tonight as well. Rose would be wearing a red leather dress that came just below her butt and would be wearing knee high leather black pump boots. Alice would be wearing a purple leather tube top with daisy duke black leather shorts along with a pair of short leather boots.

Alice and Rose had actually picked out the outfit and said that it would drive Edward mad. We also decided that we are going to get up on stage and bump and grind on each other and maybe even do it to them. I guess that really depends on how drunk we all get.

My one goal that we make it home before I gotten all sexed up by him. I wanted our first time after the baby was born to be in our home where we could do whatever we want.

I had talked to my parents and they are talking the kids for the night. Edward had no clue that was the plan much less that I was even coming to the show tonight. I walked out the door hoping that Dr. Crymes would give me the go ahead. I pulled up into the Dr's office and walked in. I waited about fifteen mins. before I was called back.

"Mrs. Cullen how are you today?"

"I'm good I just cannot wait to see if the Dr will release me for activity's that's all. It's really killing me that I had to wait that long."

"I'm sure that everything will be ok" she said as we entered the room.

Finally the Dr came in.

"Well Bella your blood pressure looks good and you seem to be losing the weight fairly fast. I just want to look at the incision sight."

"Ok."

"Everything looks good there. How do you feel over all?"

"I feel pretty good actually. I cannot wait until you give me the go ahead. Both Edward and I are getting so frustrated."

"Well I do not see any reason why you can't have intercourse now. I would be slow and make sure that you won't hurt the first time but I think you will be just fine."

"Oh I'm sure I will."

"Well Bella unless you have problems I don't need to see you again until your annual. Oh and Bella have fun tonight."

"I plan on it" I said blushing. "Have a good day."

I called the girls on my way home letting them know that I was done. They said that they would meet me there. I called my parents to check on the kids. My mom said that everything was ok and for me not to worry about them and to enjoy myself. I pulled up into the drive way and made my into the house and to our room.

I was stepping out of the shower when I heard Rose and Alice walking into my room.

"Bella we are here," they said unison.

I dried off and just put my towel around me and walked out. They had my clothes set out on the bed and a chair pulled in the room to I'm assuming to play Bella Barbie dress up.

"You ready to get your groove on Bella?"

Finally after a couple of hours we are standing looking in the mirror.

"If I must say I think we are going to have to beat the shit out of some guys tonight. We looks H.O.T.," I said as Alice and Rose just started laughing.

"Ok so we are going to get up on stage and dance with one another and maybe even do some groping, kissing and whatever else we might think of doing. We are going to have our guys and every other rock hard at the club tonight," Rose said.

"Actually I am Rose I can't wait until we get home tonight. I want my world to be rocked. I can only imagine what he will think seeing me dressed like that."

"Oh we are going to give the guys the best show yet and they will be so turned on that they will not know what hit them," Alice said.

"Alright lets get this party started," I said.

We pulled up to the club and walked in. The bouncer at the door just nodded at us as we walked in.

"Alright I'm going to get us a set up front why don't you to two go talk to the waitress about making sure they keep the shots and drinks coming."

I walked and got us a set right in front of the stage. I sat down and waited on Rose and Alice to come back.

"Alright everything is ready now all we have to do is start drinking and wait to put on our show. The lights dimmed and the DJ announced our boys. I watched as Edward walked out on stage and he was wearing black leather pants with his boots and had a green button up shirt with the first three buttons undone with his sleeves rolled up. He looked sexy as hell and I wanted to fuck him right there on stage.

I watched him take my body in and I could see the lust in his eyes. I sat there and pulled my leg apart just enough for him to see my pussy. He licked his lips and started to sigh.

"Rose, Alice are you ready to start the show?"

The show was about half way over so and we all three are feeling pretty good at the moment. I got up with my three shots and walked up the stage and they followed me. Once we got up there we started dancing with one another. I was sandwiched in the middle of them. I smiled at Alice to let her know that I would be starting. I licked her neck all while watching the guys. Placing the salt on the spotted I just licked and licking it again and downed my shot. I took the lemon from Alice sucking the juice from it and then crushed my lips to hers.

She started to slowly take her hand and move it up my leg into my skirt and just barely touched my lips. All while Rose was kissing my neck going down to my chest licking there. She put the salt there and licked again and downed her shot as well. All while she groped my tits. Finally we pulled apart and walked in front of Jasper and both Rose and I pulled her legs apart and licked up her thighs. I sprinkled some salt on both area and we licked it off. We downed the shots and both went to get the lemon. Once I stood up I started to ran my fingers up the legs of the shorts and Rose was pulling her top down a little exposing her nipple just enough to play with it.

I watched as Rose bent over and sucked her nipple as I inserted my finger into her pussy. All of a sudden we hear hollyshitmotherfucker and while drum sticks fell along with what sounded like mic's as well. We all looked at the guys and walked over to them. I placed myself right in front of Edward. I smiled a devilish smile and started to dance in front of him. He reached out to touch me and I backed up.

Walking behind him I patted his ass and kissed his neck before I walked back in front of him. I started to grinding my body into him and rubbed my hand over his really hard cock. He would started to grind back all the while he was still performing. Putting my lips to his ear I whispered.

"Sexy beast I bet you want to come out and play?"

He growled at me and nodded his head. I looked over to Alice and Rose and it did not look much better for Jasper and Emmett. Whispering again in his ear I said "so Mr. Cullen are you planning on fucking the shit out of me tonight?"

He pulled the mic away from his mouth and bent over and whispered "oh I plan on fucking you until you can't walk straight for a week my naughty girl."

I walked away from him and went and started grinding on Rose. All three guys had expressions on their faces saying that we are going to be in trouble tonight. I licked my lips and reached up and crushed my lips to Rose's and all we heard was whimpering behind us. Rose got behind me and and started rubbing up on me while Alice faced me and went down and placed her lips over my covered pussy nipping at it though the skirt. I looked at Edward and moaned just enough so that all of them could hear. Finally the show was done and the guys did not wait long before the scooped us up and ran out the club with us.

EPOV

I placed Bella on the back of my bike without saying a word. Once we pulled up to the house I pulled the bike into the garage. Hopping off and I turned around and held Bella there.

"Bella I'm not going to make it inside so I'm going to fuck you right here on my bike."

I pulled her right leg over the bike. Once I had her how I wanted her I pulled her legs apart.

"Naughty girl you do know that you are in trouble for what you did tonight?"

"Why Edward I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Oh I think you do."

I unzipped my pants and let them fall to the ground. Plunging into her without a word.

"Oh god Bella you are so tight. I'm not going to last long."

I picked up my pace and kept plunging into her.

"Bella fuck watching my dick go in and out of you is so hot."

I pulled out of her and flipped her around so that she was leaning over the bike. Spread your legs Bella."

Once she had it done I thrusted back into her and went fast and hard.

"Fuck...Belllllaaaa...oh so good honey."

"Faster Edward faster."

Picking up my pace I placed my index finger at her back entrance. With my next thrust in I pushed my finger in her ass at the same time.

"Fuck Ed..wardddddd ugh so good...I love youuuuuu."

With those words I came hard and fast into her.

"Ugh oh Belllaaaaa so good I'm...cumming."

Once I came down from my high I pulled Bella up and turn her to face me.

"Naughty girl what you and the girls did tonight was so fucking hot. I had no idea that you would be at the show tonight. This outfit is sinful and then you did not have any panties on to top it off."

"So I take it that you liked what you saw and the performance that we put on for you guys?"

"Hmm," was all I could say.

Pulling her up to our room and closing the door I slowly striped our clothes and laid her down on the bed.

"I take it that the Dr. gave you the go ahead today?"

"Yeah she just told me to be careful. I was so hoping that she would give me the go ahead because I really needed that tonight Edward."

"Oh Bella we are not done yet but I wanted to talk for a little while since we haven't spoken all day."

"By the way where are Sean and Natalie tonight?"

"They are with my parents and before you ask I pumped milk for my mom to feed to Natalie."

I ran my hand over Bella's chest and she winched.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"It must be time for Natalie to feed because my boob's are leaking. I need to pump so they will stop hurting."

"I will go and get the pump you just stay here and get ready to start."

I walked into the bathroom and got the pump. Bella really did surprise me with the outfit, her performance and grinding, kissing and fingering the other girls. That was really hot. It took everything in me not to fuck her right there but I knew I needed to wait until tonight.

Bella finished pumping and getting rid of the milk and crawled back into bed.

"Bella I love you forever and always."

"I love you too Edward forever and always. You and the kids mean everything to me."

I watched as she straddled me and grabbed my cock in her hand and started pumping me.

"Bella ugh feels so good."

Leaning down Bella whispered in my ear, "Edward this time I want you to really fuck me fast and hard."

"Bella" I growled out.

I flipped us over and swiftly thrusted into her. She moaned out and that just encouraged me more. I started to pound into her deeper and fast. For me to have more leverage I grabbed onto the headboard.

"Ugh Edward feeeellsss...so...good babe don't stop."

"Never you feel so good around my rock hard cock. Naughty girl put your legs around me."

When she did that it made me go deeper into her.

She started to match my thrusts and she was moaning, panting and screaming my name.

"Oh Edward so close."

I picked up my pace using the headboard to thrust into her even harder. I could feel her tighten around me and I knew I would not last long.

"Bella oh shit I'm going to come honey come with me."

That was all it took for her walls to close around me and milk me for everything I could give.

"Edward oh god so good fuckkkkkk Eddwwwaaarddd ugh."

"Naughty girl oh shit I'm cumming honey. Belllllaaaa," I screamed out before I collapsed on top of her.

I knew that I needed to get off her because I did not want to take a chance and hurt her since it was just six weeks since she had the baby. I rolled off her and pulled her to face me.

"Isabella I love you so much honey."

"I love you too babe. I think that was some of the best fucking we have done in awhile. I mean with me be pregnant all."

"Honey you do not have to explain anything to me. I know that at the end it was really getting hard for you and then we had to wait six weeks before we could do anything. I think we both needed that tonight but I'm not done with you yet. I want to be able to make love to my wife."

"Then what you waiting for Edward, make love to me babe."

Bella rolled us over so now she was on top of me. She laid down on me and started to kiss right below my ear. She knew that drove me crazy and placed her center right on my dick. I placed my hands on her ass and squeezed it.

"Mmm, Edward it feels nice to be able to make love to you and not have to worry about being bothered."

"Honey we will have plenty of time in our life to make love to one another."

She crushed her lips to mine.

As we pulled apart to breathe, I looked over her body slowly. I ran my hands along her hips and then she moved her hands to cover her stomach.

"Honey why are you covering your stomach?"

"I um I have the stretch marks and the scar on my stomach and I do not like people seeing it."

"Bella there is nothing wrong with you. Those things just show that you took care of the most precious thing of all, our daughter. You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Please do not hide from me."

"Edward how can you say that I'm beautiful with this stuff on my stomach. I still have fat there. How can you stand to look at me?"

"Bella you could weigh over 200 pounds, have scars on every inch of your body and I would still love you just the same. You are sweet, caring, funny, honest and the most loving woman and I love you nothing will ever change that."

I watched as tears rolled down her face and I wiped them away pulling her down and kissed her. I tried to relay all the love that I had for her into that kiss.

I picked her up and placed myself at her entrance. Slowly pulling her down on me until I was all the way in her. She picked up the pace riding me.

"Oh Edward I love you."

"I love you to forever and always."

She took both of my hands in hers and intertwined our fingers all the while she continued to make love to me. After a few minutes I flipped us so she was under me.

"Bella you mean everything to me honey I love you."

"I love you too Edward."

I made slow thrusts into her all the while kissing whatever part of her body I could. I pulled one of her nipple's into my mouth and sucked on it while I played with her other one. She arched her body into me.

"Edward I'm so close babe please don't stop."

"Never honey I will never stop. I'm close too."

Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and started to meet my thrust. I felt her walls close around my dick.

"Edward ugh you feel so good faster."

I picked up my pace and my stomach started to tighten and I knew I was close as well. I pulled my hand down between us and started to rub her nub with my thumb.

"Edwarddddddd I'm ugh cum...ming babbee come with me."

That's all the words that I needed and I spilled into her fast and hard.

"Fuckk Bella so good ughhh," I screamed out.

Finally rolling over to my side of the bed trying to catch my breath Bella said, "honey I really miss the kids I'm not use to Natalie at least not being here."

I watched as tears started to fall down her face.

"Honey we will get up first thing in the morning to pick them up. We needed this time for ourselves. We do have to have us time every now and then. Let's get some sleep. Maybe when we pick them up we could take them to the park."

"I would like that babe. I love you."

"I love you too sweet dreams Bella."

She snuggled up into my side and within seconds she was asleep. Pulling her close to me I was out as well.

BPOV

I woke up the next morning pretty sore. I hope that a hot shower would take care of the soreness. Edward would never forgive himself if he knew he caused me any pain. I had just stepped in the shower when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. Turning around I gave him a kiss.

"How about after we shower we go pick up breakfast and take some to your parents and then we can go to the park?"

"That's sounds perfect babe but if you keep rubbing me the way you are we will never get out of here."

"I'm sorry I guess after last night I cannot not keep my hands off of you. It seems like I just can't get enough of you."

"I feel the same way Edward but I really do miss the kids and I really need to pump before we go because my boobs feel like the size of basketballs right now."

"Hmm, I might be able to help you out with that."

I watched as he took one of my breast's in his hand and he slowly massaged my nipple until it was releasing some of my milk and took his other hand and did the same.

It felt really good and painful at the same time. Painful because they needed to be pumped but felt good because they have been very sensitive since I was breast feeding Natalie. I could not hold back my moan any longer.

"Edward that feels so good babe."

"I'm glad I could help honey."

I watched as he lowered his head to my breast and started to kiss all around them but never once kissing my nipples. He kept eye contact on me the whole while he did it.

Next thing I know he was snaking his tongue out and around my nipple.

"Edward baby don't."

"Why not honey?"

"Because I really need to pump and if you suck on them you will get a mouth full of milk."

"Bella it could not be that bad. I bet its sweet as nectar just like your pussy."

He pulled my nipple into his mouth and sucked. I could not help but to arch my chest into him.

"Mmmm, Bella I was right your milk tastes sweet."

"Oh god Edward don't stop babe. That feels so good."

I placed my arms around his shoulders and lifted myself so that I could wrap my legs around him. It did not take long for him to realize what I want.

"I want you to fuck me up against the wall, my sexy beast."

"Bella" he growled out.

He slapped me against the wall and pounded into me.

"Bella you are so tight and wet for me."

"Only you Edward only you."

I met his thrust with my own.

"Ugh god babe I'm not going to last long."

"Me either naughty girl."

"Bella I want you to bend over and put your hands on the wall. I'm going to fuck you from behind."

I did as I was told and bent over. He did not take long before he slammed back into me. I screamed out his name and that just seemed to make him thrust harder into me.

"Edward please babe don't stop."

"Oh honey I'm not and you are going to enjoy what I have planned for you."

"Ugh Edward."

Next thing I knew I felt his finger ram into my ass. He was pumping in and out of it while fucking me hard.

"Bella I'm going to fuck your ass."

"Hmm," I was all I could get out.

"I've wanted to fuck you like this ever since you put those beads in my ass. I want to feel your tight ass around my cock."

"Oh yes Edward please fuck me in the ass honey."

"With my pleasure my naughty girl."

With one thrust he was there and the next he was gone.

"Naughty girl do you want it fast or slow?"

"Give it to me fast. I want to feel you in my tight ass. I want you to come all in my ass babe."

"Bella you are going to wish you never said that because I'm not going to take it easy on you."

"Please Edward."

That must have been all he need because he pushed his cock into my ass in one swift motion.

"Aww,' I screamed out.

"Naughty girl you are so tight I do not think I will be able to last long with me fucking you in the ass. You feel so good."

"Edward please keeping going."

He started to pound into me and I reached down and started to finger myself. I moaned out and started to meet his thrusts.

"Naughty girl that is so hot that you are fucking your pussy while I'm fucking your ass. If you keep that shit up I will explode before I even get started."

"Edward it just feels so good. Please I want to play with myself. If I could I would be fucking my pussy with a replica of your cock so I could be fucked from both ends."

He let out a growl and pumped faster into me.

"Naughty girl you can not say things to me like that. I'm about to loose my shit if you keep doing that."

"Oh my sexy beast let loose show me how good it feels. Don't hold back."

I stopped playing with myself and started to grab his balls. I knew that would make him let go and I was so close.

"Fuck Bella oh so goood do...nt stop. Your tight little ass is squeezing the shit out of my dick. I'm cum...ming come Bella cum with me."

That's all it took and I came and came hard.

"Oww GOD Ed...ward so go..od babe oh I'm cum...ming shiittt Eddwaaaarrrdd so go..od."

Once I was coming down from my high I stood up and turned around. Edward was looking at the floor.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"Nothing Bella let's just get out and get ready to go get some breakfast and picked up the kids."

I watched him turn off the water and get out. He did not even hug, kiss me or even tell me that he loved after what just happened. That was so not like Edward. I watched as he walked out of the bathroom. I got out, dried off and went to our room to get dressed and he was no where in sight.

I could not figure out what was going on with him. I looked over my body and saw that I had some bruising on my hips and a bite mark on my shoulder that I do not even know I had. I got dressed quietly and went to find him. I walked out into the living room and he was not there. They only other place I thought he might be in out on the porch. I walked to the sliding glass doors and stopped dead in my tracks. Edward was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands pulling at his hair. Something must be really bothering him for him not to even talk to me.

I opened the door and walked out and he never once looked up at me.

"Edward please talk to me. What is wrong?"

"I said that there is nothing wrong please just let me be for now."

"What happened to us having an open relationship Edward, where we can talk to one another? Why are you not talking to me?"

"What do you want me to say Bella, I fucking hurt you in the shower today and you act like nothing happened? I saw the bite mark I left on your shoulder and the bruises on your hips. I was too rough with you and I hurt you. I got so carried away with making myself feel good that I not once thought about what I was doing to you. The sad thing is Bella that if I could do it over again I do not think I would do anything different. Being with you that way just felt really fucking good and I got lost in myself."

I walked over to him and pulled his face up so that he would look at me.

"Edward I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that it didn't hurt at first but once I got adjusted to it, it felt really good. I would never ask you to do anything different. I knew that it would hurt the first time but it still felt good. I'm the one that told you to let go and you did just that. To be perfectly honest with you I never felt you bite me on my shoulder and even that you were holding me to tight on my hips. None of that hurt me, what hurt me the most was you walking away from me. That's what hurt."

"Bella I should have never done that to you. I mean look at your shoulder and your hips. I know that you told me to let loose but I'm a lot stronger than you and bigger I should never lose control like I did this morning."

"Edward it will heal and I can tell you this that I will probably ask for you to do it again and I hope that you would. That was amazing and it felt so right."

"Honey I just do not like the idea that I hurt you like that, even if you didn't feel it."

"I have bitten you in the past so what does it matter. It just shows that we really enjoy ourselves. I do not want you to change anything. Please tell me that you will not change it?"

"Bella I will try I just saw those bruises and bite mark and I got angry with myself for hurting you. I know that you said, that you did not feel it but it still does not help me though or my feelings about it. I will try not to change. I know that you like getting kinky ever once in awhile."

"Edward I think I get kinky every time that Alice, Rose and I go to your show."

"That you do my naughty girl that you do. Please tell me that you will not change that?"

"Nope not on your life buddy."

"Alright let's go get our breakfast and get the kids so we can go the park."

I started to walk back into the house when Edward pulled me around to face him.

"Bella I'm sorry for how I acted, I should have come to you and talked instead of going all moody on you. I love you forever and always."

"It's ok Edward but please remember that you have to be honest with me and talk to me and I love you forever and always too."

EPOV

As we walked through the park I had Natalie in the carrier attached to my stomach and Bella was holding one of Sean's hand while I held the other. As we walked I started to think about what took place this morning. I know that she said, that she did not feel any of it but it still bothered me. I had hurt her. I just wish that I would have controlled myself better but it just felt so damn good that I let loose.

"Daddy can you wlease fwing me?"

"Sure little man."

We walked over to the swing and Bella helped him on it. I started to swing him and he kept on saying higher.

"Sean you do not need to be pushed any higher."

"But daddy it will be fun."

"I know that Sean but you could get hurt."

"I wromise I not get wurt daddy wlease?"

"Sean your father said no and that's the end of it."

"But mommy."

"No buts Sean that's enough."

I was still swinging him when he all of a sudden he jumped from the swing.

"Oww it wurts mommy."

I watched as Bella went over to him and looked at his knee.

"Sean see why daddy did not want to push you any higher. He told you could get hurt. You would have been fine if you had not jumped off the swing."

"Little man can you walk on it?"

"I fill try daddy."

I watched as my little man tried to walk on it but he fell back to the ground crying.

"Honey take Natalie for me and I will carry him."

I bent down and looked at Sean's ankle and it did not look like it was swollen any so that is a good thing.

"Bella it probably just a sprain we will have to keep an eye on it to make sure that it does not start to swell."

"Edward I need to feed Natalie and I thought that maybe we could get our pictures taken in the booth over there."

"Yeah honey that sounds great. Do you want to feed her while we sit on the bench. You can cover yourself up and nobody will know that's what you are doing."

"Yeah my boobs feel like they are going to explode if I don't feed her soon."

"Come on so you can feed her she is getting really restless."

We walked over to the bench and I sat Sean on the bench and Bella got comfortable and I handed her a blanket to cover with. I heard Natalie smacking.

"Is my little angel hungry she is smacking really loud?"

"Yeah you would think that I haven't fed her in awhile. The way she is holding my boob like I'm going to take it from her."

I leaned over and whispered into her ear "honey if she is anything like me I really like your boob's too."

"Edward this is our daughter stopping being all pervie will ya?"

"I just can't help it that I like what I see."

"Well when our daughter is eating, you should not be thinking about them that way."

"Ok, ok I will stop but you can bet that later they are all mine" I whispered to her.

She did not come back with anything to say to that.

"Alright boys I think she is done and I can burp her while we walk."

I placed my arm around my girls while I carried Sean.

"Bella do you want me too hold Natalie and Sean can sit on your lap or do you want to hold her?"

"No, I think that you should hold her since she's daddy's little angel."

We had our pictures taken and we walked back to the car.

After getting some dinner, we went home and got the kids ready for bed. We looked at Sean's ankle and it seemed to be doing better. Bella fed Natalie and then I changed her into her sleeper and put her in the crib. I watched as my little girl fell asleep and I thanked God for allowing me to have all of them in my life. Even though I messed up a lot, I'm grateful that Bella forgave me. She really is the best thing that ever happened to me.

Walking into our bedroom, I watched as Bella brushed her hair. She is so beautiful and she doesn't really know what she does to me. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She turned around and wrapped her arms around me. Leaning down I captured her lips in mine. She put her hands up into my hair and we both moaned into the kiss as we walked backward towards the bed. Once we were settled in the bed, I began talking with her.

"Bella I had a great time spending time as a family today. I think we should start doing that more often."

"Yeah maybe a couple times a month."

"Yeah that sounds good to me."

"Good night Edward I love you."

"I love you too honey."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. We are so close to the end of this story but have no fear the sequel has already started to be written.

Till next time, read and review. Love ya

Chapter 19

BPOV

Everything has been going really good over the last couple of months. Natalie was already 2 ½ months old and Father's Day was approaching. I had just gotten the documents in the mail telling me that the judge had signed off on the paperwork for Edward to legally be able to adopt Sean. My plan was to get the paperwork sent off to the record department and get the birth certificate with Sean's name being changed to Sean Anthony Cullen as well as putting Edward on there as his father. I knew that would be the best Father's Day present he could ever get.

"Honey what's got you thinking so hard over there, you do not even hear me come in with the kids?"

"Oh I was just thinking about how much I love you," I said walking over to him giving him a kiss.

"Mmm, I love you too."

He pulled away and asked if I wanted to go out to eat tonight.

"Yeah I would but I would really like to go to the restaurant and cook us something to eat there.

"Bella when I say I want to go out to eat that's what I mean. I do not want you to have to cook."

"Edward I need to go by there and check things out anyway so I could just cook while I do that. Please." I started to do the pouting thing I knew that he could not say no to.

"Ugh, woman you are driving me crazy, you know that I can't tell you no when you do that to me."

"I know that's why I do it."

I haven't really been feeling good the last week and I have not said anything to him because I knew he would worry about me.

"Alright well let me go change and then we can go."

I went upstairs to change and I started to feel nauseous to my stomach. That's how it's been for a week now. Going into our room my stomach started to feel worse and I knew I was going to be sick. Running to the bathroom and let what I had in my stomach out. I sat there for a minute before I felt my hair being moved from my neck.

"Honey are you ok. You do not look so good?"

"No I really do not feel good. I have been like this for a week now."

"How come you did not say anything?"

"Edward I just thought that maybe with me getting up with Natalie at night and being so tired that I am just run down that's all."

"Well I think maybe we should stay in and I will just go and pick up something. I will take the kids with me and you take a hot bath while I'm gone."

"Ok but could you please pick up something light for me?"

"Yeah of course I will. We will be back in a little while. I love you."

"Love you too."

He left and I got the bath ready. I sat in there until the water got cold and got out to dress for bed. I had just sat down when Edward and the kids came home.

"Honey I got you some chicken noddle soup along with some crackers. I hope that will calm your stomach some."

"Thank you I can hope so."

We sat there in silence eating. Natalie started crying and I knew that she was hungry.

Getting up off the couch Edward pulled me back down by my waist.

"Bella just sit here and I will get her. Do you want me to feed her or do you need to?"

"No you can feed her if you want I'm ok right now."

"Ok I will get her and take her with me while I fix a bottle."

He walked over and picked Natalie up and walked into the kitchen.

"Sean are you ready for bed?"

"Wes mommy I tired."

"Alright Sean lets go give daddy and Nat a kiss good night."

Sean started running towards the kitchen. By the time I got in there he was already wrapped around his daddy's leg.

"Nite daddy and Nat I wove you."

Edward bent down so that Sean could give his sister a kiss and he gave him a hug too.

"Nite Sean I love you little man."

After I got Sean in bed I started to walk back to join Edward when I started to get nauseous to my stomach again. Instead of going to join him I went to lay down in our room. It must have been at least an hour before he came into our room.

"Honey why did you not come back downstairs after you put Sean to bed?"

"I started feeling sick to my stomach again so I decided to come lay down instead."

"Bella do you think you are coming down with something?"

"Yeah I'm guessing that it could be some bug going around. If I'm not any better by next week I will make me a appointment to find out what's wrong."

"Ok because you are looking really pale tonight and I just want you to be ok."

"Babe I'm sure it's just a bug that's all. Please do not worry about it."

"Ok, so are you ready for bed I've already put Natalie to bed?"

"Yeah I'm really tired."

We got into bed and I snuggled into Edward. He wrapped his arms around me as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Edward, maybe you shouldn't kiss me, I don't want to get you sick."

"Nonsense Bella, if I get sick I get sick. Nothing you could ever say would make me not kiss you good night," he said pulling me in for another kiss.

I turned onto my side with my back facing him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I fell asleep securely in his loving arms.

I woke up screaming around one o'clock in the morning. I was drenched in sweat and my heart was pounding in my chest. I pushed Edward off of me, so that I could move.

"Shhh Bella I got you everything is ok. Honey what did you dream about? Let me help you do not push me away."

"Edward?" I said quietly.

"Yes, honey, I'm here. What's wrong?"

I turned toward him and looked away.

"I had a nightmare about Lauren and Alec getting out of jail. They came here and …" I trailed off.

"What is it, Bella?," I asked.

"They came here and Alec was beating you up. Sean was trying to pull him off you and Alec hit him, while Lauren grabbed Natalie. Once, Alec finished with you he turned to me and grabbed me and he was forcing himself on me as Lauren held me down," I said with tears streaming down my face.

"I was screaming for you and I couldn't do anything to help myself or you."

"Honey, its just a dream. Lauren and Alec will fucking never get close to you, me or our children. I can promise you that," he said as he rubbed circles on my back.

"Never will I let anything happen to my family," he said as he kissed my forehead.

I leaned back into him as I felt my eyelids getting droopy and I could hear him softly humming in my ear, as sleep overtook me.

EPOV

I had practice today and I knew that Bella still was not feeling very well. It had been five days and she was still getting sick. She promised me that she would call and make an appointment for Monday morning. Em and Jas came in and we started practicing.

I was having a hard time and started to mess up a good bit.

"Edward what's the matter? This is not like you to mess up this much," Jasper asked.

"I'm just thinking about Bella, she has been sick for the last couple of weeks. She keeps on saying that it's just a bug but I would think that a bug would be gone by now."

"You mean to tell me that you have not made her go to the Dr.?" Emmett asked.

"Em she told me that if she was not any better by Monday that she would make an appointment. I just hope that it's nothing major."

"If she promised you then she will do it. You can not make her do something if she does not want to."

"I know Jasper but she has got me really worried. She has gone to work all she wants to do is sleep all the time beside getting sick."

"She will just let her do it at her convenience."

"Alright well let's get this practice over with so that I can go pick up the kids from Charlie and Renee's house. I did not want to leave them with her by herself."

We were just about finished with practice when a gentleman walked into the club.

"I'm looking for the Lost Boyz's group."

We all three said unison "that's us."

"Well I'm Garrett Riley with Twilight Records. I have been to a few of your shows and my company would like you to sign with contract with us."

"Well what is this contract going to have us doing? How long is it and will we have to leave on a tour?" I asked.

"Well the contracts that I have here is just signing you up for a two year contract and see where that leads us. If you boys do good then yes I would say that you would have to tour at some point."

"We would also like to know if you have written any of your own songs and if you have a demo that we could listen to if so?"

"Mr. Riley we have a few songs that we have written and a few in the works. We have not actually sang them at the club for our shows here. If you would like we could play them for you now and you can tell us what you think," Jasper said.

"Yes if you would please do that for me. At some point I will need a demo but I can give you a few weeks to give that to me."

"Ok guys lets get this over with so that I can get home to my sick wife and pick up my kids."

"Eddie man stop being so moody. This could be really good for us. I mean we could really do all this. Everybody comes to the club to listen to us. Give it a chance."

"I will Em it's just I'm worried about Bella that's all."

We finally finished playing and singing the songs we had written and Mr. Riley asked us to please make demo and gave us the contracts to look over.

"I think that the offer is an excellent offer please let me know when the demo is ready, here is my card if any of you have any questions. Looking forward to hearing from you. Have a good day."

I watched as he left and I looked to Jasper and Emmett and told them I was heading out. I picked up the kids and headed home. Walking up to the house I noticed that all the lights are out in the house. I wonder where Bella is. I hope that she is not in bed.

I walked into the house turning on the light and Sean took off running towards his room as I placed Natalie in her swing. I turned around and saw Bella hanging half on the couch and half off. Also the bucket that was next to her did not go unnoticed by me either.

I walked over to her and kneeled down on my knees placing my hand on her forehead. She felt fine but she did look paler than usual. Placing a kiss on her lips I whispered against them "Bella honey wake up."

She just moaned so I tried again.

"Honey wake up the kids are home."

Her eyelids flew open and she jumped up.

I watched as she leaned back down on the couch.

"Honey what's wrong? Are you still not feeling well?"

"No I'm feeling pretty dizzy right now."

"Why don't I help you to bed and then I will get the kids ready and in bed as well."

"Do you want me to feed Natalie or do you feel up to it?"

"Just help me into my pj's and maybe Sean could come and give me a hug and kiss goodnight and you could feed little angel in the room."

"Ok honey that's fine let's get you ready for bed. You are still going to make a Dr.'s appointment tomorrow right?"

"Edward I promised you that I would and I will. I really do want to know what's wrong with me."

"Me too honey I'm really getting worried about you. You seem like you cannot hold anything down. I will feel better once you have gone."

"I love you Edward and thank you for loving me in return and being worried about me as well."

"I love you too honey and I will always worry about you and our children."

Finally Sean was in bed, and Natalie was fed and in bed as well. I striped myself of clothes and crawled into bed with my sleeping wife. Laying there thinking about what could be wrong with Bella and I came up with nothing. I just hope that when she goes in that they will find out what's wrong with her. I snuggled up close to her and wrapped her into my arms.

I felt weight on me and slowly opened my eyes and saw my beautiful woman straddling me. I pulled her down to me and kissed her passionately.

"Honey what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing I just woke up really horny and I want you."

"I want you to honey but are you sure that you feel ok."

"Yes my sexy beast I do. I need you."

With that I rolled her over and taking off her shirt and then her panties. I ran my fingers over her lips and felt how wet she was.

"Oh god Bella you are already so wet for me."

"Only for you Edward."

I plunged two fingers into her and pumped in and out of her for a few minutes before she rocked through her release.

"Edward please make love to me."

I settled in between her legs and leaned down to kiss her as I pushed into her.

"Oh god Edward you feel so good babe."

"So do you," I said as I picked up my pace.

Bella pulled me down completely on her and wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. That made me go deeper in her.

"Ugh Bella, in this position I will not last long honey," I panted out.

"Me either."

I could feel my stomach start to tighten and I knew I would not last but a few more pumps.

I placed one of my hands in between us and started to rub her nub. I knew that would make Bella come real fast. I was not let down either.

"Eddwarddddd oh fuckkk I'm cumming cum wi...th me."

I screamed out, "Beeeelllllaaaa ugh shit you feel sooo ugh good." I collapsed on the bed next to her.

So rolled over facing me and said, "Edward I love you and I really needed that, I needed you to make me yours again."

"I love you too Bella and I will always need you and I will always make you mine over and over again if that's what you need honey."

I went to kiss her again but she was already asleep so I rolled over and pulled her to me.

BPOV

I left the Dr's office still in shock because of what she had told me. I was pregnant again. I was right at eight weeks. Which means that I got pregnant right around my six weeks check up. If I bet on it I would say that it happened in the garage on the bike. How in the hell am I going to tell Edward? I mean I know that he will ask as soon as he gets home today.

Before he left this morning he told me about the guy coming by the club yesterday offering them a contract. Of course I told him to do what he thought was best and that I would stand behind him no matter what. I was actually hoping that they would do it. My man could sing and I think he would be very successful with it. The only thing that I would not like is if he had to go on tour. He would be gone for months at a time. I'm not sure that I could live without him that long.

I pulled up to the house after I got my prenatal vitamins and my meds to help with the nausea. Hopefully I could get away with telling Edward that it was bug and hide the pregnancy until fathers day. I mean it's Sunday anyway. I think I could pull that off. I'm just scared that he will not want another baby this close to Natalie.

Walking into the house glad to have a plan I started on dinner. Edward was going to pick up the kids after he was done recording the demo for the record company. He said that he would be home around 5 or 5:30 so that gave me a hour to fix something.

I decided on taco's for dinner tonight. They are easy so I would not have to be on my feet much. I just hope that I did not get sick. Around 5:15 I heard the front open and Edward and Sean said "honey we are home." I could not help but to laugh. I walked into the living room and gathered Sean into a hug and took Natalie from Edward. I gave him a kiss before I started to place kisses all over Natalie's face.

While eating dinner Edward asked me how the appointment went.

"So Bella how did your appointment go today?"

"It went good they said that it was just a bug and that it's nothing really to worry about."

"I'm glad it was nothing too bad. You look a lot better today then you did yesterday."

"Yeah I feel somewhat better not 100% better but better."

Today was fathers day and I was going to be telling Edward about our unborn baby and hoped that he would be happy about it. The only problems was that his parents were going to be there. They did not stay long when they visited us when Natalie was born but they said they wanted to be with their son's on fathers day. The rest of the gang would be here to.

Everybody was going to be coming here. Edward wanted to have a cook out so that's what he would get. I had the restaurant cook some hamburger and hot dogs and I went to pick them up. I was pulling up to the house when I noticed what looked like everyone was there. I walked into the house and asked Edward if he would help me.

"Babe do you think that you could give me a hand with getting things out of the car?"

"Yeah honey."

We walked out to the car and gathered the food. I placed everything on the counter and started to get the plate's and everything else. The cook out went on without a hitch. Everybody was sitting outside so I decided it was time to give Edward his gifts. I called Sean over to me.

"Sean do you want to give your daddy his present now?"

"Yes momma."

"Come on let's go get them."

I handed Natalie over to Edward and walked with Sean to get the presents. Stepping back onto the porch a wave of nausea hit me. I turned and ran back into the house just making it to the bathroom. Finally I made my way back to everyone and Edward looked at me with a worried face. I just nodded to him hoping that he knew I was telling him everything is ok.

"Alright why don't you give daddy your present first."

"Otay."

I watched as Sean walked over to Edward handing him the box with the birth certificate in it. He opened it and pulled the frame out and just looked at it for a long moment before his face lit up.

"Bella is this for real?"

"Yes honey it is. Sean is your son legally now. The papers came a couple of weeks ago and I knew this would be the best fathers day present to give you."

He walked over to Sean and picked him up hugging him and made his way to me kissing me on my lips telling me how happy he was.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too babe forever and always."

Placing Sean back down I said, "Um Edward I have something else for you."

"Honey you did not have to get me anything else the, this paper right here is the best thing a father could ask for."

"I know but I still have something for you."

"Ok."

I handed him the bag with the paper confirming my pregnancy. I watched as he opened the paper and looked at it with an expression I could not read. I started to get nervous because he still had not said anything. I could feel the tears coming and I tried not to let them fall but they did anyway.

Not wanting to hear that he did not want this baby I took off running to our room. I laid on our bed and just cried. I hoped that he would be happy but I guess not. After a few minutes I felt the bed dip. I was pulled into my loves arms and he said, "Shhh honey everything will be ok. Why are you crying?"

"Well I'm crying because you don't want the baby. You did not say anything once you knew what that paper showed. I was to scared to tell you because I didn't know if you wanted another baby so soon after Natalie."

"So is that why you have been getting sick and it was actually not a bug."

"Yes I knew I should have told you before now but I was scared to tell you so I came up with a plan to tell you today as a father's day gift along with Sean being your son legally."

"Okay but next time do not be scared to tell me anything even if you are not sure how I will take it."

"I promise I won't."

"Honey I was shocked I was not expecting you to give me a piece of paper from the Dr. stating that you are going to have another baby. I'm worried about you and your health. I mean Natalie is three months old and you are already over two months pregnant. I remember what you went through with Natalie and I'm scared that it will happen again."

"Edward when I was pregnant with her was when we had Lauren and Alec to worry about and I think that was a lot to do with my health. Now that they are both behind bars I think that this one will be better. I love that you are worried about me but I'm very happy about the baby Edward. I would never not want this."

"Bella I will always worry about you no matter what. I want as many kids as you will give me so yes I'm happy about this baby I'm just worried about your health. So when do you think this little pea was conceived?"

"Well I was thinking maybe that night on the motorcycle might be the act that got us the little pea," I said laughing.

"Edward does everyone know about the baby yet?"

"Nope," he said popping the "p."

"I thought that we could tell them together. I brought the paper in here with me."

"So are you sure you are okay with this babe?"

"Positive I would not change it for the world. That little pea was put there by our love and that will never change. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

I pulled him to me and gave him a kiss that I hoped showed everything I felt for him in that kiss.

"You ready to go tell everyone about out little pea? I mean when they saw you take off running they all asked me what was wrong. All I did was tell them I would be back in a bit."

"Well let's go tell them babe."

I locked my hand with his and we walked down stairs to tell everybody.

We reached the stairs and everyone looked to us. The expression on their faces was if I was ok. I nodded for Edward to tell them because today was his day and I thought that he should be the one to tell the news about another baby.

"Everyone I have some news that I would like to share with you all. This piece of paper right here was telling me that Bella and I are going to have another baby. She is a little over eight weeks along."

I watched as everyone faces turned into worry and then happiness. All them came over and congratulated me and the men padded Edward on the back.

"So bro it seems like you have super sperm if you got her knocked up again so soon. So what did she get knocked up again the night that the girls did there little stunt on stage?"

I felt Edward shake with laughter before he answered Em.

"Well Emmett if I must say that it was probably right there where you are sitting at this moment that she got knocked up."

Everybody in the room was laughing at Edward's come back.

Everybody watched as he jumped out of his seat saying, "Eww that's just nasty Edward how could you do that to me?"

"Well you are the one making smart ass comments so it serves you right."

Finally everybody left.

I was laying in bed when Edward walked in with a sly smile on his face.

"Babe why are you smiling like that at me?"

"Well both the kids are asleep and I was hoping to be able to make love to my pregnant wife?"

"Hmm...is that so. What makes you think you can do that," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Well," he said as he crawled towards me on the bed kissing me as he goes.

"I think because I love you kiss you love me kiss I know you want me kiss because I want you just as bad," he said as he placed a kiss on my lips.

"Hmm...then what are you waiting for."

I crushed my lips to his and he went to take off my night shirt. I moved my hands down to him started to push down his boxers.

I started to stroke him and he played with my nipples. I arched my breast to him and he bucked his hips while I stroked him.

"Bella that feels so good honey but you have to stop before I come. I want to come in you."

"Well come on I need your cock in me babe I want to feel every inch of you in me."

He slid into me and started a slow rhythm pumping in and out of me.

"Edward sit up I want to be able to feel all of you. I will straddle your lap facing you."

He did as I asked and I sat on him slowly moving down his cock. Finally he filled me completely and I moaned out.

"Oh god you feel so good." I started to move up and down on him.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight to him. You could hear nothing but our bodies coming together and the breathing heavy and moans coming from our lips.

"Edward I'm so close babe."

"Me too you feel so good around my cock honey."

I reached behind and started playing with his balls because I knew that would make him come hard.

"Bellllaaaa ugh shit I'm go...ing to cuuumm, cum wi...th meeeeeee."

Those words sent me over the edge and I bit down on Edward shoulder to cover my screams. After coming down from my high I pulled away and looked into those green eyes of my husband. He had all the love in his eye's that I could ever ask for.

"Bella I love you so much my naughty girl."

"I love you too my sexy beast."

I kissed his lips and moved from him and felt the loss instantly. Making my way to my side of the bed Edward followed and snuggled up behind me kissing my neck.

"Good night Bella."

"Good night Edward sweet dreams.

"I will dream about you honey always."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thank you all for sticking with us on this wild ride. But sadly this story has ended, but have no fear the sequel has been

started. We hot that you will be looking for it. It's call "On the Road." It promises to be all that Forever You was.

We will let you know when it posts.

But enjoy the final chapter of Forever You.

Chapter 20

BPOV

I was just finishing the food order for the restaurant, when Edward came into my office.

"Hey my Naughty girl, are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep, in just a moment I will be."

Edward sat on the edge of my desk and just looked over at me. He just smiled, as I shut down my computer and tidied up my desk. I looked up at him and he had that smirk that I loved so much.

"Edward, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about throwing everything off your desk and laying you across it and having my way with you," he told me as I walked around the desk to stand in front of him.

His hands went around my waist and he held me to him.

"Edward, that would feel so good right now...I've missed you so much."

"Me too, baby. But the good thing is that the demo is done, and I will be able to be home more with you, Sean and Natalie. I plan on worshipping your body tonight after the kids have gone to sleep."

"Mmmm... Is that a promise my love?" I whispered in his ear as I gently bit down on his earlobe. Causing his breath to hitch in his throat.

"Bella," he growled as he pulled me closer to him. I could feel his erection pressing into my stomach. "That my naughty girl, is a promise that I intend to keep."

I looked into his eyes as I trailed my hand down his stomach to the front of his tight black jeans. "Mmm...Edward, so hard for me," I cooed as I licked my lips. "Does my sexy beast want help getting rid of that rather large problem?"

He swallowed loudly as my hand pressed against the bulge in his pants. "Yes, my naughty girl. I would love your help," he exclaimed as I quickly unsnapped his button fly jeans.

Reaching into his boxers, I took out his cock and ran my fingers over the tip. Spreading the precum around it. Slowly I sank to my knees as I wrapped my hand around his shaft as I began to pump him. He moaned loudly as I looked up at him through my lashes as I took him into my mouth.

Slowly I moved him in and out of my mouth, each time I would pull out and take him back in I gently scraped my teeth along his length. Each time he would pant out my name.

He gently placed his hands in my hair and set the pace he wanted me to go. God I have missed this so much. I wish I could get a release. I'm pregnant and I'm always so horny and we have not had a chance to make love or fuck, what ever you want to call it.

I opened my throat up all the way and deep throat what I could of his cock. What I could not I wrapped my hand around it. I took my other hand and rubbed his balls. He growled out my name. I knew that he was getting close by the way he started to thrust his hips faster into my mouth.

"Fuck naughty girl don't stop it fe...els so go...od. Belllaaa I'm go...ing to cum. Ugh shit."

After I swallowed every bit that he gave me, I released him from my mouth as I looked up at him.

He smiled down at me as he pulled me up to him.

"Baby, that felt so fucking good. I've missed being with you that way. It's been way too long."

"Uh-huh," I murmured as I pulled his face towards mine and placed a kiss on his lips.

He pulled me closer to him as his hands went into my hair, securing me to him as he deepened the kiss. I could feel myself getting wetter as his tongue moved against mine.

Finally breaking apart so we could breathe, he moved his lips to my neck and began to suck on the sweet spot right behind my ear. He so knew what he was doing to me, I moaned as he sat me down in my desk chair.

"Edward," I breathed out as he gently pulled up my skirt. "As much as I want this don't we have to pick up the kids."

"Baby, I am not leaving you unsatisfied. We will make time for my naughty girl to get off."

He hooked his fingers under the waistband of my panties and pulled them down.

He sank to his knees and brought his hand up and ran his fingers through my slick folds.

"Mmm.. Bella, so wet for me," he said as he took one of his fingers and brought it to his lips. "You taste so good, my naughty girl."

He pulled me to the edge of the chair as he leaned forward. He looked up at me through his eyelashes. He placed his tongue at my clit and ran it down between my folds.

"Oh god Edward so good my sexy beast."

I could not help but to shudder and he placed two fingers into my core and started pumping fast. He took his other hand and placed it right at my back hole. God I hoped that he would fuck my ass as well. That shit feels so good.

"Edward please use your tongue to fuck my pussy and your finger to fuck my ass."

"Mmm," was all I got from him.

He removed his finger from my back hole. I whimpered from the loss. Next thing I knew he was coated his finger with my juices. Then he went back to my ass. He slowly stuck his finger in and started to pump in and out while his tongue worked my pussy. He knew that this always made me come fast.

"That's it Edward just like that. Don't stop I'm so close. Fuck my pussy faster. Shit ugh right there Eddww...aarrddddd I'm cum...ming. I fuc...king lo..ve y..o..u."

I fell back into the chair trying to catch my breath.

Edward looked up at me as he licked my cum from his lips. He shoved my panties into his pocket as he leaned forward and kissed my stomach. He whispered hello to our little pea growing inside me.

When I could stand, I pulled him up to me. I crushed my lips to his and I wove my fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. How I loved feeling his silky hair in between my fingers. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and tasted myself on his tongue.

We both moaned into the kiss, and then he pulled away.

"Baby, we need to stop or I am going to fuck you so hard on your desk, and we will be even later picking up our children."

I pouted at him.

"My naughty girl I promise, we will continue this later, and know this I will be fucking your sweet pussy tonight and if you are lucky you may not walk straight for a week. Its been so long since I've fucked my wife properly," he murmured into my ear as he swatted my ass as we walked to the door of my office.

"Edward, I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said as we walked through the restaurant to his car hand in hand.

EPOV

We drove to Bella's parents house to pick up the kids. Natalie was going on five months old and Bella was a little past fourteen weeks pregnant. She looked so beautiful. I knew that the worst was behind us or at least I hoped it was.

We took the kids to Chuck E. Cheese. Sean loved it there and Natalie was just happy to stay nuzzled in Bella's arms or mine. I loved watching Bella with our children. She was so attentive and loving with both of them. I pray that whatever happens with record company that I can keep my family happy. I never want Bella to think that I am choosing a career over my family.

"Earth to Edward?" my beautiful wife called to me.

"Sorry babe, what is it?"

"Sean wants you to play skee ball with him. Where were you?"

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you as my wife and two gorgeous children and one on the way, and I was thinking about the record company. I hope that you don't think I'm choosing a career over our family," I said with a shaky voice.

"Edward, I know you not choosing a career over us. I know that you have thought everything through several times. I know you put us first."

"Daddy, come wif me, wease. I vant to play keeball wif you. Mommy, not bery good at it, wif Watalie in her arms," Sean said with those big brown eyes.

"Sure, Sean I'd love to play with you. Love, we can talk more tonight."

"Of course, Edward. Sean wants you now," she said as I leaned in to kiss her lips.

I looked back over my shoulder to see my Bella cuddling my Natalie. What a beautiful sight. I was truly a lucky man. I have learned from my mistakes. I don't know what my life would be like if I never met my naughty girl that night at the club. She is one sexy vixen.

Sean was so excited to play. He squealed every time the red light went off. I played pretty well and he ended up with a lot of tickets. I loved when he would laugh, he looked so much like Bella as he concentrated on rolling the ball.

He got some tickets on his own, but he was just happy to play the game.

When he finished he wanted to go trade his tickets in for a prize.

He waited in line and pick his prizes. He got little toys and a little stuffed bear for Natalie. He was truly Bella's son. He had such a giving heart.

The girl at the counter kept trying to flirt with me, but I was not even paying attention. But she was relentless as she conversed with Sean.

"You have such an adorable son," the girl cooed as she put her hand on mine.

"Thank you," I mumbled quickly.

"You know, I get off in fifteen minutes. Maybe I could come and hang out with you and your son," she replied her voice sounding hopeful.

"Sorry, I am happily married and my wife would not approve," I said as I felt someone wrap their arm around my waist.

I looked down to see Bella smiling at me.

"Hey love, are we ready to go home?"

"Yes, baby. We are ready," Bella said looking over at the girl and just smiled at her. I hoped that I was not in trouble with her, but the way she was holding on to my waist I knew that we were fine.

I took Natalie from Bella's arms and she held on to Sean's hand as we walked out of Chuck E. Cheese.

We walked to the car where we put the children in their car seats. I pulled Bella to me before she got in the car.

"Are we okay, love?" I asked looking into her chocolate colored eyes.

"Of course, Edward we are more than ok," she replied leaning up on her tippy toes to kiss my lips. "Lets go home so we can get the kids to bed, I believe you have a promise to fulfill."

"Fuck, Bella. You can't say things like that to me baby. You are such a naughty girl," I said as I helped her into the car.

"Yeah and you love me for it."

"That I do love," I said as I shut her door then ran over to the other side and got in. Looking over at Bella, she had a smile on her face.

Arriving at home, I carried a sleeping Sean to his room. I changed his clothes and laid him in his bed. I kissed his forehead and he woke up, and looked up at me.

"I wuv you, daddy," he said sleepily.

"Love you too, lil man," I said as I turned his light off and went into Natalie's room.

Bella was sitting there rocking Natalie in the rocking chair. What a beautiful picture. I took out my phone and snapped a picture of my girls. I would need to look at those pictures when we go out on tour. I have to tell Bella about that and I don't know how she is going to react to it. I will be gone for about four months. That will be hard on both of us. More so on Bella, since she's pregnant and will have to watch Sean and Natalie alone.

Just then she looked up and saw me standing there. She smiled at me. God how I will miss that smile everyday.

"Hi," I said walking over to her and taking Natalie from her arms and laying her in the crib. I placed a kiss on her tiny little cheek and told her that daddy loves her. Walking over to Bella and taking her hand to help her up.

"Bella I need to talk to you about something."

"Um ok Edward. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing per say is wrong but it's something that we need to discuss."

We walked to our room in silence. I sat against the headboard and pulled her next to me. I could tell that she was thinking all different stuff. I needed to just tell her.

"Remember when the record deal came up and they said that we would probably have to go on tour at some point?"

"Yes I do but you said it would be awhile before that happened."

"Yes originally it was but everybody that has listened to our music has loved it and they want us to go on tour next month. I would be gone about four months honey."

I watched as she just sat there. It looked like she had tears forming in her eyes. Her facial expression changed from upset, to worried and then she looked plain scared. I hate that she is going to have to go through most of her pregnancy without me but this was something that I could not help.

"Honey please say something, anything. I do not like your silence."

She still said nothing and continued to sit there. The silence was killing me. She got up off the bed and started to pace the floor. When she stopped, I knew I was in for it. She turned towards me and just looked before she started to speak.

"Edward what the hell I will be left alone with a toddler and a baby and by the time you get back I will be almost due with this one. How could you? How am I going to do this all on my own? I did not get myself this way by myself and you will not be here to help. Instead you will out having the time of your life travelling around the world."

"Bella you were the one that said to do this. You will not do it by yourself the girls will be here to help out I'm sure when you need it."

"That's not the fucking point Edward. It's not their responsibility to help me it's yours. They did not make this baby or the other one's. How could you leave your son, daughter and your pregnant wife for so long? Have you even thought about what could happen while you are gone?"

"Yes, Bella I have and I'm trying to make a better life for our family. I want to be able to provide for you and all the kids that we might have as well as the one's we already have. I can always fly you and kids out to see me at any point you would like."

"You know what Edward just go and have the time of your life. Let women hang all over you. I'm sure they will look better than me any day. I mean by time you get back I will be a fat whale. But whatever do what the hell you want to do and don't worry about us back here. I was fine before you and I will be fine without you."

"Bella that's not true..."

I was cut off by her telling me she did not want to hear it. I knew she would be mad or maybe even upset but she was saying shit that was very hurtful as well. She was never going to let me live down the fact that those girls got up on stage and danced up on me.

I needed to get her to understand that was not it at all. I stood from the bed and walked over to her. She had her back to me and I could see her body shaking from the sobbing coming from her. I hated to see her cry like this. When it's my fault. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back to lean against my chest.

"Honey you do not have anything to worry about with this tour. You are the love of my life and I would never want anyone else other than my naughty girl."

I placed a kiss on her neck. She relaxed a little more into my body. So I took that as she was relaxing a little more. That maybe I was getting her to understand me.

"You are it for me, forever. No one could compare to you. As for you being a whale by time I get back. Bella you are carrying precious cargo there. You are the most beautiful and sexy when you are pregnant. I love seeing you so full with my child growing inside you," I said as I placed my hands on her small baby bump.

I turned her to me so I could look into her eyes.

"Bella, I love you more than my own life. You and our children are the most important things to me. You are my everything. If you don't want me to go on this tour, just say the words and I will walk away from the group. I know you are scared, and I know that its my fault that you are scared. I fucked up once and I swear to you, I will never make that mistake again. But if you don't want me to go, just say it and its done," I said as I looked deep into her eyes.

She looked into my eyes and for a long moment she was silent. I was afraid that I was going to be in for more of her verbal tirade. But she brought her small hands up and placed them on my face as she smiled slightly.

"Edward I'm sorry for the way I acted just a few minutes ago. It's the hormones. I could never ask you not to do this tour. This record deal means so much to you and I could not sit back and let my insecurities play a part of you not doing this tour. I trust you with everything that I have. I guess I'm just scared that while you are away that you will figure out that this is not what you want in life."

How could she ever think I would never want my family. I had to put a stop to this for once and all.

"Bella, I'm doing this for our family. Trust me I do not want to be away from you all for that long but it will give us a good amount of money so that my family will not want for anything and once the tour is over I will get as much family time as I want. I will never want anything but my family and nothing else honey."

"Oh Edward I love you," she said crushing her lips to mine. Pulling away, she looked at me.

"Edward, did you forget your promise already?"

"What promise is that, my naughty girl?" I said smirking at her.

"Well I guess I will just have to take care of it myself since you seem to have a memory lapse."

I could not help but to growl and tackle her to our bed. My naughty girl was coming out to play.

"Oh I did not have a memory lapse. I think I'm suppose to ravish you and have my wicked way with you."

"Oh god please my sexy beast."

I took off our clothes faster than ever before. I had to taste, feel, nip, suck and most of all be deep inside of her.

"I love you Bella," I said moving down her body kissing as I went. Making my way down to her core. I had to taste it. It would be along time once I left for the tour.

"Mmm Bella you are so wet for me."

I took her nub in my mouth and sucked as hard as I could. I placed two fingers into her and pumped as fast as I could. I would have to make sure that when I fucked her that I did it on all fours so that I could pay attention to her back hole as well.

I finally took my tongue and tasted her wetness. It tasted so damn good. I could feast on this all day. I could tell that she was getting close to a release so I curled my fingers up into her and hit her sweet spot. I knew my girl. The second I did that she shook with her release. I licked up everything she gave me.

"Naughty girl you taste so good."

"Oh god Edward please tell me you are going to fuck me."

"Yes I am. I want you to get on all fours. I'm going to give you pleasure in both holes tonight. Do you think you could handle that?"

"Yes."

I got off the bed and went and got some beads as well as some lube. I remember when she did this to me and it actually felt good. So now it's her turn for it. I think it will feel even better since she is pregnant.

I walked back over to her and she was ready for me.

"Ok my naughty girl I'm going to put beads in your ass. I'm going to place them there as I fuck you. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Mmm I think so I can't wait."

I slowly placed my cock at her entrance and slammed into her. I picked up the beads and put lube on them and spread some lube on her as well. I continued to pump in and out her to get her mind off what I was doing. We have done anal before but still, I was enjoying myself.

After the beads were in I picked up my pace.

"You like that don't you my naughty girl. You like it when I fuck you and you have beads in that tight ass of yours."

I started to feel her walls close around me so I slowed down. It was feeling really good but I was not ready for this to be over with. I started to rub her back hole and she moaned. I picked up my pace again once I knew she was going to go over the edge again.

"Oh shit my sexy beast please don't stop. Ugh I'm close please let me come?"

"Belllaaa it feels so go..od. Shit I'm ."

I had my hand on the bead cord and was going to pull them out as she came.

"Motherfuckingshit," I yelled out as my release shook through out my body.

I felt hers coming on, as she started to shake and shudder against me as my cum streamed inside her.

"Eddddwwwarrd ugh right there. Ugh I love you Edward."

I started to pull the beads out slowly as she shook harder with her release.

"OMG, OMG so goooddddd."

I watched as her juices flowed down her thighs. I could not help but to lay down and lick her juices from her body. I heard her whimper as I did so. She tasted so fucking good.

"Edward oh that was so HOT. I have never came that hard in my life and sure as hell never had it go down my thigh like that. Then you licked it off my body."

I watched as she collapsed on the bed. I crawled up next to her and pulled her to me.

"I love you Bella so, so much. I will miss you and the kids so much when I'm gone. I promise you that we will talk every night. I will call you when we have the intermission, that I can promise you."

"Edward I love you to. I know that you will call me when ever you can. I will miss you every second of every day that you are gone."

I kissed her sweetly on the lips and pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her and covered us up. I knew that she was tired and I was tired myself.

"Bella get some sleep honey. Good night and I love you."

"Good night Edward I love you as well. Sweet dreams."

I watched Bella drifted off to sleep. I sat there and thought about the tour. I just hope I'm making the right decision to do this. Finally tiredness took me over and I drifted to sleep with my love in my arms.


End file.
